The Day I Fell Into Bleach
by ObscureStar
Summary: The day I fell into bleach was the day my life changed and I couldn't believe it. My life was about to change in so many ways and not only that but I was going to fall into a love triangle between two people I never thought possible. Ichigo/OC/Byakuya, slight Ichigo/OC/Ulquiorra later on.
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell?

**So I decide to write this story because I wanted to write about what it would be like if a fan of bleach fell into the bleach world and she had to choice between two of her favorite characters. So hopefully u like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter One: What the Hell?**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling of the school closet where I was still locked away in. Some idiots thought it would be funny to lock the outsider of me in a closet that had no lights by the way. I stood up and knocked on the door hoping someone stupid enough would come to the door and open it. I was surprised when someone actually opened the door and I saw one of the teachers standing there.

"Wrong door and got locked in. Won't happen again!" I said running off to PE before I was late I already missed lunch but I won't be late for this class.

I sprinted down the halls zig zagging around everyone making sure not to touch them to avoid hearing whatever insult they had ready for me. I took two at a time on the steps and ran the corner and saw a couple of girls going into the locker room and I grabbed the door just as the bell rang and I walked in and the teacher just looked at me.

"Save by the bell Vazquez!" She shouted and I just sighed heading to my locker to change I walked past the same giggling girls who locked me in the closet and I just sighed.

I took my book bag off when all three of them walked passed me and "accidently" bumped into me pushing me against my locker. I rubbed my shoulder that started to hurt and looked around making sure no one was around and quickly changed shirts. I didn't want anyone to see the bruises on my stomach and back. Last night was a rough night my father was drunk out of his mind and my mother stone and I had to take my father's angry as he punched me and kicked me around. I put on the black shirts with the white sneakers and headed out behind everyone and walked into the gym.

"Alright today we will be running laps! So come around the start line so I can explain what we will be doing!" Mrs. Grey shouted and we walked over to the starting line.

"Two of you will start from here and jump over the wooden fences who ever reaches the finish line first wins." Mr. Toro explained and everyone nodded.

"First up. Vazquez and Lockhart!" Mrs. Grey shouted and I groaned in my insides. I walked to the line and Lexi Lockhart brushed past me.

"You are going to lose bitch." She hissed and I just took my stance and closed everyone's voices out and just focus ahead waiting for the sound of the whistle. For some reason also the bleach song "Number One" started to play in my head and I just smiled. Bleach my favorite anime I swear sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me sane.

I heard the whistle and I took off not bothering to see if Lexi was beside me, ahead of me or behind me. I just ran and ran it felt so nice like I was freed from some kind of grip to this world and swiftly jumped over the first fence and continued jumping over them after about jumping over 8 of them I ran start to the finish line. I slowed down once I reached the finish line and turned around and saw Lexi come in about 30 seconds or so later.

"Nice job Catalina." Mrs. Grey spoke happily patting my shoulder and I just walked away from everyone and sat down on a bench as I waited for everyone else to finish. I looked up at the sky and sighed softly. Today was Tuesday a new episode of Bleach would be up by the time I got home and I couldn't wait. Sometimes I wished my life was like the bleach world that way I wouldn't be laughed at, mistreated, or abused. But we don't always get what we want now do we.

I grabbed my books that I needed to do my homework and headed home before my parents got wasted and I wouldn't have to stand their yelling and possibly hitting. I reached my house and walked in I could hear them shouting in the living room and headed upstairs without a word better not to alert them I'm home. I shut my bedroom door throwing my bag on the floor and walked over to my laptop turning it on so I could do my homework. I turned the music on and put on a random playlist and "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace filled my room.

It was about 6 when I heard my father's shouting heading up towards my room I quickly ran over to the door and locked it. I pushed the dresser over the door just to be safe and I grabbed my iPod, my cellphone and ran to my window opening it and I slowly climbed out and jumped down to the ground. My body ached from last night's bruises but I couldn't let that stop me.

"Hey bitch what are you doing?" I heard my mother yell at me I quickly stood up and ran for dear life. If there was something I was good at it, it was running.

If I didn't want to die or get hurt I had to keep running I ran down the dim lighted streets as I felt the cold rain drops splash against my bear skin they felt like bullets hitting me. I covered my ears as I heard the lightning but I just keep running. I was running alongside of the river when my foot slipped on something and I fell down sideways into the river. I desperately tried to grab onto something to stop from falling any farer into the river bank when I my hand caught a root of a tree.  
I sighed and looked down below me and I could see the river rushing at full speed below me. I could feel the warm tears streaming down my face and they mixed with the cold rain drops. I tried to pull myself up but when I did I heard the root snapping and I stopped and I just held on tighter. I don't won't to die. I don't! I just wanted a nice life with loving parents, friends, and someone who loves me!

*snap*

Was the only thing I heard followed by my screamed which were silence as soon as my body hit the water. It hurt like hell when my bruised back hit the water and it was a bad idea to shout in the water. Because I slowly started to feel the water fill up my lungs I tried to swim to the surface but the current was too strong I couldn't swim against it. I was slowly draining. So this is how my live ended by me draining. At least it wasn't painful and wasn't by my parents hands.

"Oi!" I heard someone shout as my eyes slowly started to close. Weird I don't remember seeing anyone near the riverbank. Plus who would be out in such a storm? But for some reason that voice sounded very familiar it sounded like a voice I hear every day but I don't talk to anyone. That was my last thought as my eyes closed and I fell into the darkness of the oblivion but not before seeing something orange heading towards me.

"Do you think she will be alright?" I heard a girl's very sweet voice speak in a very concerned voice.

"Otousan said she will be fine she is just tried and needs her rest." I heard another girl's voice speak in somewhat bored manner. "So relax Yuzu." She added.

Yuzu that name sounded familiar but right now my mind was a frizzy I had no idea what was going on. I should be dead. But I'm not. What the hell happen?

"It's also thanks to Oniichan if he hadn't been walking by the riverbank last night he wouldn't have seen the girl drowning." The girl known as Yuzu added happily.

I decide to wake up and find out what the hell happen and where the hell I was. I slowly opened my eyes and I quickly covered the bright sunlight from my eyes with my hand. I groaned softly and I heard the two girls panicking.

"She's awoke Karin!" Yuzu shouted and I heard someone run out the room.

"Dad! She's awake!" I heard Karin shout from outside the room and I rubbed my eyes letting them get use the sunlight and I slowly sat up when I felt someone gentle help me up.

"Don't push yourself so much. Here let me help you." She added happily as she helped me and I opened my eyes and scanned the room. It looked like home clinic. Strange I don't remember there being one of these around my house. I turned to my side to thank the girl when I gasped shocked. Standing right before me with her sweet grin stood Yuzu Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister! Holy crap! Seriously what the hell happened? Does this mean I'm dead? Is this what heaven is like? No but I wouldn't be in such pain if I was dead...right?

"Uh...can you tell me what happen Yu- little girl." I bite my tongue before I called her Yuzu and continued like nothing happen but she didn't seem to notice.

"We were hoping you could tell us what happened." I looked up towards the door and saw Isshin Kurosaki himself standing there looking at me seriously and I just looked at him.

"Uh last thing I remember was running..." That part was true. I quickly thought about what I should say and shouldn't say. "Then I tripped somehow and fell into the river." At least it was the truth partly the truth anyway.

"You must be hungry I'll go make you some breakfast!" Yuzu added happily and she walked out of the room with Karin behind her and Isshin walked over to me and sat beside.

"You said you were running. From what?" He asked seriously checking my pulse and heartbeat.

"Oh so you're wake. So that's all the fuss." I heard that bored tone mixed with a hint of angry that I have been listening to over 7 years now. I looked up at the door and saw Ichigo Kurosaki standing there in a baggy shirt with pants. He was yawning and ruffled his bright orange hair and I just stared at him. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and I quickly pulled my gaze away from him before I started to blush.

"Whoever you were running away from...were they the ones who gave you all these buries?" Isshin asked seriously touching my back and I flinched in pain when he barely touched me.

"I was running away from home. My parents did this to me." I whispered softly grabbing a fist full of the sheets. "I guess I wasn't watching were I was going and I tripped falling into the river." I added softly laughing.

"It's not funny you could have died if I didn't pull you out idiot!" Ichigo yelled angrily at me and I looked up at him surprised.

"You saved me?" I asked confused and he just looked at with his normal scowled face.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied simply.

"Thank you." I thanked him and smiled at him softly and he just looked at me surprised and looked away but I could see the bright red on his cheeks.

"Just don't do it again." He simply said annoyed and I just smiled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu said happily walking into the room and walked over to me happily placing a wooden tray on top of me.

"So what's your name?" Karin asked.

"Catalina Vazquez." I answered softly looking at the food weirdly and then I stared at the chopsticks I was pretty sure my eye was twitching by now.

"So you aren't from around here?" Isshin asked confused.

"No my father got a job here in Karakura Town and we barely moved here. I'm still not used to anything...especially the food. Uh do you mind if I use a fork?" I asked sheepishly and Yuzu just smiled.

"HAI!" She said happily running into the kitchen.

"I guess we should call the cops so they can take care of this." Ichigo said sitting down in a nearby chair and I started to panic in the insides. That won't such a good idea since technically I don't exist in this world.

"Uh no that's not necessary!" I said waving my hands nervously. "This is nothing! I'm used to it! Please don't call the cops!" I pleaded. Isshin, Karin and Ichigo just looked at me confused or like I was crazy. "Please." I added softly.

I guess they saw the fear in my eyes and they sighed softly and just nodded.

"But you can't go back to your home." Ichigo added seriously and I just looked at them. I wouldn't have a home to go to anyway.

"Then she can stay with us right otuosan?" Yuzu asked softly standing by the door with a fork in her hand at the verge of tears.

"Yeah we can't just leave her out in the street." Karin added crossing her arms and Isshin just looked at everyone. Actually I was kind of surprised at how he serious he has been I mean sure he is a doctor and there are moments when he has to be serious but still.

"Alright." He said seriously. Then he went quiet when he out of nowhere broke into tears running into the living room and everybody's sweat dropped and so did mine. Oh yeah that's the Isshin I know. "Masaki! We have a new member to the family! I swear I will protect her and treat her like a daughter!" I heard Isshin yelling from somewhere inside the house I assumed he was in front of the huge picture of Misaki.

"Catalina-chan welcome to the family!" Yuzu spoke happily handing me the fork. "I'm Yuzu Kurosaki." She introduced herself happily.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki." Karin introduced herself and smiled at me softly.

"And our older brother Ichigo!" Yuzu said happily pointing at Ichigo who was looking at me and I smiled at him and he just looked at me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said happily looking at them and smiled.

Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean who cares if I was dead this is better than my last life. But if I wasn't dead then I would eventually have to go back home. I don't belong here. Me being here could change a lot of stuff that isn't supposed to be changed. But in till that comes I'm just going to enjoy my new life here I thought taking a bite of my food.

* * *

**Review what u guys think so far about the story what should I change what would u like to see in it and it still hasn't been decide who she will choice so voie ur opinion who do u think she should end up with.**


	2. Chapter 2: Living With the Kurosakis

**SOOOOOOOO sorry it took forever to update but I just have been real busy with work but thanks to believeinMAGICforEVER and animegeek123 (hope I didn't spell them wrong xD) Remember doesn't matter if the review is just a simply "good story" please review I like to know what u guys think of the story. Now onward with the chapter two enjoy =D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Living with the Kurosakis**

It has been about a week since I fell into the Bleach world and I have slowly started to recover. Isshin has let me leave the clinic part of the house and I will be sharing rooms with Ichigo in till the guest room is ready for me. Even though Isshin said a couple of remarks that caused Ichigo to beat the shit out of him and I just looked at them laughing nervously. Yuzu and Karin insisted that I stay with Ichigo, I think those two are trying to hook us up. But I wouldn't doubt if I did fall for Ichigo. The orange hair strawberry is too yummy to ignore and he is even more yummy up close and personal.

"I can just sleep on the couch so you don't have to sleep on the floor." I protested as we headed to his room.

"It's fine. Plus you need your rest you are just starting to recover." He spoke annoyed probably by my protesting. It just felt weird. No one and I mean **no one** has ever been this nice to me especially not a guy.

"This is nothing I'll live I can stand sleeping on the couch or the floor." I insisted and Ichigo sighed annoyed as we walked into his room and he turned to look at me seriously.

"You are sleeping on the bed. Got it?" He spoke seriously and I sighed defeated. I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine." I replied giving in and walked into the room looking around amazed. I always dreamed about what it would be like to walk into this room. It was better than I imagined. I walked over to the bed slowly.

"I'm going out if you need anything Yuzu and Karin are downstairs." Ichigo said walking out and I just lay down on his bed taking in the smell it smelt like Ichigo. I sighed and turned around to stare at the ceiling. I was able to figure out where exactly in the storyline I fell into. Before any of bleach start! The main bleach story line starts in the middle of May and Ichigo doesn't met Keigo and Mizuiro in till he starts school again on April 1st. And about a week ago was February 27th and today is March 5th. So I have about a month before Ichigo goes back to school and about another half of month before Rukia shows up and everything starts. Well technically everything has started for about 100 years now but still. So this gives almost 2 months to figure out if I have some kind of spiritual ability. I sighed turning around onto my side since my back started to burn in pain and I sighed relief as the pain stopped and my eyes slowly started to close as I thought about everything was to come and how me being here would change things.

_"Bitch you thought you could run away!" My father yelled at me angrily. As his kicked me on the stomach and I just lay there crying softly as I felt the pain running through my body. "I'm gonna teach you never to disobey me!" He yelled and I just continued to cry as I felt the blood run down the corners of my lips and they mixed with my salty tears._

_"Please stop!" I begged softly._

_"Catalina!" I heard someone yelled concerned and I felt someone shaking me._

My eyes snapped opened and everything was a blur as the tears slipped down my cheeks I was breathing fast and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oi Catalina are you alright?" I heard Ichigo whisper concern I looked up at Ichigo who was hovering over me and his ambers orbs looked at me concerned.

"Just a bad dream." I whispered softly whipping the tears from my eyes and Ichigo kneel down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and I just shook my head.

"No." I said softly. "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." I replied turning around so I was facing the window and looked out to the starry night. I guess earlier I must have fallen asleep and it was night time already. I sighed shutting my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep again this time only a current orange hair strawberry filled my dreams along with some of my other favorite bleach characters that I couldn't wait to see.

"Catalina! Oniichan! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Yuzu shouting from downstairs and I slowly sat up and noticed Ichigo had folded everything up. I guess he already headed downstairs I made Ichigo's bed and also headed downstairs where everyone was sitting down at the table.

"Ohayo Catalina-chan!" Yuzu greeted happily and I smiled at her.

"Ohayo Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, Ichigo-kun and..." I looked at Isshin who was blinking at me waiting for my greeting but I had no idea what the hell to call him.

"Catalina-chan as the newest member of our family please call me otousan!" He said sobbing and I just looked at him weirdly.

"Uh ohayo Kurosaki-san." I said deadpanning and he just fell over on his chair while Ichigo told him to shut up. "And call me Kat." I added happily and everyone nodded as Yuzu served us breakfast and we all ate.

After breakfast Ichigo headed upstairs and came back downstairs all changed and headed towards the door.

"I'm going out be back later." Ichigo yelled walking out the door and I just sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Kat-chan!" Yuzu yelled walking into the living room and sat beside me. "Since you don't have any clothes otousan give me some money so we can go buy you some clothes!" Yuzu explained happily and I looked at her shocked.

"You guys don't have to do that!" I said nervously waving my hands in front of me.

"It's no big deal Kat. Come on let's go." I heard Karin say bored from behind and I sighed standing up and followed after them. I was wearing my red tank top with a pair of black jeans and my converses. As we headed down to the Karakura shopping district that wasn't as far as I thought it would be from the Kurosaki house. I mean I had general idea of the layout of Karakura Town but remembering all the streets we walked through to get here is a bitch.

"Kat-chan let's go into this store!" Yuzu said happily dragging me into the first store we saw and Karin followed in behind us happily.

I looked around the store for things that would be to my liking surprisingly there was. I grabbed a couple of jeans and some t-shirts. I also saw 4 sweaters that I liked. We walked to the cash register and paid for everything we walked back out and I carried my bags Yuzu and Karin also carried some.

"We still have some money. Maybe you can buy some shoes Kat-chan." Karin added happily as she counted the money. Karin was slowly warming up to me as she noticed that I wasn't a girly type of girl and we surprisingly had a lot in common when I was better we would go to the park and play some soccer.

"Alright let's find a shoe store and looked for a part time job well we are at it. I don't want to be a free loader." I added seriously.

"No Kat-chan you aren't free loader! You don't have to get a job!" She yelled seriously and I just smiled.

"Still I would feel better if I had a part time job." I said happily and Yuzu just frowned but nodded.

About 3 hours later we got back home and placed all the bags on Ichigo's bed and I sighed depressed I didn't find a job. I should give it time I will surely find one with time. I sighed and looked out the window and saw the sitting sun and decide to go outside to watch it. I sat down outside leaning against the brick wall by the stairs and watched the sunset. For some reason I felt so peacefully I haven't felt like this in years. I have always been worrying about something and for these past 7 days I've had nothing to worry about. I wake up not fearing about going to school and having to deal with everyone. I go to sleep not fearing someone would beat me. I sighed leaning my head against the wall and let the soft breeze blow my hair. I opened my eyes when I felt someone sit next to me I turned to my side and saw Ichigo sitting down beside me.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him and I noticed just how much taller he was compare to me.

"No. I just wanna to watch the sunset. I have never seen it before without being scared of going home." I explained softly. "Actually there have been many things I have done this past week without fear." I added softly looking out towards the setting sun. From the corner of my eyes I could see Ichigo looking at me with his normal scowl face but it had a softer look to it.

"What were you scared of?" He asked confused.

"They really were silly things." I added laughing at the things I was just thinking about.

"Well they weren't silly if you were afraid to do them." Ichigo stated.

There was a moment of silence between us and Ichigo thought I wasn't going to say anything and was about to get up.

"Sleep." I simply said and Ichigo turned to look at me confuse. "Sleep was one of the things I feared most to do." I stated scoffing about it. When I said it out loud it really did sound stupid.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Fear of never waking up. Fear of waking up to the pain. Fear of waking up to my father smacking me around..." Yeah they really were stupid fears.

"Those weren't silly things to be afraid of Kat." Ichigo stated seriously and looked at me. "What else were you afraid of?" He urged for me to continued.

"Being alone." I stated and looked at him and he waited for me to explain. "I don't have any friends, at school I'm the center of their teasing. My parents hate me. No boy every looks at me. I'm simply alone and I'm afraid of it." I explained to him and he sighed standing up and looked at the sun that slowly started to fade away and the street lights started to turn on.

"Well you aren't alone anymore. My family is your new family. And I'll be your friend...your best friend. You hear me?" Ichigo said annoyed extending his hand to me and I just looked at him and then at his hand. I small smile crept onto my face and I softly took his hand and he helped me up.

"Hai." I agreed softly.

**~~~~~***Three weeks later***~~~~~**

**~~~~~***March 26th***~~~~~**

"Karin-chan? Yuzu-chan?" I screamed through the house as I walked into the living room. It has been three weeks and things have been great. Ichigo and I have become best friends. Karin and Yuzu became like the little sisters I never had and Isshin surprisingly a father figure.

"They aren't here. So stop screaming idiot." Ichigo replied annoyed as he flipped through the channels and an annoyed irk appeared on my head at his answer. Also since Ichigo and I have become such good friends he finds the need to call me idiot. Also in these last three weeks I have somehow formed a crush on Ichigo and maybe that is all it is a crush and nothing more. Because it will be bad if this becomes something more than a crush.

"Shut up strawberry! Fine if they aren't here then you come with me." I stated standing in front of him and the TV with my hand on my hips but you really couldn't tell since I was wearing a baggy sweater with a pair of baggy pants. I haven't really tried any of my new clothes since some of the bruises and scrapes are still visible. Hopefully by the time we start school in April they are gone. Oh yeah Isshin enrolled me in Karakura High along with Ichigo.

"No thanks." Ichigo said bluntly and I just glared at him.

"Fine I'll go alone." I said sticking my tongue out and walked to the door putting my shoes on and walked out of the house going to who knows where. I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed down the street I had a general idea of the area so I shouldn't get lost right? Oh well. I walked down the streets when I smiled happily as I noticed the park up ahead and quickly jogged over to the park and smiled happily when I saw a pair of swings.

I walked over to the swings and sat down on one of them and swing on them slowly smiling. I haven't been on one in years. I looked up at the sky and watched the passing white clouds pass by slowly.

"What would it take for things to be quiet...quiet like the snow..." I sang softly as I swung back and forth on the swing. "I know this isn't much but I know I could...I could be better. I don't think I deserve this...selflessness...find your way into my heart...All stars could be bighter...All hearts could be warmer." I continued singing softly.

"You know how to sing?" I heard Ichigo's voice come from in front of me I looked up and looked at him shocked.

"Uh you weren't supposed to hear that." I spoke sheepishly. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked angrily.

"Like I was going to let you wonder around town by yourself when you have no idea where anything is." Ichigo spoke annoyed and I just smiled softly. He was worried about me.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost." I pouted standing up.

"Then lead the way." Ichigo said smirking and waited for me to guide us back home and I just glared at him.

"Whatever you lead the way." I said crossing my arms and looked away as Ichigo walked past me snickering and I just growled angrily at him.

We walked to the Karakura shopping district when I saw an ice cream shop and I squealed happily.

"Ice cream!" I shouted happily taking Ichigo's hand and dragged him to the ice cream shop.

"Hey let go Kat!" Ichigo demanded annoyed.

"Come on Ichigo! Ice cream!" I spoke happily as I dragged him closer to the ice cream and he tried to break out of my grip. I stopped when a really and when I say really I mean a really tall guy stood before us. I looked up at him and realized it was Chad. I just stared at him when Ichigo stood beside me as I let go of his wrist.

"Oi Chad what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I came to buy some food." Chad simply said and looked at me and I felt my eye twitch as he looked at me weirdly. "Who is she?" Chad finally asked.

"Kat my old man took her in." Ichigo explained and Chad nodded looking at me and extended his hand.

"Yasturdo Sado." He introduced himself and I shook his hand happily.

"Catalina Vazquez. But you can call me Kat." I offered happily and he nodded as I put my hand back in my pockets.

"Chad." He simply said and I nodded also.

"So Ichigo come on so you can buy me some damn ice cream!" I shouted excited and grabbed his hand dragging him to the ice cream shop again. "See you around Chad!" I shouted happily as Ichigo shouted for help when I finally got him into the shop.

"For a little girl you are pretty strong." Ichigo spoke annoyed and I just ignored him as I looked at the ice creams.

"I want a lemon flavor cone please. Ichigo stop talking to yourself and come order your ice cream." I said from across the shop and Ichigo looked over at me shocked and just walked over to me.

"Chocolate." He simply said and the lady gave us each our ice cream. Ichigo paid for them and we headed home since it started to get cloudy.

I walked down the streets eating my ice cream happily and looked at Ichigo who simply ate his and he just glared at nothing.

"So is Chad your friend?" I asked pretending not to know who Chad was.

"Yea. Are you ready for school next week?" Ichigo questioned curiously and I just shrugged.

"I guess. I mean I have never been excited to go to school before. But for some reason I feel real excited about going to school with you. I guess since in my last school I was always getting made fun of and had no friends." I explained finishing up my ice cream and Ichigo just looked at me.

"Well you have Chad and me this time." Ichigo added and I just nodded happily and turned to smile at him happily.

"Arigatou Ichigo." I thanked him happily and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn bright red as he looked away.

We reached the Kurosaki home and walked into the house taking our shoes off.

"We're home!" Ichigo shouted well I took my shoes off Ichigo grabbed my wrist and lead me away to the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at us weirdly and that's when I noticed that he was still holding my hand and I looked up at Ichigo with a faint blush.

"Uh you can let go now." I whispered softly and Ichigo looked at our hands and quickly let go also turning bright red.

"Ichigo you bastard!" Ichigo's dad shouted and was about to kick Ichigo when Ichigo shoved his foot into his dad's face and he fell to the ground. Ichigo's dad stood up and started to yell at Ichigo about how he could deflower me and some stupid things like that while Ichigo beat the crap out of him.

I walked over to the table and sat down when for some reason I felt someone staring I looked up and saw Karin and Yuzu smirking at me kind of weirdly.

"Uh what is it?" I asked nervously.

"So what where you two doing all day long?" Karin asked with a very creepy smile on her face.

"Huh? We do you mean we just went out to hang out." I replied and they just smirked more.

"Katneechan tomorrow we will go buy your school uniform!" Yuzu exclaimed happily and I just looked at her and nodded. It kind of scared me how happy they were to go buy my uniform. I looked at Ichigo who sat down angrily and I looked at my hand and smiled softly.

After dinner I head upstairs to Ichigo's room to grab my things and then head to my new room that was finished. Thank god last thing I wanted was another outburst like earlier this evening. I grabbed my things and was about to walk out when Ichigo walked up.

"Need help?" He offered and I just nodded handing him some bags we walked across to my new room. "Sorry about earlier I hope what my dad said doesn't make things weird between us. Like he said you are another little sister to me." Ichigo spoke awkwardly and I looked at him a little hurt.

"So you only see me as a little sister?" I asked softly.

"Of course." Ichigo answered quickly and I just sighed placing everything on my bed and forced a smile.

"Goodnight." I simply said and he said the same thing walking out. Once the door was shut I frown sadly and let myself fall onto the bed. While if Ichigo doesn't like me as nothing more than a sister then I guess once we met everyone from the Soul Society I'll choice someone else.

I put all of my clothes away in the closet and changed into a white tank with a pair of black shorts. I got into the bed and faced the wall I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_"This was all planned."_

_"CATALINA!" _

_"You know the past, present and future."_

_"I want you."_

_"Renji."_

_"I love you Catalina."_

_"Xyris Chandaler fraccion."_

_"It's changing!"_

_"You lied!"_

_"HELP!"_

_"Kat!"_

_"Die!"_

_"ICHIGO!"_

_"Bye..."_

I snapped opened my eyes when a lightning bolt hit and the thunder rambled through all of Karakura Town. I shut my eyes covering my ears trying to block out the thunder. That dream was so confusing so many images and voices everything went too fast for me. I couldn't make out what any of the images meant or what they were. Man out of all the days I finally get my own room but there has to be a thunder storm and I have to get a horrible dream. I placed the pillow over my head and shut my eyes tightly trying to ignore everything and tried to fall asleep.

"KAT-CHAN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I slowly opened my eyes blocking the sun from my eyes with my hand. I slowly sat on the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes, last night was hell. I couldn't fall asleep after that weird dream and the freakin thunderstorm...it was hell. I grabbed some baggy pants with a white T-shirt and sweater and put my hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Ichigo heading out the door, probably was going to go hang out with Chad. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast while Karin and Yuzu sat across from my looking at me intently.

I looked up at them confused, "What's wrong Karin? Yuzu?" I asked them confused and they just stared at me.

"Kat-chan do you like Ichinii?" Karin asked out of the blue and I felt my cheeks turned bright red at the mention of Ichigo.

"HUH?" I asked nervously and Karin just smirked and Yuzu squealed happily.

"W-W-What?" I stuttered confused and they just smirked evilly at me.

* * *

**Excuse any typos that I might have missed when I reread it xD but have u guys read the newest manga chapter. I sure did and let me tell u absolute outrage! They can't kill Bya-kun off like that! I will super pissed if they do! I'm in state of denial right now won't accept his death in till it has been conformed after the war is over xD So next chapter I'm not when it will be up because my job hours are crazy right now but hopefully I can update soon =D**


	3. Chapter 3: First and Last Day at

**HEEELLLLOOOOO everyone! I'm back with another awesome chapter =D Now I will like to thank animegeek123 once again for her awesome reviews and support along with OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO both of u are awesome and u guys deserve a cookie *hands a cookie to them* Also ShirahimeSenpai thanks for ur reivew =D Last thing thanks to everyone who favorite story, story alert, favorite author and author alert me u are all wonderful. Also at the end of the story there will be something I need ur guys help with and hopefully u guys can help me out =O So on onward with the story =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach I just own Catalina Vazquez**

* * *

**Chapter Three: First and Last Day at Karakura High**

**~~~~~***April 1st***~~~~~**

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself and then at the skirt that I kept tucking on. I felt so strange wearing a skirt it showed off my pale porcelain legs even though it wasn't bruised anymore I still felt strange. I looked up at my hair tied up and let it cascade down my back and chest it's wavy nice and shiny. I smiled happily at myself I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs where I saw everyone eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted happily and they turned around and I swear Ichigo's jaw fell to the ground when he looked me.

"Wow Kat-chan you look so beautiful!" Yuzu cooed happily and I just laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

" Nah." I said taking my seat next to Ichigo and I noticed he stiffen up when I sat down beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked him confused and noticed he just kept looking forward with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Uh nothing." He stuttered and I just shrugged my shoulders eating my breakfast.

* * *

I stood in front of the huge school and my jaw fell wide open at the sight of Karakura High. My stomach was doing back flips in excitement as I stood there.

"You coming or what?" Ichigo asked annoyed walking ahead and I nodded happily walking behind him.

I looked around the school and noticed the list of the classrooms posted up in the center of the courtyard.

"I'm going to go see what classroom we are in!" I stated happily running off to the list and stood there looking at the lists.

Let's see. 1-1, 1-2. 1-3, and 1-4. Seems I'm in 1-3 with Ichigo and everyone else. Weird I would have sworn for sure I would have been placed in a different classroom.

"MI-ZU-I-RO!" I heard someone shouting from across the courtyard I turned around and saw a brunette boy running like an idiot to a raven hair boy.

I suddenly realized who the brunette boy was. Keigo and the raven hair boy was Mizuiro.

"Sado and Kurosaki decided to come to our high school!" Keigo shouted panicking with anime tears streaming down his cheeks and I just laughed watching him freak out. "They hang out with bad guys and smuggle drugs and read dirty magazines at the book store for hours." I laughed at the thought of Ichigo reading a dirty magazine at a public place.

I looked at the list again and found; Uryu's name, Orihime, Tatsuki and everyone else's name on there too and smiled happily. I looked around the courtyard and noticed Ichigo wasn't there anymore. Where the hell did he go? I suddenly felt cold shivers run down my spine and I felt all my arm hairs stand up. I looked up at the sky confused, I have to admit since a couple of days ago I have been getting weird feelings and hearing things when there is no one there. I looked at my hand and frowned a little. I also realized since I got here that I couldn't see ghosts or anything along those lines. Which sucks and I fear that means I won't have any type of shinigami powers or a full bringer at least.

I turned to look at Keigo and Mizuiro when I noticed Keigo on the ground sobbing I smiled softly walking over to them.

"Hey are you alright?" I questioned happily looking down at him when he looked up at me confused and his eyes became heart shaped. How the hell do his eyes do that?

"Oh my lovely princess I'm perfect!" Keigo shouted standing up and he grabbed my hand placing a kiss on it and I quickly took my hand away looking at him weirdly. "So tell me my lovely princess what's your name?!" He questioned happily.

"My name is Catalina Vazquez and I'm new here I have been placed in 1-3." I stated happily waving at them.

"You are in our classroom too Vazquez-san?" Mizuiro questioned confused and I nodded happily pointing at my name on the last which by the way was the last one. I walked over to the list and pointed at my name and they followed behind me.

"Oh yea Ichigo and Chad are in my class too." I stated happily looking at their names when Keigo started to freak out.

"NANI?! YOU KNOW KUROSAKI AND SADO?!' He shouted breaking out into tears and I just giggled.

"Hai." I stated happily.

I looked at them when I heard something heading towards us I looked at the broad when it was suddenly broken into two and I ducked covering my face and saw Ichigo and Chad flying over us. I stood up straighten out my skirt and looked at the guys forming a circle around us.

"It's REIICHI OSHIMA!" Keigo shouted freaking out and I looked at him dumbfound.

"How do you know everyone's name?" Mizuiro asked confused.

"You know a lot about them even though you claim to be scared of them." I stated nodding and Keigo just keeping looking at me about to shit his pants in fear.

"Hey you three friends of Ichigo or Sado?" He stated walking over to us and I watched how Keigo freaked out.

"NO! NO! This is the first I met him!" He shouted in tears and I just giggled.

"I'm friends with Ichigo and Sado." I stated seriously and turned around. "I-CHI-GO!" I shouted running over to him with Mizuiro beside me. "I found our classroom we are in the same class. 1-3. Chad is also in our class." I stated happily waving at Chad who waved at me and Ichigo nodded. "Oh and this is Mizuiro he's in our classroom too." I introduced Mizuiro to Ichigo and they shook hands.

"I thought you said you weren't friends with Ichigo?" Reiichi questioned looking at Keigo and cracked his fingers.

"NO WE DON'T! MIZUIRO! CATALINA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Keigo shouted scared and I just turned around to look at Keigo who was on the ground and Reiichi had his foot on Keigo's face. I glared at Reiichi. Keigo might not be my favorite character in bleach but hey he is still one funny guy that I enjoyed watching. Plus soon enough he will be my friend too.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked pointing at Keigo.

"Keigo Asano. He's actually a really smart guy." Mizuiro explained looking at Keigo who was crying on the ground under Reiichi's foot.

"Hey butt face! Leave Keigo alone!" I shouted and the guy just looked at me smirking.

"And if I don't what do you plan on doing?" Reiichi snickered at me.

"Me nothing." I grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him in front of me. "But Ichigo is going to kick your ass dumbfuck!" I shouted and Reiichi's eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"Bitch I'm going to make you eat your words." He spat angrily and I hide a little behind Ichigo and felt a blush creep onto my face when I felt his hand touch my arm and he completely covered all of me shielding me from them.

"Mizuiro how good are you in making excuses?" Ichigo asked unzipping his jacket and I looked up at him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Pretty good it's scary." Mizuiro stated and Ichigo grin some more.

"Good because I'm going to need one hell of an excuse so I don't get expelled on the first day of school." Ichigo stated running off and started to beat up the guys with Chad alongside him.

I looked at my arm and touched it softly; even though I was wearing the gray jacket my arm still tingled from where Ichigo had touched me. I looked up and watched him free Keigo and kick Reiichi's ass and I smiled softly. Maybe things could still workout with me and Ichigo I just have to give him time, I mean after all it is Ichigo.

I walked down the halls of Karakura High looking for 1-3. After the fight Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo were taking to the principal's office along with Reiichi who was gravely beat. They let me go saying I was just a damsel in distress. My ass, because I was anything but that. I looked at the doors when up ahead I saw 1-3 and I quickly ran to the room and stood outside of the door nervously. I wished Ichigo and Chad where here that why I wouldn't have to go in alone and this way no one would stare at me when I go in. I sighed slowly opening the door and I slowly stepped in and mostly everyone turned around to look at me and I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck looking at everyone.

"Uh, Konnichiwa my name is Catalina Vazquez pleasure to meet you all." I stated sheepishly and everyone just looked at me when I heard them whispering about me being the girl who was down there when Ichigo and Chad got into the fight. Great I was going to be known as the girl who hangs with Ichigo and Chad. Well at least it's an upgrade from outcast. I sighed walking in when two girls walked up to me and I looked at them and gasped softly.

"Oi you were the girl that was with Ichigo down there? How do you know Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked me and I just looked at her disbelief.

"Uh, I was having problems at my home and Ichigo's family took me in." I explained and she looked at me and smiled softly.

"Sorry to hear that. But my name is Tatsuki Arisawa and this beside me is Orihime Inoue." Tatsuki introduced me to both of them.

"Nice to meet you Vazquez-san." Orihime waved happily and I smiled softly at her.

"Call me Kat, that's what my friends call me." I replied happily and they nodded.

"Kat-chan you should hang with us I beat it will be a lot better than hanging out with the cold scowling cold Ichigo." Tatsuki offered me happily and I smiled at them.

"Sure it would be nice to have friends that are girls." I stated happily.

* * *

The day after that went by pretty fast Ichigo didn't show up. I walked outside of the school and looked around for Ichigo. Where the hell is he? He does know I don't know my way home?! I looked around nervously when Tatsuki noticed.

"Hey you ok?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Yeah I'm fine so I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked happily.

"Hai Kat-chan see you tomorrow!" Orihime goodbye happily along with Tatsuki and they walked off.

I looked around the school one last time and sighed softly. Guess I better make my way home, that idiot. I stepped outside the school gets when I got those cold shivers again and I looked around confused. Why does that keep happening, oh god maybe I'm getting sick. I thought as I headed down the street where we came from. I walked down a couple of streets that seemed familiar but stopped when after a while and looked around the streets realizing I had no idea where the hell I was. I sighed looking around and leaned against the wall and looked around. Damn you Ichigo for leaving me behind.

**-Ichigo's POV-**

Ichigo walked out of the school and noticed everyone leaving and looked around for Kat but he couldn't fine her anywhere. He cursed to himself hoping that Kat hadn't tried to get home be herself, since she didn't know how to get back home. Ichigo ran out of the school back to his house to make sure Kat got back safely. He ran down the streets almost to his house when he saw Tatsuki up ahead and he ran towards her.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted. He saw the classroom list and knew Tatsuki was in his class so she must have meet Kat.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki questioned confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you see Catalina?" Ichigo asked anxiously looking at Tatsuki.

"Kat-chan? Uh yeah she went home already I saw her a couple of blocks behind me but she stopped following a while ago, why?" Tatsuki asked confused.

"Damn it that idiot got lost." Ichigo snapped annoyed and looked back where he came from.

"How do you her Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked confused and concerned.

"She was having problems at home and my old man took her in. I'm going to go look for her." Ichigo stated concerned and was about to run off when Tatsuki stopped him.

"I'll go with you." Tatsuki stated seriously. Ichigo simply nodded and they ran off to look for Kat.

**-Catalina's POV-**

I sighed softly as I walked down the streets and looked up at the darken sky and noticed how the street lights started to turn on. I admitted to myself I was lost like an hour ago. So now I was wondering the streets hoping I would run into something familiar or someone. But I stopped when I felt the same cold shivers run down my spine but this time it was worse, it like it was warning me there was something close and I should run. I turned around scared when I heard a ripping sound but didn't see anything, ok this is so not normal what the hell is going on. Oh god I'm going to get raped?!

***hollow crying***

I dropped my bag covering my ears and my eyes snapped closed when I heard a loud screeching sound, it sounded like it was right beside me. I was about to look up when something hard hit me on my stomach and I was thrown across the sidewalk. I rolled around a couple of times when I finally stopped landing on my side. I coughed out a in pain and the taste of blood filled my mouth I slowly turned around trying to stand up. I stood on my knees but hissed out in pain as my knees burn in pain. I slowly stood up coughing and held my side softly I looked at my knees which were all scrapped and bleeding. The same with my arms and I probably had a broken rib or something. I turned around scared when I heard the same sound and my blood ran cold when I saw the huge hollow standing in front of me.

I could see him crystal clear now. My tears which were already pooling in my eyes slowly started to slip down my cheeks. My heart was racing a million beat per second my whole body was numb. My insides were shouting, "RUN!" but my body didn't seem to listen as it stood there. I whimpered out in pain when his cold and slimy tongue wrapped around my neck pulling me towards him. I dug my nail into the slimy tongue trying to break myself free but it was no use he so much stronger than me. I was scared, for the first time in weeks I was scared. This wasn't supposed to happen! Me falling into Bleach was supposed to be something awesome! It was just supposed to be a game! Just a fun game! My lungs were burning for air and they just weren't receiving it. This was it. This is how ended.

"Okiro. Benihime" I heard someone stated softly from behind me. When a bright crimson light shot right in front of me cutting the tongue in half and I fell down but someone caught me and cradled me in their embrace.

The hollow cried out in pain while I coughed trying to get my breath back.

"Not very nice to pick on lovely young ladies like this one." I heard a man state in a lay back tone. I looked up surprised as I gasped for air. Kisuke Urahara was the only thing that ran through my head.

I turned to look at the hollow that was about to attack us again.

"Nake, Benihime." Kisuke stated when a concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts from his zanpakuto cutting the hollow into two. I stared at the vanishing hollow shocked. Kisuke Urahara just saved me.

He gently put me down and I stood on my own holding my side and looked at Kisuke.

"So my young damsel in distress are you alright?" Kisuke questioned and I looked at him confused.

"This wasn't supposed to happen…" I stated softly. Has me falling into Bleach changed things?

"Then how were things supposed to go?" Kisuke questioned a little confused and with his one visible eye looked at me.

I stood there in silence not knowing what to tell him.

"If I may, could I tell you what I know." Kisuke suggested and I nodded softly looking at him.

"I think you already know who I'm but you are hesitated in speaking that truth. I also know that you aren't from this dimension. I know this because I noticed a strange senkaimon open in the river a couple of weeks ago and no shinigami come out from it. Only you." He stated seriously and I just looked at him confused.

"I better get home." I stated slowly cautiously I turned around about to walk away.

"How do you plan on getting there, if I'm not mistaking you don't know your way around Karakura Town." Kisuke stated cunningly and my hands turned into a fist since he was right. "Let me walk you home, as a gentleman I should at least see that you reach your home safely." Kisuke explained cunningly and I just looked at the ground.

"Fine." I stated softly and Kisuke walked next to me handing me my bag that I dropped. "Thanks." I spoke softly and we walked off down the streets.

"Your reiatsu has grown a lot since you first arrived." Kisuke stated as we walked down the street.

"You mean…that I have reiatsu now? Was that why I was finally able to see the hollow?" I questioned confused.

"Hai I don't know maybe being around a human with a high reiatsu triggered your abilities to awoken." Kisuke stated as he was in a deep thought. I stopped and looked at Kisuke confused.

"Abilities?" I questioned confused. "You mean…I might have powers?" I questioned confused looking at him.

"Maybe I'm not sure." Kisuke stated shrugging as he also stopped walking and looked at me.

I stood there looking at the ground. I'm weak. I was almost killed today and if I want to be any help to Ichigo later on…I need to get stronger. I can't be this weak and scared girl anymore hiding behind someone else and always running away. Being in Bleach isn't a game and I realize that now.

"Can you make me stronger? In about one month?" I questioned seriously looking at him.

"Well you tell me how you know about me?" He questioned back.

"Fine." I stated seriously. "But there is only so much I can tell you so it doesn't affect the future." I stated seriously and Kisuke just grinned at me.

"Come, let's have Tessai have a look at your wounds." Kisuke stated walking back the way we came from and I stood there looking to the direction we were going to.

_I'm sorry Ichigo…but it's for the best…but this isn't a goodbye I'll be back to help you…I promise_

I turned around walking behind Kisuke back to his shop.

* * *

**So there you guys have it Kat has decided she is going with Kisuke to train and leaving Ichigo behind. But do not fear this isn't the last you have seen of Kat/Ichigo 3 she will be back so do not fear! **

**But anyways I need ur guys help I don't know who Kat should end up with so I'm going to make a poll about who Kat should end up with I going to add a couple of more bleach characters to the poll but Ichigo is still going to be the main love interest in till they reach the soul society so yea but remember vote! Or simply review your thoughts on who she should end up with. You guys can go to my profile and vote for up to two people.**

**I know right onceupona-timelong-ago! I couldn't believe it Bya-kun's death is such an out rage to me! My fingers crossed as I wait for the next manga chapter to come out that he lives. Damn it he must live for the sake of my heart! Yea I'm being a little dramatic xD So hopefully updating will be a little faster this time since my work hours aren't that crazy anymore but I can't promise u guys anything so keep an eye out for the next chapter =D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Begins Part 1

**HELLLOOO EVERYONE! I'm back with another chapter you guys must be real excited that I updated faster this time hopefully the next update comes this fast too. But I noticed that this is one of the shortest chapters I have written so far but it's still just as good, I hope. Now about the poll I won't close the poll in till after they rescue Rukia because by then Kat would have met mostly everyone on the poll. But since u guys have been voting, reviewing, favoring and following here is a little reward. Right now it's a tie between Ulquiorra, Renji and Ichigo. So keep voting people the polls will still be open for a while. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing especially animegeek123(I don't mind that u don't login to review just as longs as you do =D) OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO and ShirahimeSenpai hope I didn't spell any of those wrong but thankz for reviewing with ur awesome reviews xD But any who enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just Catalina Vazquez**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Training Begins Part 1**

I lay there staring at the ceiling of my new room at Kisuke's shop. I lifted my arm up and looked at the bandages around it and sighed heavily placing it gently beside me again. It has been a couple of days since I decided to come with Kisuke so he could train me. And let me tell you I have been feeling like crap I shouldn't have left Ichigo like that I mean there could have been another way…right?

"Kat-chan breakfast is ready!" Kisuke cooed happily from the other side of the door and I slowly sat up holding my side softly so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Tessai said my broken rib would take about a month to heal properly. I sighed standing up and headed into the room with the small table and noticed only Kisuke was there.

"Where is everyone else?" I questioned sitting down across from him.

"Tessai is making breakfast and Ururu is helping him. Jinta is outside." Kisuke explained pulling his fan out and waving it in front of his face and I looked at him confused.

Where the hell did he get that fan from?! I eyed him trying to figure out where the hell he pulled the stupid fan out form.

"Where did you pull that fan out from?" I asked confused. I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking behind that stupid fan.

"Oh, this fan Kat-chan?" He questioned and I just nodded. "It's a secret." He deadpanned and I just glared at him.

How the hell is Kisuke one of my favorite characters? I mean in the anime his annoyance and laid back attitude is funny but when you have to deal with it…it is just plain annoying. I see why Ichigo finds him annoying now. I looked at my hand and realized I wasn't wearing my bracelet.

"Hey Urahara-san when can I get my stuff from Ichigo's house?" I asked remembering I lift my things at his house.

"You can't Kat-chan." Kisuke stated seriously and I looked at him confused.

"Why not?!" I asked shocked.

"Because it's too dangerous they might see you and will ask you questions about where you were and then "your running away to train plan" wouldn't have worked." Kisuke stated waving his fan in front of his face.

"Then you go." I stated angrily.

"Kat-chan I can buy you new things." He simply stated standing up and I glared at him as he walked out.

"I know…but…I left something meaningful there." I whispered to myself as he walked out and I looked at my wrist again.

GAH! Damn Kisuke….I'll think of something I'll get it back somehow. I sat there waiting for my breakfast when Ururu walked in with some food and placed it on the table Tessai later walked in with a pot of tea. I ate my breakfast as I thought of a plan to get my things back. I looked around the room when my eyes landed on Ururu and Jinta. Yes they will do.

"Kat-chan." Kisuke stated while we were eating I looked up at him while I took a sip from my tea. "I was thinking we could start your training tomorrow after Tessai gives you another heal?" Kisuke questioned looking at me with his one unshadow eye.

I lowered my cup and nodded, "Sure that sounds fine." I was about to drink some tea when I looked back up at him. "But what kind of training? I mean I don't have any shinigami abilities or do I?" I asked him dumbfounded and he just smirked.

"We'll see tomorrow." He simply said and I just sighed.

"Hey can I take Jinta and Ururu shopping today with me so I don't get lost?" I asked playing it cool even though there was alter secret motive to go shopping.

"Sure I don't see why not. It can do them some good if they have a day off." Kisuke simply spoke.

"HELL NO! I'm not going shopping with that hag." I flinched at the use of Jinta's words which reminded me of my drunken father.

"I'll buy you some ice cream?" I stated questioningly and he just looked at me.

"Fine whatever!" He yelled sitting down and I smiled softly thank god I thought my plan was going down the drain.

After breakfast I made my way to my room and put on a pair of red sweats and a black t-shirt and headed outside where I saw Jinta and Ururu waiting for me. I looked at my wallet which held the money Kisuke gave me and placed it in my pocket.

"Alright ready to go?" I asked them. Ururu nodded shyly at me and Jinta just scoffed angrily. We walked out of the shop heading towards the Karakura shopping district. Once I saw we were some distance from the shop I stopped and turned to look at the two kids. "Alright listen up we aren't going shopping instead we are going on a secret mission do you two accept?" I asked them and they just looked at me.

"What's in it for me?" Jinta asked narrowing his eyes at me.

Shit. What the hell can I offer him? Come on Catalina you are the biggest Bleach fan you must know something that Jinta wants. When I figured something out.

"I'll buy you a brand new soccer ball and some baseball equipment?" I questioned and he looked at me shocked.

"Really?!" He asked happily. I took my wallet out where the money Kisuke gave me for my clothes and handed it to him.

"Buy whatever you need. But you have to help me sneak into the Kurosaki house without getting caught so I can get my stuff." I stated handing him the wallet and Jinta nodded eagerly.

"Deal Kat-chan!" He spoke happily and I looked at Ururu who looked at us nervously.

"You won't get in trouble Ururu I promise." I whispered softly and she nodded. "Do you know where the Kurosaki Clinic is at?" I questioned Jinta who just nodded and we headed to our new destination.

I stood at the corner of the Kurosaki's house and sneak a couple of peeks to the house. Jinta said that he has a distraction all planned out and that no one will be in the house all I have to do is climb up the window to my old room and look for the damn bracelet. I looked down at my bare wrist I hadn't even realized I wasn't wearing it the day I left to school. The bracelet is the only thing I have to remind me of my birth mother she died giving birth to me. After that my dad remarried the crack whore I call stepmother. My father became what he is after he married her and my life has been hell since then. I stared at the house when I noticed Isshin, Karin and Yuzu run out following a scared Jinta. I'll give the kid credit he's a good actor.

I watched them turn the corner and I made a beeline for the house running towards the back and climbed up to my room quietly just in case Ichigo is home. I didn't see him run out along with them. But Jinta assures me only Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were home. I opened the window and managed to slip in not too gracefully may I add. I landed on my butt and I slowly stood up groaning in pain as I rubbed my behind. I looked around the room and noticed it was still the same it seemed like no one had come in here since I left. I walked over my bed and looked under my pillow and I smiled happily as my hand touch the cold sliver and I pulled my bracelet out. The bracelet has a big crystal flower and every petal a different color it has 10 different color petals and the wrist thingy is made from sliver in shape of veins very beautiful and it's the only thing I have of my mother I always wear it.

Suddenly I heard the downstairs door open, "DAD! KARIN! YUZU! I'M HOME!" I heard Ichigo shout into the house and I went white as a ghost. Shit. Ichigo's back. I turned to walk back to the window quickly and quietly when I accidently hit the vase and it fell down making some very unwanted noise right now. I heard someone running up the stairs and I quickly ran for the window climbing out of it when I heard someone open the door to the room. Crap. My foot slipped and I fell down landing on my side and I hissed out in pain. Oh yea there goes the rib again.

"KAT!" I heard Ichigo shout from the window and I cursed to myself. Crap what to do? I could hear a little voice in my head shouting, _"stay!"_ but my body had a mind of its own I stood up and ran off to the front of the house and ran the way I came from. I told Jinta and Ururu to head back that I would find my way back home but I'm seriously starting to regret that decision.

"KAT!" I rounded the corner when I heard Ichigo shout my name again. I kept running after all it's the only thing I'm actually really good at. I turned around and didn't see Ichigo anywhere I turned back around and gasped surprised when I saw a boy standing there. I couldn't stop and I ran start into the boy.

I groaned holding my side and this fall didn't hurt as much probably has to do with the fact that I fell on something warm and soft. I opened my eyes and looked to my side and looked scared as I realized why it didn't hurt I fell on top of the boy. I felt my face go bright red and I quickly got off of him and the boy just smirked at me.

"Hey by all means sweetheart you could have stayed on top of me." He spoke slyly and I just looked at him. He was taller than me about Ichigo's height. He has silky jet black chin length hair with pointy bangs that hang over his grayish bluish eyes. On his lip he had a piercing I also noticed he was wearing the Karakura High school uniform but the jacket was open and underneath he was wearing a black t-shirt.

"KAT!" I heard my name at the distance again and I groaned annoyed doesn't he give up! Who am I kidding it's Ichigo of course he doesn't!

"Need some help sweetheart?" The raven hair boy asked me grinning.

"Help me lose him." I stated softly and the boy simply grinned some more.

"Follow me." He simply said taking my hand and we ran down an alley. After a couple of minutes of running we reached a park where we slowed down and I pulled my hand out of his grip.

"Thanks for help me…" I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Names Eita Harada." He simply said and I nodded.

"Thanks Eita-san." I simply spoke and he smiled at me.

"You know I thought maybe something happened to you after about 5 days of not seeing you at school." Eita stated seriously looking at me.

"Huh?" I questioned confused.

"So you don't recognize me. I'm in your classroom Kat." He stated disbelief.

"Really?" I questioned confused.

"Yea. So what's the deal with you and Kurosaki?" Eita asked smirking. "Not good enough for you?" He added snickering.

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" I stated seriously and he just snickered some more.

"Of course you two aren't together. But seriously why were you running from him?" Eita questioned seriously.

"I'm protecting him." I whispered softly.

"Leaving a guy who cares about you without a word is protecting him?" Eita stated dumbfound and I looked at him shocked.

"Yes. You wouldn't understand. Frankly you would think I'm crazy." I stated seriously and he just looked at me.

"Try me I've had my share of strange happenings." He simply said and I just looked at him.

"KAT-CHAN!" I heard Jinta yelling my name as he ran over to me with a huge bag and Ururu beside him.

"Jinta? Ururu?" I asked confused as they reached Eita and me.

"We've been looking for you." Ururu stated softly.

"I thought I told you guys to head home." I stated shocked.

"Yea and let you get home by yourself? You would get lost." Jinta snickered and I just glared at the little brat. After everything I bought you. I hissed angrily in my insides and I just sighed and looked at Eita.

"Thanks again for helping me." I stated softly started to walk away. "Please don't tell Ichigo." I whispered and he just looked at me.

"Fine. But…" Eita traveled off and I looked at him.

"But what?' I questioned confused.

"Where can I find you again?" He asked looking at me and I looked at him.

"Well you plan on going back to school right? I'm sure you will need a friend so you don't have to face Ichigo. Plus you already befriend the hot orange hair girl from our class, I could use your help with her." Eita smirked happily and I looked at him confused.

"Orihime?" I questioned confused.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Compare to yours what the hell does Catalina even mean?" He questioned smirking at me and I glared at him.

"Urahara's Shop. Make sure no one finds out where I'm at." I stated angrily and walked away from him and I heard him chuckling as I walked away. This is weird I don't remember seeing a boy like this in the anime. Plus I'm sure with the personality Eita has he isn't shy with the girls he could have Orihime without my help. So why hasn't he appeared in the anime. What the hell is going on? Is me being here adding new people?! Crap.

"Kat-chan it's getting late." Ururu pointed out softly and I smiled down at her.

"Yea you're right let's head home. I'll buy you an ice cream on our way home. Hey Jinta where's my wallet?" I asked as we walked away heading to the nearest ice cream shop and then back to Urahara's shop.

The next afternoon I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling and I slowly lifted my wrist up and looked at the bracelet and smiled softly. Kisuke didn't say anything when we got back home last night but I'm pretty sure he knew what we did. That bastard always hiding in the shadows and just observing but I do that too. So two can play that game. I slowly sat up when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Kat-chan you have a visitor, Eita Harada." I heard Tessai say politely from the other side of the door and I frowned looking at the ground confuse. What the hell is he doing here? I stood up placing my hair in a ponytail and headed into the main room where I saw Eita sitting down on the table crossed legged drinking his tea. Kisuke sat beside him and I walked over to him sitting across from him looking at him weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned confused grabbing a cookie to eat it.

"Well I was walking down the halls of the school when I ran into this idiot in the school office." Eita said pointing his thumb at Kisuke who was sitting down beside us and Kisuke was just waving his fan in front of his face.

"Why where you at the school Urahara-san?" I questioned confused looking at him.

"He was pretending to be your guardian and ask for about a month of vacation and if someone could bring you your homework." Eita stated seriously and then looked at me. "I just saved you from having Kurosaki volunteer to bring you your homework. Instead I told the office that I would bring you your homework and convinced this idiot to tell them that you were sick and would be back in a month." Eita said bored drinking some more tea.

I stared at Eita wide eyed as I practically choked on my cookie. I coughed the cookie out and glared at Kisuke who was just laughing idiotically.

"What the hell happened to Ichigo can't find out about, "your running away to train plan"? I questioned making quotation marks with my fingers and mimicking what he said yesterday.

"I knew Ichigo wasn't going to volunteer and I was just trying to lure this young man out because he knows more than he lets on." Kisuke said simply waving his fan. "How did you know I was at the school?" Kisuke questioned looking at Eita seriously.

"I felt your reiatsu, happy?" Eita questioned annoyed and then looked at me. "You and I have the same type of reiatsu that is why I was standing there yesterday I felt your reiatsu nearby and I thought we could talk." Eita said shrugging. "But you were too busy trying to out run Kurosaki." Eita added looking at me and I just looked at him.

"My reiatsu? Wait. How. What. Are you a shinigami?!" I asked shocked and he just looked at me shaking his head.

"Didn't I just tell you we have the same reiatsu sweetheart? Are you really this slow?" He questioned annoyed and amused and I just glared at him.

"No." I stated angrily and I just looked at him confused again. This can't be happening. If it's true he has reiatsu why the hell didn't he ever join Ichigo and his friends? I mean what the hell is going on? Ugh this is bad. What the hell is going on?! "This isn't right. You aren't supposed to have reiatsu, you shouldn't have met me or get a crush on Orihime. Me being here is changing things." I stated seriously looking at Kisuke who just looked at me.

"How do you know this wasn't supposed to happen? The future isn't written in stone my dear Kat-chan." Kisuke explained slyly and I just looked at him confused.

"So here's the deal Urahara-san I want you to train me along with Kat. Plus I'll make it easier on you I know what my power is. I just need help to make me stronger." Eita simply said looking at the both of us and I looked at Kisuke who slowly lowered his fan and looked at Eita holding his hat down.

"Very well Harada-san I'll train you but you have to agree to something first and the same goes for Kat-chan." Kisuke spoke slyly and we both looked at Kisuke weirdly.

"What do we have to agree to?" I asked confused.

"Well you see Kat-chan and Harada-san I need a couple of workers." Kisuke spoke amused and we both narrowed our eyes at Kisuke. "So what do you say in exchange for me training you two, you two will work here? Deal?" Kisuke offered and I sighed annoyed.

"Fine, deal on my part." I simply said standing up and held my side softly.

"Whatever, deal." Eita mumbled too standing up.

"Excellent we start tomorrow with our training!" Kisuke cooed happily closing his fan and also stood up. "Kat-chan you might want to go see Tessai so he can heal your rib again so you are ready for tomorrow." Kisuke said walking out and I turned to look at Eita who was handing me a couple of books with sheet of papers on it.

"What's this?" I questioned confused.

"Our homework sweetheart. I'll come by tomorrow morning before I go to school to pick it up and hand it in for you." Eita said smirking and he headed towards the door placing his hand in his pocket and used the other one to wave goodbye at me. "Good luck sweetheart." Eita said snickering as he walked out the door and I just glared at him.

I sighed annoyed looking down at the books and paper that Eita gave me and I groaned, "Why math?" I mumbled annoyed walking back to my room. "AND STOP CALLING ME SWEEHEART!" I shouted after him and I could hear him chuckling at a distance.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about Eita? Next chapter you guys will finally find out about Kat's abilities so in till next time I update can't make u guys any promises when it will be. And remember to vote or review who u guys think she should end up with =D byez**


	5. Chapter 5: The Training Begins Part 2

**ELLLOOO EVERYONE! I'm back with another chapter! Yes I know what you are saying this is my fasts update! I was going to post it yesterday since I finished it yesterday but I was too lazy to proof read it before I posted it. But any who here is the chapter enjoy. Now in this chapter you guys get to see a little about Kat's abilities and Eita's too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, story alert and all the fancy stuff now onward with the chapter enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach expect for Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Training Begins Part 2**

_"This was all planned."_

_"CATALINA!"_

_"You know the past, present and future."_

_"I want you."_

_"Renji."_

_"I love you Catalina."_

_"Xyris Chandaler fraccion."_

_"It's changing!"_

_"You lied!"_

_"HELP!"_

_"Kat!"_

_"Die!"_

_"ICHIGO!"_

_"ULQUIORRA!"_

_"Bye..."_

I sat up taking deep breaths I felt the sweat running down my face. That was weird it was the same dream from last time but this time it was different…This time Ulquiorra was in it…gah what the hell does that mean?! I sighed angrily laying back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Also who the hell is Xyris Chandaler? The only thing I remember about her is her deadly gold eyes burning into me.

"KAT-CHAN!" Kisuke yelled happily slamming open my door and I turned to look at him half scared to death. "Time for your training to start!" Kisuke spoke happily fanning his face with his fan and I just looked at him the sleepiness in my eyes still very present.

"What time is it?" I questioned half asleep and half annoyed.

"I believe 4:30 in morning." Kisuke stated in a laid back manner and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not getting up until 7 so goodbye!" I yelled wrapping myself back into my covers and trying to fall back asleep.

"AH!" A yelped left my lips when someone threw me over their shoulders I turned my head around and saw that it was Eita.

"Come on sweetheart unlike you I have to go to school later." Eita stated smirking at me and I just glared at him.

I crossed my arms pouting.

"Alright let's go." Kisuke ushered us to another room when Eita stopped.

"Let me go!" I snapped annoyed.

"Fine, whatever you want." Eita said shrugging when he let me go and I realized my mistake I groaned out in pain as I slowly sat up and Eita smirked down at me.

"I believe the words you were looking for where, "Can you PLEASE put me down?"." Eita stated with a huge smirk on his face and I just glared at him angrily. "You don't express your angry much do you?" Eita questioned bewildered that I haven't verbally or psychically assaulted him.

I just looked away, "None of your business." I simply spoke and looked at the wood floor. He's right I have never been the kind of person to yell at someone what I was thinking about them. Because if I did that it would be another punch or kick…I'm so weak.

"Don't worry Kat-chan in a month we will have that weak and dismal in distress personality gone. You will be a brand new girl." Kisuke cooed happily and I just looked at him confused. "Alright everyone, down we go." Kisuke spoke happily as he jumped down.

I watched Eita jump down after him and I stared down into the huge hole my eye was twitching with annoyance, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?!" I screamed angrily down the huge hole and I just heard Eita snickering down there and Kisuke chuckling. Bastards.

I looked into the huge hole unsure of what to do when I finally decide to go down the ladder no way in hell was I going to risk jumping down and snapping my neck.

**About 30 minutes later…..**

I felt my foot touch the ground and I let my hands let go of the ladder and my back hit the ground and I just sighed relieved ignoring the pain on my back. About freaking time! How can that ladder be so freaking long! How the hell does anyone EVER get down that ladder! No wonder everyone jumps down. I stated in my insides rolling my eyes. My arm and leg muscles were burning and aching, my lungs were burning for oxygen which wasn't coming in fast enough. I slowly stood up holding onto the ladder to help me up and I looked at the ladder pulling my hand away and narrowed my eyes at it.

"I don't need your damn help I'm in this mess in the first place because of you." I hissed at the ladder walking away from it and started to look for the bastards of Eita and Kisuke. Right now I'm in no mood to screw around I was woken up early and was forced to climb down a ladder the size of Canada! Which believe me wasn't easy.

I heard some noises coming from behind a huge rock and I quickly made my way towards where the noises were coming from. I walked in between the two huge boulders and saw Eita standing on one side of the training grounds breathing hard. He wasn't wearing his gray jacket anymore I noticed it was hanging on a rock with his book bag.

"Is that all you have Harada-san? I'm quite disappointed if so." Kisuke stated pulling his fan out and I heard Eita growl angrily.

I watched waiting to see what Eita would do next when some kind of ruby color energy formed around his hand and it turned into a sword. Eita launched forward towards Kisuke when Kisuke pulled his zanpakuto up blocking Eita's blow.

"Kamisori." Kisuke speak softly and Eita looks at him surprised.

Eita jumps back and a see the ruby energy forming around him Eita lands on one knee and a square ruby shield forms blocking Kisuke's crimson energy wave attack and I looked at them surprised. Kisuke's attack was thrown to the side and a hit rock not far from where they were training and I watched how the rock blew up. I turned to look back at Eita who was panting and I noticed his shield was cracked and it slowly started to break.

"We have work on your stamina that's why your shield cracked with my attack. You have so much power but your body is too weak to handle it. I guess we will start with some stamina training with you Harada-san." Pointed out curtly and then turned to look at me. "Uh Kat-chan you finally made it." Kisuke rejoiced happily and I just glared at him.

"Shut it Urahara I'm in no mood so let's get my training started." I stated simply and Kisuke nodded.

"Well first off Kat-chan we need to figure out your powers. So…" Kisuke traveled off and then pointed at Eita. "Eita will fight you to force your abilities to come out." Kisuke stated seriously and I looked at him shocked and then looked at Eita was still trying to catch his breath and looked at me just as shocked.

"I won't fight her I'll hurt her." Eita stated seriously.

"Your, "Ruby Bending" as you call it; lets you manipulate the ruby energy however you please. You can create ruby energy hollows so we can put Kat-chan in a live or death situation work." Kisuke explains cunningly.

"It won't work." Eita simply states sitting down on a rock and looks at Kisuke. "My concerns about hurting her will get in the way and my bending will weaken or maybe disappear if I see or feel she is in trouble." Eita explained. "My powers feed off of my emotions." Eita added and Kisuke looked at him and pouted.

"Fine I didn't want to use them but you two leave me no choice." Kisuke simply spoke as he walked away.

Eita and I looked at each other confuse. I looked down at the ground when I felt the ground shaking and quickly looked at the ground when Eita pushed me out of the way. I rolled onto my butt when I heard the loud yell of a hollow. In front of us stood 5 hollows looking at us my heart started to speed up as I watched them walk towards us.

"You smell delicious you brat." The hollow hissed at me and I just at stared at him scared when suddenly I was thrown back to the past.

* * *

_"Kat get your ass out here!" I heard my father shout from the other side of the closet._

_I shut my eyes as I heard him pounding on the closet door. My tears slipped down my eyes as my back burned with pain from where he had hit me repeatedly with his belt._

_"Leave the brat she will eventually come out again." I heard my stepmother say to my dad._

* * *

I shut my eyes as I watched the hollow launch himself towards me and waited for the stinging pain.

"KAT! What the hell are you doing move!" Eita shouted from in front of me I looked up and saw Eita stand there with his ruby shield up blocking the hollows attack. "Didn't they ever tell you not to pick on women?!" Eita shouted angrily to the hollow when I saw more ruby energy forming around him and they turned into sharp looking tentacles and they launched themselves towards the hollow one of the tentacles stab through its mask making it disappear. "What are you waiting for get up?!" Eita shouted at me and I just stared at him.

My body was frozen in fear. I could move my whole body had gone numb in fear I didn't know what to do. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled.

Eita didn't react in time and was thrown against a rock and I just looked up at the hollows scared.

"Kisuke! Help!" I yelled and I saw Kisuke standing up on a rock watching and he just held his hat down watching me. "HELP!" I screamed feeling the tears stream down my cheeks. I shut my eyes waiting for someone to help me.

I slowly opened my eyes when I didn't hear the hollows anymore I opened my tearful eyes and saw Kisuke standing there looking at me with a serious face.

"How do you expect to protect him if you can't protect yourself?" He stated curtly and I just looked at him wide eyed. My hurt cringed in pain and my stomach was tied in a knot as I looked at Kisuke standing there.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking back at the ground and let my tears flow free. "Just don't hurt me." I whispered softly still looking at the ground.

"Why would he hurt you? First off you shouldn't be apologizing either." I heard Eita stated angrily as I watched him limping towards us holding his side. He was glaring at Kisuke. "Why the fuck did you use real hollows?" Eita growled angrily and Kisuke just looked at him.

"If it's not real danger, how can she feel her life is really in danger?" Kisuke simply questioned shrugging.

Eita just glared at him and walked over to me. I looked up at him confuse and he looked down at me with a serious look.

"Why are you scared?" He questioned annoyed.

"I'm not scared?" I stated questioningly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Then look at me and say it like you aren't doubting yourself." He hissed annoyed and I just kept looking at the ground.

"We are supposed to be a team if I can't trust you to defend yourself, how can I trust you to have my back?" He questioned seriously. "Or what now that you don't have Kurosaki around you want me to be your human shield? Well guess what I'm not going to save your ass every time you are in trouble." He hissed.

I was angry, "Ichigo wasn't my human shield!" I shouted looking at him angrily.

"Then why were you always hiding behind him?! When I first saw you down at the school grounds when Ichigo got in a fight, all you did was yell and hide behind him like a sissy, a coward and a weakling." He spat and I just glared at him feeling my angry burning with a passion deep down.

Weakling…was does everyone have to use that word to describe me?! Coward…

"I'M NOT WEAK!" I screamed angrily and I saw a smirk creep onto Eita's lips and he kneeled down in front of me.

"About damn time sweetheart." He stated smirking and looked straight into my eyes. "You aren't weak Kat. " I looked at him bewildered it was the first time he has called me by my name. He must be real serious. "No one defines who we are, expect ourselves. Just because someone says you are worthless, weak and a waste of space doesn't make it true unless you believe it." He stated seriously. "You say you aren't weak. Then prove it to me. Prove to me I can trust you when we are fighting." He stated seriously standing up and I just looked at him I looked at his hand he was waiting for me to take it.

I'm not weak. I'm going to show everyone that I'm not weak. I'm somebody. I won't let other people define who I'm any longer. I took his hand standing up and he looked at me and then turned to look at Kisuke and he simply nodded.

"Prove me wrong." He stated smirking.

Kisuke and Eita jumped up onto the huge rock and I looked up ahead of me when I heard the piercing sound of a hollow. I looked behind me and saw the hollow standing there looking at me with murderous eyes. My heart rate speed up and I was frozen in fear again. Damn it, move! I shouted to my body but it wouldn't respond.

"I thought you came here to train to protect Ichigo? How can you protect him if you are always the dismal in distress?" I heard Kisuke questioned me seriously form up on the rock and I slowly looked at him. Eita just stood there looking at me with his arms crossed.

He was right. How am I supposed to protect Ichigo and everyone if I always depend on someone else to protect me? I looked over at Eita and remember how he protected me and was knocked out cold. He got hurt protecting me because I'm useless and weak. But I don't want to be that anymore I want to protect people! Not be the one being protected anymore! I want to get stronger! I want to be strong! I want to be a team with Eita! I want to fight alongside Ichigo! I WANT TO BE STRONG!

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WEAK ANYMORE!" I shouted.

I felt the ground start to shake when suddenly huge spiky pillars shoot out from the ground making the hollow disappear. I stared at where the hollow use to be shocked, when I suddenly felt a surge of power run through my body. I felt weird…different.

"Whoa." I heard Eita mumbled as he slowly walked over to me rubbing his head and he looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Your eyes…and hair…" Eita stated confused looking at me.

"What's wrong with them?" I questioned when Kisuke walked over to us with a mirror in his hands.

I slowly looked into the mirror and screamed shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted looking at my bright forest green eyes and my hair had become dark brown.

I lifted my hand up and touched my hair confused when I noticed my bracelet had changed color. I examined my bracelet and noticed the flower had become bright forest green just like my eyes. I looked at Kisuke confused.

"What does this mean?" I question confused.

"Your ability has something to do with earth and that bracelet of yours. Where did you get the bracelet?" Kisuke questioned.

"It's was my birth mother's bracelet I have had since forever it's the only thing I have left of her." I spoke softly touching the bracelet. "Wait a minute is my hair going to stay like this forever?!" I questioned confused.

"Who knows." Kisuke stated shrugging.

"What do you mean who knows?!" I shouted looking at my bright forest green eyes. When I noticed they slowly started to go back to its original bluish grayish color and my hair became black again. (A/N: I don't remember what color of hair and eyes I made Kat have in the other chapters if they were a different color they have been officially changed to these colors xD) I looked at my bracelet and noticed the petals where back to their normal colors.

"Hmmm, Kat-chan may I exam your bracelet? Maybe I will be able to figure out more about your abilities." Kisuke asked curiously and I just nodded handing him my bracelet and he took it carefully. "Now how about you two run 50 laps around the chalk outline circle Ururu has so happily made." Kisuke stated happily waving his fan in front of his face.

Kisuke lead us to another part of the huge underground training room when I saw a huge and when I say huge I mean a huge circle.

"You are kidding right?" I questioned. I could already feel the pain my legs will be in later.

"Like I said you two need to do some stamina training so you can last longer in a battle and won't get tired so easily." Kisuke simply spoke.

"If you guys don't finish before Eita has to go to school I will add more at tomorrow's training." Kisuke sang happily as he walked away and I noticed Tessai standing at the starting line.

Eita and I walked to the starting line and looked at Tessai.

"I shall keep track for you two." Tessai explained and we nodded as we started our 50 laps around the circle of doom.

* * *

_Holy shit_. I hissed in my insides as I let myself fall onto my bed. I was totally beat. Damn that Kisuke! I feel sorry for Eita who has to go to school. I lay there letting my legs get some feeling back into them. It was ridiculous how Kisuke made us run 50 laps around that freaking circle! I have a feeling this is how I'm going to be for the next week or so until stamina training is over. I thought bitterly. I sat up when I heard someone open the door and I saw Kisuke standing there with a white shirt and the shirt said something I couldn't quite understand.

"What's that?" I questioned confused.

"This, my dear Kat-chan is your uniform. Things aren't going to sell themselves." Kisuke cooed happily and I groaned tiredly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm beat." I groaned tiredly and Kisuke just looked at me. "Fine, give me the damn shirt." I hissed tiredly and Kisuke handed me the shirt as he walked out and I changed into. I walked out of my room, walking really weirdly if I may say and headed to the front of the store getting everything ready so we could open up.

I leaned onto the counter after I finished everything I slowly felt my eyes closing. I tried fighting against my closing eyes but it didn't work. I lost and I slowly fell asleep on the job.

"Oi." I heard someone say as they poked me. But I ignored them trying to go back to sleep. "Oi." He stated this time annoyed and poked me harder. I groaned annoyed and I slowly stood up right rubbing my tried eyes. "It's my shift now. Go to sleep." I saw Eita standing there with his stupid shirt that also read Urahara's Shop on it.

"You are back from school?" I questioned confused.

"Yea. Here your homework for tomorrow." Eita simply spoke handing me my homework and I nodded. I was about to walk away when I turned to look at him again.

"Thanks for this morning." I spoke softly and he just looked at me. "I really needed someone to speak to me like that. Thank you for saving me." I stated softly.

"Well you're my friend that's what friends do for each other, they help each other." He simply stated and I nodded walking back into my room to do my homework and then probably have dinner and go to sleep.

I finished my homework after a couple of hours and headed downstairs for dinner and I saw Kisuke already there and my bracelet was on the table. I walked over to him and sat down taking my bracelet back and placed it back on my wrist.

"Well after a couple of hours of studying your bracelet I figured out that if you aren't wearing your bracelet your abilities won't work. So you must be wearing it at all times from now on." Kisuke stated seriously and I nodded. "Also the reiatsu that flows from your bracelet resembles that of an element…like earlier this morning you were able to summon a couple of spiky pieces of rock. Earth. I believe each color of a petal on your flower is an element that with time you will be able to control. How does it work I'm not sure only you can figure that out." Kisuke explained and I just looked at him and then at my bracelet.

"Which means I'm going to have to do some training alone?" I questioned looking at him.

"Yes." He replied. "Some advice maybe your abilities are connected to your emotions like Eita's. How were you feeling when you used the element earth?" Kisuke questioned me and I looked away trying to remember what I felt when I started to use that element.

"Powerful. I remember I wanted to feel powerful and when I stood up for myself that's when it happened." I spoke remembering that feeling.

"Ambitious, Determination, or Strength." Kisuke mused curiously and I looked down at my bracelet again. "Now you just have to figure out how to get the rest to come out. You have 10 different colors on there we found out that green is earth now you just have to find out what the other 9 do." Kisuke shrugged standing up and walked out of the room and I looked at my bracelet one last time before I ate my dinner.

Maybe some training alone wouldn't be so bad maybe this way I can find a freaking excuse to get away from Kisuke's ridiculous stamina training. Frankly that training might kill me instead of the freaking hollows attacking me. Sighing softly I looked at my food. Ichigo just one month…in one month I'll see you again.

* * *

**There you guys have it the fifth chapter to the story. Also I really can't thank everyone enough for their wonderful reviews which make it possible for me to keep writing and enjoy what I'm doing since u guys are also enjoying it. Also if you guys have any suggestions that you would like to see in the story please feel free to pm them to me and I will try to see if I can make them fit in the story. So watch out for the next update. Also I have good news for all you Kat/Ichigo lovers Ichigo is back in the next chapter =D**


	6. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

**HOLA! I'm back with another chapter I'm sure all of you are screaming with joy! Yes another fast update it would have been faster if I hadn't been working but hey what can I do, I need to work to pay the bills xD Now in this chapter Kat returns to school and sees Ichigo and everyone for the first time in about a month. From here on the story is going to go with the bleach plot except for some things that will happen to Kat and Eita that weren't supposed to happen in the bleach plot. Arigatou to everyone who favorite and story alert also thanks to everyone who reviewed and they would be:**

**ShirahimeSenpai: Ur guess was correct =D**

**Scaevola2: Arigatou I'm glad u loved the scene where Kat hisses at the ladder I was just trying to add some humor to the story xD and thanks for pointing out those mistakes I hadn't noticed them =D**

**angels of crystals: Fear no more here is another update =D**

**XxanimeaddictxX: Your vote for Ulquiorra has been taking in account for the voting =D Don't worry u aren't the only one who thinks Ulquiorra is hot *-* he's also my favorite character.**

**arigatou for ur reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Six: We Meet Again**

It has been roughly a month now since I started to train and this is the list of elements that I have figured out each petal controls:

**List of my abilities**

**Blue- Water**

**Red- Fire**

**Green- Earth**

**Orange- Wind**

**White- Ice/Snow**

**Gray- Metal**

**Yellow- Lightning**

**Gold- Sand**

**Brown- Wood**

**Purple- Shadow**

I was actually surprised when I first used each of them but I have figure out how each one works. But I'm still having trouble controlling certain elements since I can't control my emotions. Fire…I still can't control it. I got so angry the first time I used it that I couldn't control myself and I ended up burning Eita's right arm.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"HOLY SHIT!" Eita screamed waving his arm around the training ground as the flames consumed his uniform jacket._

_"STOP, DROP AND ROLL! STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" Kat screamed panicking as she watched Eita running around like an idiot with his sleeve on fire._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Yeah it wasn't pretty and Eita was pretty pissed for a couple of days until I apologized and then that bastard just mocks my apology. He was just waiting for me to say something so he could make fun of me. I sighed annoyed sitting up on my bed and looked at my alarm clock that read 4:30am. I walked out of my room wearing a pair of black sweats and a loose fitting tank top. I walked into a room and kneeled down opening the secret underground door and looked down into the hole smirking happily. I jumped down, after a couple of seconds I landed on to the ground with a soft thump my hand softly touched the ground and I slowly stood up right and turned smirking at the ladder.

"Take that bitch!" I hissed at the ladder walking away smirking.

I walked over to our usually training spot and sat down on a big rock. The last couple of weeks I have been getting stronger, I hadn't noticed the change of power in me up until now I can actually feel reiatsu now and tell the difference between human, shinigami, hollow or in Eita's and my case Fullbring. Eita doesn't know that our abilities have a name but he won't need to until later on. I wonder if I will actually stay that long. Kisuke is already working on ways to get me back home. But I'm starting to wonder if I want to go back home.

"Sweetheart you are up early." Eita stated amused as he walked over to me. I have gotten use to Eita's sweetheart, it seems he just can't call me by my name. He likes to annoy me. He took his jacket off and placed his bag down by the rock. "Or are you going to apologize again?" Eita stated smirking and I glared at him.

"Shut it Eita or else I really will burn you to a crisp!" I threaten angrily. _But who was I kidding I could never hurt this guy. He's like a brother I never had._

"Feisty aren't we today. I like that look in your eyes it doesn't scream anymore, "Save me! Save me!"." Eita stated imitating, my I say a horrible girl. "It screams now, "Fuck off." I like that." Eita stated grinning and leaned against the rock crossing his arm as we waited for Kisuke. I rolled my eyes at Eita. But he was right I have noticed my change in attitude the past week or two. I don't stay quiet anymore when Eita teases me or says something I talk back. I'm not telling myself I can't do. I tell myself I CAN do it and I don't back down. I guess in some ways Kisuke training has been working. I would be surprise if it hadn't.

"Ohayo Kat-chan, Harada-kun." Kisuke greeted happily walking over to us fanning his stupid fan across his face. I can't express how much that stupid fan has been annoying me the past month. I swear the stupid fan was my favorite thing about Kisuke but now I just find it a very annoying habit now.

"So what kind of training will we be doing today Kisuke?" I questioned standing up and Eita pushed himself off of the rock.

"None." Kisuke cooed happily and I felt my eye twitch annoy.

"What?" Eita hissed beating me to protest.

"Well your training is complete I have nothing more to teach you. I taught you two; Zanjutsu (swordsmanship), Hakuda (Hand-to-Hand combat), Hoho (Step Method) and how to defend yourselves from Kido (Demon Way). What else is there to teach you two? Getting stronger is something only you two can do alone from here on out." Kisuke explained walking away.

"Doesn't explain the fact why you couldn't have told us yesterday!" I hissed angrily. I woke up early today for no reason at all!

"Well since there is no more training I'm going to have breakfast." Eita stated grabbing his stuff to head back upstairs.

"It's 5 in the morning?" I questioned.

"And your point?" Eita questioned as he shunpo up the stairs and I just sighed standing up also shunpo back upstairs. But in our case it's not called shunpo it's actually called, "Kangen Hikari (Full Manifestation Light) but I can't correct Kisuke just yet he can't know about the fullbringers yet.

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

I woke up yawning and looked out my window and noticed the rising sun. I sat up following the smell of breakfast. I walked into the main room where I saw Eita sitting down eating away and I sat down across from him placing some food on my plate.

"Dude didn't you just eat like 2 hours ago?" I questioned as I watched Eita stuff his face with food.

"Yes but that was a just a snack this is breakfast." Eita murmured stuffing his face with pancakes.

"So how has school been?" I asked drinking some tea trying to wake up.

"Fine. We got a new student a couple of days ago." Eita murmured. "Too preppy for my liking." Eita added annoyed.

I looked at him shocked, "A new student. Rukia?" I questioned confuse. "What day is it?!" I totally lost track of time.

"Yea how did you know her name was Rukia?" Eita questioned surprised. "And it's June 1st" Eita stated shrugging.

"JUNE?!" I shouted freaking out. Damn it what have I missed! I mean it couldn't have been much right? I stood up and Eita just stared at me confused.

"Where are you going?" Eita questioned confused.

"I'm going to go change I'm going to go to school with you." I stated seriously running back to my room to get ready for school.

I took a quick shower and grabbed my uniform putting it on. I fixed my skirt and brushed my hair letting is lose I grabbed my bracelet placing it on my wrist grabbed my book bag and headed back to the room where Eita was waiting for me.

"Hey are you sure you are fine to go to school? I mean what about your broken rib?" Eita questioned looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine." I murmured touching my rib and Eita just sighed as we walked out. "Kisuke we are leaving we will be back later!" I shouted as I put my black shoes on and we walked out to Karakura High.

We were walking to the school when I felt Eita staring at me I turned to look at him and he was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Nothing it's just that I have never seen you…so girly. I forgot you were a girl." Eita deadpanned my eye twitched in annoyance. I smacked Eita with my book bag on his stomach and Eita doubled over in pain holding his stomach.

"Ass." I hissed walking away and I heard Eita groaning in pain behind me.

Eita later caught up and I heard him mumbling something.

"I liked you better when you wouldn't verbally or physically assault me." Eita mumbled annoyed and I snickered at him. "So why is this Rukia chick so important? I mean I see nothing special about her short, flat chested and too fucking preppy." Eita spoke trying to describe the girl.

"You know how you said you wanted something exciting and cool to happen?" I questioned looking at him and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yea." He urged me to continue.

"Rukia is the start of your excitement." I added and Eita just looked at me.

I stood in front of the gates to Karakura High and looked at the school remembering my first day a couple of weeks ago.

"Nervous?" Eita questioned.

"Yea. So what am I supposed to tell everyone?" I questioned confused as we walked into the school.

"You got into an accident and you suffer from partial amnesia." Eita stated shrugging. "You will have an excuse to not talk to him anymore." Eita continued.

"What about Orihime I thought you wanted me to befriend her so I could help you hook up with her?" I questioned snickering and he looked at me.

"She will become your friend again without you having to say anything." Eita assured me and I just sighed as we walked up the stairs.

"So have you noticed any reiatsu changes these last couple of weeks in our classroom?" I questioned as we headed to our classroom.

"Nah not really since Kurosaki pours a lot of reiatsu I can't tell if anyone else in our classroom has reiatsu. But I think his reiatsu changed in the last couple of days…it feels more like a shinigami now." Eita stated dumbfound and we stood in front of the door to our classroom.

"I thought you said nothing interesting has happened?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him.

"I said I think not that I'm sure. Didn't want to worry you over nothing." Eita stated annoyed and I just smiled at him.

Eita opened the door to our classroom and walked in. I just stood beside the door taking a deep breath and hoping Ichigo wasn't in there.

"Oi aren't you coming in?!" I heard Eita questioned annoyed from inside the classroom and I slowly walked into the room.

I looked up when I heard mostly everyone stop talking and I looked around the room. I saw Orihime and Tatsuki standing by the window and they looked at me surprised and a little relived. I looked around the room and noticed Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad and…oh crap. The bright orange hair it was impossible to confuse with someone else. My dark bluish-grayish stared into the deep amber eyes that I haven't seen in what seems like years but really it has only been about a month. I could see relief in his eyes and happiness. I was snapped out of my trance when I saw Eita's hand waving in front of me. I turned to look at him surprise.

"You are drooling sweetheart." Eita snickered and I glared at him.

"Shut up." I snapped walking over to a desk and placed my bag down and Eita walked over to a desk next to mine and placed his things down. He walked over to my desk and leaned against it crossing his arms.

"Heads up sweetheart, here comes Kurosaki." Eita mumbled softly and I felt my shoulders tense up.

"KAT!" Ichigo shouted surprised I turned around and looked at him faking confusion.

"Um ohayo…do I know you?" I questioned faking my confusion and Ichigo's happy soft eyes turned into confusion.

"What are you talking about Kat it's me Ichigo. Remember I saved you when you fell into the river." Ichigo stated annoyed and I just looked at him.

"My beautiful Kat-chan you are back! We were so worried!" Keigo exclaimed happily and I just looked at him confuse.

"Don't you remember me Kat-chan it's me Mizuiro." Mizuiro questioned softly and I just looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry I just don't remember any of you." I stated softly looking at them and I looked at Ichigo who held a hurt express and my heart cringed in pain. I hated lying to Ichigo but it was better this way. I mean how do I explain why I suddenly left for a whole month.

"What happened to you?" Ichigo questioned softly.

"KAT-CHAN!" I heard Orihime shouted worriedly as she ran over to me with Tatsuki beside her.

Orihime hugged me tightly and I just looked at her confused.

"Uh…" I just stared at her dumbfound.

"You don't remember me either?" Orihime questioned hurt as she pulled away to stand next to Tatsuki who stood beside Ichigo.

"Listen up sweetheart the reason you don't remember any of them is because you meet them before your accident." Eita stated seriously beside me. "She doesn't remember any of you because about a month ago she had an accident I found her. I took her to the hospital and have been taking care of her." Eita explained and I noticed Ichigo started to glare at Eita.

"Why didn't you tell us she was fine?" Ichigo questioned angrily grabbing Eita's collar.

"You never asked. Now take your hands off of me Kurosaki." Eita hissed annoyed and Ichigo just glared at him.

"Hey Ichigo relax." Keigo stated seriously placing his hand on his shoulder and Ichigo just shoved Eita and let go of him.

"Please don't hurt him." I whispered softly looking at Ichigo and placed my hand on Eita's shoulder.

Ichigo looked at me hurt and I felt my stomach turn into a knot as I watched Ichigo's hurt face expression.

"Come on let's give Kat some room maybe she will remember if we give her time Ichigo." Mizuiro suggested pulling Ichigo away and I watched them walk away.

Orihime smiled at me softly and waved softly as they also walked away and I sighed turning around sitting down on my desk.

"Please don't hurt him." Eita mocked me and my eye twitched in annoyance.

I elbowed him on his side and Eita doubled over in pain.

"I dare you to mock me again." I hissed threating him and Eita just groaned in pain.

"Oh yeah I defiantly liked you better when you weren't so loud and violent." Eita hissed in pain taking a sit on his desk.

I took a quick peek from the corner of my eye and saw Ichigo was staring at me and I groaned in my insides. Just give up Ichigo. Who am I kidding it's freaking Ichigo Kurosaki he won't give up in till I remember him. But why does he care so much that I can't remember him? After all I'm just another sister to him.

* * *

**3****rd**** Period…**

I stood up after the teacher walked out stretching my legs out a little and Eita walked over to me leaning against my desk again. I stood beside him looking at Ichigo and his little group while they were talking.

"So what now?" Eita questioned as we looked at them.

"Wait for it." I stated softly and Eita looked at me confuse but looked at Ichigo again.

"I haven't seen the new kid Rukia around either." Eita mumbled confused and I kept looking at the door when it opened and I smirked.

Rukia Kuchiki faking her preppy self, walked into the classroom heading over to Ichigo when I saw her punch Ichigo on the stomach and dragged him out.

"That's what we were waiting for." I muttered and Eita looked at me.

"What are you psychic or something?" Eita stated confused as we walked out of the room following Rukia and Ichigo.

"Something like that." I mumbled as we followed them.

"So are you going to explain things to me or what?" Eita questioned as we leaned against the hallway that lead out to the empty courtyard.

"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. She is a shinigami on a mission here in the human world, a couple of days ago she saved Ichigo and his family from a hollow attack. She was badly hurt and she gave Ichigo some of her powers. Which as you know is against the soul society laws to give a human shinigami powers." I explained to him and Eita looked at me shocked.

"How do you know all this?" Eita questioned confuse.

"Psychic, remember?" I stated teasingly and he just glared.

Eita leaned around the corner to watch what was going on.

"So what are they doing?" Eita asked as we watched them.

"Rukia went this morning to Kisuke's shop and bought a soul pill, but Ururu accidently gave her a mod soul." I explained and Eita looked at me.

"What's a mod soul?" Eita asked.

"Something that is going to cause trouble." I simply replied and Eita grinned.

"Trouble is my middle name." Eita spoke happily.

We watched how Rukia dragged Ichigo's shinigami form away and the mod soul started to stretch out in Ichigo's body.

"What now sweetheart?" Eita questioned as he leaned back against the wall.

"Let's head back to the classroom and wait for the mod soul to go to the classroom." I replied and Eita nodded as we headed back to the classroom.

"So being serious and all…do you feel anything for Kurosaki?" Eita asked seriously and I just kept looking straight ahead. Do I feel anything for him?

"I'm not sure." I whispered.

* * *

**There you have it readers chapter six hope u guys enjoyed it now later on the story there will probably be more flashbacks about how Kat learned to use each element but I'm not sure. Next chapter will continue the mod soul episode also for all you Kat/Ichigo lovers you will defiantly want to read the next chapter ;) hopefully next update is quick. Arigatou for all the reviews once again =D Also excuse any mistakes it's almost 12am here and I'm super tired and I just wanted to get the chapter up I did my best on proof reading it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not So Silly Anymore

**HEEELLLOOO! I'm back everyone no I'm not dead! I'm soooooooo sorry I have been MIA for so long but my full time job is just killer I swear! But here it is another wonderful chapter! Thanks to everyone who review, favorite and story alerted means a lot! Also there is something I need help with I don't know if Ichigo and Kat should be dating before they go to the soul society or after what do you guys think?**

**XxAnimeAddictxX- lolz ur review by fair has been the longest review I have ever seen xD but thanks and don't worry about ur rambling I also have the awesome skill of rambling xD Also ur review was interesting the say the least and thank you for the support =D**

**angels of crystals- arigatou I'm glad u are enjoying the story means a lot and Ichigo well get over it because starting next chapter is when the romance begins between Ichigo and Kat =D**

**topamgagktheretopangagk: I'm really hoping I spelled that right xD and for your question the romance starts next chapter I first needed to get the explication of Kat's power out of the way and her training so people aren't like wtf how did she get so strong. I hope that answers ur question =D**

**lostfeather1- arigatou you don't know how much ur review means to me and also the fact that you see some potential to my story =D arigatou**

**animegeek123- as always arigatou for your wonderful review and support =D**

**anonymous**** reviewers- arigatou for ur reviews =D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Not So Silly Anymore**

"So do you?" Eita wouldn't shut up about Ichigo since we last saw them.

I groaned slamming my head against my desk.

"Please Eita just…shut up." I muttered against the cold wooden desk.

"Just answer the damn question then. Do. You. Like. Kurosaki." Eita spoke each word curtly and I peeked up to look at Eita, he was looking at me from across his desk. He had chopsticks in one hand and his bento in the other.

"It's just a silly crush Eita it will go away." I muttered and Eita smirked at me taking some food into his mouth.

"Of course. Just a silly crush." Eita teased.

"Oh shut up and eat your bento." I hissed sitting upright and started to eat my bento too that Tessai had made for us.

"Harada-kun, Kat-chan do you mind if we join you for lunch?" Orihime asked happily as she stood beside Tatsuki with her lunch in her hands.

"Um sure." I replied happily smiling at them.

Eita moved his desk beside mine, Orihime sat across from Eita while Tatsuki sat across from me.

"So how have you been feeling Kat?" Tatsuki asked me happily.

"Fine." I smiled happily. "But everything is still a little confusing." I explained softly and Tatsuki nodded smiling at me.

"So Orihime what did you bring for lunch?" Tatsuki asked I watched them while I ate my bento.

"Bread and sweet bean pasta." Orihime hummed happily and I looked at her confused when she pulled out a loaf of bread and some weird looking crap.

"Uh that looks tasty." Eita murmured weirdly his eyes huge like space saucers.

"Uh yea." I mumbled beside him. Orihime foods really is weird I hope I never have to taste it.

We were eating when suddenly out of nowhere Chizuru shows up groping Orihime I could see Eita's eye twitching in annoyance.

"Hey get away from Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted angrily.

As they started their argument I just watched them enjoying it. I mean this is more hilarious up close to watch how Tatsuki tries to kick the crap out of Chizuru. _Holy shit._ I could hear everyone around me start to freak out at the fact that Ichigo just jumped through the third story window of the school building. I stood up standing beside Orihime, Tatsuki and Eita and watched Ichigo perching on the windowsill. Well to correct myself that isn't Ichigo, it's Kon in Ichigo's body. I could hear everyone whispering about how he jumped up through the windows while others simply said he jumped in through the other window.

"Y-You! HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Tatsuki shouted and I stared at Ichigo amazed.

"That isn't Kurosaki right?" Eita muttered from beside me and I simply nodded.

I watched how Kon, who is in Ichigo's body, start to eye all the girls in our classroom and angry surge through me as I watched Ichigo's amber eyes look at all the girls expect me. I know that isn't Ichigo but still I want those ambers eyes to look at me only. Whoa where the hell did that come from?! I can't be thinking like this! Whoa this is weird why am I feeling like this? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard everyone screaming. I looked around and noticed Ichigo standing right beside me and I watched how he grabbed Orihime's hand and softly kissed her hand. My body went rigid and pale as I watched Ichigo's lips land on Orihime's hand. I heard a deep growl beside me and realized it was Eita also angry.

"Hello there beautiful young lady may I please know your name?" Kon spoke sweetly grabbing Orihime's hand and softly kissed it and my face became pure horror along with every single girl in our classroom.

"What the hell?" Eita stated angrily grabbing Kon by the back of his shirt and threw him back Kon stumbled backwards but gain his balance back.

"What the hell is your problem Kurosaki?" Eita stated angrily glaring daggers at the supposed Ichigo.

I leaned towards him and softly whispered, "Not the real Ichigo remember."

"Like I give a fuck real or not." Eita hissed back angrily.

I turned back around and I came face to face with Ichigo and all the blood in my body drain as I stared into those beautiful amber eyes.

"Forget about big boobs you are smoking hot." Kon stated grinning and I stared at him dumbfound.

"ICHIGO DE YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!" Tatsuki shouted freaking out. She hooked her arms around Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him away from me. "YOU DO REALIZE YOU JUST CAN'T PASS THIS OFF AS A JOKE?!" Tatsuki shouted and I just stared at them dumbfound.

"You know taking a closer look at you, you are also pretty cute." Ichigo spoke examining Tatsuki.

"Great that mod soul did it. Tatsuki is going to destroy the classroom." Eita stated snickering beside me. But I was too lost in my thoughts about what just happened to hear what Eita was saying. "Hey sweetheart stop drooling." Eita snickered and I glared at him snapping out of my trance ducking when a desk came flying my way. I stepped away from the monster of Tatsuki standing next to Orihime who stood behind Eita.

"She really is a monster." I muttered shocked and Eita just nodded beside me.

"Why are you so angry? It was just a kiss on the cheek. What are you a third grader?" Kon questioned swiftly dodging each desk that Tatsuki threw at him.

"AHHHHH!" Tatsuke shouted angrily throwing another desk at him and I just watched hoping nothing happened to Ichigo's body.

"YOU STOP!" A voice boomed across the room I turned around and saw Rukia standing at the doorway looking seriously at the fake Ichigo.

"Damn it!" Kon cursed running towards the window.

"Ichigo he's heading your way!" Rukia shouted when I saw the shinigami form of Ichigo jump through the window and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I watched him perching on the windowsill.

"You have nowhere to run." Ichigo stated seriously and Kon looked around trying to find a way out.

Kon then started to fight with Ichigo which by the way if I may add Ichigo was kicking his butt kicked by...him? It's weird to watch Ichigo get his butt kicked by him.

"Why is Kurosaki fighting by himself?" I heard people murmured from around me and I just watch the fight.

"Idiot he's getting his butt kick." Eita hissed annoyed.

I moved out of the way when Kon threw Ichigo's shinigami form to the back of the room knocking desks all over the place. I watch Ichigo slowly sat up and I ran towards Ichigo's body which was being control by Kon.

"Hey what's your problem Kurosaki?!" I shouted angrily at him and I froze when his hand cupped my cheek.

"You are really are hot." He murmured and I looked at him confuse when he leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe anymore. HOLY CRAP! Was the only thing that echo through my mind. Ichigo's lips are so soft and warm when he pulled away smirking at me and I just blinked at him confused.

"Gotta run." He muttered jumping out the window. I just stood there staring at nothing shocked about what the hell just happened.

I didn't even notice when Rukia ran passed me out of the classroom or when Ichigo ran passed to me follow after his body.

"Not a silly crush anymore?" Eita snickered beside me and I just turned to glare at him snapping out of my thoughts. "So are we going to go after them or what?" Eita questioned and I softly touched my lips when I felt angry surge through me.

"That bastard stole my first kiss!" I hissed angrily.

"Technically Kurosaki stole your first kiss since technically they were his lips and body." Eita stated amused and I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I hissed running out of the classroom and Eita ran after me laughing.

We ran out of the school building and looked around the empty schoolyard.

"So who are we going after?" Eita asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go after the mod soul that little bastard is going to get it." I hissed angrily.

"Whoa Whoa relax!" Eita stated looking at me as he stumbled back and I looked at him confused. "Your eyes are red." Eita stated freaking out keeping his distance from me.

I looked at my once brown hair and noticed it was orange and I sighed softly trying to relax. Ever since I burned Eita he is super careful around me when my hair turns orange and my eyes red.

"Sorry. Let's go. I can feel the mod soul's reiatsu he can't be that far away." I stated as we ran off after the mod soul.

* * *

**-With Ichigo and Rukia-**

Ichigo and Rukia stopped inside a warehouse looking for Kon as Ichigo was pissed about what had happened at school.

"Why are you so angry?" Rukia questioned. "If it's because of what happened at school it's nothing to worry about." Rukia spoke bluntly and Ichigo turned to look at her shock.

"MY IMAGE THAT YEARS TO BUILD DESTROY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IT'S SOMETHING! EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK I KISSED KAT! WHAT IS KAT GOING TO THINK?" Ichigo shouted freaking out as he recalled watching the mod soul kiss Kat with his body and how he strangely felt jealous of himself kissing Kat.

"That girl is Kat the one you mention you were looking for?" Rukia asked confused as she remembered seeing the brunette in the classroom.

"Yeah. She doesn't remember me or anyone. She had some kind of accident." Ichigo mumbled recalling Kat didn't remember him.

"Are you so angry because it was the mod soul who kissed Kat and not you?" Rukia questioned frankly and Ichigo turned to look at her beat red.

"NO! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!" Ichigo shouted freaking out.

"A sister? The way you were looking at her in the classroom when the mod soul kissed her wasn't a way a brother would look at his sister. Plus it was just a kiss there is nothing wrong with that. Actually I was reading in a book about how there are much worse things going on." Rukia explained amused.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BOOK ARE YOU READING?!" Ichigo shouted angrily and confused. "A KISS LIKE THAT MEANS SOMETHING!" Ichigo shouted freaking out.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

As we ran after the mod soul I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Damn Eita why does he have to be right I mean technically Ichigo stole my first kiss not Kon it was just Kon who kissed me using Ichigo's body. Did that even make sense? UGH! BASTARDS! Why do they have to make me think so hard! Plus I can't like Ichigo! I just can't! I mean I won't even stay here…right? When I think about leaving it feels like someone stabs me with tons of needles on my heart. But still knowing that it was technically Ichigo who stole my first kiss I can't help but feel all warm in my insides and butterflies in my stomach. I stopped running when I heard something ringing and I stopped running and Eita also stopped looking at me. I pulled out the sliver cell phone that Kisuke had given me last week to help Eita and I hunt hollows.

"Hello?" I questioned confused answering the phone.

"Konnichiwa Kat-chan!" I heard Kisuke greet happily from the other side of the phone. "I just wanted to let you and Eita know that I sold a very poor made product to Miss. Kuchiki so you two should be careful with Kurosaki-san's body because it might not be the real him." Kisuke explain and I just sighed annoyed.

"Yeah we kinda of figured that out already." I mumbled and I heard Kisuke laugh softly.

"We will be there shortly so if you can please keep the mod soul busy." Kisuke added before hanging up and I shut the phone annoyed and Eita looked at me.

"What did he say?" Eita questioned me as I walked towards the school I felt Kon's reiatsu coming from.

"Nothing we didn't already know." I sighed annoyed and Eita walked beside me as we stood in the middle of an empty schoolyard.

"Seems we missed all the fun." Eita stated annoyed as he kneeled down touching the ground.

"Kurosaki, the mod soul and Rukia already left again." Eita spoke standing up as he looked around the schoolyard.

I pulled my phone out when I heard it beeping again.

"What does he want now?" I mumbled opening the phone but noticed the map on the screen with a red blinking dot right where we were standing. "Hollow." I stated seriously.

"Where?" Eita questioned seriously.

"Here" I stated seriously looking around the schoolyard trying to feel the hollow's reiatsu.

Eita looked around the school yard trying to find the hollow, "THERE!" Eita shouted as I watched a caterpillar like hollow crawling down the side of the school buildings towards three kids. Eita was about to run off when I grabbed his arm and he looked at me confused.

"We can't interfere yet." I spoke softly and he looked at me confuse.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eita questioned angrily.

"We can't interfere or else we would be changing the outcome of this battle we can't interfere. Not yet anyways." I mumbled the last part. "Come on let's head to the roof we can watch from there before we interfere." I added and Eita nodded as we headed towards the school I saw that the school uniform Ichigo arrived saving the kids as we head into the school up to the roof.

"So why can't we interfere again?" Eita questioned annoyed as we ran up the stairs.

"Because technically you and I don't exist in this dimension me being here is creating new people who weren't supposed to be involved in the Bleach plot." I explained and he looked at me.

"Dimensions, not real and plot. Yeah I don't understand anything but you are the psychic here so you probably know what you are doing here." Eita mumbled as we ran up the stairs to the roof.

"I'll explain later. Ok?" I stated looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Fine." Eita stated as I opened the door to the roof and I saw the huge hollow fighting against Kon.

"Now we can interfere!" I shouted as I saw Ichigo's body was already harmed and the hollow was about to attack Ichigo's body again and I knew Ichigo wouldn't make it in time.

I ran towards the hollow standing in front the injury Kon.

"Hot girl?" Kon questioned confused I placed my hands in front of me.

"MIZU!** (A/N: I believe that is how you say water in japanese correct me if I'm wrong)**" I shouted and my eyes turned blue and my hair turquoise as I placed a water barrier in front of me and Kon. "KOORI! **(A/N: ice in japanese)**" I shouted quickly and my eyes quickly changed to white along with my hair and the water barrier in front of us turned into ice, causing the hollow to crush into the ice barrier.

I stumbled back weakly taking deep breaths, but I was proud of myself about how the shield was able to hold and it didn't break that easily. Kisuke's training did pay off.

"ARGH! KOUKIGYOKU **(A/N: So I did some investigating about how to say ruby in Japanese and I found two, one of them being the one I'm using and also rubii. I'm not sure which one is the correct one so if u guys knows which one I should use then tell me, please)** BENDING!" Eita shouted as his right leg got covered in ruby color energy and he gave the hollow a round kick on its stomach and the hollow was sent flying back.

I lowered my arms and the ice wall fell down and I looked at Eita.

"Are you ok?" He questioned concerned and I could understand why he was concerned this was the first time I had use two elements so close together I almost thought I wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"Yeah." I whispered out of breath and he nodded. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled when the caterpillar leg shoot out towards Eita wrapping around his waist and threw him across the roof.

"NEESAN!" I heard Kon shout and I look in front of me and saw another of its leg shooting towards me and I stared at it shocked.

I put my arms over my face getting ready for impact.

"ARGH! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I heard Ichigo's voice shout angrily and I opened my eyes shocked and I saw Ichigo jump down from the sky his huge zanpakuto swung down cutting the caterpillars leg off. Ichigo landed right in front of me and I looked at him shocked.

"Ichigo." I whispered softly looking at him and Ichigo looked at me from the corner of his eyes shocked.

"You remember." He whispered confused.

"W-W-Why did you save me?!" Kon shouted confused.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because of her and my body!" Ichigo shouted angrily turning around and angrily looking at Kon when he noticed Kon had wounded his shoulder. "You bastard you wounded my body!" Ichigo shouted angrily grabbing his body by the collar angrily.

"I GOT HURT ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HURRY UP!" Kon shouted back angrily.

I stepped out of the way as I watched the hollow launched himself at Ichigo and Kon and I made my way towards Eita since I knew Ichigo would finish him off.

"Eita are you alright?" I shook him concern and he slowly started to come to.

"Damn it I missed everything didn't I?" He muttered annoyed and I just smirked at him.

"Yea you did. Ichigo took care of everything." I stated smirking and he groaned annoyed.

"Great." He groaned standing up and I helped him up I looked at Ichigo who was keeping Kon from falling down.

"You ok?" Eita asked as I placed his arm over my shoulder and helped him walk.

"Yeah." I whispered sadly looking at Ichigo who was shouting at Kon. Even after all I trained he still needed to save me. After everything I did…he still saved me.

"Hey you can't always win." Eita stated seriously trying to cheer me up and I just sighed.

"I know." I whispered and I looked over towards Ichigo and saw Kisuke standing there with his cane on Ichigo's body forehead.

We made our way towards them as Kisuke picked up the green little pill that was on the ground. I walked over to them as we listened to their conversation.

"What are you going to do with him?!" Ichigo asked concerned looking at Kisuke.

"Well I'm going to destroy it of course." Kisuke stated frankly and I looked at the pill sadly. Poor Kon I have never actually put much thought into how Kon must have felt being a pill being killed before he could even get a chance at life.

In some ways Kon and I are very similar we never had a chance to live until we met Ichigo. I looked up at Ichigo. It's thanks to him I found the courage to not fear anyone and stand up for myself and not depend on others.

"You can see me? Who are you?!" Ichigo questioned confused and Kisuke threw the pill up and I swiftly caught it before it fell back into his hands.

Ichigo and Kisuke turned to look at me surprised Eita's arm was still around my shoulder as I helped him stand up.

"Kisuke is an annoying store owner." I stated annoyed looking at Ichigo and then I turned to look at Kisuke. "Technically Rukia bought this from you so you are in no position to decide what happens to the mod soul." I corrected him and Kisuke looked at me amused. "So Rukia are you satisfied with this product?" I questioned Rukia as I felt her faint reiatsu slowly near us and she looked at me.

"Yes I'm fairly satisfied with the product." Rukia stated seriously and I handed the green pill to Rukia and she looked at me confused.

"Well seems everything is fine here. I brought all these things for nothing. Oh well Harada-kun Kat-chan you two can take the rest of the day off." Kisuke stated as he walked away and I sighed.

"I better get you back to the store too Eita so Tessai can heal you." I stated seriously walking away.

"Kat wait." I heard Ichigo speak seriously from behind us and I stopped walking.

"Go ahead, go with him." Eita said smirking at me. "You know want to. I'll be fine I can find my way to the store." Eita said taking his arm from my shoulder and limped away.

I turned around and saw Ichigo standing there with Rukia beside him.

"You do remember don't you?" Ichigo questioned hurt.

"Yes." I whispered softly looking into Ichigo's amber eyes that twisted into pain when I told him the truth. I looked away looking at the ground.

I was shocked when Ichigo embraced me hugging me tightly against his body. I felt shockwaves of warmth run through my body at the contact of our bodies together. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to intensify and my heart was racing. I hugged Ichigo back tightly never wanting to let go and I buried my face into his chest taking in his scent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly feeling the tears pooling in the corner of my eyes.

Ichigo's tighten his grip around my waist, "Don't be. I'm just glad you are ok." He muttered into my hair.

That's when realization hit me…this wasn't just some silly crush….I didn't just like Ichigo…no like isn't a strong enough word to use for what I feel for Ichigo…I…love…him.

* * *

**So there you guys have it the seventh chapter to, "The Day I fell into bleach" hoped you guys enjoyed so this is how I see things updates will be Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays so look for updates on those days. Until next time byez =D**


	8. Chapter 8: In the Mist of Confusion

**HI YEA EVERYONE! I'm back =D Now I must warn you this chapter and the next one that is coming might have some tension between Kat and Ichigo and they will also be sad chapters but do no fear because after chapter eight and nine something wonderful will happen ;) I'm pretty you all know what it is by now. That's when the romance we all want will start! Also this time around I had about 10 reviews so i have decide to make a review section at the end of each chapter so people who don't want to read what I have to say to reviewers don't have to read it and can go start to the chapter. Also one more thing just to make it clear and everyone knows from this chapter onward it's official that Kat's hair color is black but not a very dark black you will see what I mean in this chapter and her eyes are bluish grayish. Eita's hair color is jet black with icy blue eyes. Now I believe that is all so onward with the chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't bleach nor the bleach quote used at the end of this chapter I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: In the Mist of Confusion**

I stayed in Ichigo's embrace when I heard Rukia clear her throat. I pulled away from Ichigo unwillingly and looked at the ground, I was positive my face was bright red by now.

"Um, sorry about that." I whispered softly to Ichigo.

"No, uh, its ok I mean it's my fault too." Ichigo mumbled back embarrassed.

"Ichigo I'll meet you back at the house." Rukia stated smugly walking away with a rather creepy smile on her face.

"I'll wait downstairs for you." I mumbled softly heading downstairs.

* * *

We walked down the street in silence, but not just any silence it was an awkward silence like neither of us knew what to say. Ichigo suddenly stopped walking and turned around looking at me seriously and held his wounded shoulder painfully.

"Listen Ichigo I know you want answers. I know you want a why…but I just don't know what to tell you without it sounding so cheesy." I whispered softly. "I was attacked by a hollow, Kisuke showed up and saved me and told me I had these powers. He told me he could help me train…I thought maybe…" I traveled off thinking of what to say. I can't just say I left to protect you because I love you, real good way to scare off the guy you like.

"You thought what Kat?" Ichigo questioned looking at me confused.

"I thought maybe if I left you and your family to go train with Kisuke I would become stronger. I wouldn't have to depend on you to protect me or save me all the time…but I was wrong." I stated softly. "You still had to protect me…you still had to save me." I whimpered softly the tears of frustration pooled around my eyes. "I'm just a burden to you." I added closing my eyes angrily at myself. I'm so weak and useless even after all I did.

"Stop." Ichigo growled angrily at me and I looked up at him surprised. "Is that what you really think? I don't do any of these things because I have to, I don't have to protect you. I don't have to save you. I do everything because I want too. I want to protect you with my own strength because I don't trust anyone besides me to keep you safe. I want to save you. I want to do all this for you because…I care about you." Ichigo whispered the last part

I stared at him and my heart speed up at each word Ichigo spoke. He actually cared about me I knew there was a faint blush on my cheeks.

"You aren't a burden Kat you're my friend." Ichigo spoke seriously and I smiled at him softly.

I looked at his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I should have gotten there sooner so nothing would have happened to your body." I murmured softly and Ichigo just shrugged as he started to walk again.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you are fine." Ichigo spoke softly and I walked beside him and remember about Kon.

"So um what are you going to do with the mod soul?" I questioned and Ichigo looked at me and then at the green pill in his hand.

"I don't know but I have few things to settle with that bastard." Ichigo hissed angrily.

"You and me both." I hissed angrily remembering the kiss when I realized Ichigo also saw it. I looked up at Ichigo and turned bright red and I noticed Ichigo was also red.

"Uh about that…" Ichigo started off.

"Let's just not mention it again. I mean it wasn't you so umm…let's just not speak of it." I stated embarrassed and Ichigo nodded rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I forgot to ask Rukia what I'm supposed to do so I could speak with this bastard again." Ichigo muttered angrily to himself and I looked around the place and noticed the cute yellow lion that would become Kon's body for the rest of series.

"Well technically you are just supposed to put the pill in a body with no soul." I explained remembering Kisuke's long speaking lessons about everything shinigami related including laws and the soul society history. "So I guess this stuff lion could work." I pointed at the lion that was placed on the trash bags and Ichigo looked at the stuff lion grabbing it.

"So um what do I do?" Ichigo asked looking at the stuff lion and the green pill in his hand.

"I think you just put it in his mouth and there." I said unsure and Ichigo nodded placing the pill on the lion's mouth and pushed it in.

"There." Ichigo stated looking at the lion and we both waited for something to happen. "Guess it didn't work." Ichigo stated bored as he twirled the lion around when suddenly it jumped out of his grip and landed on the ground.

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Kon shouted pointing angrily at Ichigo and continued his yelled at Ichigo when he stopped and looked at us shocked. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU TWO SO MUCH TALLER THAN ME!" Kon shouted freaking out and he looked at his hands yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Kon shouted.

"You little bastard it's payback time!" Ichigo shouted angrily grabbing Kon and Kon started to fight him back and I just burst out laughing at them and they both turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry this is just too hilarious to look at and not laugh about it!" I spoke laughing holding my side.

"So Ichigo is hot girl our girlfriend?" Kon questioned and I felt my eye twitch in annoyance when he called me hot girl but then I turned bright red when he asked if I was Ichigo Kurosaki's girlfriend.

"SHUT UP! SHE'S A FRIEND!" Ichigo shouted at Kon and Kon just snickered.

"I see you aren't her type Ichigo. No matter I'm sure I'm more than enough-" I didn't let Kon finish his sentence since I grabbed him and throw him to the ground angrily.

"A pervert like you isn't my type either." I stated angrily stepping on him. "This is for stealing my first kiss too you bastard." I hissed angrily stepping on him.

"NEECHAN WAIT MY STUFFING IT'S COMING OUT! PLEASE STOP NEECHAN!" Kon yelled and I angrily stepped away from Kon and stood there angrily and Ichigo looked at me surprised.

"Being around Eita has rubbed off." I stated shrugging and narrowed my eyes at Ichigo. "Problem?" I questioned and Ichigo gulped waving his hands in front of him defensibly.

"NO! NO PROBLEM!" Ichigo squeaked.

"I better head back home." I mumbled walking away when Ichigo grabbed my hand I felt a shock of electricity run through my body at his touch.

"Your home is this way." He simply said dragging me back towards his house.

"Wait what?" I questioned confused bringing us both to a stop.

"You trained and got stronger so come back and live with my family." Ichigo stated seriously and I looked at him confused.

"I can't just go back and not tell Kisuke he will get worried." I stated seriously and he looked at me sighing annoyed.

"Fine let's go you probably need to get your stuff you robe from your own room anyways." Ichigo mumbled and I looked at him sheepishly.

"Uh sorry about that." I spoke sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's fine let's go." Ichigo stated and didn't let go of my hand as we walked back to Kisuke's shop while Kon sat on my shoulder as we walked back to the shop.

* * *

I walked into the store and saw Eita, Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai sitting at the table having dinner. I noticed they were looking at me weirdly and I followed their gaze and noticed it was fixed on my hand. I looked down and noticed Ichigo was still holding my hand and I was holding his back.

"Uh you can let go of my hand now." I mutter softly looking away embarrassed.

I saw Ichigo look at me from the corner of his eye confuse and he looked down at our hands that were still held together and he quickly let go. I saw the faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"So Kat why did you bring…_company_?" Eita questioned smirking at me and I glared at him.

"Ichigo offered me to stay at his house again and I accepted. This way you can come and live here Eita." I explained and he looked at me confused.

"What if I don't want to?" Eita questioned confused.

"Yes you do. You will have your own room, no rent to pay and also free breakfast, lunch and dinner. You technically wouldn't be a freeloader here either since you work here. I'll still work here too so don't worry." I explained and he just looked at me and smirked.

"You know me too well." Eita smirked and turned back around on the table continuing with his dinner. "Fine." Eita agreed and I smiled softly at him.

"I'm going to go get my stuff. Tessai you wouldn't mind healing Ichigo's would you?" I asked before walking into my room.

"Not all Kat-sama." Tessai stated nodded and I smiled at him walking to my room.

I packed my clothes and made sure the bed was made and looked around the room sadly. Guess I'm back to my old room at the Kurosaki house.

"Are you sure about going back?" Kisuke questioned seriously leaning against the door frame.

"Kisuke listen…I know you have been training Eita and I to be able to handle anything…but we will never be strong enough to beat him." Kisuke looked at me weirdly, when I said, "him" he just smiled amused, as if just mentioning the word "him" he knew who I was talking about. "The only person who will ever be strong enough is…" I trailed off as Ichigo's face appeared in my head.

"Kurosaki. Keep an eye on him and Kuchiki-san. Be careful and as Eita likes to say, "The fun is about to begin." Kisuke quoted Eita and I just sighed softly walking out of the room.

"Yeah." I whispered back. "Bye Kisuke see yea tomorrow." I added waving goodbye to him.

"Bye Kat-chan." Kisuke spoke waving back like an idiot and I just smiled at him. Strangely enough I was going to miss not living with Kisuke. He's an ok guy, annoying at times, but he's a good guy to live with, expect if you are girl, I will never take a shower here again. I promised myself seriously.

* * *

"KAT-CHAN! YOU ARE BACK!" Isshin shouted happily about to tackle me into a huge when Karin showed up out of nowhere kicking him on the face.

"Stay away from her you pervert!" Karen snapped angrily when she turned around happily looking at me and Yuzu also did the same.

"Kat-chan we are so happy you are alright! We have been so worried about you and have not stopped looking for you! I'm just glad your amnesia passed and you remembered this was your home!" Yuzu explained breaking into tears by the end of her speech and I smiled softly at her kneeling down in front of her.

"I missed you too Yuzu. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anymore." I promised her hugging her I pulled away smiling at her and she nodded tearfully. I turned to looked at Karin; who stood there and opened my arms for her. "Huge?" I questioned and she smiled softly and shook her head and I smiled back at her.

"I'm just glad you're back Kat-chan." Karin stated happily and I nodded. "This way we won't have to deal with a grumpy and gloomy Ichigo." Karin stated smirking at Ichigo.

"That's-That's not true! I was just worry!" Ichigo shouted nervously and I just smiled happily at Ichigo.

"What about my huge?!" Isshin whined behind Yuzu and Karin.

"You pervert you don't deserve a huge!" Karin shouted angrily at her father.

"I'll go make dinner to celebrate Kat-chan's arrival back home!" Yuzu stated happily going into the kitchen.

When I felt that warmth of shock go through my body again when Ichigo placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome home Kat." Ichigo stated happily.

I smiled at him as I watched him head to the dining room where he joined in the shouting with Karin and his father.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

Later that night, after dinner I went upstairs to my old room and lay down in my old bed staring at the ceiling above me. It felt weird to be sleeping in this bed again…sleeping in this room again. It just felt weird in general to know Ichigo is right across from me with Rukia sleeping in his closet and Kon sleeping in a drawer. I flipped onto my side and stared at the white wall. Even after all of my training…the whole month I spent training with Kisuke…I still couldn't protect him. He had to protect me like he had been doing the last past month. I'm just in the way…I'm always in the way…I thought sadly as I drifted off to sleep.

**-Dream-**

_"What is this love you speak so lightly of?" The raven hair male questioned standing before the black hair girl._

_"I don't speak it lightly…love such a strange word…wouldn't you agree Ulquiorra-kun?" the black hair girl spoke softly looking at the pale white male before her. "Love brings happiness but at the same time pain and suffering…" The girl spoke softly her grayish bluish hues stared at the emotionless face of the raven hair Espada. His emotionless green eyes just stared at her._

_"If this love brings nothing but pain and suffering…why do you wish to feel it Catalina?" The raven hair Espada questioned the young girl before him._

_"We humans are such strange creatures. We enjoy the feeling that love brings...we can't survive without love. Do you believe you could ever love someone Ulquiorra-kun?" The black hair girl questioned softly while her fingers softly traced the teal marks that ran down his eyes._

_When suddenly the whole scenery changed, Kat lay on the ground as the blood pooled around her small body. Her eyes blurred up in tears as she watched a Vasto Lorde Ichigo fight against Ulquiorra in his Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa form._

_"ULQUIORRA!_

**-End of Dream-**

I snapped open my eyes putting my hand over my mouth to keep me from yelling out. My warm tears slipped down my cheeks I softly bite my lower lip holding back my sobs. That dream…why did I have that dream? I slowly sat up whipping the tears from my cheeks and looked at my nightstand the clock read 3:50am. Eita is probably already awake and training…I think I will join him. I got up walking over to my dresser and put on a pair of light blue capri pants with a white t-shirt and a light blue sweater. I grabbed a back pack and placed my uniform in there. I walked over to the window and quietly opened it jumping out of the window landing with a soft thump and headed off to Kisuke's shop.

I decide to walk and take my time. This way I could think about my dream. Ulquiorra. I mean I have dreamt about him since I got here…but they were just fast images of him. But this was different…I could see myself standing in front of him having a conversation…then…then…I watched him die…fade away into ashes. I shut my eyes trying to get that image out of my mind. I can't watch Ulquiorra's death again…I mean reading it in the manga broke my hurt. Watching it on the anime made me shed a couple of tears…if I watch it in real life I'll start sobbing like a baby. UGH! WHY DID COMING TO THE BLEACH UNIVERSE GET SO COMPLICATED?! My insides screamed. I thought coming to live with the Kurosakis would make me feel happy again. I opened the door to Kisuke's shop and walked into the room with the secret door on the ground. I noticed it was already opened and I jumped down. I landed with a soft thump and head off to the place where we usually train and sure enough there was Eita training away by himself.

"Aren't you up early?" Eita murmured walking over to me stretching and I smiled at him.

"Felt like training a little." I stated shrugging and Eita looked at me weirdly.

"Ok what's up? You never wake up early even if do you feel like training. Plus you only make that face when something is bothering you." Eita stated looking at me and I just looked at him sighing.

I looked at my bracelet and looked at Eita, "Do you ever get the feeling there might be more to your powers?" I questioned touching my bracelet and he looked at me.

"Sometimes…I guess." He stated shrugging and he looked at me. "That's why I train Kat to see if I can't get stronger or to see if there isn't more to my powers." Eita explained and I nodded looking at him.

"Then let's train." I stated seriously turning to face him and he looked at me seriously.

"Kat I can't fight you." Eita stated seriously narrowing his eyes at me.

"Come on just pretend I'm hollow." I stated annoyed.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it." Eita stated just as annoyed and I looked at him annoyed.

"Nake. Benihime." I turned around surprised and scared.

"KAGE! (**Shadow**)" I shouted my hair turned pitch black while my eyes became bright violet color, a dark purple shield mixed with black appeared in front of me blocking the crimson attack while Eita stood beside me.

The purple-black shield came down from in front of us and right in front of us stood Kisuke pointing his zanpakuto at us holding his hat down.

"Very well then I guess I will take it upon me to train you both." Kisuke stated frankly and I looked at him surprised.

"But you said there was nothing left to teach us." I stated dumbfound.

"There is one last thing I can teach you and that's to fight against a level shinigami like myself." Kisuke stated seriously. "Kat mention something last night…something I didn't think she knew but she does which makes me think things won't get any easier from here on out. This means you two have to be the strongest you can be. To help with this training I asked an old friend to come and help." Kisuke stated smirking and I looked at him confused.

"Old friend?" Eita questioned confused just like me.

"You two are wide open!" A female voice shouted happily through the room.

"Next to you!" I shouted to Eita as I turned to my side and all I saw was a flash of purple hair. That person kicked Eita on the stomach before he could block it and Eita was thrown back slamming into me and we both fell to the ground.

I groaned rubbing my head and angry irk mark form on my head, "GET OFF EITA!" I shouted angrily and Eita also groaned rubbing his stomach.

"Bitch." Eita hissed angrily standing up but was doubled over in pain holding his stomach I stood up beside him rubbing my head.

"Kisuke I thought you taught them better than this!" I looked in front of me and my jaw almost hit the ground at the person standing in front of me. Her purple long hair, gold eyes and dark skin…there was no mistaking…it was…Yoruichi Shihoin former Ex. Taicho of the 2nd division and my favorite female character of Bleach. "Alright little squirts lets get started, because obviously you two have much to learn." Yoruichi stated in a witty manner and I noticed a creepy smile forming on her lips. "I'm going to have so much with you two." She stated grinning at us and we looked at each other scared.

* * *

**Later that morning, Kurosaki Home-**

"Oi! Kat come on we are going to be late! Mizuiro and Keigo are waiting for us." Ichigo shouted knocking on Kat's door waiting for her to open the door.

"She isn't home." Rukia stated seriously leaning against Ichigo's door frame. "I felt her reiatsu leaving the house around 4 in the morning and tracked it all the way to Kisuke's store. She is training judging by the way her reiatsu keeps changing she will probably meet us at school." Rukia stated seriously walking back into Ichigo's room and Ichigo looked at Kat's door seriously.

"Be careful." He muttered heading downstairs before he was late.

* * *

**Kisuke Underground Training Area-**

I lay on the ground panting; my whole body was aching in pain. I slowly sat up and saw Eita bent over with his hands on his knees panting for air just like me.

"Ok I gotta admit she was good." Eita spoke out of breathe and looked up at Yoruichi who was smirking at us.

"Guess Kisuke wasn't wrong about you two. I'm having a blast with you two." Yoruichi stated smirking I slowly stood up and my eye twitched in annoyance.

"So, what are we like new play toys or something?" I growled angrily.

"Catalina the strawberry lover." Yoruichi pointed at me and I looked at her confused when I realized what she meant and my face became red.

"I-I-I'M NOT A STRAWBERRY LOVER!" I yelled angrily. "I'm going to go get ready for school." I muttered walking out and I could hear Eita and Yoruichi snickering behind me as I walked away.

"Good one." I heard Eita snickered and Yoruichi just laughed.

Those idiots, I thought Eita was enough now I have to deal with Yoruichi too even though she's my favorite character she is just as annoying as Kisuke.

* * *

I walked to school with Eita beside me while he rubbed his shoulders complaining about the training.

"How can you not be aching anymore?!" Eita questioned confused and I just shrugged.

"I don't after a shower I just felt a lot better." I muttered shrugging and Eita just looked at me weirdly as we continued walking to school.

"So did you and Kurosaki make up? Have a lovely true first kiss?" Eita teased and I just glared at him.

"Just shut up! Ichigo doesn't have those feelings for me! HE DIDN'T AND HE WON'T!" I snapped at Eita walking away when I noticed he wasn't following and I sighed relived when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"What happen?" Eita questioned seriously.

"Nothing happen." I stated seriously looking at him and he looked at me confused.

"Then why are you so grumpy?" Eita questioned confused.

"Because nothing happen." I whispered softly looking down at the ground and after a bit Eita chuckled softly.

"You are upset because Kurosaki didn't confess some big deep feelings for you?" Eita snickered and I looked up at him glaring. "Listen Kat, Kurosaki is a stupid hopeless bastard. If he feels something for you he won't say it because he won't know that is what he is feeling. So if you want him, you have to make the first move." Eita told me seriously and I just looked at him shocked.

"I-" Eita cut me off placing his hand in front of me.

"Alright enough with the lies. Do you or do you not like Kurosaki?" Eita questioned me seriously looking at me.

I looked at him confused, "I-I-I…" What do I say? Do I like Ichigo? No I don't like Ichigo. I looked at Eita seriously, "I don't like him." I stated seriously and Eita was about to say something but I stopped him, "I love him." I continued and Eita looked at me dumbfound. "Happy?" I whispered walking away from him heading to the school.

I walked into the school heading to my classroom and I noticed Eita hadn't said a word since I admitted that I didn't like Ichigo but loved him. I turned to look at him and sighed.

"What? Why are you so quiet?" I questioned him confused.

"I dunno I just never expected you to…you know….say you love him. You woman are so sentimental and strange." Eita deadpanned and I scoffed at his remark at least he's cracking jokes again.

* * *

Later after school I decide to walk home by myself. I needed to be alone, get myself together and figure out what to do with the whole Ichigo loving thing. Because the day after tomorrow I'm going to need to find a way to comfort Ichigo, without exposing my true feelings for him. Since the day after tomorrow is going to be one of the most painful days for him. I stopped walking when my phone went off and I opened it seeing there was a hollow nearby. I texted Eita saying I would take care of it.

_Kat: I'll take care of it =P_

_Eita: Whatever don't screw up =P_

Oh nice support ass. I ran off to the direction where the hollow was at and saw it about to attack a soul.

"Kage!" I shouted my eyes became bright violet and my hair turned pitch black while I ran towards the hollow. I moved my hands around and shadows shoot out towards the hollow wrapping around him holding him down and with my own shadow turned it into a sharp spear slicing his head in half.

"_She's perfect just like I thought._"

I turned around looking around the area when I heard that voice in my head. It sounded so familiar. I just didn't know where I had heard it before. I looked around confused and let my hair and eyes go back to their normal color. I looked around one last time and headed back home. That was strange. It felt like someone was watching me and then that voice…how did I hear that voice?

* * *

I walked into the house taking my shoes off and walked into the living room where I saw everyone sitting around the table waiting for me happily.

"Uh am I in trouble? I was working." I said trying not to get yelled at.

"No Kat-chan we were waiting for you! We are having a family meeting!" Yuzu shouted happily waving at me.

"Come Kat-chan I saved you a sit!" Karin yelled happily pointing to the seat in between her and Ichigo and I walked over to the table and sat down shyly.

"I really shouldn't be here I mean this is your family meeting not mine." I said trying to get out of this.

"Nonsense you are part of this family now Kat-chan!" Isshin stated happily.

"Yeah we want you to come with us so okaasan can meet you!" Yuzu explained happily and I nodded at her softly.

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET THE FAMILY MEETING BEGIN!" Isshin shouted.

"HEY WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?!" Karin shouted angrily standing up and I leaned back a little away from her afraid that she might start a fight.

"BECAUSE I'M OLDER AND COOLER! So sit down Chief of Staff." Isshin ordered and Karin stopped her yelling and looked at him surprised.

"Chief of Staff?" Karin murmured pointing at herself disbelief and made a face that said it wasn't half bad.

"Yuzu you will be in charge of the food like always!" I watched everyone and smiled softly. I wished everyday could be happy and nice like this one.

* * *

Later that night I looked at my phone and realized it was dead and cursed to myself. I walked out of my room and knocked on Ichigo's door walking in. I noticed he was by the closet standing weirdly in front of it.

"It's just me." I snickered and Ichigo glared at me stepping away from his closet and I shut the door. "I wanted to know if Rukia would let me borrow her denreishinki (**Divine Messenger Machine**) since my battery died." I explained showing him mine when Rukia stepped out of the closet handing me her cell phone looking thing that Kisuke gave her and I took a sit on Ichigo's swivel chair.

"Kat-chan!" I heard Kon shout happily jumping onto my shoulder. "I have missed you my beautiful goddess!" Kon stated happily hugging my neck.

"Yea I haven't." I deadpanned dialing Kisuke's number.

"Hello Kuchiki-san." Kisuke answered joyfully.

"Kisuke it's me Kat." I corrected him when his voice became happier.

"KAT-CHAN! How I miss you! Things around here have gotten boring without you. Eita is no fun he's so dull and he eats too much." Kisuke complained.

"I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to go training tomorrow. I have something I need to do with Ichigo and his family." I explained.

"Very well Kat-chan I will inform Yoruichi and Eita. Bye Bye." Kisuke said hanging up and I shut the phone handing it back to Rukia.

"Is Kisuke training you?" Rukia wondered out loud.

"No. Eita and I train each other." I lied smoothly. They can't know about Kisuke and Yoruichi since they have to find out about them when the time is right. "Kisuke just likes to watch and be annoying." I added annoyed.

"Ichigo your family meeting sounded like fun!" Rukia stated happily making a weird stance and I looked at her weirdly. "So is that why you want tomorrow off because Kat, your family and you are going on some panic?" Rukia questioned.

"No. Tomorrow is the day my mother died." Ichigo stated softly and I looked at his back sadly. I noticed Ichigo had been all weird today but I didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Ichigo Rukia and Kon." I said softly walking out of Ichigo's room to my own room.

I lay down on my bed placing my hand behind my neck and stared at the ceiling. My memory is a little fizzy about the first couple of episodes including when we go to the Soul Society. But I know some of the important things that will happen. I know tomorrow is going to be a tough day, I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_If I were the rain, _

Images of the day Ichigo's mother died plagued Kat's dream as the images just kept going through her mind.

_That binds together the earth and the sky, _

Kat shot up on her bed panting when she looked around scared everything was pitch black in her room. The hot tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged herself when she noticed the darkness started to disappear and she looked at her hair noticing it was pitch black.

_Who in all eternity will never mingle, _

"Why is my kage on? Those nightmares….they weren't mine…why am I having nightmares about when Ichigo's mother died?" Kat softly whispered to herself looking at her bracelet. What is going on?

_Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

* * *

**Violeta's aka Obscurestar's Replies to Reviews Section**

***Evalyd Yamazaki- Arigatou Evalyd Yamazaki glad u are enjoying the story and I will try to work on my punctuation =)**

***lostfeather1- ARIGATOU lostfeather1 ur review means the world to me and don't worry I don't plan on stopping the updates anytime soon so u have nothing to worry about =D**

***angels of crystals- I'm your idol on this website *passes out from excitement* oh my god dude ur review totally made my day! DUDE I WILL TOTALLY CHECK OUT UR STORIES AND REVIEW THEM!**

***XxanimeaddictxX- Lolz I would be just like you xxanimeaddictxx I would die without internet! I need internet to look up pics of yummy ulquiorra, bya-kun, gin, ichigo and every other yummy bleach character xD **

***ShirahimeSenpai- You are most welcome ShirahimeSenpai and I enjoy posting a new chapter =D**

***Scaevola2- Sorry about that I should have posted some kind of warning there would be fullbring talk for those who aren't that far into bleach. Sorry! I'm glad u have finish the fullbring arc and are up to date on bleach. Hmmm I don't want a lot of tension between them since I also enjoy fluff so I guess I have finally come to a decision and thank you for ur support no matter what I decide =)**

***Animegeek123- Oh animegeek123 *whips tears away* ur reviews are so bad for my ego it makes it bigger every time I read ur reviews xD Arigatou for ur review!**

***Infinityangel- My anonymous reviewer arigatou =)**

***Kurisetina- Arigatou glad you are enjoying the story and don't worry there is so much more to come!**

***Hayate The Soul Reaper- Alexia you aren't the only one who thought this was a mary sue kind of story. But lucky I work hard to make sure Catalina didn't turn out to be too mary sue like. **

**Yep there is defiantly going to be someone else in the mix that will stir up a love rivalry =D and not at all I don't mind you asking I will try to answer your questions as best I can without giving anything away ;)**

**You curious little kitty you are right though about Kat having more power than that but everything will be mention in due time my curious little reader so read carefully because there will be small hints through these chapters about what more there is to her abilities =)**

**Also don't worry about it I don't mind your long reviews and ask away if you have questions and I look forward to your reviews =D**

***1248- Don't worry anonymous reviewer I will try to update fast =)**


	9. Chapter 9: Wounds That Never Seem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the dialogue used in the Bleach anime. I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Wounds That Never Seem to Heal**

**_If I bleed for you_**

**_Would I make it better?_**

**_If I cried for you_**

**_Would I make it better?_**

**_If I screamed for you_**

**_Would I make it better?_**

**_Would anything make it better…?_**

* * *

_"Mami" (A/N: Mami means mommy in Spanish) A little 8 year old girl spoke softly. Her light brown curly hair was neatly comb into two small ponytails tied up with two white ribbons. Her white summer dress with yellow sunflowers softly danced around with the spring breeze._

_"Catalina. Vamos, vas a llegar tarde. _**(Come on Catalina we are going to be late)**_"The older woman spoke happily extending her caramel color hand to a little Catalina._

_"Pero mami odio la escuela._** (But mommy I hate school)**_ Porque siempre que voy ya no te puedo ver._**(Because every time I go I can't see you anymore)**_" The younger version of Catalina explained sadly. _

_The brunette woman standing before her chuckled softly, "No te preocupes yo siempre voy estar a tu lado._** (Don't worry I'm always going to be beside you)**_ Jamás te voy a dejar sola mi preciosa Catalina. Te lo prometo._** (I'm never going to leave you alone my precious Catalina. I promise)**_" The woman promised grabbing the little girl's hand as they walked off._

* * *

I opened my eyes when the bright sunlight blinded me. I placed my hand over my eyes to block the sun from blinding me again while I looked up ahead watching Isshin, Karin and Yuzu walking up the steep hill.

"Oi, you ok?" I heard Ichigo's voice and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah. It, just feels strange…" I muttered softly.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned me as we followed his family.

"I never visited my mother's grave as often as I should have. But that might have been due to the fact she was buried in Mexico." I answered sadly. "You know what, just forget I mention this. You have your own demons to deal with, you don't need mine too." I smiled softly at him and he simply nodded.

"Don't give up Yuzu! Daddy is right behind you!" Isshin shouted in front of us.

I bumped into Ichigo as I moved away from Isshin who was standing on his hands with his legs up in the air like a crazy person. I felt Ichigo tense up behind me when my back touched his chest. Ichigo grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back embracing me to his side. I looked up at Karin who had kicked Isshin on the face throwing him down the hill.

"A-Are you ok?" Ichigo stuttered looking down at me and I nodded pulling away.

"It's really hot today." I muttered heading towards Karin and Yuzu.

"Yeah, too hot for June." I heard Ichigo whispered from behind me and I looked at him while he spaced off.

"So Karin are we almost there?" I questioned bored.

"We're almost there Kat-chan! I can't wait until we get there so I can introduce you to my okaasan **(mother)**!" Yuzu exclaimed happily and I smiled at her softly.

"Huh, looks like someone is here already." Karin stated curiously looking up ahead.

I looked up following Karin's finger and saw Rukia standing there wearing a yellow colored dress waving at us with her brown hat. I turned around when I heard Ichigo gasp nervously and noticed the weird faces he was making.

"I think she's waving at us." Karin stated confused.

"Oniichan do you know her?" Yuzu questioned Ichigo looking at him confused.

"NO! NO! I don't know her at all!" Ichigo shouted nervously.

I raised my eyebrow at him and giggled softly at his attitude. He so doesn't know how to lie.

"I think I have seen her before." Karin stated rubbing her chin trying to remember where she has seen her.

"She's our classmate Karin. Isn't she Ichigo?" I told Karin happily and looked at Ichigo with a questioning look.

"Oh yea now I remember she is totally our classmate from school!" Ichigo said nervously making some weird dance as he spoke.

Ichigo grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards Rukia.

"We are going to go talk with the girl from our classroom! So you two go ahead to my mother's grave and we'll see you there!" Ichigo yelled nervously. I stumbled to keep up with him as we ran off away from Karin and Yuzu.

After a while of being dragged around by Ichigo we stopped inside a wooded area.

"You really don't know how to lie do you?" I questioned giggling and he just glared at me.

"What, you telling me you could do better?!" Ichigo questioned me angrily.

"Better than you, yes." I grin happily and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"And what the hell! Why are you following us?!" Ichigo questioned Rukia now angrily.

"Idiot! I need to be with you just in case a hollow shows up. My timing would be delay if I wasn't with you." Rukia explained seriously.

"Hey! What about me? What am I, chop liver?" I questioned annoyed pointing at myself. "I can handle a hollow by myself." I muttered crossing my arms.

"You don't have your denreishinki, remember? Battery died. So how would you know when a hollow was near?" Rukia questioned me and I stared at her dumbfound. Damn, she was right.

"Why are you angry?" Ichigo asked Rukia seriously.

Rukia crossed her arms and looked at the ground seriously.

"I'm not angry." She spoke softly continuing to look at the ground. "You said…she was killed. Your mother…" Rukia started off slowly and I looked at her surprised totally forgetting she was going to have this talk with Ichigo.

"I didn't say that." Ichigo stated quietly while I stood there looking at them both.

"Rukia how about-" I wanted Rukia to stop before Ichigo became angry.

"Yes you did." Rukia continued cutting me off and I just stared at her and looked at back at Ichigo.

"No I didn't. Just forget about it." Ichigo stated again while I crossed my arms nervously.

"You said you have seen ghost for as long as you can remember, right? So tell me one thing. Was the person who killed your mother…a hollow?" Rukia concluded seriously.

I hugged myself tighter when Rukia mention those words. I looked at Ichigo's shocked expression and continued to hear what Rukia was saying. I felt my heart cringe as I watched Ichigo's face…I wanted to comfort him so bad right now.

"If your reiatsu was high enough for you to have been able to see spirits for as long as you can remember, then maybe a hollow could have killed your mother by mistake for thinking it was you." Rukia continued when Ichigo snapped and I looked at him sadly.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo snapped and looked at Rukia seriously. "Give me a break. According to you every damn thing has to do with a hollow." Ichigo spat angrily. "That is the worst kind of bullshit I have heard in my life! Sorry to disappoint you, but your theory is wrong." Ichigo spoke sadly walking away from us and stopped beside Rukia. "It wasn't a hollow who killed my mother…it was me." Ichigo spoke quietly and took off running before Rukia or I could stop him.

"Ichigo!" I shouted standing beside Rukia as I watched him run off.

"I'm an idiot." Rukia muttered looking at the ground.

I softly squeezed her shoulder, "No you're not, you didn't know." I whispered softly touching her shoulder. "I'll go find him. Relax." I added smiling softly at her and she looked at me sadly.

"Hai." She whispered.

"I'll be back. Be careful." I told her seriously jogging off to the direction he took off.

I jogged down the dirt road my tennis shoes stomping softly against the ground. I started to slow down when I saw Ichigo up ahead. I stopped standing some distance from him and watched his back as he stood there by a pair of stairs.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_The little girl stood in front of a grave holding a single white rose. The warm tears rolled down her tan cheeks mixing with the cold freezing rain drops. The thunder rumbled quietly in the background while the little girl kneeled down before the grave._

_"You lied mami." She whispered placing the single white rose on the grave._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

I slowly walked over to Ichigo as he fell onto his knees crying. I stood in front of him crouching down and I softly touched his cheek with my fingertips. He looked up at me surprised, my eyes filled up with tears as I looked at Ichigo's heartbroken face.

"It…it…wasn't your fault." I finally spoke finding the right words to say and he looked at me surprised.

"Yes it was." He stated sadly looking at the ground again.

"No it wasn't." I stated more seriously. I cupped his cheek with my hand making him look at me and I stared into his sad amber eyes. "I always…thought my mother's death was my fault too, but I was wrong it was never my fault. She was sick…very sick…there was nothing I could have done, except…" I traveled off still looking into his eyes and he looked at me.

"Except what?" He whispered.

"Except not hate her for have broken her promise." I finished softly. "I resented her for so long, because of that broken promise…that I started to forgot, what a wonderful mother she was." I explained letting my hand fall from his cheek. "You may believe it was you who took your mother away from your family. But, it wasn't your fault." I urged sitting down crossed legged in front of him.

Ichigo did the same looking at me sadly and I smiled at him sadly. It seemed like Ichigo was waiting for me to ask something, but I didn't know what he was waiting for me to ask him. I could also tell he was in deep thought and I just looked at him trying to figure out what.

"NEEEEEECCCCHHHAAANNN!" I heard someone shouting at a distance.

I looked up at the cliff confused and I watched Kon come falling down from the cliff. He landed with a soft thump on top of Ichigo. I slowly stood up dusting off my gray capris while Ichigo also stood up taking Kon off of his head.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled angrily at Kon.

That's when I noticed Kon was crying, "Ichigo…Kat-chan." Kon whimpered sadly.

"Rukia!" I yelled remembering about the shinigami that was supposed to come to take Rukia back.

I ran off back the way I came from, Ichigo following closely behind me.

"What's going on Kat?" Ichigo asked confused as we ran through the woods.

"Rukia is in trouble I can feel another reiatsu with her!" I shouted over my shoulder as we ran.

"Are you sure?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

I saw Rukia up ahead.

"RUKIA!" I shouted seeing the shinigami standing there.

"NEECHAN!" Kon shouted from Ichigo's shoulder.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted.

I skidded to a stop in between Rukia and the shinigami, who by the way I couldn't remember his name.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo questioned the man standing in front of us.

"Yo, spiky hair boy. You can see me?" He questioned looking at us. "So who are you two anyway?" He asked us.

"Wait Ichigo don't!" Rukia and I yelled at the same time.

"Ichigo Kurosaki substitute shinigami!" Ichigo stated angrily. I felt a sweat drop form on my head. Great, I fell in love with a short-temper idiot.

"Sub-Substitute shinigami?" The shinigami spoke confused and suddenly burst out laughing. The shinigami stopped laughing and looked at Rukia seriously. "Rukia Kuchiki…that's a felony." The shinigami spoke seriously.

"Felony?" Ichigo questioned confused looking at Rukia and I also looked at Rukia confused.

"What's he talking about Rukia?" I questioned Rukia, but unlike Ichigo I already knew what was going on.

"Alright, whatever, fighting this boy will be a lot better. Fighting a faux body wouldn't have been any fun anyways." The shinigami spoke smirking at Ichigo. "Let's go boy." He said seriously throwing his hat up.

Ichigo and Kon freaked out as I quickly jumped in front of them.

"MIZU!" I shouted placing my hands in front of me a wall of water formed in front of me. "KOORI!" I yelled switching elements and the water wall quickly turned into ice blocking the shinigami's zanpakuto.

"Ho, interesting little lady aren't you." The shinigami stated looking at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS WAITING FOR?!" I shouted at Ichigo and Kon who just stood there like idiots. "CHANGE ALREADY DAMN IT!" I shouted at Ichigo. "I'll hold him off." I spoke seriously turning to look at the shinigami again. "KINZOKU **(metal)**!" I shouted.

My eyes turned bright gray while my hair became silver. A sword formed in my hands when the wall of ice started to fall down and the shinigami launched towards me. I quickly blocked his zanpakuto with my metal sword, he's eyes held a look of amusement in them when I blocked the attack.

"Aren't you interesting indeed. Who trained you?" He questioned attacking me again and I quickly blocked it again.

"Does it matter?" I countered narrowing my eyes at him.

I was finally able to push him back a couple of steps giving Ichigo some time. When I suddenly felt my whole body become heavy it felt like my entire skin became heavy like metal. I fell onto my knees since the weight got too heavy for me.

"KAT!" Ichigo yelled.

I tried to left up my arm to block the shinigami's attack, but it was no use it still felt too heavy to lift up. I looked up scared as I watched the shinigami jump down towards me with his zanpakuto out. I shut my eyes waiting for the attack.

_"KAT! NO! I can't let anything happen to her! I don't know why I always feel like this every time I'm around her! Do I like her? Is Rukia…right? Do I like Kat?"_

I snapped opened my eyes falling onto my butt when I was able to move again. I looked up and was surprised to see Ichigo standing in front of me in his shinigami form blocking the zanpakuto. There was no mistaking…that was Ichigo's voice I heard…in my head. What the hell is going on? I looked at my hair and noticed it was pitch black and my bracelet was glowing bright purple…Kage actives with fear…guess that explains me changing.

"Wow you really did change even though you are just human." The shinigami stated amused. I quickly switched back to water since water is the element I have better control over. "Tell me how did you do it?" The shinigami questioned Ichigo amused.

"Why would I answer to someone who tried to cut me down?!" Ichigo growled angrily at the shinigami

"Kon! Kat! Move!" Ichigo shouted seriously.

I grabbed Kon's arm pulling him out of the way and we stumbled back as I took a fighting stance. I watched the fight standing in between Kon and Rukia. I watched Ichigo fight against the shinigami.

"You are all brute force aren't you? I rather fight against the girl at least she had some idea of what she was doing." The shinigami stated smirking, Ichigo angrily swung his zanpakuto at the shinigami and he swiftly dodge it jumping back.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia shouted running in front of Ichigo extending her arms in front of him. "This is my-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo.

"You can't fight in your state." Ichigo stated seriously moving Rukia out of the way about to fight again when her denreishinki went off.

"What is it Rukia?" I questioned seriously leaning over her shoulder and watched the beeping red dot on the screen.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned running over to us too.

"A hollow a really strong one by the looks of his reiatsu." Rukia replied seriously looking at the map. "It's near too." Rukia added.

"Hm, looks like a strong one." The shinigami mumbled from behind us.

Ichigo and Kon shouted freaking out, but I just continued to look at the screen.

"Ichigo this isn't time to fight. Karin and Yuzu might be in trouble." I spoke seriously.

Ichigo looked at me worriedly.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

I took off running first with Ichigo right beside me and Rukia behind us.

"What did he mean by felony?" Ichigo questioned as we ran.

"It's her problem Ichigo, let her worry about it." I replied softly as we ran.

"Aren't you going to ask about my mom?" Ichigo questioned me as we ran down the stairs.

"Me telling you about my mom…wasn't so you would have to tell me about yours." I replied looking straight ahead. "We all have wounds so deep sometimes they don't seem to heal. I can't ask you to share something you aren't ready to talk about…me sharing…me sharing…just meant…" I started off but just shook it off. "Just means I'll wait until you are ready to talk about it, until you want to share." I spoke looking at him and smiled softly. Ichigo looked at me and simply nodded.

I skidded to a stop when I saw the grand fisher in front of us. The grand fisher was stepping on Karin while Yuzu was being held by his red hand up in the air. Rukia stopped beside me looking at what was happening. Ichigo jumped forward cutting his red hand off that was holding Yuzu and swiftly caught Yuzu. Ichigo gently placed Yuzu against a grave stone and I looked at the pass out Yuzu feeling my angry raising. That bastard he won't get away with this!

"Shinigami. I was waiting for you. Well one hostage is better than none." The grand fisher spoke laughing evilly.

My hands turned into fists angrily. I looked at my bracelet and saw it was glowing bright red. My anger had made me change to the element fire. Good, I'm going to burn him to a crisp.

"That guy…" The shinigami started of shock as he studied the hollow.

I stared at the grand fisher actually for once getting a good look at him. He was uglier up close.

"What…what's going…?" Ichigo started off shocked. "You are the girl that was at the bank side…6 years ago." Ichigo finished off confused looking at the grand fisher.

"Ichigo you don't mean…" Rukia started off confused and I stared at the grand fisher.

"She's the girl I tried to save." Ichigo answered Rukia's questioned seriously. "Then when I woke up…she was gone and…my mother was dead." Ichigo explained looking seriously at the grand fisher.

"Hahaha…6 years ago." The grand fisher thought back happily. "Unfortunately I can't remember that far back." The grand fisher explained. When the tentacle-like limb that hang from his head started to change back into a lure looking thing. I stared at him shocked, also a little grossed out by the fact that pinkish looking thing pop out of his head connecting to the appendage again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rukia explaining to Ichigo about the grand fisher. I felt my stomach get queasy when I heard Rukia say its favorite meal were, women.

"So, this hollow…killed my mother?" Ichigo asked shocked. Rukia closed her eyes and simply nodded at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to look at the grand fisher angrily tighten his grip on his zanpakuto.

The grand fisher laughed as he looked at Ichigo, "I see you're a lucky boy that survived after seeing me." The grand fisher stated snickering at Ichigo. "I supposed I most have been after you because of your high reiatsu…but you know, I just can't resist women." The grand fisher chuckled happily.

"Bastard. If there is one type of hollow that pisses me off the most it would have to be this type." The shinigami behind me growled angrily.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed angrily jumping towards the grand fisher.

"Ichigo wait!" I yelled but he was already gone.

"Ichigo don't be careless!" Rukia shouted after me as Ichigo fought against the gran fisher.

Suddenly Ichigo was trapped inside a fur ball like trap. Damn it what do I do? I shouldn't interfere things have to go a certain way…right? I looked at the grand fisher that was caught in Rukia's bending spell but suddenly broke free slamming Rukia against a grave stone.

"Rukia!" I shouted running over to her. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine go help Ichigo!" Rukia told me seriously and I nodded turning around.

"KARIN!" Ichigo shouted from inside the fur trap. "WAIT! STOP!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then are you going to be a good boy and let me eat you?" The grand fisher asked happily getting ready to eat Ichigo.

I need something sharp to free Karin. I can't use kaji without losing control and maybe hurting Karin. Something strange is happening with kinzoku I don't think I should use it right now. Damn it, I'll take my chances with kinzoku. I was about to jump forward when the shinigami showed up slicing off the red bird like hand. I watched Karin fall on top of the red hand not far from where I was standing. The grand fisher grabbed the shinigami by its leg throwing him against a gravestone making him pass out…wait that wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to save Karin and then fall asleep!

"KARIN!" Ichigo shouted.

I turned around using my kangen hikari **(A/N: Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement)** I ran towards Karin with my fast speed movements. I extended my arms out in front of Karin shielding her from the attack.

"KAGE!" I shouted a purplish blackish wall formed in front of me using my own shadow.

My bright violet eyes became huge as saucer plates when the shield started to crack and three sharp spares of fur got through the shield. One of them stabbed me on my right shoulder, the other one on my left thigh and the last one stabbed into my lower right side. Switching between so many elements at time has drain my reiatsu…my shield wasn't strong enough…I thought sadly.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as soon as the numbness passed and I felt nothing but pain running through my body. I don't know why I'm screaming…I should be used to this kind of pain. But for some reason it still hurts.

"KAT!" I heard Ichigo shout my name.

_Why…did it change? I wasn't supposed to have saved Karin…_

"Kat!" Ichigo shouted again appearing in front of my cutting me free from the brown shape spears of fur.

I stumbled forward crashing softly onto Ichigo's chest. His free hand wrapped around my waist helping me stand.

"Why…Why…Why did you do that?!" Ichigo shouted at me angrily mixed with concern.

"Karin…Yuzu…Isshin…and you…you are all my family now." I whispered softly against his chest my tears softly rolling down my cheeks. "As my family I have to protect you…with my own strength…even at the price of my own life." I spoke softly taking deep breaths. I grabbed a fist full of his shihakusho and slowly stood up straight holding my side painfully.

"You don't have to try so hard to protect me! You don't have to give your life to protect us! I'm supposed to do that for you!" Ichigo yelled at me hurt.

I softly smiled at him, "Yes I do…it's the only way I can repay you back for everything you did for me." I whispered back.

"NEECHAN!" I heard Kon yell as he finally showed up.

"Kon take the sisters and run away!" Rukia ordered him.

Kon picked Yuzu and Karin up and ran away leaving Rukia, Ichigo and me there. I stood beside Rukia holding my side trying to ignore the stinging pain that ran through my body. Suddenly Ichigo attacked the gran fisher again and they both jumped onto the wall above the cemetery.

"Ichigo!" I shouted running towards him with Rukia beside me.

"Stay away! Kat! Rukia! I need to do this alone!" Ichigo stated seriously pointing his zanpakuto at the grand fisher.

"Are you stupid?! I told you this hollow has avoided shinigamis for over 50 year-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped angrily looking at the hollow before him. "Please, don't interfere. Neither of you…this is…this is my fight." Ichigo stated seriously running towards the hollow.

They suddenly disappeared into the forest.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted about to jump onto the wall to follow after them but fell onto one knee hissing in pain.

"Kat!" Rukia shouted running over to me.

"I'm fine." I replied out of breath. "We-We need to go find them." I finished panting. Rukia helped me stand up as we quickly ran off after the grand fisher and Ichigo.

We ran through the forest following the grand fisher's reiatsu when Rukia and I stumbled onto a field. Ichigo and the grand fisher stood right in the center and we watched them fight. The grand fisher's red fingers shot out towards Ichigo. I felt my heart cringe in pain as I watched the gran fisher attack Ichigo. _I'm supposed to protect him…help him…instead I'm standing here injured…useless like always._ Ichigo stumbled back coughing up blood when I was about to run towards him.

"Ichigo!" I yelled.

"Stay away Kat!" Ichigo shouted and I looked at him hurt and confuse. "This is my fight stay away!" Ichigo yelled again even though he was hurt. He leaned onto his zanpakuto taking deep breaths. I watched hopelessly not knowing what to do.

I looked at the grand fisher that was talking to Ichigo when he grabbed his lure with his hand covering its face. The grand fisher pulled his hand away and I stared at the beautiful face in front of me.

"Ichigo…" I whispered looking at the woman's face before us.

"Ichigo…is that…" Rukia also stated looking at the woman before us.

"You son of a bitch." Ichigo hissed angrily taking deep breaths.

"Even the strongest of shinigamis have at least one person they can't kill." The hollow spoke seriously. "Because of this reason I have been able to avoid shinigamis for over 50 years. I find that one person they could never hurt." The shinigami explained and I looked at Ichigo's mother in front of us. "In your case I believe that person is this woman." The shinigami spoke happily.

"That's right…isn't it Ichigo?" The woman questioned in an angelic voice.

I just stared at the woman holding my side. I was feeling dizzy and weak, but that is probably due to all the blood loss.

"Ichigo!" I shouted. I wanted to help him. I wanted to protect him. I didn't care about interfering and changing things anymore. Everything changed the second I fell into Bleach. I was about to run towards Ichigo when Rukia grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Kat wait!" Rukia told me seriously holding my arm. "He needs to do this alone!" Rukia told me seriously and I looked at her shocked.

"But…he'll die!" I spoke seriously back to Rukia begging her with my eyes to let me go and she simply closed her eyes looking at me.

"What about his pride?" Rukia questioned me softly looking at the ground and I stared at her shocked. "Yes, you can help him now and probably save his life." Rukia explained now looking at me seriously with her violet eyes. "But…at the same time, you would be killing his pride for all eternity." Rukia spoke seriously. When I started to realized those were the words that Ukitake told Rukia when Kaien was fighting. I looked at Ichigo sadly stepping back beside Rukia. "Listen Kat…there are two kinds of fight, you must **_always_** know the difference. A fight to defend a life…and a fight to defend pride…"Rukia explained to me softly and I hugged myself sadly.

Rukia was right. In this fight I cannot interfere, it's not my place to fight this fight. This is Ichigo's fight…his pride. I looked beside me when I felt Rukia's warm hand on my shoulder. I can't interfere…I mustn't interfere…I shouldn't interfere…

I shut my eyes when the grand fisher's fur turned into a spear shoving it into Ichigo's right shoulder. I can't watch. If I watch I'll interfere and I can't do that. I slowly opened my eyes looking at Ichigo bleeding everywhere. My vision started to blur up as my tears slipped down my cheeks. I felt my stomach doing back flips, I'm so nervous and scared right now it's a miracle I haven't triggered my kage ability.

"Ichigo…"I whispered softly.

Suddenly a bright lightning looking light shoot out from the grand fisher's lure. I covered my eyes with arm and slowly lowered my arm as I heard the shinigami speaking from behind me.

"That's the mother's soma." I heard the shinigami say seriously.

"Are you saying the lure remembered his mother's dying wish?" Rukia questioned confused and I looked at the woman's spirit in front of us.

"Dying wish…" I whispered softly. I had forgotten that Ichigo's mother shows up. I watched his mother's spirit floating there talking to Ichigo as she slowly started to disappear. I watched Ichigo stand there looking at where his mother once stood.

"You say angry dulls the blade…" Ichigo spoke seriously grabbing the fur from his shoulder. "But a dull blade is more than enough to beat the likes of you!" Ichigo shouted pulling the fur out of his shoulder and ran towards the grand fisher stabbing him on the shoulder. He cut him on the shoulder pulling his zanpakuto out and blood splatter everywhere.

"I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you! Damn you shinigami!" The gran fisher shouted jumping up into the sky and I watched the gran fisher disappear. The cold rain drops softly fell onto my face, and that's when I realized for the first time it was raining.

"Wait! Come back! I'm not finished!" Ichigo shouted after the hollow stabbing his zanpakuto onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" I shouted running over to him.

I placed my hands on his shoulder softly holding him up.

"Ichigo! Stop, it's over!" I explained seriously. "You can't fight anymore and neither can the gran fisher it's over." I stated seriously.

"NO! It's not over! Not yet!" Ichigo shouted trying to move. "He's not dead yet!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo!" I yelled when he fell forward passing out. I caught his body ignoring all the pain that was running through my body as he leaned onto me. I grabbed him gently lowering him down as I dropped onto my knees and kneel down onto the ground. I softly placed his head on my lap and softly touched his face looking down at him sadly. "You're alive…" I whispered happily. "Thank you." I whispered softly leaning down towards him and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you." I whispered again.

I walked up the stairs and saw Ichigo up by his mother's grave and slowly walked over to the grave. I stood beside Ichigo and looked at the grave smiling softly.

"Konnichiwa Ichigo's mom it's great to finally meet you. Sorry it took so long to come." I spoke softly. "But it's just if I'm not with Ichigo he always seems to get into trouble." I whispered chuckling softly and I looked up at Ichigo who was looking down at me.

"Kat, can I ask you something?" Ichigo questioned softly looking at the grave.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Earlier…what did you sharing mean?" He questioned confused now looking at me. I turned to look at him and he turned to look at me. I stared into his amber eyes that were anxiously waiting for an answer. There was no mistake…that voice I heard was Ichigo's. Maybe Eita is right…maybe I have to make the first move.

I leaned towards him placing one of my hands gently onto his chest and stood on my tippy toes so I could reach him. I placed my other hand on his cheek and softly placed my lips onto his. His lips were still the same warm and soft like the last time, I thought back remembering when Kon had kissed me with Ichigo's body. I pulled away and looked at him with a soft smile on my lips. His face held a confused and shocked look.

"We don't have to talk about it right now. We both had a long day…I just wanted you to know why." I whispered walking away happily. "I'll see you at home." I added walking down the stairs and I saw Isshin walking over to Ichigo.

* * *

******Violeta's aka Obscurestar's Replies to Reviews Section**  


**Ichigo: Well folks as you have noticed Violeta didn't say much at the beginning of the story. Unfortunately Violeta didn't have time to read the reviews and reply to everyone. Since today is September 15 Violeta has to get ready for the Independence shout of Mexico tonight at midnight. Since tomorrow is Mexico's Independence day. But she will make up for it next week with two updates.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Weirdo with the Black

**Hola everyone I'm back! My eyes are burning, my head is throbbing and my throat is killing me. BUT! Since all of you are awesome readers i decide to update today. Now I know I promised two updates but I'll do something better...next week is update week. i will probably post a chapter everyday. I won't be working all of next week because here in this little town where I live in Mexico they will be celebrating Archangel Michael and how he defeated the devil and blah blah all of that. Also I have been counting and I realized there are only like 5 chapters left before Kat and everyone goes off to the soul society to rescue Rukia. Also in 5 chapters the poll to see who Kat ends up will be closed and I will post result. So vote people! Oh before I forget at the beginning of each chapter I will post what color of hair and eyes Kat has when she uses them. Alright enough of my rambling here you go guys chapter 10 and I'll tell you now this is the chapter all you Kat/Ichigo fans have being waiting for ;****)**

**Element's Used so far**

**Mizu (Water)- turquoise hair and bright blue eyes**

**Kaji (Fire)- orange hair and bright red eyes**

**Koori (Ice)- white hair and bright white eyes**

**Chi (Earth)- brown hair and bright green eyes**

**Kinzoku (metal)- silver hair and bright gray eyes**

**Kage (Shadow)- pitch black hair and bright violet eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Weirdo with the Black Mustache Special**

I stared at the stage in front of.

I simply sighed.

I looked around at the people yelling like idiots.

I simply sighed annoyed.

I looked to my right and saw the idiot of Eita standing there. My eye twitched in annoyance as I watched him cross his arms in the shape of an X and yell, "BOHAHAHAHA!"

_How…the…hell…did…I...end…up…here?!_

* * *

**-Flashback-**

I walked into the classroom with Eita beside. Eita rubbed his shoulders tiredly.

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Orihime appeared in front of us out of nowhere. I stumbled back about to fall when someone caught me.

"Uh sorry about that." I told the person behind me. I looked up at the person and my face went beat red as I stared into Ichigo's amber eyes. I quickly pulled away from him playing with my hands nervously. "I-I'm-My-Apolorry!" What the hell I'm saying?! That's not even a word! "I'm sorry!" I shouted nervously speeding away from him.

I sat down on my desk slamming my head against my desk, "Ow." I mumbled softly against the desk. I'm so stupid! Why am I even acting like this?! It was just a kiss!

"Real smooth shy-pants." I heard Eita snickering beside me.

I looked up at him and he was smirking at me happily. He leaned against my desk and just kept smirking at me.

"What?!" I hissed annoyed.

"Sooooo, why so shy around Kurosaki all of a sudden?" Eita questioned me teasingly.

"What are you talking about? I'm not shy around him all of a sudden." I countered annoyed.

"Of course not." Eita played along. "I thought I noticed something weird with you this morning. So, what happen yesterday between you two?" He pointed at me and then at Ichigo.

I looked away from him mumbling, "Nothing."

Last night when we got him I went straight to bed. But first I let Rukia heal me and then I went to bed. This morning I lift early to go train with Yoruichi and Eita so this is actually the first time I have seen Ichigo since yesterday…since the kiss.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

No that's not how I ended up here.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

I walked into Kisuke's shop ready for my shift when I saw everyone getting ready to leave and I looked at them weirdly.

"Where are you guys going?" I questioned puzzled.

"**We**." Eita pointed at everyone and then at me, "Are going to go watch the recording of Don Kanonji's show." Eita stated happily.

My eye twitched in annoyance as I watched Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and Eita cross their arms in the shape of an X and yelled at the same time, "BOHAHAHA!"

"You've…got… to be…kidding me." I spoke annoy making a run for it.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

I was tackled to the ground by Eita before I could get one step out the door. I refused to come with the Kurosaki family making the excuse I had to work, and now they drag me here. I sighed softly looking at the ground.

"SMELLS LIKE EVIL SPIRIT!" Everyone around me shouted happily and I looked at everyone like they were crazy. What the hell is wrong with these people? I mean I want to see the show but do they really have to shout all these ridiculous things?

"BOHAHAHA!" They all shouted together crossing their arms and I looked at everyone scared.

_This is going to be a long…long night._

"Going to commercial." I heard someone speak through an intercom. "Please follow the stage assistants to the exorcism area." The voice through the intercom explained politely.

I walked off to the exorcism area pouting about being dragged here. I looked up and was surprised to see Ichigo standing there talking with Orihime. Jealously. That was the only thing that ran through my body watching Orihime talk to Ichigo, also a slight sensation of nausea and butterflies. Damn, I need to avoid him somehow. I made a run for it while Orihime was talking to him. I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone softly grabbed my hand and I felt the shockwaves of warmth run through my body. I turned to my side and nearly fainted at the sight in front of me. Ichigo stood there looking at me seriously he tighten his grip on my hand to make sure I didn't make a run for it.

"I thought you said you were working?" Ichigo questioned me seriously.

"Uh, yeah, I mean-I was! But Eita, Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu wanted to come so they dragged me along too." I explained quickly and nervously.

"Oh." Ichigo answered and kept looking at me. "Why are you avoiding me?" He questioned looking at me weirdly.

I scoffed nervously, "I'm not avoiding you." I told him trying to sound calm.

"Yes you are. If anyone should be avoiding someone it's me." He countered. I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Uh…yea…maybe we should talk about this later or…when there isn't anyone eavesdropping!" I snapped pointing at Eita and Rukia who stood there leaning into our conversation.

"We aren't eavesdropping." Eita scoffed walking over to us along with Rukia.

"You were simply having a conversation next to us that we could hear." Rukia added shrugging.

"Kat check this out." Eita told me seriously.

I looked at him and my eye twitched in annoyance.

"BOHAHAHA!" Eita and Rukia both shouted at the same time. "You see Rukia knows how to have fun." Eita smirked. I glared at him getting ready to kill him. Eita and Rukia both stood in front us with their arms crossed.

"Damn you." Ichigo hissed annoyed at them.

"Ichigo what's with that scowling face?" Rukia questioned placing her hand on her hip.

"This is my normal face.' Ichigo spat back.

"Kurosaki you should relax once in a while you are just as uptight as Kat." Eita teased. "Looks like you two were made for each other." Eita added smirking.

My face was probably bright red by now. I quickly looked away from everyone letting my black curly hair cover up my face. Damn that Eita I'll kill him tomorrow during training.

"Funny how neither of you deny it either." Eita added teasingly.

"S-SHUT UP!" Ichigo and I stuttered at the same time.

"So are you two going to tell us what happened yesterday between you two?" Eita questioned eating some popcorn from his red and white stripped box.

Ichigo and I didn't say anything looking away from each other.

"So anyways what kind of festival is this?" Rukia questioned happily looking around the place.

"What the hell you come to this place and don't even know what it is?!" Ichigo hissed annoyed.

"It's not a festival Rukia." I giggled softly. I noticed Ichigo looking at me when I giggled from the corner of my eye. A faint blush formed on my cheeks. "They are filming a live ghost show." I explained and Rukia looked at me suddenly interested about what I was explaining.

"Interesting." Rukia murmured looking up ahead to the front of the hospital.

"Come on you guys lets go get a better view of the hospital." I spoke happily grabbing Rukia's and Ichigo's hand walking up to the front to get a better view. We stood there looking at the hospital when Eita spoke up.

"So do you guys think there really is a ghost in a crappy looking hospital like this?" Eita questioned staring at the hospital.

"I seriously doubt it." Ichigo mumbled. "I mean if there was a ghost there the soul society would have sent someone to take care of it long ago right?" Ichigo questioned Rukia.

"Not necessarily there are spirits known as earth-bound spirits. This spirits when they died they get attached to a place and don't leave. They eventually get bound to the grounds of that place and they rarely show up on the soul society's scanners." Rukia explained shrugging. "Earth-bound spirits don't like it when humans come onto their territory, that's usually when they appear." Rukia added.

I turned around looking at the building when I heard a cry that sounded like a hollow coming from the building. I flinched slightly at the sound of the earth-bound spirit.

"Seems there was one." Rukia stated seriously crossing her arms.

"That doesn't sound like a spirit or a hollow." I whispered surprised.

"It seems you three have noticed the difference between hollows' cries." Rukia stated seriously. "There are different cries for different types of hollows. Earth-bound spirits are more vulnerable towards hollows; them being alone and neglected usually changes them to a hollow. What you three are hearing are the cries of a demi-hollow." Rukia explained pointing at the demi-hollow that appeared before us chain down to the ground.

"A demi-hollow." I muttered surprised.

"But it doesn't have the white mask thingy." Eita pointed out looking at the demi-hollow eating his popcorn.

"Plus the hole in his chest isn't completely opened yet." Ichigo also added looking at the demi-hollow.

"The hole in a hollow's chest represents the fact that they have lost their heart." Rukia explained while I turned to look at her. "Spirits usually when they die they wait for a shinigami to show up to help them show them the way to the soul society. But sometimes spirits who have regrets in this world are chained down by their regrets." Rukia explained showing us drawings and I bite my lip holding back a laugh.

"Nice drawings." Eita scoffed looking at Rukia's drawing.

I watched Ichigo nod agreeing with him. I flinched, closing one eye when Rukia smacked them with her book and continued her explanation.

"His heart is trapped in this hospital." Rukia concluded looking back at the hospital and I giggled softly looking at Ichigo's and Eita's huge bump on their head.

"Get away from my hospital! This is my hospital! I'm going to get rich off of this place!" The demi-hollow shouted and I looked at him weirdly.

"Loser." Eita and Ichigo mumbled at the same time looking at the demi-hollow.

Suddenly the lights came on and I looked up ahead happily.

"It's starting!" I exclaimed happily. "Look Rukia!" I exclaimed happily and Rukia stood beside me happily too.

"SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" Don Kanonji suddenly appeared shouting with his arms crossed. "BOWHAHAHA!" I looked at him a little annoyed but just chuckled. This may be the stupidest thing I have seen and heard but hey I get a good laugh from it.

"Don't you care?!" Ichigo questioned angrily standing behind us.

"Kurosaki relax. Kisuke told us that a demi-hollow like that has at least 6 months before it turns to a hollow, right Rukia?" Eita asked Rukia who nodded.

"He's right Ichigo. As long as nothing makes the hole bigger he won't turn into a hollow." Rukia assured us.

"Plus Ichigo do you want to make a scene in front of everyone watching us?" I asked turning to look at the show again. "Just enjoy the show." I said relaxing.

Suddenly the demi-hollow screamed out in pain and a sweat drop formed behind my head and I laughed nervously.

"But I have been wrong before." I chuckled nervously.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ichigo stated angrily looking at Don Kanonji.

"That idiot is going to speed up the process and turn him into a hollow faster." Eita hissed throwing his popcorn to the ground.

"Wait Eita! Ichigo!" I shouted when they jumped over the rope railing.

I shut my eyes looking away. "Aw." I muttered opening one eye and saw how a couple of security guards were holding Eita and Ichigo down.

"Wait Ichigo I'm coming!" Rukia shouted also jumping over the rope before I could stop her too. I watched Rukia get tackled down too and I flinched.

"Oh what the hell might as well join them." I muttered to myself. "I'm coming you guys!" I yelled about to jump over the rope to help them when I felt someone grab my shoulder keeping me in place.

I looked up and saw Kisuke standing there with his cane on Ichigo's forehead. I watched Ichigo's shinigami form come out of his body rolling across the ground.

"Kisuke?" I questioned confused looking at him.

"You better hurry." Kisuke stated happily with his fan in front of his face.

"Kisuke what are you doing here?" Rukia questioned Kisuke.

"What are you talking about? We are here to watch the show." Kisuke added happily and I just glared at him.

"BASTARDS LET ME GO!" Eita shouted trying to break from the guards and I just snickered looking at him. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE SNICKERING HELP ME!" Eita yelled at me and I just smirked at him.

"Nah, maybe later." I stated walking away and I watched an irk vein pop on his forehead angrily.

"Bitch." He hissed angrily.

"Calling me a bitch won't make me help any faster." I stated pulling down my lower eyelid down while sticking my tongue out at him.

"DAMN YOU!" Eita hissed angrily still trying to get free.

"You guys look up!" Rukia shouted pointing at the sky seriously.

I stopped my childish act looking up at what Rukia was pointing at and was surprised to see the hollow slowly start to form on top of the roof.

"Eita this would be a real good time to break free." I muttered turning to look at him.

"Then don't just stand there and help me!" Eita muttered angrily trying to break free.

"Oh my god! Look it's the crazy orange hair boy!" I yelled pointing behind the security guards they all turned around to look at where I was pointing.

Eita quickly slipped out of their grip and ran for it while I ran after him jogging to the side of the building where Eita and I jumped in through a window. We ran down the halls looking for Ichigo and Don Kanonji. We ran up a couple flights of stairs and down a hall when we saw them up ahead. Ichigo was about to attack the hollow when his zanpakuto got stuck in the wall.

"KOUKIGYOKU BENDING!" Eita shouted jumped forward his whole body got entangled in ruby colored energy. Eita kicked the hollow on the stomach making him skid down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?" I questioned looking up at the hollow that was running towards us again.

"Kinzoku!" I shouted blocking the hollow's attack with a long metal rod. I skidded down the hall a little from the impact. I was finally able to get my footing right and stood my ground. I jumped back glaring the hollow and ran forward twirling the metal rod slamming it into the hollow's face. The hollow slammed into the wall next to him and I stood there panting.

I looked behind me noticing Ichigo was finally able to pull his zanpakuto free.

"Kat watch out!" Ichigo yelled. I turned around and saw some green looking goo heading towards us.

I extended my hand out trying to push Ichigo out of the way shutting my eyes waiting for impact. I snapped opened my eyes when I fell to the ground and I felt something soft, warm and heavy on top of me. I looked up shocked staring into Ichigo's concerned amber eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. He's breath blew all over my face and I was positive there was a blush on my face by now.

"I'm fine." I managed to squeak.

"Hey love birds this isn't time to be ogling about each other!" Eita shouted turning to keep the hollow away from us.

"Shut up I know." Ichigo snapped angrily getting up.

A yelp of surprise left my mouth when I was dragged up too and I looked at my left hand shocked. My left hand was stick to Ichigo's right hand which held his zanpakuto with some green looking goo. I tried to break free but it was no use.

"Nani?! What the hell is this?!" Ichigo shouted training to break free from the green goo too.

"Damn it. Eita we are stick!" I yelled trying to break my hand free.

"What?!" Eita shouted annoyed about to run towards us when some green goo hit Eita's right arm slamming him onto the wall. "What the hell?!" Eita shouted trying to pull his arm free.

"Eita!" I shouted concerned.

"Damn it. It's no use we can't break free. How good is your aim?" Ichigo questioned seriously. I looked at him surprised.

"Excellent." I stated surprised.

"Good because we are going to need it." Ichigo stated seriously looking up ahead. "Here it comes. Get ready Kat." Ichigo ordered softly.

I looked up ahead and saw the hollow jumped forward towards Ichigo and me. Ichigo and I moved his zanpakuto at the same time trying to slash his hollow mask but we missed hitting his shoulder.

"Damn it. It's no good we can't aim right!" Ichigo hissed angrily.

We tried to pull his zanpakuto back, but it wouldn't budge. _Oh crap_. The hollow started to jump around taking Ichigo and me with him. The hollow jumped out a window taking us out through the window and I looked down at the ground feeling my blood leave my body. I was about to scream when Ichigo wrapped his free arm around my small waist pulling me onto his chest.

"Hold on." He ordered.

My free hand grabbed a fist full of his shihakusho and I watched the zanpakuto budge itself free. Ichigo swiftly landed on the roof and I slowly pulled away from his embrace standing beside him with his zanpakuto in the middle

"KAT! KUROSAKI!" I heard Eita shout jumping up onto the roof.

He ran over to us standing beside us.

"How did you break free?" I questioned confused.

"That old man isn't as useless as I thought." Eita stated grinning. "Let's take care of this already." Eita spoke happily cracking his neck.

"I couldn't agree more." Ichigo agreed looking at the hollow.

"DON'T WORRY BOY!" We heard Kon Kanonji shout as he busted through the door.

"How the hell did he get up here so fast?!" Eita questioned annoyed.

"Don Kanonji move out of the way!" Ichigo yelled running towards him also dragging me along with him. I stumbled a little but was finally able to get my footing right and I ran after him.

I saw the hollow about to attack us, "Watch out!" I yelled while the hollow shoot its green goo at us again. Ichigo and I got stuck together again slamming into the railing and getting stuck there.

"Kat are you ok?!" Ichigo yelled concerned.

I groaned softly looking up at him, "I'm fine." I muttered softly.

I looked up scared when the hollow launched itself towards us.

"Damn it." Ichigo hissed trying to break free.

"Leave them alone!" Eita shouted kicking the hollow across the face which sent him flying across the roof. "Hurry up and break free!" Eita shouted running after the hollow with Don Kanonji after him.

I tried to break free while Ichigo also tried to break free.

"Kat." Ichigo spoke seriously.

"What?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"About yesterday…" He started off slowly and I looked at him shocked.

"You seriously want to talk about that right now?" I questioned looking at him dumbfound.

"Better now than later." Ichigo stated and looked at me. "I can't stand the fact of you avoiding me." Ichigo stated seriously and I looked at him confused. "I have been thinking about this all night and all day today. Your kiss I couldn't get it out of my head…" Ichigo spoke softly still trying to break free.

"Listen…Ichigo if you didn't want it, if you didn't like it….then we can forget about it and try to move on…I just thought maybe you might like me back…" I whispered softly looking away from him.

"I do." He answered back and I looked up at him confused.

"You do…" I wondered confuse.

"I do like you. After this is over…do-do-do…you want to be my girlfriend!" Ichigo stuttered and shouted nervously at the same time and I smiled at him softly.

I giggled softly and looked at him happily, "You look cute all flustered and embarrassed." I teased softly and I nodded softly. "I would like that a lot Ichigo. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled happily and he relaxed looking at me when one of his rare smiles crept onto his face.

"Really?" Ichigo questioned nervously.

"Yes." I nodded looking at Eita who was yelling at Don Kanonji to get out of the way and also slightly beating him up. "We better help Eita." I muttered annoyed looking at Eita. "Inazuma **(lightning)**!" I spoke seriously. My hair turned yellow and my eyes became bright yellow. Lightning shoot out from my body burning the goo and we were finally able to break free.

"Why didn't you do that early?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"I kind of forgot." I stated sheepishly.

Ichigo's sweat drop but he shook it off running towards Eita and Don Kanonji who were knocked across the roof by the hollow.

"Eita! Kanonji!" Ichigo yelled running towards the hollow throwing him back away from them. "It's over!" Ichigo yelled slashing the hollows mask.

"You did it! You did it!" Don Kanonji yelled happily from behind Ichigo.

Eita and I walked over to the hollow standing beside Ichigo looking down at the hollow.

"You shouldn't be celebrating idiot." Eita hissed angrily looking down at the hollow.

"Why not? You defeated the monster!" Don Kanonji exclaimed happily.

"Look closer Don Kanonji." I whispered softly looking at the hollow that started to disappeared, you could see the spirit of the man from earlier. I sighed sadly when the earth-bound spirit also started to disappear.

"Nani…" Don Kanonji whispered looking at the disappearing spirit

"That's a hollow. When the chain of fate is detached from a spirit they turn into a hollow." Ichigo explained and I stood there looking at Don Kanonji who fell onto his knees ashamed of himself.

"What have I been doing all these years?" Don Kanonji questioned himself. He kneeled on the ground looking at the ground feeling ashamed. Don Kanonji was talking to himself, questioning what he has been doing these past years.

"Hey hero this isn't time to cry. Your fans are waiting for you." Ichigo stated happily pointing to the edge of the roof. I could hear people cheering for him and I smiled softly.

Don Kanonji looked up ahead where he could hear everyone cheering for him and he slowly stood up walking towards the edge of the building showing off for his fans. Eita walked over to us rubbing his head and sighed annoyed.

"I hate to admit it…but that idiot was my hero when I was younger." Eita mumbled annoyed looking at Don Kanonji standing there.

I looked at Ichigo who was looking at Don Kanonji.

I smiled softly grabbing Ichigo's hand, "If it makes you feel better you're my hero Ichigo Kurosaki." I said happily standing on my tippy toes and kissed him softly on the cheek.

I pulled away and giggled softly at Ichigo's red face.

"So what? Are you two together now or something?" Eita questioned smirking at us.

"Yes." I spoke happily.

"Enjoy her while she's happy Kurosaki because later she'll be just an annoying and violent bi-" I didn't even let Eita finish his sentence. I elbowed him on the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over in pain holding his side and looked up at me glaring. "Bitch." He murmured holding his side.

"Boy and Boy." Don Kanonji spoke happily walking over to Ichigo and Eita. "I hope to count with your help in the near future." Don Kanonji offered happily extending his hand towards Eita and Ichigo.

"Why not." Eita shrugged shaking his hand and pulled away shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I guess once in a while isn't bad." Ichigo also replied shaking Don Kanonji's hand.

"Excellent! From her on forth you two will be my apprentices!" Don Kanonji exclaimed happily.

"NANI!" Ichigo and Eita shouted at the same time.

I burst out laughing while Ichigo and Eita just glared at me.

* * *

**********Violeta's aka Obscurestar's Replies to Reviews Section:**

**********Guess who's back, back again! Sorry I couldn't help it since this morning I was listening to Eminem xD but any who let's get down to busy with answering the reviews =D**

**********Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter (Lol I didn't realize u changed ur name until I noticed the picture xD)- Thanks I will keep that in mind =) You are totally right! Gah how could I have missed that =O**

**********XxAnimeaddictxX- You aren't the only one the anime gods hate! They always kill of my favorite characters too! Damn those anime gods!**

**********lostfeather1- I was debating with myself if I should add the kiss in that chapter or wait until this chapter but I felt it was better that the kiss happened in the last chapter. Also thank you very much lostfeather1 ur review means a lot =)**

**********Infinity Wolf- Thank you**

**********MoonDancer89- Thank you and don't worry there well hopefully be a lot more this week =D**

**To all my previous reviewers from chapter 8 I'm sooooo sorry I didn't reply back and I'm kind of little lazy right now =/ but really ur reviews mean the world to me. Also Evalyd Yamazaki ur review helped a lot hopefully it helps with my writing and I really appreciate your help =)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**Hola my wonderful readers I'm back with another chapter and I must say Evalyd Yamazaki u are like a mind reader! How did you know I was going to make an interlude chapter?! But any who that's what this chapter is because I have been doing my research and seems Ichigo doesn't met Ishida until a couple days after the Don Kanonji show, so this chapter takes place the next day. Also the powers list won't be at the beginning of this chapter since Kat doesn't use her powers in this chapter. So enough of my rambling enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach only Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Date**

I looked at myself in the mirror drying my hair. I had just gotten back from training with Yoruichi and Eita. I looked at the door were I could hear mumbling coming from the other side. It sounded like two people arguing about something. I walked over to the door leaning against it trying to listen to the two people arguing.

"Just ask her damn it!" I could hear Rukia hissing angrily.

"She's probably busy!" Ichigo protested nervously.

I smiled softly at the sound of Ichigo's voice. The butterflies in my stomach started flying all over the place just at the sound of his voice. Also it could be the fact that I'm now officially Ichigo Kurosaki's girlfriend. My heart skipped a beat at that thought and my breath hitched in my throat. I still couldn't believe I was dating Ichigo. I always dreamed what it would be like to date Ichigo and now that I am…it's just weird. It would suck if all of this was just a dream…but it isn't or else I would have woken up by now from all the pain I have received…right?

"Ask her damn it! Or I'll do it for you!" Rukia shouted.

"Damn it! Stop Rukia! Wait!" I heard him shout angrily when someone quickly knocked on my door. I pushed myself off from my door and opened the door.

I looked at Ichigo who was pounding on his bedroom door like idiot trying to get in.

"Damn it Rukia open the door!" Ichigo hissed angrily.

"Ichigo?" I questioned confused raising an eyebrow.

"K-K-KAT!" Ichigo stuttered nervously turning around to look at me. His face was sweating blots and he was making some weird gestures with his hands.

"Where you the one who knocked?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"U-UH…" Ichigo stuttered trying to think of an excuse. He simply sighed looking at me while he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I did." He answered softly.

"Oh what's up?" I asked happily looking at him.

"W-W-Well I was wondering if…" Ichigo stuttered and fumbled around with his words at first. "Ifyouweren'tbusywouldyouliketogoonadate withme!" Ichigo spoke everything at once.

I looked at him confused blinking a couple of times. I'm pretty sure what he was trying to say was, "If you weren't busy would you like to go on a date with me." But it all come out all smashed together.

"Um, are you trying to ask me out on a date Ichigo?" I questioned confused. He nodded his head quickly. I giggled softly watching him act all flustered and nervous, and the faint blush on his cheeks just made him even more adorable. Now that he's my yummy strawberry I don't plan on sharing. "I'm your girlfriend now Ichigo. If you ask me to go on a date with you I'm going to say yes. I could never refuse some time alone with you." I whispered the last part softly and he looked at me surprised.

"So that's a yes?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. Let me just get ready." I spoke happily.

"I'll help!" Rukia shouted happily stepping out of Ichigo's room.

She quickly shoved me into my room closing the door behind us. I walked over to my bed sitting down on it and watched Rukia rummaged through my closet.

"Rukia I really don't need help getting ready." I stated laughing softly at Rukia's behavior.

"Yes you do! If I don't help you, you won't wear something cute!" Rukia complained.

"I never took you for the girly type." I muttered softly. "Ow!" I hissed rubbing my head where Rukia had hit me.

"I just find it entertaining to watch Ichigo blush and lose his ability to speak around you. Also find it hilarious when he loses he cool guy act when he's around you." Rukia snickered happily and I just giggled at her reasons for helping me.

I lay onto my bed staring at the ceiling. It's strange…four months ago I was shy, quiet, weak, no family, no friends and no one to love me Catalina Vazquez. Now I'm Catalina Vazquez still a little shy, not so quiet anymore, strong, I have a family, I have friends and I have someone to love me. Oh crap. I sat up frowning sadly.

"What's wrong?" Rukia questioned sitting next to me concerned when she noticed my frown.

"I'm a horrible friend." I stated softly.

"No you're not…why would you say that?" Rukia questioned confused.

"I accepted to be Ichigo's girlfriend without taking in count Orihime's feelings. She also likes Ichigo…a lot." I whispered softly.

"But Ichigo chose you." Rukia stated seriously.

"I didn't give him a chance to get to know Orihime…I showed up in his life before he met Orihime…before they became friends." I whispered softly. I just realized I screwed all of that up. I really have changed the whole bleach plot.

"That's not true. Ichigo had one whole month to get to know Orihime well you were gone away with Kisuke. In that month he got to know her and become friends with her…but in the end he still chose you…because he wants you." Rukia spoke seriously squeezing my shoulder. "Here, wear this." Rukia exclaimed happily placing something on my lap.

I looked down on my lap and gasped shocked. On my lap was a dress I had bought when I first got here and I went shopping with Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu keep insisting that I buy this dress that I would look very beautiful and that Ichigo would love it. I gave into her adorable sad face and bought it…I haven't gotten around to wearing that thing. The top of the dress was in the shape of a heart, short and stopped a little above my knees, it was also strapless. The dress is black with a small white ruffled outline on the bottom part of the dress and on the middle of the chest it has a small red bow.

"R-Rukia, are you crazy?! I'm not wearing this on our first date!" I practically yelled shoving the dress back to her.

"What are you talking about?! This is perfect!" Rukia stated happily. "I read in a book that human teenage girls like to dress up in short revealing clothes to draw their partner's attention." Rukia explained thinking back to the book that she read.

"You should really stop reading books." I hissed. My eye was twitching in annoyance and I was pretty sure I was blushing too.

"Come on wear it! If Ichigo is practically left speechless just by looking at you in your school uniform…" Rukia snickered with one of the creepiest smiles I have ever seen plastered on her face. "He will totally lose the ability to speak at the sight of you wearing this dress." Rukia concluded happily.

"Uh…" I spoke still doubting if I should wear that dress. But I really do want to look nice for our first date.

"Fine." I mumbled grabbing the dress.

I took my clothes off changing into the dress. I didn't mind changing in front of Rukia; I mean she's a girl just like me. I pulled the dress over my mild wet hair quickly fixing the tight fitting dress so there weren't any wrinkles on it.

"You look so cute!" Rukia cooed happily.

I sighed softly walking over to the body length mirror and looked at myself. I felt weird looking at my body and not seeing any bruises or cuts from when my father would beat me. Now if I have bruises or cuts it's from fighting hollows. Strangely enough…those don't hurt as much as when my father would inflict them.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked standing beside me.

"It's just…I haven't worn a dress in a long time." I whispered softly. "I look really pretty wearing one." I added grabbing the brush. I brush my hair softly letting it cascade down my back and some on my chest.

"Why haven't you worn a dress in a long time?" Rukia questioned confused.

"It was harder to hide all of the cuts and bruises my father would inflict on me." I explained softly. I grabbed my bracelet placing it on my wrist.

"Is that why you live with Ichigo?" Rukia questioned shocked.

"Yea." I replied softly. I looked at Rukia a little confused, "He didn't tell you anything?" I asked confused.

"He just mention you had problems at home…I never imagine it was something like that." She muttered softly.

"It's alright." I smiled softly looking at myself in the mirror. "The past is the past, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is the present…and my present involves Eita, you, everyone from school, everyone from Urahara's store and…" I smiled happily thinking about **_my_** orange hair strawberry. "Ichigo." I stated softly and Rukia smiled at me.

"Alright then!" Rukia exclaimed fist bumping. "You should get going! Ichigo is waiting for you!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

I opened the door and saw Ichigo standing there waiting for me with his arms crossed. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt the sleeves slightly pushed up with a collar and a V shape opening on the front of his shirt with a pair of black jeans, and a belt. My stomach did back flips while my eyes memorized every inch of his body.

"I'm ready." I spoke just above a whisper.

Ichigo looked at me and I swear his jaw almost hit the ground when he looked at me. I watched his lips move but they just couldn't articulate words. I giggled softly and I could hear Rukia snickering from behind me. When simply a faint blush formed on Ichigo's cheeks I smiled walking over to him and grabbed his hand softly.

"Let's go." I stated happily heading downstairs. I put on a pair of black slip on shoes while Ichigo put his sneakers on. "Karin! Yuzu! Isshin! Ichigo and I are going out on a date! We won't be until later!" I shouted through the house.

I grabbed a shocked Ichigo's hand dragging him out of the house. When we reached the corner from where the house was I heard all three of them shout, "WHAT?!"

"Why did you tell me that?!" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Well for starters I'm not a lair. Second because they would have found out sooner or later we were dating." I explained happily.

"So um…what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Can we go to the zoo?" I asked shyly.

"The zoo?" Ichigo questioned dumbfound. I felt him start to relax a little at the fact we were holding hands.

"Yeah, I've never been to the zoo and I thought my first time would be a lot more fun if I went with you." I explained happily and he looked at me smiling softly.

"Alright. Let's go." He replied.

"But you'll have to lead the way or else we'll get lost." I added sheepishly and he scoffed teasingly.

"No duh, with you leading we might end up in Tokyo." Ichigo mumbled.

"Hey!" I yelled pretending to be offended. But who was I kidding we totally would have ended up in Tokyo if I led the way.

We walked off to the train station were we took a train for a couple of minutes. We got off the train and walked a couple of blocks when I could see the zoo up ahead and I felt the excitement run through my body. Ichigo walked over to the both to buy both of our tickets. We walked into the zoo and I couldn't stop looking around. I felt like a little kid trying to figure out what I wanted to do first.

"What should we see first?!" I questioned happily still holding Ichigo's hand.

I dragged him to the huge map of the zoo and looked at what we could see first.

"Oh, let's go see the penguins first! Oh, wait, no the polar bears! Giraffes! LIONS!" I exclaimed happily getting a little too excited.

"How about we start from one end and make our way around." Ichigo suggested looking at the map.

"Yea! Let's go!" I exclaimed happily.

After about a couple of hours of walking around the zoo we decided to take a break sitting down on a bench. I waited for Ichigo on the bench looking around the zoo. I smiled softly as I watched the moms pass by with their kids…with their dads…one big happy family. I sighed leaning my head back looking up at the blue sky instead. I watched the white puffy clouds pass by slowly.

"You ok?" I heard Ichigo's voice.

I looked at him smiling softly, "Yeah, I was just remembering something." I stated softly.

"Here." Ichigo offered nervously.

I smiled softly accepting the plate of french fries.

"So are you ever going to get over being nervous and shy around me?" I asked happily eating some french fries.

"I'm not shy or nervous around you." He snapped and I smiled happily.

"Yes you are. You lose your cool guy act around me." I teased happily offering him some french fries.

He grabbed some while looking at me weirdly, "Cool guy act?" He questioned confused.

"Yea, your cool guy act." I stated happily. I looked at him smiling softly, "I just want you to be yourself. Nothing has changed between us…we are just dating now. Instead of calling ourselves friends…we called ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend." I stated happily and he just smiled at me softly.

"It's hard for me **not** to be nervous around you. You are beautiful, smart, and strong and caring…I'm scared I might do something to push you away now that we got to this point." He explained seriously looking away and I smiled softly.

I grabbed his hand intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I'm never leaving your side…unless you tell me to." I whispered the last part softly.

He frown at me angrily, "I'm never going to ask you to leave my side." He stated seriously squeezing my hand softly.

I smiled at him, "I know you won't." I stated softly.

I looked at my plate of french fries and then at my hand, "Uh, I kind of need my hand to finish my fries." I mumbled sheepishly.

Ichigo laughed softly letting go of my hand; I knew I was blushing.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" He questioned me remembering how I was spacing out earlier.

"Uh, nothing really." I stated softly. "I was just trying to remember all of the good times I had with my mom." I whispered softly looking at a little girl that was walking by holding her mom's hand. "I try so hard to forget about my father…that I hadn't realized I was starting to forget about my mother." I explained softly.

"You won't forget about your mother. No matter hard you try to forget about your father. Your mother's memory will always be with you. She loved you and you loved her." Ichigo told me softly.

"I resented her after she died…she probably hates me." I whispered looking at my lap. My free hand grabbed a fist full of my dress.

"She doesn't hate you." Ichigo stated seriously. He softly placed his hand on top of mine, "She understands everything…she's your mother…she just knows you didn't really mean to hate her." He explained softly.

I kept looking at my lap and just stared at Ichigo's hand. I looked back up and smiled softly at him.

"Can we take a walk through the park?" I questioned softly.

"Yea." Ichigo replied smiling a small smile. "Why are we going to the park?" He questioned as we headed to the exit of the zoo.

"Well I wanted to tell you about my past and I rather my first time at the zoo with you stayed a happy memory. I want it to stay free of my father's memory…" I whispered holding his hand.

"You don't have to tell me Kat." Ichigo replied seriously.

"I want to share…me sharing means…I trust you and care about you." I added smiling softly. I looked up at him and his face held a surprise look but he smile nodding.

* * *

Ichigo and I had been walking around the park for a couple of hours and the sun was slowly starting to go down.

"Kat…" Ichigo started off slowly.

"Yea?" I asked looking at him.

"Y-Y-You…" He stuttered trying to get a concrete word out. Ichigo stopped, closed his eyes and opened them again taking deep breaths, "You look really beautiful today." He finally spoke with his free hand behind his head and a faint blush on his cheeks.

I smiled happily. I swear my smile grew twice its size with his comment.

"I'm glad…because I'm only going to dress up like this for you." I added shyly also blushing slightly.

We kept walking when I stopped at the sight of something.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked when he noticed I stopped walking.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled shocked.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

I pointed across the park and Ichigo looked at where I was pointing at confused. His jaw fell to the ground when he saw what I was pointing at it.

"No way." He muttered shocked.

"That bastard. I knew it seemed strange he wasn't trying to get Orihime's attention anymore." I stated smirking.

In front of Ichigo and I stood Rukia and Eita holding hands. They were walking out of the park smiling and laughing.

"No wonder she was insisting so much that you and I go out on date." Ichigo mumbled while we still looked at them.

"I wonder how long they have been going out." I pondered confused placing my free hand on my chin thinking.

"We should head home Kat, it's getting late. Plus thanks to you I'm going to get killed when I get home." He groaned and I giggled softly.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I spoke happily standing on my tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

I started to walk but stopped when Ichigo pulled on my hand a little and I walked back slowly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

He slowly pulled me to his chest leaning down towards my face. I looked at him surprised at how close our faces were.

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispered softly. His breath below all over my face and I felt my legs turn into jelly when he said that. My heart beat speed up while the butterflies in my stomach intensify. I don't know why I'm acting like this, I kissed him before.

"Don't tell me, just do it." I whispered back fluttering my eyes close when he placed his lips over mine.

I kissed him back smiling into the kiss. I may have kissed him before, but this is our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. This kiss is a million times better than the other one. Ichigo pulled away looking at me and I smiled happily still holding his hand.

"Thank you Ichigo." I whispered softly.

"For what?" He questioned confused.

"For saving me." I added happily and he smiled a little.

"I will always save you." He stated back seriously.

* * *

Ichigo and I walk up to the house door steps and I looked up at him happily.

"You know, maybe I should move back with Kisuke…so your dad doesn't get any wrong ideas about what we are doing when we are alone." I whispered blushing at the thought of Ichigo and I, uh yea, you get the picture.

Ichigo also blush but quickly shook it off, "It's better if you stay here…this way I know you are safe." He added seriously squeezing my hand and I smiled.

"Ready?" I asked.

Ichigo nodded opening the door as I walked into the house first. We took our shoes off and headed into the living room.

"We're home!" Ichigo shouted.

We stepped into the living room and Ichigo quickly let go of my hand pushing me softly out of the way.

"ICHIGO! YOU BASTARD!" I heard Isshin shout.

I looked at Ichigo shocked while he blocked Isshin's kick.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO POOR KAT-CHAN?!" Isshin shouted standing in front of Ichigo pointing an excusing finger at him. "ICHIGO I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER?! DEFLOWERING-" Ichigo didn't even let his father finish the sentence as he punched his father in the face.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We just went on a date! You fucking pervert!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo and Isshin broke out into a really goofy looking fight. I sighed softly but looked to my side when I heard someone snickering and someone giggling. Yuzu and Karin were standing there looking at me with a creepy smile.

"Soooooo" Karin started off happily. "Kat-chan, you and Ichi-nii dating now?" Karin asked snickering happily.

"Yes." I whispered softly looking away.

"Oh I knew it you two would up together! You two look so cute together!" Yuzu cooed happily. "Kat-chan if you and Onii-chan get marry that means I can call you Onee-chan!" Yuzu squealed happily.

I blushed frantically at just the thought of marrying Ichigo, "SHUSH!" I stated embarrassed looking away from them.

I turned back around again looking at a happy Karin and Yuzu talking about Ichigo and me being together. I looked over at Ichigo who had just got done beating up his father.

_Ichigo didn't know I wasn't from this world yet…but he doesn't have to know…because I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I'm done worrying about changing things. They have already changed, big time. Ichigo and I are together. Rukia and Eita are together. Everything is different…and I'm fine with it._

* * *

**Violeta's aka Obscurestar's Replies to Reviews Section:**

**Evalyd Yamazaki: Yea! I'm improving! I just hope I don't slip back to my old habits =/ But I will continue working on my writing and keep on improving it =) Ichigo's dad reaction is the only one I really had an idea of how it was going to be xD Ichigo's sisters was also kinda easy since they were already trying to get Ichigo and Kat together. But I'm having a really hard time trying to figure out how Orihime would react…I mean I have an idea but I'm still thinking about it.**

**Scaehime- Lolz that is why I love Kon he is just hilarious. I have many feature scenes I want to write about Kon that will be hilarious xD I have been rewatching the sub version on animecrazy to refresh my memory about what happens in the first couple of episodes and also reading the manga from the beginning again.**

**XxanimeaddictxX- Do not fear xxanimeaddictxx the poll is still open and nothing is written in stone there is still a chance she will end up with Ulquiorra =)**

**lostfeather1- Thank you I really enjoyed making the story cover since it has almost all of my favorite guy characters. I ogled at that cover a lot xD But after the poll closes I will be making a new one where it has Kat in the middle and on one side of her will be the winner and on the other side the second place winner. Yea I want her to meeting everyone but I'm still not sure.**

**Angels of Crystals- I hope you really enjoyed this chapter it was all about Ichigo/Kat =)**

**Guest- Thanks. Orihime's reaction won't happen until the next chapter though. Thanks again =)**

**Infinity Wolf- Thank you, well do =)**

**Kurisetina- Yea I really enjoyed writing that chapter. That episode is one of my favorite episodes since it is so funny xD**

**metsfan101- Thank you**

**Bookgirl- Yep I have been meaning to go back and fix those small mistakes xD But thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Bookgal7- Yep they are finally together!**

**ShirahimeSenpai- You're most welcome look forward for more updates this week =)**

**So my readers there are officially 5 chapters left before they go off to the soul society to rescue Rukia. Also the poll will officially be closed on October 1****st****! So, vote people! Before time runs out! Next update hopefully tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it =D**


	12. Chapter 12: Secondary Abilities Part 1

**Hi yea everyone! Sorry the update wasn't up until today I know, I said I would update yesterday but internet wasn't working so I couldn't update. But anyways I don't have a lot to say today expect...let's get reading the chapter =) Enjoy!**

**Element's Used so far**

**Mizu (Water)- turquoise hair and bright blue eyes**

**Kaji (Fire)- orange hair and bright red eyes**

**Koori (Ice)- white hair and bright white eyes**

**Chi (Earth)- brown hair and bright green eyes**

**Kinzoku (Metal)- silver hair and bright gray eyes**

**Kage (Shadow)- pitch black hair and bright violet eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Secondary Abilities Part 1**

I quickly sat up on my bed breathing hard. It was the same dream I had when I first got here. I either have that one…or the one with Ulquiorra. I sighed softly looking around my dark room. I softly rubbed my forehead at the headache that was slowly forming. Gah, today is going to be a long day. Weird dreams, headaches and early training…yea it's going to be a long day. I quickly changed and jumped out the window heading to Kisuke's shop to train. I jumped down to the underground training area walking towards where Eita, Yoruichi and Kisuke were already at.

"Hey, you're late!" I heard Eita shout at me annoyed crossing his arms over his chest.

_"She doesn't look well. Maybe she doesn't feel well._"

"I'm fine." I snapped at Eita angrily rubbing my forehead since the headache got a little intense.

"Dude, relax, no need to go all kage on my ass." Eita mutter seriously stepping away.

_"What's up with her?"_

I looked at my bracelet and saw it glowing bright purple.

"Why does it keep doing that?" I wonder annoyed.

_"Interesting it has done it before without her telling it to."_

I felt my headache intensify when I started to hear more people talking.

_"Maybe her powers are growing?"_

"Can all of you just be quiet?!" I hissed holding my head with both of my hands.

"Whoa, Kat are you ok?" Eita questioned concerned walking towards me.

"JUST SHUT UP EVERYONE!" I yelled hearing all of them talking at the same time. The headache just wouldn't go away.

I lost control of my reiatsu letting it burst everywhere. I started to see black spots; I was passing out from the pain.

Eita, Yoruichi and Kisuke watched Kat fall onto the ground her hair going back to its normal color.

"Kat!" Eita shouted running over to Kat's body.

Eita kneeled down beside Kat rolling her over to make sure she was alright. Eita sighed relief at the fact that she just passed out.

"Kisuke what the hell just happened?" Eita questioned concerned.

"I'm not sure." Kisuke muttered just as confused.

"Maybe her powers are evolving, but she isn't ready for them?" Yoruichi questioned looking at the passed out Kat.

"Maybe." Kisuke mused pulling his fan over his face as he looked down at Kat.

* * *

_God my head is killing me. What happen? Where am I? _

I slowly opened my eyes staring a very familiar ceiling and slowly sat up holding my head.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" I heard a deep voice come from beside me. I looked to my side and saw Yoruichi standing there in her cat form.

"Fine I guess. My head still hurts." I mumbled rubbing my forehead. I looked around the empty room, "What happen?" I questioned confused.

"You passed out from the pain." Yoruichi explained.

"Oh." I muttered looking at my bracelet.

"What's happening?" I asked scared.

"Nothing to worry about Kat, it's probably just your powers evolving to their final stage." Yoruichi explained calmly.

I looked at her worriedly but shook it off, "Where's Eita?" I asked confused.

"He already left to school." Yoruichi explained.

"I better go too." I muttered standing up while rubbing my head slightly.

"You said this has happen before." Yoruichi questioned while I grabbed my bag.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"When?" She asked seriously.

"Um, I guess the first time was…the day before I went to visit Ichigo's mother grave, then once or twice after that." I replied trying to remember exactly how many times it has happened.

"What do you feel when it happens?" Yoruichi asked seriously.

"Will this headache is new, but I usually hear things…things that no one said." I muttered thinking over the things I have heard. "Maybe I'm going crazy." I joked shaking my head. "I'll see you later Yoruichi." I waved goodbye as I walked out of the room.

* * *

I stared at the huge piece of paper in front of me narrowing my eyes at my name.

**2 Catalina Vazquez**

I'm such a nerd. I blame Eita and Kisuke for making me a nerd. If I wasn't training or working, I was unfortunately studying. Speaking of Eita, when I showed up at school he wasn't here nor was Ichigo or Rukia. They are probable off taking care of a hollow or something.

"Wow. You are doing well as ever." I heard Tatsuki exclaim surprised looking at Orihime's place.

**3 Orihime Inoue**

"Kat, wow, 2nd place! You aren't doing half bad yourself." Tatsuki complemented happily.

"Yea, I guess since I spent so much time at home I just studied a lot." I stated embarrassed.

"Kat don't say that! You are smart even without having to study!" Orihime told me happily. I smiled at her feeling my stomach get all queasy. Gah, Orihime if only you knew what I've done.

"Wow, who knew Orihime was so smart!" Michiru cooed amazed.

I nodded agreeing with Michiru. I gasped surprised when I felt someone leaned forward next to my ear.

"2nd place whoa, I didn't know I was dating a nerd." Ichigo snickered in my ear.

I shivered slightly at his warm breath blowing on my ear. I blushed slightly feeling his face beside mine.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd! I'm just smart." I spoke flustered. "Plus, what are you talking about… Mr. 23" I spoke looking at his name on the list.

**23 Ichigo Kurosaki**

"I didn't think you were this smart." I snickered softly.

Ichigo just scoffed annoyed. I smiled softly grabbing his hand with mine, "I was kidding." I whispered back happily.

"I know you were." He muttered squeezing my hand softly. "Where were you anyways this morning?" Ichigo asked changing subjects. "Eita just said you weren't feeling well, he wouldn't tell me anything else." Ichigo mumbled angrily.

I smiled softly at his concerned, "I'm fine, just had a slight headache." I explained happily and he nodded.

"Well girls aside none of our comrades have betrayed us. No one got on the top 50." Keigo exclaimed happily.

"Uh, look again Keigo." I mumbled pointing at Ichigo's name with my free hand.

"WHAT?!" Keigo shouted shocked. "HOW DID YOU GET SO HIGH?!" Keigo questioned shocked.

"Shut up. I get home early and I have nothing better to do so I study." Ichigo hissed angrily at Keigo.

"Lair! I always offer that you come and hang out with us! But you always refuse!" Keigo shouted angrily. "So that's what you were planning all along! NERD!" Keigo shouted running away from him.

I snickered happily standing beside Ichigo, "Who's the nerd now?" I questioned snickering. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at me and I just smiled sweetly walking over to Eita who was looking at the list.

"Fancy meeting you here." I mutter happily.

"That's my line?" Eita mumbled annoyed. "You scared the crap out of me this morning you know that?" Eita hissed annoyed.

"Sorry. I don't know what happen." I muttered softly.

Eita just sighed looking at the list again, "Don't worry about it. Kisuke said it's probably just your powers trying to get stronger." Eita spoke shrugging and I nodded.

"But anyways, I thought you would have been off somewhere smashing with Rukia." I snickered happily.

"Eh!" Eita exclaimed shocked his eyes practically bulged out of his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Eita hissed looking around.

"Relax. No one heard me. I saw you two the other day holding hands and…Rukia confirmed everything last night." I added happily.

"So, big deal we are dating. Kurosaki and you are dating." Eita mumbled.

"I'm just saying I'm happy for you two. You two make a good couple." I added shrugging. I looked at the list smiling. "Seems your studying also paid off." I added looking at his name.

"Yea, just don't tell that idiot." Eita spoke pointing his thumb at Keigo who still hadn't left Ichigo alone.

Eita walked over to them shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Eita, Chad let's go hang out. Unlike _some_ people we're not in the stop 50!" Keigo stated elbowing Eita and Chad.

Eita's eye twitched in annoyance, "What are you talking about?" Eita mutter pointing at the list.

**5 Eita Harada**

Everyone's jaw drop at Eita's position.

"What the hell?" Ichigo questioned shocked. "How are you so smart?" Ichigo questioned.

"What, you think I'm stupid or something? Who do you think helps Kat study?" Eita questioned annoyed. "I'm not you." He scoffed.

"Bastard." Ichigo mumbled annoyed.

"Eita you're a traitor just like Ichigo! Be gone!" Keigo shouted breaking down into tears.

"Chad come on let's go we don't need to be around these traitors!" Keigo sobbed elbowing Chad.

Chad simply pointed at the list.

**11 Yasutora Sado**

"WHAT?!" Keigo and Mizuiro shouted at the same time shocked. "We are never hanging out with you two again! Traitors! Devils!" Keigo shouted as they ran away crying.

"Tsk, if we're devils, what the hell does that make the top ranked person?" Ichigo mumbled annoyed looking up at the list. "Ametatsu…Ishida." Ichigo mumbled.

"Who's that?" I questioned confuse looking at the name.

"It's Uryu-kun." Orihime spoke happily. "Uryu Ishida."

"Never heard of him." Ichigo spoke annoyed.

"Oh yea, he's in our." I stated realizing that indeed it was Uryu.

"What? Really, he's in our class?" Ichigo asked embarrassed.

"Yeah remember, the kid with the glasses." I described him.

Ichigo's face went blank.

"Don't bother Kat he won't remember him." Tatsuki stated walking away with Orihime.

"Uryu." Ichigo mumbled trying to remember who he was.

* * *

**-Nobody's POV-**

"Kisuke pick up!" Rukia growled angrily at her phone.

"He isn't going to answer." Eita mumbled sitting on the railing.

"Eita." Rukia stated surprised.

"I thought you said you wanted to keep it a secret, even from Ichigo and Kat?" Eita questioned bored.

"They found out." Rukia spoke shrugging. "There was no point in lying to them." Rukia muttered looking at her phone.

"So do you think it's broken?" Eita questioned.

"Do you?" Rukia asked.

"No. I know what I felt and I felt a hollow early. But just as quickly as it appeared…" Eita spoke seriously looking at Rukia, "It disappeared." Eita stated snapping his fingers.

"I'll have to go by the store to get Kisuke to check my phone." Rukia muttered.

"I'll go with you. It's my turn to work anyways." Eita stated shrugging and Rukia nodded.

"Eita there's something I have been meaning to tell you…"Rukia started off sadly. This caught Eita's attention and he looked down at her seriously.

Before he could say anything the phone started to beep. Rukia grabbed her phone running off but stopped when Eita grabbed her wrist softly.

"Ichigo and Kat can handle it." Eita stated seriously. "What's wrong?" He questioned confused.

"It's nothing." Rukia spoke softly.

"It's something, if you are making that face." He snapped annoyed.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I stood there looking out the window rubbing my forehead. My headache hurt, but not as much as this morning. I really hope this headache goes away soon. I looked out the window narrowing my eyes when I felt a hollow nearby.

"Ichigo I need to talk to you!" I shouted grabbing his hand dragging him down the hall.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he ran after me.

"A hollow." I spoke seriously looking over my shoulder.

"It better be there this time." Ichigo spoke seriously. He was about to grab my hand when he bumped into someone.

I felt a strange reiatsu coming from the person Ichigo bumped into but I couldn't look at his face since I was already down the hall.

"Sorry!" I heard Ichigo shout.

I looked around the dark street glaring at the empty street in front of me. Where the hell did it go? I'm positive I felt it! GAH!

"It's not here again." Ichigo mumbled looking at me.

"This happened already?" I asked annoyed.

"Yea, this morning Rukia's phone went off but when we got there…it was gone." Ichigo muttered annoyed looking around the street.

"Maybe I was wrong." I mumbled rubbing my head. Maybe this headache has me so screwed up I was feeling things.

"No, it was here." Eita stated helping Rukia drag Ichigo's body.

"My phone also went off. It should have been here." Rukia added placing Ichigo's body down along with Eita.

"Well your phone is broken and no offense Kat are you sure your reiatsu tracking is right?" Ichigo questioned.

"Shut up and go back into your body." I hissed angrily. I know what I felt and I know there was a hollow here. How dare he say I don't know how to use my powers! But there is the slight headache…but still!

Ichigo went back into his body; a blue light enfolded his body as his soul went back into his body.

"I wonder what's going on." I muttered to myself looking around the street.

"Good Evening, Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san Vazquez-san Harada-kun." The male in the shadows greeted sinisterly.

I felt goose bumps run through my entire body. Wow, Uryu really does have an eerie voice.

"Hey how do you know our names?" Ichigo questioned angrily.

"Kurosaki-kun, you can see ghosts." Uryu stated cruelty.

We all looked at him shocked, well I faked to be shocked, but still I was shocked.

"Who are you?" Eita questioned seriously.

Uryu was about to speak but stopped suddenly. I knew why he had stopped. I could also feel the hollow that had appeared along with Eita who also held a serious look on his face.

"What is it Kat?" Ichigo questioned my serious face.

"A hollow." Uryu stated seriously. "Or am I wrong Vazquez-san." He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

Suddenly Rukia's phone went off.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"You call yourself a shinigami and you can't even locate a hollow." Uryu scoffed. "It's that way." Uryu pointed to the direction I felt the hollow at.

I slightly covered my eyes when the bright blue reiatsu started to form into a bow and arrow in his hand. I looked at him shocked as he shot the arrow towards the hollow killing it.

"Who is this guy?" Eita mumbled angrily.

"Uryu Ishida…Quincy." Uryu stated simply. "I hate shinigamis." He added bluntly glaring at Ichigo.

* * *

**-Next Day at School-**

Ichigo and I walked down the hallways holding hands. My headache was gone…finally. Last night when we got home Ichigo couldn't stop complaining about Uryu. I swear I think he's trading me for Uryu…how sad.

"Ichigo, are you still thinking about-" I was cut off by Ichigo before I could finish.

'That bastard who does he think he is?!" Ichigo snapped glaring up ahead.

"Ichigo, I swear, I feel like you are trading me for him." I teased softly making Ichigo blush.

"What are you talking about?!" Ichigo snapped embarrassed.

"You can't seem to stop thinking about him." I added teasing some more. "Before, I was the only thing on your mind." I stated innocently.

"W-W-What?!" Ichigo asked shocked. "I don't like…" Ichigo stopped abruptly trying to remember Uryu's name.

"You can't remember his name can you?" I stated laughing a little.

"Shut up, I remember his name! I…shi…da…..um Peter….Un…bra…what was it?!" Ichigo muttered to himself trying to think of the name.

"Ishida." I stated raising an eyebrow.

"Ishida?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"Yes Uryu Ishida. That's the name you are trying to remember silly." I added laughing a little at his short term memory.

"Uryu-kun? Why are you two talking about Uryu-kun?" Orihime appeared out of nowhere questioning us.

"Orihime." I blinked surprised. "Oh yea, do you know where we can find Uryu?" I asked happily.

I noticed Orihime was looking at something. I followed her gaze and noticed she was looking at my hand that was intertwined with Ichigo's. She probably knows already.

"Uh, yes, Uryu-kun…he's probably in the Handicraft club." Orihime spoke quickly switching to her cheerful self.

"Let's go." Ichigo spoke eagerly taking me with him.

We walked over to a door and the three of us leaned into the room looking for Uryu.

"There he is." I spoke happily pointing at Uryu.

"Yeah that's him." Ichigo mutter a little annoyed.

We watched him grabbed a toy stuff animal and swiftly sew it back together leaving it like new.

"Wow he's got some skills with the needle." I stated surprised.

I looked at him throw the teddy bear back to Michiru and speak to her, somewhat rudely.

"Jeez, he could be a little nicer." I muttered stepping away from the door along with Orihime and Ichigo.

"Let's go Kat." Ichigo spoke seriously grabbing my hand again as we walked off.

"Um Kurosaki-kun did something happen with Uryu-kun?" Orihime asked shyly.

"No. Not really." Ichigo spoke shrugging as we walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we walked away.

"We are going to follow Uryu today." Ichigo stated seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what he is…and he annoys me." Ichigo muttered angrily.

Orihime watched the walking couple smiling sadly.

* * *

"Ichigo maybe I should do the following, alone." I muttered while we followed after Uryu.

"Why?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Because I'm a lot better at hiding my reiatsu and I can also easily track him." I explained.

"No. He hasn't even noticed we are following." Ichigo spoke seriously.

"When are you going to stop following me Kurosaki?" We heard Uryu questioned seriously.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Ichigo.

"We got caught because of your whispering." He stated walking out from behind the wall and I followed after him.

"So you finally noticed." Ichigo stated sounding impressed.

"How long have you known we were following?" I asked confused.

"I only knew Kurosaki was following me I didn't know you were following as well Vazquez-san." Uryu stated a little surprise. "But to answer your question, I've known you were following me since you were spying on me at the handicraft club." Uryu explained bluntly.

"So big deal you have some skills." Ichigo scoffed.

"It's not that I have skills, it's not hard to miss your leaking reiatsu, which you pour out like an idiot." Uryu stated frankly.

Ichigo glared at Uryu and was about to walk over to him when I softly squeezed Ichigo's hand holding him back.

"Relax." I whispered.

"I know everything. I even know what Kuchiki-san really is. I also know you got your shinigami powers around mid-May." Uryu explained bluntly.

I glared at him, "What do you want anyways Uryu?" I asked seriously.

"Nothing really." Uryu explained softly. "I just want a match with Kurosaki-kun." He stated seriously looking at Ichigo.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I won't fight against you it's obvious who will win!" Ichigo stated seriously.

"Let's go Kat." Ichigo stated scoffing.

I turned around walking away with Ichigo.

"I get it you're scared." Uryu spoke bluntly.

Ichigo turned around glaring at Uryu.

"Ichigo let's go, he's just trying to provoke you." I stated concerned. I didn't want him to accept the match…I knew what would happen after this and it wasn't good.

"You are trying to provoke me, but it won't work." Ichigo stated turning around to walk away and I followed after him.

"I see." Uryu stated. "Since you technically got your powers from Rukia, you can't lift a finger, unless she tells you." Uryu spoke bluntly.

_So close_. I looked up at Ichigo whose eye was twitching in annoyance. Ichigo turned around glaring at Uryu.

"Fine have it your way!" Ichigo spat angrily.

"Wait, Ichigo think this over!" I stated seriously.

"I have!" He simply stated pulling Kon out of his bag.

"Hey! I know nee-san told you to carry me around in your school bag all the time! But do you really have to shove me into the bag like that?!" Kon yelled angrily. He turned to look at me. "KAT-CHAN!" Kon yelled happily.

"Kon, we're switching." Ichigo stated seriously looking at Kon.

"W-W-Wait!" Kon stuttered when Ichigo shoved his hand into Kon's mouth looking for the soul pill.

"Found it." Ichigo said pulling the pill out.

"Ichigo, please don't do this." I whispered seriously.

"Relax Kat. Everything is going to be fine this will be over soon." Ichigo spoke happily.

I softly sighed. It was no use trying to convince this idiot out of this. Ichigo swallowed the pill making his Shinigami form slowly came out leaving Kon in his body.

"Kon, Kat watch me beat this idiot up." Ichigo stated happily looking at Uryu.

"Be careful." I whispered softly.

"I will." He added happily.

"So what's this match about?" Ichigo asked seriously.

Uryu slowly pulled out a small capsule showing it to us, "This is hollow bait." Uryu explained seriously and I looked at him shocked. "The match is, whoever kills the most hollows in 24 hours is the winner." Uryu explained bluntly.

"No." Ichigo stated seriously. "You are going to put everyone in this town in danger. No way, think of something else." Ichigo spoke seriously.

"If you really are a good of shinigami you claim to be, then you have nothing to worry about." Uryu spoke bluntly crushing the pill in his hand.

I stared at the broken pill wide-eyed.

"What have you done?!" I hissed angrily standing forward towards him.

"Nothing serious." Uryu stated shrugging.

I suddenly felt the first hollow appear and I quickly looked up. Uryu quickly took care of it with his arrow.

"There's number one." He spoke simply holding his bow in his hand.

Before I could say something Ichigo grabbed Uryu by the collar angrily.

"What have you done?!" Ichigo snapped angrily. "Undo this!" Ichigo commanded angrily.

"I can't, the hollow bait is everyone. There is nothing left to do but beat all of the hollows." Uryu spoke seriously.

"Ichigo forget about him!" I hissed grabbing Ichigo's sleeve. "We have bigger things to worry about. Hollows usually act people with high reiatsu…" I trailed off looking at him.

His eyes went wide with shocked, "Karin. Yuzu." He stated seriously.

I nodded my head. Ichigo looked at Uryu one last time before letting him go and we ran off to look for Karin and Yuzu.

"We should split up we'll find them faster." I told him seriously.

"No." Ichigo stated seriously stopping.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself Ichigo. Plus this way is faster." I explained seriously looking at him.

"Fine." Ichigo spoke softly.

I was about to run off when he grabbed my wrist softly pulling me back.

"What-" I was cut off when his lips collided with mine. I was shocked, but it quickly passed and I kissed him back.

"Be careful." He spoke seriously pulling away slowly.

I was stunned. My legs felt like jelly. I was on cloud 9. I simply nodded since I couldn't get my lips to say anything concrete. I watched Ichigo run off towards the school and I ran off the other way. I ran down the street when I stopped at the presences of a hollow nearby.

"Come out already I know you're there." I spoke angrily.

"Oh. You are much brighter than that shinigami." The hollow squealed happily. The high pitched voice made me flinched a little.

The snake looking hollow appeared in front of me slithering towards me slowly. Her mask is in the shape of a four-pointed star with shades of blue on her mask. Her body has purple scales with blue dots.

"I had plan on attacking the shinigami but your reiatsu is just as delicious as his. Also if I kill you I'm sure that shinigami will come after me…because it seems you mean a lot to him." The hollow spoke happily. "Are you ready to die human?" The hollow laughed launching its self towards me.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Violeta's aka Obscurestar's Replies to Reviews Section:**

***TenraiTsukiyomi- Thank you I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Yea I try not to follow exactly the bleach plotline, because I mean Kat being there changes things. She tries not to interfere but she still does without knowing it. After Octuber 1****st**** we will see who she ends up with =)**

***Scaehime- Sorry I will try not to add so much. Really the only ones who cruse a lot are Ichigo and Eita because they are real potty mouths xD But I will try not to add so much of it =) Actually that site is my source of information, I usually just read the summary of an episode and get my ideas from there. Um I don't like to watch dub anime, I prefer sub anime and I don't like watching it on youtube I prefer to watch anime on animecrazy dot net xD **

***XxanimeaddictxX- Lolz. Yes, you keep on day dreaming about Ulquiorra. Actually I will join you on that xD**

***angels of crystals- Yeah, I loved how Isshin reacted too xD**

***Infinity Wolf- I'm glad you liked the kiss. I had the hardest time writing it =/ I wasn't sure how to write it xD **

***MoonDancer89- Thank you, glad you liked it. At first I wanted it to be Orihime and Eita, but I changed my mind. I think it will be better this way…for feature chapters ;)**

***lostfeather1- Ha ha ha lostfeather1 you have read my mind! Because I also believe there could be someone on the side that can ne even better! The poll will close soon and we will see who wins the rivalry for Kat's heart =)**

**All in due time lostfeather1 ;) the real fun begins once Kat reachs the soul society where she'll met more cute bleach characters =D**

***ThreadsToFeathers- I know but don't worry those five chapters will be over *snaps fingers* like that! I'm so excited to start writing those chapters! I have so many ideas for those chapters =D**

**Remember folks the poll closes on October 1st! So vote for who Kat should end up with!**


	13. Chapter 13: Secondary Abilities Part 2

**Ha I bet I fooled all of you! You were probably freaking out thinking I would leave it at a cliffhanger! But Relax I'm not that mean! So here you guys have it the second part to "Secondary Abilities" Enjoy!**

**Element's Used so far**

**Mizu (Water)- turquoise hair and bright blue eyes**

**Kaji (Fire)- orange hair and bright red eyes**

**Koori (Ice)- white hair and bright white eyes**

**Chi (Earth)- brown hair and bright green eyes**

**Kinzoku (Metal)- silver hair and bright gray eyes**

**Kage (Shadow)- pitch black hair and bright violet eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada.**

* * *

******Chapter Thirteen: Secondary Abilities Part 2**

I ran down the street when I stopped at the presences of a hollow nearby.

"Come out already I know you are there." I spoke angrily.

"Oh. You are much brighter than that shinigami." The hollow squealed happily. The high pitched voice made me flinched a little.

The snake looking hollow appeared in front of slithering towards me slowly. Her mask is in the shape of a four-pointed star with shades of blue on her mask. Her body has purple scales with blue dots.

"I had plan on attacking the shinigami, but your reiatsu is just as delicious as his. Also if I kill you, I'm sure that shinigami will come after me…because it seems you mean a lot to him." The hollow spoke happily. "Are you ready to die human?" The hollow laughed launching its self towards me.

"Kinzoku!" I shouted making a metal rode in my hand.

I placed it in front of me blocking the hollows attack; the impact made me skidded a little across the street. I glared up at the hollow slightly pushing her back giving me enough room to take a couple of steps back.

"Well aren't you one interesting human." The hollow laughed happily.

"There is a lot more where that came from." I hissed happily.

My eyes went wide when I felt my whole body get heavy again, like that day with the Grand Fisher. I fell to my knees trying to get myself together. Ugh, what's happening to me?! I tried to stand but my whole body felt like it was made from metal or something. I wasn't strong enough to hold all of this weight.

"Out of energy already?" The hollow laughed happily. "But the fun is barely getting started!" The hollow laughed launching itself towards me again.

"Chi **(Earth)**!" I shouted closing my eyes.

I sigh relived when I could move my body again. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a purple-black shield in front of me instead of an earth wall. I looked around noticing I was inside a shield it just wasn't in front of me this time, I was completely surrounded by it. I looked at my bracelet glowing bright purple.

"Do you really think a weak shield like this will stop me?" The hollow questioned seriously.

I looked up at the hollow shocked when a purple tentacle thing shot out of her body slamming into the shield. The shield slowly started to crack, when it stuttered into pieces. I gasped surprised quickly jumping back barely dodging the tentacle.

"You really think it will be that easy to dodge my attack?" The hollow questioned happily.

I looked up at it surprised and saw another purple tentacle heading my way. _I can't dodge it will I'm in mid-air!_ I shut my eyes, "AHHH!" I screamed out in the pain feeling the tentacle stab into my shoulder. The tentacle pushed me through mid-air until it slammed me into a nearby wall. I whimpered out in pain when my back slammed into the wall. I slowly opened my eyes looking at the hollow standing in front of me.

"You really are a useless girl aren't you?" The hollow snickered.

I felt like something just stabbed my heart when the hollow said, "useless". I wasn't useless! I made sure of that! I shouldn't be pin to this wall right now! I shouldn't be begging for someone to save me! I shouldn't be scared! I should be doing this myself!

"Inazuma!" I shouted lightning shooting out of my body electrocuting the hollow.

"AH!" The hollow shouted stumbling back from the wall letting me free.

I slowly slid down the wall groaning in pain while holding my wounded shoulder. I slowly tried to stand up ignoring the pain that ran through my body.

"I'm not useless!" I panted angrily.

"Damn you!" The hollow hissed angrily.

Some of its body held burn marks. I smirked happily at the damage I had inflicted.

"What, now you finally have some courage to stand up for yourself?" I heard a very familiar voice hissed cruelty.

I froze in my spot. My whole body went pale with fear at the sound of that voice. It was impossible my insides screamed at me. He isn't here. He can't be here! I slowly looked to my side…standing there…was my father.

"T-T-This…is…IMPOSSIBLE!" I shouted scared. "YOU AREN'T HERE!" I screamed stepping away from him. I couldn't think clearly anymore my whole body felt nothing but fear now.

"Katy." My father spoke smirking at me. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" My father taunted.

"Get away from me!" I shouted stumbling back.

"So much fear in your eyes and heart." The hollow cooed happily. "This, simply, human…scares you so much?" The hollow questioned happily. "Your darkest fear is this man." The hollow slithered over to my father standing behind him.

"Tell me girl, what else do you fear the most?" She questioned happily.

"Kat?" I heard someone speak my name softly.

"Ichigo?" I whispered confused.

I quickly turned around and saw Ichigo standing there in his human form.

"Ichigo!" I yelled relieved running over to him. I hugged him happily but was a little surprised when he didn't hug me back. He placed his hands on my arms roughly pushing me away. I looked at him shocked, "What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"Get away from me." Ichigo stated seriously.

His eyes held such disgust and pity towards me.

"Ichi…go?" I questioned him hurt.

"I don't know why I ever liked someone as useless as you. Always having to save you." Ichigo spat annoyed.

"You don't always have to save me! I never asked for you to save me!" I screamed tears pooling in my eyes.

"Ichigo is right, Kat." I heard Eita state bluntly from beside me. "If it's not him who's saving you, it's me." Eita hissed annoyed.

"That's not true!" I screamed walking towards them.

Every step I took towards them, every step they took away from me.

"We don't need a useless friend like you." Rukia suddenly appeared next to Eita glaring at me.

"Rukia." I spoke softly.

"We don't need you." Rukia, Ichigo and Eita said at the same time slowly fading away.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled. The warms tear finally slipping down my cheeks. "You promised you would never leave me! ICHIGO!" I shouted to the empty street.

I fell to my knees looking at the empty space where my friends and my lover use to stand.

"I'm useless." I whispered letting the tears fully slip out of my eyes now.

"Yes you are. You will always be useless." My father spoke cruelty beside me. "Nothing has changed Katy. You will always be alone, no will ever love you, no one will ever want you." My father hissed.

"Loneliness…not being loved…and not being wanted." I heard the hollow laugh happily from behind me. "Those are your biggest fears. Those are the fears you constantly fight." The hollow laughed.

I stayed there looking at the floor scared. Why is this happening…? I slowly closed my eyes waiting for my sure end.

* * *

_"Pathetic." I heard someone mumbled angrily. "We lend our powers to this girl?" The male continued angrily._

_"__**-No Sound- (A/N: She can't hear the name yet), **__enough!" A female stated seriously._

_"Look at her! She disgusts me!" The male continued angrily._

_"I agree with __**–No Sound-**__, asking for help when we already give her so much power." Another male spoke harshly._

_"What are you waiting for?! Open your damn eyes! Look at us at least!" A girl shouted rudely._

_I snapped my eyes opened and saw nothing but darkness._

_"She can't see us yet." Another female spoke sadly._

_"Who's there?" I questioned softly._

_"Why are you so scared?!"_

_"You have us!"_

_"You don't need anyone to save you!"_

_"You are never alone!"_

_I heard different voices speaking at the same time._

_"I can't understand all of you, one at a time!" I snapped annoyed._

_"About time you got that backbone again." Someone spoke cockily._

_"Why can't I see you?" I questioned looking around the dark space._

_"Because you're too scared!" Someone else shouted angrily._

_"He's right, you need to relax." A woman spoke softly._

_"I can't." I whispered ashamed._

_"Yes you can." A woman ordered seriously. "You can do anything!" The woman hissed seriously._

_"You can do it Kat, just close your eyes." I heard a little girl state happily. I did what the little girl said. "Relax." She whispered softly. "Breath in and out." She continued softly. After a couple of breaths I felt that I started to relax, "Now open your eyes." The girl stated happily._

_I slowly opened my eyes stumbling back scared._

_"Ah!" In front of me stood 10._

_"She can see us!" A little girl cheered happily. She has short choppy white hair with bright orange eyes. She is wearing an orange cape that covered her small body piling around her._

_"About time!" The male I heard first spoke annoyed. He has longish orange hair with bangs that almost covered his bright red eyes. He is also wearing a cape like the little girl but his is red and doesn't touch the ground._

_"Who are you?" I questioned confused._

_"I'm Kuki!" The little girl shouted happily._

_"I told you Kat. You aren't alone…you have us." A woman spoke gently. Her long curly turquoise hair reached around her knees her bangs hanged over her bright blue eyes. Her blue cape hanged loosely around her body. "I'm Mizu." The woman explained softly looking at me happily._

_If the little girl was Kuki and this woman is Mizu then the boy from early…Kaji._

_"Wait. How come this is the first I have seen you?" I questioned confused._

_"Because up until now you have never asked for our help!" Another woman shouted rudely._

_I looked to my left where I saw a woman with pitch black hair and bright violet eyes looking at me hurt. Her hair covered one side of her face only leaving the other half visible, she is wearing a purple cape._

_"Kage." I whispered unsure._

_"At least you know my damn name." She hissed angrily._

_"I don't understand…I don't remember asking for help." I questioned confused._

_"Yes you did. The second you fell into that hollow's hallucination your body screamed for our help." A male stated seriously walking towards me. His long silver hair moved slightly as he made his way towards me. His bright gray eyes just stared at me seriously…Kinzoku._

_"Hallucination?" I whispered confused._

_"When the hollow stab you with its tentacle, it injected a poison." Mizu explained softly. "A poison that makes you hallucinate your worst fears." She finished softly._

_"It's killing you in other words." I saw a girl with shoulder wavy white hair standing there with her arms crossed. Her bang is held up sideways by a clip exposing her bright white eyes. That must be Koori_

_"What am I going to do?" I whispered confused._

_"Heal it." Mizu stated happily._

_"I don't have that ability." I stated sadly._

_"Yes you do!" Kuki shouted happily. "That's Mizu's secondary ability!" Kuki stated happily._

_"Secondary ability?" I questioned confused._

_"We all have a secondary ability besides just manipulating an element." A girl with gold curly mid back length hair spoke softly. Her bright gold eyes looked at me warmly. That must be Suna._

_"Why do you think you have been having headaches?" Kage questioned seriously. "It's because of my secondary ability…telepathy. Your head hurts because you don't know how to control it yet." Kage explained seriously._

_"How does the secondary ability work?" I asked confused._

_"There isn't time to explain now." A male with spiky brown hair and bright green eyes spoke seriously. "There will be time later. Right now, you need to heal yourself and defeat the hollow." He continued seriously. I realized that it was Chi._

_"Ok." I stated softly. "Um, what do I do?" I asked confused._

_"Just make sure you are using me and that there is water on the wound. Picture the wound healing and it will heal." Mizu explain politely._

_"Hey kid look at me." Kaji stated seriously._

_I looked at him scared._

_"Whip that scared look off of your face, you hear me!" He ordered angrily. "You aren't useless, you aren't weak, and you are wanted!" He stated seriously. "You remember the Kurosaki kid…well he's crazy; helplessly in love with you, don't forget that. He's never going to leave your side and neither are we. So grow a damn backbone already." Kaji stated seriously and I looked at him surprised._

* * *

I snapped opened my eyes hearing my father's voice beside me. I slowly stood up holding my wounded shoulder looking at the ground while I stood up.

"Oh, you still have the strength to stand up?" The hollow questioned confused.

"I'm not useless. I'm not weak. I don't need anyone to save me!" I shouted looking up at the hollow angrily.

"MIZU!" I shouted.

Water soaked up my wound when it suddenly started to glow bright blue. I looked at my father that slowly started to fade away. I stared at his evil face…I don't understand why I was scared of you in the first place. I blinked a couple of times realizing that everything really was just a hallucination.

"KAJI!" I shouted.

The flames formed on my hands while I glared up at the hollow.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE SAVED ANYMORE!" I shouted jumping towards the hollow.

I slammed my fist into its mask burning it into a crisp. I jumped away from the hollow watching its mask shattered into pieces as it slowly faded away. I stood there weakly looking at my bracelet, smiling happily. I was panting softly trying to get my breathing back under control. Leaning onto the wall I let myself fall to ground. I used up a lot of my energy. I'm going to have to train harder to able to last longer with my new powers. I looked up at the sky when I felt a really strange reiatsu.

"What is that?" I mumbled softly to myself standing up slowly.

I looked up at the sky confused. I gasped shocked when I heard the tearing in the sky…Menos Grande. I saw the Menos Grande step out from the sky walking into Karakura Town. I quickly ran off towards where I felt, Rukia's, Eita's, Ichigo's and Uryu's reiatsu. I stumbled a couple of times on my way to the park. My strength still wasn't completely back I was only running on sheer willpower. I ran into the park running through it trying to find Ichigo and everyone else. I saw Rukia on the ground along with Eita and saw Ichigo up ahead ready to fight the Menos Grande with Uryu.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted running towards him but stopped when Kisuke appeared in front of me blocking my way.

"Kisuke get out of my way!" I shouted trying to bypass him.

I felt him touch my neck and my whole body went limp. I fell onto my knees trying to move my body but it was no use, I couldn't move.

"What did you do to me?!" I shouted angrily.

"Now, now Kat-chan…there is no need for you to interfere. Ichigo can take care of this." Kisuke explained happily. I looked at him shocked.

I looked over at Ichigo surprised when I saw a bright red light beginning to form in front of the Menos Grande.

"If something happens to him…I'll kill you Kisuke." I snarled angrily trying to break from the bakudo spell that Kisuke had placed on me.

"You should already know how this ends Kat-chan." Kisuke muttered slyly holding his hat down.

I stared at him dumbfound looking back at the Menos Grande watching how he shot the cero at Ichigo. I watched Ichigo block the bright red cero with his zanpakuto. I kneeled there looking at the cero amazed…I never thought a cero would look so awesome up close. My gaze fell on Ichigo who managed to reflect the cero back to the Menos Grande severely injuring him. I watched the sky slowly start to close as the Menos Grande start to make its way back. I sighed softly looking at the grass underneath me. Uryu is going to save Ichigo after this and then…I don't know exactly how many days pass before Rukia is taken. I can't remember. I looked over at Rukia who was looking at Ichigo shocked, just like me. I looked at my bracelet…I better start training…I need to be able to control my new powers if I want to last in the soul society.

* * *

**There you guys have it! Kat has found a new ability and has met the spirits responsibly for giving her powers. Now I'm really excited about writing the next chapter. It's all Ichigo and Kat who are oblivious to Rukia acting weird. Even Kat can't figure out what's wrong with Rukia since she's too busy loving her strawberry =) hopefully I can update tomorrow read yea all later =)**

**Also remember the poll closes October 1****st****! So vote people**


	14. Chapter 14: The Last of the Good

**Ello everyone! I'm back. Now there is something I want to clear up…I know many of you think that Kat is a Mary-Sue type of character because of her past and her powers. BUT SHE'S NOT! I'll explain myself, as a writer I'm generally a tragedy/romance type of writer so usually when I write a past for an OC it usual always has a tragic past. But now I'm trying my hand at a romance/adventure type of story so yea, bear with me. Also when I write a story I want it to have a life lesson. The life lesson my stories usually always have is that no matter how useless, worthless and hopeless life seems there is always something better. You just have to work hard for it and never give up. As you can see with Kat she is learning not to give up. So now with that out of the way let's get on with the chapter. This chapter is mostly Kat/Ichigo and slight Rukia/Eita. Enjoy.**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Not Mention Yet, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Not Mention Yet, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Not Mention Yet, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Not Mention Yet, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Not Mention Yet, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Not Mention Yet, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Last of the Good Old Days

__

"So, basically for me to able to use your secondary abilities…I have to be using you. If I want to use Mizu's healing again I have to be using Mizu?" I questioned lying on the soft green grass. My grayish bluish hues stared at the blue sky above me.

_Apparently this is my inner world. It's actually a very peaceful place to come and relax. I never thought my inner world could be such a beautiful place. At the far distance you could see tall gray mountains covered with icy white snow that sparkle under the bright sun. Beneath the mountains is an area full of green trees followed by a huge field of grass with huge rocks in different places. On the other edge of my inner world laid a huge blue ocean with a beautiful sandy beach. My inner world was made to make each of my spirits feel at home and welcome. The sunny sun that covers this world is for Kaji who can't stand anything cold or dark. The beautiful sparkling ocean is for Mizu who enjoys spending most of her time in the water. Ki usually spends his time in the forest around the smell of wood. Like I said this world was made for each of them and apparently for me too. Each of my spirits has their own unique personality but they are all easy to get along with._

_"For the hundredth time…YES! What are you, retarded or something?!" Kaji hissed annoyed floating high above me. He was lying down in midair enjoying the warm rays of sun._

_Will Kaji, Kage and Koori are still a little hard to get along with. They are so stubborn and rude…hard to believe they were born from my soul._

_"Mizu, can I heal other people?" I asked softly still staring up at the blue sky._

_"Yes." Mizu stated politely. "But, since I was born to protect you and only you…healing others has a consequence." Mizu explained softly._

_"What kind of consequence?" I asked slowly sitting up. I looked at Mizu who was sitting beside me._

_"Just don't heal other people and there!" Kaji snapped angrily landing in front me._

_"Kaji, what's your secondary ability?" I questioned curiously._

_"You don't need to know yet." Kaji stated seriously looking away from me._

_"So, none of you are going to tell me your secondary ability?" I questioned annoyed._

_"I'll tell you mine!" Kuki cooed happily floating over to me. Kuki sat down cross-legged in front of my happily. I also crossed my legs looking at her amused. "My secondary ability is Intangibility or Phasing, which ever you prefer to call it." Kuki spoke happily. Out of all of my spirits I enjoyed spending most of my time with Kuki. Kuki is a sweet little girl with a very bubbly personality. _

_I looked at her a little shocked, "You mean…I can walk through solid objects?" I questioned confused._

_"YES!" Kuki sang happily._

_"Superhuman Strength." Chi spoke coolly from the rock he was laying on._

_"Really?" I asked surprised._

_"Yeah. My ability will be useful to you when you use Kinzoku's secondary ability." Chi explained staring at the sky._

_"Kinzoku, what's your secondary ability?" I questioned confused turning to look at Kinzoku._

_"Remember how your body always seems to get too heavy for you?" Kinzoku asked cockily. I thought back nodding. "Thanks to me, your skin becomes hard like steel. Nothing can cut through it, nothing." Kinzoku spoke cockily. "That's why Chi said his ability will be useful when you use mine." Kinzoku explained._

_"But I can only use one of you at a time." I explained confused._

_"For now." Ki stated. "You have the ability to control more than one of us at a time. You just haven't figured out how." Ki explained softly and I looked at him confused._

_"Really?" I asked surprised. Everyone nodded._

_"Hey Kat, come out already! Kisuke wants to talk with us!" I heard Eita's voice echo through my inner world._

_I sighed softly standing up. I stretched out a little looking around my inner world one last time._

_"I'll see you guys later." I waved at everyone closing my eyes._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes staring at my lap. I looked around seeing Kisuke and Eita standing by a rock up ahead. I stood up making my way towards them yawning softly.

"What's up?" I asked taking a sit on the rock happily.

"Well I was thinking maybe you two deserve a break from work. So I'm giving you the day off from work today and tomorrow." Kisuke spoke happily waving his fan in front of his face.

"What about training?" I questioned confused.

"Yoruichi said she's busy, so no training for a couple of days." Kisuke explained in his sing-song voice.

I sighed softly, "Seriously, just when I got into my training mood?" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Get over it." Eita mumbled yawning. "Well, I'm heading to my room for a one hour nap before school." Eita added heading back upstairs.

"Guess I'll head back too. I haven't walked to school with Ichigo in ages." I stated happily at the thought of my orange hair lover.

"Now Kat-chan, don't go off doing something naughty!" Kisuke teased happily.

My eye twitched in annoyance. I grabbed a nearby rock chucking it at him. It hit him right on the face making him fall backwards.

"Ha!" I shouted happily pulling down my lower eyelid sticking my tongue out at him. "Next time I assure you, it won't be your face!" I threaten jumping up through the hole.

I walked out of the store heading back to the Kurosaki's house. I jumped in through my window letting myself fall onto my back on my bed smiling happily at the ceiling. Since last night I have been feeling really happy. And when I say happy, I mean really happy. I mean; I'm dating Ichigo Kurosaki! I have a best friend, Eita, who's annoying and cruel but still cares about me and understands me. A family and friends…I have everything now. I got up looking at my calendar a little surprised, today is July 19th. It has been more than a month since I have been with Ichigo. **(A/N: So I was looking at the detailed timeline of bleach on bleach dot wikia dot com and it turns out that the Don Kanonji show was on June 18****th**** and they met Uryu on July 18****th****. So they have been dating for a month or so now)** I sat down on my bed looking at the calendar. I need to get Ichigo something…something to mark our one month anniversary. Since technically it was yesterday. I walked over to my closet changing into my uniform. I brushed my hair and finally grabbed my bag heading downstairs. I could still feel Ichigo's and Rukia's reiatsu in his room so he hadn't left yet. I walked downstairs and saw Yuzu making breakfast already.

"Yuzu, I'm going to school now." I spoke happily walking to the door.

"What? But where's Oniichan?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"I think he's still sleeping. I'm leaving early because I'm going to go buy him a present to celebrate our one month anniversary." I smiled happily.

Yuzu squealed happily.

"Just don't tell your brother." I added a little embarrassed.

"I won't!" She squealed happily.

I walked out of the house looking at the bright sun that was slowly rising up. I smiled happily looking up at the blue sky.

"Today's going to be a good day." I stated happily walking off.

* * *

I walked down the streets of Karakura happily heading to school with plenty of time to spare. I had finally found something that had a meaning to it and was actually quite hilarious. I seriously doubt he'll wear it. I shrugged to myself as I walked down the streets happily. It's the thought that matters…right? I stopped walking when I stepped on something soft. I looked down confused seeing Kon under my foot.

"Nice view." Kon stated happily lifting his thumb up weakly. His black buttons sparkled while they looked up my skirt.

"KON!" I shouted my eye twitching in annoyance. "You pervert!" I shouted kicking him out of my site. That little crept looking up my skirt like that! I tugged on my skirt a little continuing to walk to school.

I smiled happily when I felt Ichigo's spirit force up ahead. I jogged off quickly trying to catch up to him. I saw him walking by himself, which was strange I thought he would have been with Rukia.

"Ichigo!" I yelled happily.

Ichigo stopped walking turning confused to see me running over to him.

"Kat? I thought you were training?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"I don't have training for the next couple of days." I explained happily.

"Then why weren't you home?" Ichigo questioned confused looking at me.

"I left early to go buy you a present." I stated happily digging through my bag to find the little gift box.

"Present? My birthday was days ago." He stated confused.

"I know. But this present is for our one month anniversary!" I exclaimed happily finding the little box. "Ha, found it." I spoke happily pulling out the little box out.

"One month anniversary?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"Yep! I was looking at the calendar and realized yesterday has been one month since we started dating." I spoke musing over the fact that I forgot something as important as our anniversary.

"It's already been a month?" Ichigo questioned confused. "It doesn't seem that long…our first date was only…" Ichigo stopped trying to think how long ago our first date was. "Wow, it really has been a month." Ichigo stated surprised.

"Here." I spoke happily handing him the little box.

The little box is wrapped up with silver wrapping paper with a small light blue bow.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned grabbing the little box.

"Open it and find out." I smiled happily.

Ichigo opened the box his eye twitching weirdly when he saw what was in the box.

"Kat…" Ichigo stated oddly.

His face reaction is just priceless! Man where's a camera when you need it?! Ichigo pulled out the necklace looking at it weirdly. The silver chain itself wasn't the hilarious part. The hilarious part was what was on the chain. I looked at the orange carrot shape locket smiling happily. Ichigo still doesn't know it's a locket.

"Why are you giving me a carrot necklace?" Ichigo questioned dumbfounded.

"Well for starters I wanted to see your face reaction." I giggled happily. "Also it's not just a necklace…it's a locket." I whispered happily grabbing the locket. I opened the locket and gently placed it back on his hand.

Ichigo looked at it his face softening up with a small smile forming on his lips. Inside is a picture of me on one side and the date, June 18th engraved on the other side.

"It's a picture of me with the date we started to date." I smiled happily at him. "I wanted you to have something that you could carry around that would remind you of me." I whispered softly looking at the locket in his hand.

"I'll wear it." He muttered still looking at the picture. He closed the locket looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"Why a carrot?" He finally deadpanned.

I giggled happily, "Because your hair reminds me of a carrot." I muttered amused by his bright orange hair. I stood on my tippy toes softly running my fingers through his orange hair, "But I love your hair and its color. I wouldn't change it for the world." I stated happily running my fingers gently through his hair.

I was about to pull away when he softly cupped my cheek keeping me in place. I felt a faint blush form on my cheeks at his action. He leaned down softly placing his lips over mine. I kept my hand in his hair softly tangling my fingers in his orange locks. I kissed him back savoring his soft warm lips. I really don't have anyone to compare his kisses with since he was my first kiss…but his kisses are incredible. Every time he kisses me I feel like if he isn't holding onto me my knees would give out. Time stops for me…I can't think clearly…the only thing I can think about…is him…his lips…just him. Sadly we had to pull away for air. With time our kisses have gotten longer. Also Ichigo isn't that shy anymore to show me affection, privately or publicly.

"We better get to school or else we'll be late." Ichigo muttered softly looking into my grayish-bluish eyes while I just stared into his ambers eyes.

I nodded softly trying to think straight again. Damn him and his wonderful kisses. Ichigo placed the box in his bag when I noticed he was putting the necklace on. I looked at him bewildered.

"You don't have to wear it…I just wanted you to carry it." I stated embarrassed.

"You gave it to me, it makes it special." He countered making sure the necklace was under his black shirt so no one could see it.

I blushed furiously looking at my feet. I felt him grab my hand intertwining our fingers together.

"Ready to go?" He questioned.

"Yeah let's go." I spoke happily.

* * *

I stood there happily watching everyone play. Today is one of those few days that hollows don't show up and I just enjoy the day having a good day. I looked across the field watching Tatsuki getting ready to kick the ball towards Orihime who was ready to swing.

"GO ORIHIME! YOU CAN DO IT!" Everyone shouted happily.

"HAI!" Orihime shouted happily.

Tatsuki pitched the ball and I watched Orihime hit a homerun.

"HOMERUN!" I shouted happily clapping my hands.

Yeah, today is going to be a great day. I started my morning off with one of Ichigo's kisses. Everything is going to be fine.

**-Nobody's POV-**

Ichigo looked across the field watching Kat playing happily with everyone.

"_Today after school I'll buy Kat something too._" Ichigo thought looking down at his shirt where he could see the outline of the carrot locket.

"ICHI…GO!" Keigo shouted happily jumping onto Ichigo's back. "What are you doing? Oh, I get it. You are looking at Orihime!" Keigo exclaimed happily getting off of Ichigo. "Excellent choice may I say…Orihime is a beautiful goddess-" Keigo was cut off when Eita threw a ball at him.

"Yeah, right. He isn't eyeing Orihime." Eita snickered smirking at Ichigo.

"What?" Keigo exclaimed shocked. "Then who's he looking at?" Keigo demanded.

"Kat." Eita snickered walking away.

"WHAT?!" Keigo shouted shocked. "Is this true Ichigo?!" Keigo shouted still shocked.

"I wasn't looking at Kat!" Ichigo growled angrily.

"Ichigo there is nothing wrong with a healthy teenage boy looking at a beautiful young girl like Kat-chan!" Keigo spoke day-dreaming about Kat. "Kat is just as a beautiful goddess as Orihime!" Keigo continued his rambling while Ichigo sighed softly ignoring Keigo's rumbling. He turned back around to get one last look at Kat who was laughing happily with everyone.

"_No arguing with Keigo she's beautiful._" Ichigo thought walking away to help Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro put everything away.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I sat at the back of the classroom looking up ahead at the back of Ichigo's head.

"Want some tissues?" Eita questioned from beside me staring bored up ahead.

'Why?" I questioned confused looking at him.

"For your drooling." Eita snickered.

I glared at him. "So how are things with you and Rukia?" I asked looking at my book.

"Dunno…she's been acting weird since yesterday." Eita mumbled tapping his pencil on his desk still looking forward.

"Did you do something?" I questioned confused.

"No." Eita spoke seriously. "What about you?" Eita teased looking at me.

"What about me?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him.

"What did you give Kurosaki to make him so happy?" Eita snickered holding his book up in front of his face snickering.

"Nothing, I just give him a necklace." I muttered looking away blushing.

"Right, a necklace." Eita mocked.

"Shut up." I hissed looking at my book.

After a couple of minutes I turned to look at Eita again who was staring at Rukia's back.

"Just talk to her after school." I whispered sincerely.

"I will." He muttered looking at his book.

I was writing some things down when I heard everyone gasping. I looked up and saw Uryu walk into the classroom with his arms all bandaged up.

"I fell down the stairs." I heard Uryu explained bluntly.

"Seriously, ranked number one and that's the best he can come up with?" Eita questioned annoyed.

I sighed softly looking out the window.

* * *

The bell rang and I swiftly stood up stretching out happily walking over to Ichigo.

"Want to have lunch together?" Ichigo asked smiling at me softly.

"I'm going to have lunch with Rukia, sorry." I spoke softly grabbing his hand. "Maybe tomorrow." I added happily.

"Fair enough." He replied smiling at me.

I walked out of the classroom to look for Rukia and found her sitting up on a tree. I swiftly jumped up next to her sitting down beside her.

"Why so alone?" I asked softly feeling the soft breeze blow my hair.

"I just needed to think." Rukia spoke softly looking up ahead.

"Did Eita do something wrong?" I questioned confused.

"No. Eita hasn't done anything wrong. Eita does everything right." Rukia explained softly.

I looked at Rukia confused.

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"I think he's too much for me." Rukia whispered softly.

I looked at her weirdly. I was about to say something when I heard Mahana, Orihime and Tatsuki underneath the tree.

"Kuchiki-san! Kat-chan! Want to have lunch with us?" Mahana asked happily.

"Sure." I replied happily. I looked at Rukia happily, "Come on, let's go have lunch maybe it'll make you feel better." I suggested happily. Rukia nodded softly jumping down from the tree with me.

We all sat down in a circle underneath a tree enjoying the cool shade. I pulled out my lunch eating happily.

"Kat-chan?" I heard Mahana ask my name happily.

"Yeah?" I asked happily taking a bite from my bento.

"Are you and Kurosaki-kun dating or something?" Mahana asked going straight to the question.

"Mahana! You can't be so straight forward about that?!" Michiru explained seriously.

"What? I'm just asking a question that has been on every one's mind for the last couple of weeks." Mahana stated shrugging.

Rukia softly patted my back while I tried to swallow my food, "What makes you think we are dating?" I choked out embarrassed.

"Recently you and Kurosaki-kun have been spending a lot of time together." Mahana explained looking at me.

Everyone looked at me waiting for my answer. I look at Orihime then slowly looked away from them. Ichigo and I never agreed to keep it a secret.

"Yes." I muttered softly blushing. I looked back at everyone who was shocked at my answer.

"R-R-Really?" Michiru questioned shocked.

"Yep." I spoke nodding. I looked at Orihime, "Orihime…I'm sorry I know-" Orihime cut me shaking her head.

"It's alright Kat. Don't worry about it." Orihime spoke smiling happily.

I smiled sadly nodding my head looking back at my bento box.

* * *

**-Nobody's POV-**

Eita walked out of the school with one of his hands in his pocket and held his bag over his shoulder with the other.

"Eita!"

Eita turned around at the sound of his name watching Rukia run over to him. Rukia stopped in front of him looking at him sadly.

"Eita…are you happy with our relationship?" Rukia questioned sadly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Eita questioned seriously. "What's wrong?" Eita questioned softly caressing Rukia's check.

"Nothing." Rukia spoke softly smiling up at Eita. "Just silly girl thoughts." Rukia spoke softly looking at Eita.

"Never took you for the girly type." Eita teased softly making Rukia blushed.

"Shut up." Rukia muttered looking away flustered.

"Eita!"

Eita turned around and saw Kat running over to him.

"What is it Kat?" Eita asked bored.

"Kisuke wants to talk to us. He said it's important." Kat spoke shrugging.

"Fine, let's go." Eita muttered. "I'll see you later." Eita stated lean down towards Rukia placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Rukia stood there blushing furiously while Kat bite her lower lip softly trying not to giggle.

"Let's go Kat." Eita stated bored walking off with Kat beside him.

"Rukia tell Ichigo I'll be home later!" Kat shouted over her shoulder heading to Kisuke's shop.

"Hai!" Rukia stated softly.

Rukia watched Eita and Kat walk away happily.

"I'm sorry…Eita." Rukia whispered softly to herself walking away.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

Eita and I sat down at the table drinking some tea while we waited for Kisuke to show up. We have been sitting there for hours now and still no sign of Kisuke.

"Tessai where's Kisuke?' I questioned annoyed.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tessai assured us politely.

I lay there on my back staring at the ceiling thinking back to my day especially back to my kiss this morning. I also remember my small encounter with Kon. Strange, why was Kon wondering around by himself? I slowly sat up looking around the room and saw Jinta sitting there with Ururu.

"Hey Jinta, did Kon come here today?" I questioned curiously.

"The mod soul that's inside the dirty stuff animal?" Jinta questioned surprised.

"Yeah him." I replied nodding my head.

"Yeah he was trying to steal some weapons." Jinta finished snickering.

I looked at him shocked quickly heading for the door when Tessai got in my way.

"Kat-san I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you leave." Tessai spoke politely.

"What do you mean?" I questioned annoyed.

"Tessai, she can leave whenever she wants." Eita spoke seriously standing up beside me.

"I'm afraid I can't allow for neither of you to leave." Tessai spoke more seriously.

"What are you talking-" Eita stopped midsentence spacing out.

I know why he stopped. I felt it too…I felt them too. Byakuya. Renji.

"Tessai get out of the way!" I hissed angrily.

I was getting a real bad feeling. I think I know what's going on…how didn't I notice?! Tessai finally moved out of the way letting Eita and I ran towards the front door. I reached the front door when I slammed into something invisible keeping me from stepping out the door. I slammed my hand onto the invisible barrier.

"What's going?" Eita hissed angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't let you two interfere." I heard Kisuke's voice come slyly from the other side of the barrier.

"Kisuke?" I questioned confused.

"I'm sure both of you are aware that you are no match for them. But Ichigo has to see for himself that he's no match against them." Kisuke explained walking away.

"KISUKE! LET US OUT!" I yelled after him angrily. "KISUKE!" I yelled slamming my hands against the barrier.

"KISUKE!" Eita shouted just as angrily slamming his fists onto the barrier.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Oh no a cliffhanger! Will Kat and Eita be able to break free to go help Ichigo and Rukia? Will Kat and Eita kick some shinigami butt? Will Eita be heartbroken? All your questions will be answered in the next chapter =)**

**Violeta's aka Obscurestar's Replies to Reviews Section:**

**Ladies and gentlemen Violeta has decide to reply to each every one of your reviews through pm since the replies section gets a little too big sometimes xD But this section will now become a ideas/news section O.O So let's get started.**

**1. Poll will close October 1****st****, which is Monday. SO VOTE!**

**2. I was thinking of adding two new characters once they reach the soul society…but I'm not sure what do you guys think. Because if I do add those characters I already I have a couple of ideas what do with them.**

**3. Also October is almost here and I was thinking of writing a Halloween kind of special thing but I'm still not sure what to write it about.**

**4. I have also been thinking about what should Kat's theme song be and I can't think of anything. Eita's I already have, "Invincible" by: Adelitas Way**

**5. Also what do you guys expect to see when Kat and everyone goes to the soul society? I mean what do you guys want to see happen. Opinions are very much welcome**

**6. Finally thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, story alerts and all that fancy stuff =)**


	15. Chapter 15: I Would Die For You

**Hi yea everyone I'm back! Now I'm afraid I have some bad news. This week I went back to work which means updates will mostly likely be back to one chapter per week. But I promise to at least try to update two chapters a week. Also poll is already closed, results are at the bottom =)**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Not Mention Yet, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibilty or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Not Mention Yet, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Not Mention Yet, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I just own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I Would Die For You**

**-Previously-**

"Kisuke?" I questioned confused looking at him standing on the other side of the barrier.

"Ichigo has to see for himself that he's no match against them." Kisuke explained walking away.

"KISUKE! LET US OUT!" I yelled after him angrily. "KISUKE!" I yelled slamming my hands against the barrier.

"KISUKE!" Eita shouted just as angry slamming his fists onto the barrier.

**-Now-**

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed desperately pounding my hands against the barrier. "KISUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! LET ME OUT!" I screamed holding back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

I need to get out of here! I need to go help Ichigo!

"We aren't getting out anytime soon Kat." Eita simply mumbled sitting down on the floor.

"You don't understand!" I screamed facing him.

Eita looked at me weirdly when he noticed my face at the verge of tears.

"What's going on?" Eita questioned seriously standing up.

"They are here for Rukia." I whispered softly looking at Eita sadly. "They are shinigamis who are here to take Rukia back to execute her!" I screamed hugging myself.

Eita stared at me disbelief.

"Kisuke doesn't want us going to save Rukia because he knows we won't be any match for them. But…we have to help them!" I explained panicking.

I looked at Eita who just stood there staring into the nothing.

"Rukia." Eita spoke softly walking towards the barrier in front of us.

I watched Eita softly place his hand on the barrier closing his eyes.

"These barriers always have a weak point." Eita muttered bluntly running his hand over the invisible barrier.

Eita snapped open his eyes stepping back away from the barrier. Eita took a running start towards the barrier turning his hand into a tight fist.

"Koukigyoku bending!" Eita shouted jumping towards the barrier, his fist glowing bright ruby color.

Eita fist collided with the barrier. Eita poured more of his reiatsu into his attack cracking the barrier.

"I won't let them take her!" Eita shouted breaking the invisible barrier in front of us.

I stood there staring at the barrier that slowly started to break piece by piece.

"Kat, let's go." Eita hissed angrily running towards where we felt all of the spirit forces coming from.

Eita and I ran as fast as we could down the dark streets of Karakura Town that were dimly light by the street lights. I ignored the queasy feeling I was getting at the pit of my stomach as I ran quickly down the streets.

"Eita, what are we going to do when we get there?" I questioned seriously from beside him as we continued to run.

"Kick ass, save Rukia and Kurosaki." Eita spoke dead serious.

I looked at him a little surprised. I have never seen him so serious about something. He hasn't cracked one joke since we left Kisuke's shop. But I quickly shrugged off his strange behavior while we ran up a hill. I stopped running when I suddenly ran into Eita's back who had stopped running. I stumbled back a little rubbing my nose softly and I leaned sideways trying to get a view of what Eita was looking. I gasped shocked looking down on the ground where Uryu lay in a puddle of blood.

"Uryu." I choked sadly.

Suddenly fear consumed my whole body at the sight of Uryu's bloody body on the ground. I started to remember this wasn't some kind of game or dream. This is real. If I get hurt…I'll die. Byakuya could kill me…I never would have imagined my first time meeting my second absolute favorite bleach character could end up with him killing me.

"Let's go." Eita hissed sidestepping Uryu's body.

I jogged up the hill passing Eita and suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me lay Ichigo on the ground wounded with a pool of blood around his body too. My gaze slowly left Ichigo's body looking up at the man that stood in front of Ichigo's body. I couldn't believe it. Byakuya Kuchiki, the man that no matter what he was doing looked sexy. The sexiest bleach character of all times was standing only meters away from me. But the strangest thing was…I had no butterflies. My eyes weren't intently studying him. My heart didn't skip a beat at the sight of him. My blood went cold with fear. I'm scared. The only thing my eyes were fixed on and studying was **_my_** bleeding strawberry. **_My_** bleeding strawberry was lying on the ground bleeding out. My whole body is shaking with fear. My eyes blurred over with my salty tears that slowly streamed down my cheeks.

"Nii-sama, wait!" I heard Rukia shout snapping me out of my trance like state.

I slowly looked up and saw Rukia being held back by…Renji Abarai. Again, nothing at the sight of Renji…nothing happened. I don't feel the same things I felt when I first saw Ichigo. Why? I looked at Rukia's teary eyes as she desperately tried to break free from Renji's grip to go help Ichigo. That was strange…Rukia wasn't supposed to be held back by Renji. She's supposed to save Ichigo! Byakuya isn't supposed to finish Ichigo off!

"ICHIGO!" I shouted sprinting forward before Eita could stop me from jumping in the way of the blade. I appeared in front of Ichigo on my knees spreading my arms out shielding Ichigo from Byakuya's attack with my own body. My back faced Byakuya while I slowly let my head fall down letting my hair cover up my face. I closed my eyes. I'm scared…was I going to die?

"KAT!" I heard everyone shout.

"_Stupid, as long as you have us…nothing will happen to you._" I heard Kage's voice echo through my mind.

"Kage." I whispered.

After a couple of seconds of not feeling the zanpakuto being shoved in my back I slowly opened my eyes looking down at Ichigo. His amber eyes stared in my grayish-bluish eyes. His eyes were fill with concerned and fear.

"Kat…" Ichigo whispered softly.

Ichigo saying my name like that made me get shivers down my spine while the butterflies in my stomach suddenly came back to life.

"I'm going to protect you…I won't let anything happen to you…Ichigo." I whispered feeling my warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "Run!" He snapped.

"I can't." I whispered slowly standing up from the cold cement ground. "I made a promise to myself to get stronger…to protect you, just like you protect me. I would die for you, Ichigo…" I explained softly staring down at him. His amber eyes looked at me shocked.

I turned around coming face to face with Byakuya. His zanpakuto was being stopped by my kage shield. The shield had a few cracks on it; it won't be able to with strand another attack from Byakuya. Byakuya's gray eyes looked at me strangely mixed with slight confused at what I had done. I know I can't win…but I can try.

"Kat! Stop! Run!" Ichigo pleaded from the ground trying to stand up.

"I can't Ichigo." I whispered slightly turning my neck to look down at the Ichigo. "Ichigo, just in case things don't go liked I thought they would. There is something I want you to know…I love you." I stated sadly looking back up ahead.

"I won't let you take Rukia." Eita hissed angrily glaring daggers at Renji. "She's mine." Eita added, his hands balling into fists. "Koukigyoku bending." Eita spoke bluntly his whole body suddenly got covered in his ruby energy.

"Kinzoku." I spoke softly changing from Kage to Kinzoku.

"You two aren't shinigamis." Byakuya spoke bluntly glaring at us.

"Don't compare us to the likes of you." Eita hissed furiously. "I'll take care of the brother." Eita growled angrily staring at Byakuya.

"Be careful Eita…his fast…a shunpo master." I whispered turning to look at Renji heading towards him slowly.

"Anything else?" He muttered seriously.

"Don't let him release his shikai." I spoke seriously looking into Renji's brown eyes.

"Kat, what are you doing? Run!" Rukia shouted looking at me with her frighten violet eyes while I stared determinedly at Renji.

"I can't do that." I stated seriously.

"Who the hell are you two?" Renji stated angrily.

"Well I'm just a friend…Eita, he's another story. I'd be careful around him, especially right now. I've never seen him so angry. He hasn't even cracked a joke." I explained extending my hand in front of me forming a metal rod in my hand. "Get ready." I muttered twirling my metal rod around. "Because I'm also in no mood to be messed with." I hissed launching towards Renji slamming my rod onto his stomach pushing him away from Rukia.

Rukia stood beside me quickly grabbing my arm tugging on it desperately.

"Kat! Run! Forget about me!" Rukia screamed desperately pulling on my arm.

"I can't. You're my friend. I won't let them take you." I hissed annoyed pushing her back softly when I noticed Renji standing up from the corner of my eye.

"You-You bitch." Renji hissed holding his side. Renji looked up at me angrily pointing his zanpakuto at me. "Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted sliding his hand down his zanpakuto. My eyes watched intently as his zanpakuto went into shikai form. Zabimaru…one of my top 5 favorite zanpakutos. I stared at Zabimaru amazed. "Die!" Renji shouted running towards me. I swiftly dodged Zabimaru's attack when it stretched out towards me.

I landed on one knee looking up at Renji with my metal rod in one hand.

"You are much faster and smarter than that idiot of shinigami." Renji laughed happily staring at me.

"Shut up. No one can call Ichigo idiot but me." I hissed running towards him twirling my rod. I slammed my rod at him again. But this time Renji swiftly blocked my attack with his zanpakuto his grin grew as he watched me.

"Not bad." He praised me. "But you are still weak." He spoke seriously.

I glared at him. _I'm not weak_.

"_Then prove it to him!_" I heard Chi voices come through my head. "_Use me and Kinzoku at the same time!_" He urged.

I struggled to keep Renji's zanpakuto back but he was so much stronger than me. I slowly skidded back trying to hold Renji back. Come on. Just think of Chi…think of using Chi and Kinzoku together. Think. COME ON! I closed my eyes taking deep breath when I heard Renji gasped surprised. I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Why did one of your eyes become green…you hair is also black?" Renji questioned confused.

"To beat you!" I screamed pushing him back with my new superhuman strength.

"How did you get stronger?" Renji questioned annoyed standing in front of me.

"I'm not weak." I stated angrily running towards him.

I threw various punches and kicks at him trying to land one on him but he was able to dodge every single one of them. His shunpo movements won't last long I'll be able to land one...eventually. Renji dodge one and my fist hit the street light pole making it fall down. Renji stared at the street light pole shocked.

"_Kat, hurry this battle up. Using our secondary abilities for long periods of time has consequences._" I heard Kinzoku hissed in my head.

I ignored them continuing my fight with Renji.

"_Kat don't ignore-_" I quickly blocked out Chi's and Kinzoku's voices from my mind not letting them interfere anymore.

When finally, my hand fist came into connect with Renji's face throwing him back onto the ground. I stumbled back panting. Using two secondary abilities and two elements at the same time takes a lot of reiatsu and energy. I haven't trained enough to be strong enough to maintain two of them at a time and two secondary abilities.

"Argh." I hissed falling to my knees feeling my muscles constrict into a painful manner. My whole body became enfolded with pain making me fall all the way down onto the ground. I coiled myself into a tight ball trying to make the pain go away. What's happening? Why do my muscles hurt so much?! The pain has left me paralyzed.

"Kat!" I heard Eita shout at the distance.

I looked up watching Renji make his way towards me whipping some blood from his cut lip. Probably the damage I made when I punched him.

"Is that all you got?" Renji questioned placing his zanpakuto over his shoulder.

I should have listened to Chi and Kinzoku. I groaned in pain not really hearing what Renji was telling me. I could just see his lips moving but no sound reached my ears. I screamed out in pain when Renji kicked me across the ground. I rolled all the way near Ichigo and where Eita was fighting. The pain that ran through my body was excruciating. I don't know how much longer I could stand this pain before passing out.

"EITA!" I heard Rukia shout.

I quickly rolled onto my side still coiled into the little ball. I watched Byakuya swing his zanpakuto down Eita's chest. The crimson blood splattered all over the ground in front of me. I watched Eita's body slowly fall backwards onto the ground…I watched the red blood slowly start to pool around his limb body.

"EITA!" I screamed out in pain.

I noticed Byakuya turn his gaze to me.

"Renji kill her so we can leave." Byakuya stated bluntly looking at me with not one shred of remorse. Just like the Byakuya Kuchiki I fell in love with when I was watching Bleach.

"Kage." I whimpered softly forming the kage shield around Eita, Ichigo and myself. I'm not sure if my shield will hold or not…I just know I don't want to die. I can still save Ichigo and Eita…I just need to survive.

I looked up watching the shield formed blocking Renji, Byakuya and Rukia from coming any closer to us. I ignored the agonizing pain that ran through my body just enough to sit up and stared at the heartbroken Rukia in front of me. Her eyes hadn't left Eita's bleeding body.

"Leave her. Let's go back. Those two will eventually die." Byakuya spoke bluntly.

"Hai." Renji spoke seriously turning away from me.

I watched Renji open a senkaimon in front of us. Rukia then turned to look at me, her tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"If any of you follow me…I'll never forgive you." Rukia sobbed sadly turning away from me.

**(A/N: From here on, I suggestion you guys listen to "Never Meant to Belong" it's a bleach OST. When I was writing this last part I listen to this song because in my head I just imagine this song playing in the background.)**

I watched the senkaimon slowly closed leaving nothing but a black butterfly behind. My kage shield suddenly shattered into pieces when I screamed out in pain hugging my agonizing body.

"RUKIA!" I screamed out onto the empty street feeling my warm tears streamed down my cheeks.

I stared up at the pitch black sky when I started to feel cold rain drops softly fall onto my face. I watched the rain falling down onto the ground getting everything wet. I turned to look at Ichigo's and Eita's bleeding bodies that were slowly getting wet by the rain. _You can heal anything as long as there is water on the wound_. I slowly crawled over between Ichigo and Eita who were both passed out…dying. I stared at them sadly.

"Mizu." I whispered softly looking at their wounds that started to glow bright blue.

I sat there watching their wounds start to close up and I felt relief surge through my whole body. "AH!" I screamed placing my hand on my chest when I felt a piercing pain on my chest. It felt like a knife stabbing deep into my body. My hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt when the pain started to intensify. I fell forward and I used my other hand to keep me up from hitting the cold wet ground. _What's happening?_ I pulled my hand away from my chest looking at the warm crimson liquid that ran slowly down my arm dripping onto the ground. The rain slowly washing the blood away from my hand. I just stared at my hand shocked.

"_We told you there are consequences for using our secondary abilities carelessly_" I heard Koori hissed angrily in my mind.

Everything started to go black when my arm gave out letting me fall onto the ground. My barely opened eyes stared up at the black sky watching the rain drops fall down to the ground. Maybe it was finally my time to go…I mean, these last days have been some of the happiest days of my life. I have no regrets. Right when my eyes were closing I saw an umbrella come into my somewhat blurry vision. I stared into Kisuke's gray eyes one last time before blacking out.

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**1. There is something I have been wondering about an anonymous reviewer. Infinity wolf are you the same person as Infinity Angel?**

**2. Anonymous reviewer who goes by the name guest. I really appreciate your halloween idea and for expressing what you expect to see when Kat goes to Soul Society. Your review was really helpful.**

**3. About Kat's theme song music genre doesn't matter. Type of singer really doesn't matter to me either. I really want the song to express what type of person Kat is. Like Eita's is "Invincible" by Adelitas Way I chose that song because it's describes exactly what kind of person he is. He is a type of guy who doesn't give up and views himself as invincible. I'm not sure if I explained myself xD **

**4. Polls result. Now the results includes people who voted in reviews, in the poll and through pms.**

**Our top three winners who will be fighting for Kat's love:**

**Ichigo- 14**

**Ulquiorra- 9**

**Grimmjow- 5**

**Our winner who will become Ichigo's rival during the soul society arc:**

**Gin- 4**

**Byakuya- 4**

**Renji- 4**

**Sorry Shinji you are out of the race for Kat's love. But don't worry I still love yea! You are still in my top five favorite bleach characters ;)**

**Shinji- 3**

**As you can tell Gin, Byakuya and Renji are tied. So this is the last vote since Kat is going to the soul society one of those three needs to be the winner so I know who Kat's love interest in the soul society arc will be until she meets Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. So later on I'm going to make Kat suffer a little by making her believe she loves a certain raven hair espada =D So remember when you review vote for either Gin, Byakuya or Renji!**

**5. My story has a new cover picture what do you guys think of it?**

**6. Also I need to see who wins out of Gin, Byakuya and Renji because my new OC characters will need a love interest if I decide to add them I'm still not sure.**

**Uh I think that's all I have to say...oh I don't have time right now to reply to everyones reviews and pms since it's 11:30pm here and I really have to go to sleep since I have to wake up early tomorrow for work. But tomorrow after work I'll reply to everyone! I promise. Ok I think that's all read yea all later =)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Adventure Begins Part 1

**Hola everyone! Sorry this one took so long to update but my work has been super annoying this week but I was finally able to seat down today write it and spend like 2 hours proof reading it and editing it. I must admit that is 3 hour shorter than I usually spend editing a chapter before I post it. So hopefully there isn't too many spelling errors and stuff like that. Also I thought this was going to be the last chapter before they headed off to the soul society but I decide to break into two parts hopefully you guys don't mind. But any who on with the chapter enjoy.**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Not Mention Yet, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibilty or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Not Mention Yet, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Not Mention Yet, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I just own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Adventure Begins Part 1**

**-Third POV-**

_"ICHIGO!"_

_"RUN! KAT!"_

_"I love you."_

Ichigo snapped opened his eyes staring at the strange ceiling above him. He was sure this wasn't his room. So if this wasn't his room where was he? Ichigo tried to think back about what had happened. He tried to remember but the only thing he could remember was Kat's tearful eyes.

"You're finally awake, huh, Kurosaki." Eita murmured leaning against the wall across the dark room.

Ichigo sat up quickly when he heard Eita's voice. He was surprised to see him sitting there staring at the floor emotionless.

"What happen? Where's Kat?" Ichigo questioned confused looking around the empty room.

"They took Rukia." Eita muttered heartbroken. "They took my best friend." Eita muttered even more heartbroken.

"Where's Kat?" Ichigo growled angrily standing up in front of Eita.

Eita just looked at Ichigo sadly looking away, not answering him. Ichigo grew angrier stepping forward closing the gap between them. Ichigo angrily grabbed Eita by the collar of his shirt lifting him up angrily.

"Where is she?!" Ichigo screamed angrily mixed anxious.

Ichigo's amber eyes stared into Eita's icy blue eyes.

"She's in a coma." A voice finally answered from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around quickly at the sound of Kisuke's voice coming from the slightly opened door. Kisuke leaned against the doorframe seriously looking at Ichigo and Eita. Eita quickly stood up pushing past Ichigo stepping towards Kisuke his eyes filled with rage.

"You fucking bastard! You told me she died!" Eita hissed angrily staring at Kisuke.

Kisuke just looked at Eita and shifted his gaze to Ichigo who just stood there looking at him shocked.

"We thought she was. Her wounds were awful severe. We didn't think she was going to make it." Kisuke explained walking into the room looking at them.

"No. Kat wasn't hurt that bad. I saw her fight…she placed a shield on us! I saw the shield before I passed out!" Eita shouted angrily looking at Kisuke.

Ichigo and Eita waited for Kisuke to continue.

"Exactly, she wasn't fatally wounded…but what about you two?" Kisuke questioned looking at them slyly.

Eita and Ichigo quickly touched their chest where there should have been a severe chest wound, but there was nothing. Ichigo softly traced his bare chest with no wound on it.

"Kat can't heal others." Ichigo stated angrily. "She told me about her healing abilities, she can't heal others!" Ichigo shouted angrily now.

"She can. But she shouldn't." Kisuke explained seriously. "She was able to heal both of you. But she didn't know what kind of consequences healing other people would have on her. But then again, she just didn't care what happened to her as along both of you lived." Kisuke continued explaining. He took his fan out placing it over his face. Kisuke studied Ichigo and Eita, waiting for a reaction. They stood their quietly waiting for Kisuke to finish. "Basically, what Kat did was absorbed the wounds from your bodies' and placed them on her own body." Kisuke finished shutting his fan.

Ichigo stood there his hands turning into a fist as he looked at the ground angrily. Ichigo shut his eyes trying to calm his self-down.

"Why hasn't she healed herself?" Ichigo murmured angrily.

"She can't. Her body on its own went into Mizu form, but she hasn't healed herself." Kisuke explained. "Tessai is by her side right now constantly healing her until she is stable." Kisuke spoke, finally some concern appearing in his voice.

Eita leaned against the wall sliding down the wall finally sitting down on the ground sadly. Eita was relieved that at least he hadn't lost Kat; his best friend, his little sister.

"What about Rukia?" Eita questioned softly looking at the floor.

"I'm afraid I wasn't lying about Rukia. Rukia was taking back to the soul society." Kisuke explained seriously.

Eita's and Ichigo's eyes sadden looking at the ground defeated.

"What about Ishida? I saw him there too, is he alright?" Ichigo questioned looking at Kisuke seriously.

"He's fine. I was able to heal his wounds at the scene. Uryu left saying I should focus my attention on Kat. He said that if Kat died Ichigo would lose his will to fight. Uryu believes only you and Eita can save Rukia now." Kisuke explained heading towards the door.

"It's impossible! Rukia left to the Soul Society! She returned to the Soul Society we can't save her anymore!" Eita shouted angrily dropping his head in defeat, his raven hair casting a shadow over his face.

"What if I told you it wasn't?" Kisuke countered slyly.

"What?" Eita questioned quickly standing up looking at Kisuke while Ichigo also did the same.

"It doesn't matter if there is way…I don't have my powers anymore. There is no way I can help." Ichigo stated upset.

"What if I told you…there was a way for you to get your powers back too." Kisuke commented slyly pulling out his fan again.

"Impossible." Ichigo stated shocked.

"Nothing is impossible." Kisuke muttered. "10 days. In ten days, I'll help Ichigo get his powers back. In ten days, I'll make Harada-kun stronger. In ten days, I'll have Kat healed and ready to fight. And in ten days, I'll have the senkaimon to the soul society ready." Kisuke explained slyly looking at Ichigo and Eita. "So, what do you say? Are you in or no?" Kisuke questioned slyly waving his fan in front of his face.

* * *

**-Kat's Inner World-**

_"Look, I think she's finally starting to wake up." I heard a very bubble voice exclaiming worriedly. The voice sounded so familiar._

_"Hey, idiot wake up!" _

_I recognized that voice. I could never forget that voice even if they paid me. It was Kaji._

_"Kaji, don't scream at her like that, she's injured." I heard Mizu state calmly._

_"Even more reason to yell at the idiot! She ignored our warning! Now look at her, all hurt!" Kaji hissed angrily._

_I slowly started to open my eyes blinking repeatedly trying to get use to the bright sun from my inner world. My whole body was aching with pain as I slowly sat up holding my sides. I looked around noticing everyone around me._

_"You idiot! Look at what happened to you for ignoring our warnings!" Kage hissed angrily pointing at my wounded body._

_I looked down. From my waist up to my neck it was wrapped in white bandages._

_"What happen?" I questioned confused._

_"There is no time for that now. First thing is first, you need to heal yourself Kat." Mizu ordered seriously._

_"Why haven't you healed me?" I questioned confused._

_"Yes, you healed Ichigo and Eita, but at the price of the wounds being transferred onto your own body. When you heal others…the wounds get absorbed from their bodies onto yours and you lose the ability to heal yourself for about 12 hours." Mizu explained softly looking at Kat._

_"I have been passed out for 12 hours?!" I exclaimed shocked._

_"Yes. Now hurry up and heal yourself before you die!" Koori hissed._

_I nodded looking at all of them._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered softly to them. "I shouldn't have ignored you like that." I whispered sadly looking at all of my spirits._

_"We'll talk about this later Kat." Chi spoke seriously._

_I sighed softly nodding._

* * *

**-Eita's Room-**

Yoruichi sat there in her cat form looking down at Kat's comatose body. Yoruichi turned around slightly when she noticed Kisuke quietly walk into the room sitting down on the other side of Kat.

"Why didn't Byakuya take her back with him?" Yoruichi questioned seriously looking down at Kat.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't recognize her." Kisuke stated seriously looking down at Kat.

"Are you really going to let her go to the soul society?" Yoruichi questioned seriously.

"She'll find out sooner or later." Kisuke muttered softly looking at Yoruichi.

They looked down at Kat surprised when her body started to glow bright blue. They looked at the blue light that slowly started to heal Kat's wound.

"12 hours." Kisuke muttered.

"She can't heal herself for 12 hours after she heals someone." Yoruichi commented looking down at a healing Kat.

"I'll go get Eita and Ichigo. Ichigo won't leave until he knows Kat is fine." Kisuke sighed standing up.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I slowly opened my eyes staring up at a ceiling I had looked at for about a month. I groaned feeling the intense pain slowly washing away thanks to my healing.

"You shouldn't move so much yet." I heard Yoruichi's deep voice fill the dark room.

"What happen?" I whispered softly.

"You tell me." Yoruichi countered back.

I slowly sat up holding my side. I sat down crossed legging on the small bed looking into Yoruichi's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking away from her.

"Idiot!" Yoruichi hissed seriously, pointing her small cat paw at me angrily. "You could have died! He could have killed you! What were you thinking?!" Yoruichi questioned angrily.

"Saving Ichigo and Rukia." I whispered softly looking at Yoruichi.

"If you know how everything is going to end, then you should have known Rukia and Ichigo would have been fine." Yoruichi countered angrily.

"I wasn't sure anymore! Things have been changing so much…that I thought if I didn't go help Ichigo…he might have died." I explained annoyed. "Are Ichigo and Eita alright?" I questioned concerned.

"They're fine. They woke up a couple of hours ago. They have been waiting for you to wake up." Yoruichi explained relaxing back onto all four.

"You know…for a second there I thought you were going to claw my eyes out or something." I laughed softly looking at Yoruichi.

"Idiot. If you aren't careful next time I will." Yoruichi hissed stepping over to the window. Yoruichi swiftly jumped onto the windowsill. She turned to look at me. "You have ten days to get better and stronger. In ten days we leave to the soul society." Yoruichi explained seriously and I nodded watching her jump out the window.

I turned to look at the door when I hear someone open it. I looked at Ichigo who walked in first his face turned red as a beat. I stared at him confused. His eyes quickly looked at me before he turned away bright red.

"What's wrong?" I questioned confused.

"Nice rack." I heard Eita snickering with his eyes closed.

I glared at him looking down at my chest. When I realized I was practically naked from the waist up! The only things covering my body were the white bandages.

My eye started to twitch in annoyance, "GET OUT!" I screamed placing the covers over my body also throwing whatever I could find at them.

I heard the door slam shut quickly. I panted softly rubbing my aching muscles from my recent movements. After a couple of minutes I heard someone knock softly on the door.

"Who is it?" I questioned hesitantly.

"It's me Kat-chan." I heard Ururu's timid voice come from the other side. I relax a little sighing.

"Come in." I spoke happily.

Ururu walked into the room holding a pile of neatly folded up clothes in her hands. She timidly handed me the pile of clothes and I took them happily from her.

"Kat-chan…I'm glad you are alright." Ururu spoke softly. "The carrot hair boy has been really worried about you." Ururu spoke softly while I put on my light blue tank top. "Is he your boyfriend, Kat-chan?" Ururu asked shyly.

I smiled softly at her, "Yes, he is." I answered softly standing up to change into the light blue sweats.

"Eita-kun, was also very worry." Ururu explained sadly looking down at the ground. It was quiet obvious Ururu has a crush on Eita. You know the sweet-innocent little girl type of crush. "Eita-kun…why is he so sad?" Ururu questioned softly.

I placed my hand gently on her head. "He lost something…something very special and important to him." I explained softly.

"What did he lose?" Ururu questioned sadly.

"His Rukia." I answered softly walking out of the room changed with Ururu beside me.

I walked into the room with the small café table. I saw Eita sitting there drinking some tea with Kisuke across the table from him. I was about to ask where Ichigo was when someone embraced me in a tight hug. Before I could think of hugging him back my arms were already tightly around his neck hugging him back tightly. I took in his scent relaxing at the feeling of warmth and safety radiating from his body. My strawberry was fine.

"Kat." Ichigo whispered my name into my ear making me get chills down my back.

"Ichigo." I whispered back happily.

I didn't want to pull away from him. Actually all I wanted to do right now was kiss him with a passion. A passion, I knew wasn't appropriate to do in front of other people, especially Eita and Kisuke since they would never shut up about it. I slowly pulled away from Ichigo making my way towards Eita who slowly stood up staring down at me. I looked into his icy blue eyes which were hurt beyond repair. I hugged him tightly.

"She's gone." I heard Eita murmured into my ear so low no one could hear.

"I know." I murmured back.

"Even if she doesn't want me too…even if she hates me for it…I'm going to save her." Eita murmured hugging me back.

"I know you will. I'll help you no matter what, always." I murmured back pulling away from him. I smiled softly at him.

Eita turned back around taking his sit. Eita really was a mess. His voice didn't have one ounce of humor in it.

"So what's the plan?" I questioned seriously taking a seat next to Kisuke while Ichigo sat next to me. Ichigo softly grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers together under the table.

"Will, first I'll train Ichigo to get his powers back." Kisuke explained pulling his fan like always out in front of his face. "So in that time…you and Eita should train to get stronger." Kisuke explained drinking some tea.

"Kat, isn't seriously going?" Ichigo questioned angrily.

"Of course I am." I stated seriously looking at Ichigo shocked.

"No." Ichigo stated angrily.

"W-Why not?" I questioned. I felt my anger rising inside me. "Why can't I go?" I questioned angrily letting go of his hand. "Because I got hurt?" I questioned.

"You almost died." Ichigo hissed angrily.

"I almost died because I was trying to save you!" I shouted standing up. "Me, saving you was supposed to be something good!" I growled angrily.

"What if I didn't want to be saved?" Ichigo muttered angrily.

I stared at him shocked, taking a couple of steps away from him. For some reason the only thing that ran through my mind when he said those words. Were the countless time I saw in the anime that Orihime saved him…and he **_never_** once said that to her. The anger surged through my body making me shake. I looked away from Ichigo holding back my tears.

"I bet if it was Orihime who had saved you…YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MIND!" I shouted before I could stop myself from saying that.

Ichigo looked at me confused but before he could say anything I ran out of the room. I ran to the only room I knew slamming the door shut behind me. I slowly stumbled onto the bed laying myself down on Eita's bed staring at the wall in front of me. I could still feel the warm tears running my cheeks. I tensed up when I heard the door open and close quietly behind me. I relaxed when I realized it was just Eita. I lay there staring at the wall when I felt Eita sit down beside me leaning his back onto mine so he was facing towards the door.

"I kicked his ass." Eita muttered.

I just lay there quietly.

"He only said that because he cares…he's upset. First Rukia… and then almost you." Eita continued quietly. "He doesn't want you dying for him. He wants to protect **_you_**. He wants to die for **_you_**. Not the other way around Kat." Eita explained. "Ichigo…to protect one thing…I'm jealous of that name." Eita mumbled. "Don't you understand Kat? You're his one thing to protect." Eita stated leaning forward a little.

We sat like that for a while in silence not one of us said a word.

"You love her…don't you?" I asked softly sitting up so we were back to back facing opposite directions.

"Yes." Eita spoke sadly.

"Do you hate her?" I questioned trying to understand what Eita was feeling.

"At first, but then I realized everything she did…she did it to protect us. I didn't need to be protected. I can take care of myself." Eita spoke seriously. "I haven't felt like this for someone before…I'm not sure what love is…since I haven't felt it before. But I think this is how love feels. You're happy, you're sad, you're angry…that person just makes you feel things you never thought you would feel." Eita explained.

I stared at the open window. Eita was right. When I'm with Ichigo…I feel things I never felt before. I was never loved so I don't know how it feels…but I know I would never just tell someone I love them…unless I really did feel that for them. I feel wanted. I feel safe. I feel so many things when I'm with him. Maybe Eita was right…maybe he just cares.

"I'm going to help you save her." I spoke seriously.

"I know you will." Eita spoke back happily.

"You are my best friend…you are like my older brother I never had. We're family now Eita." I spoke softly placing my hand over his.

"You know, you're my best friend too, you are also like a little annoying sister I never had." I heard Eita snickered softly.

"You aren't exactly the best big brother." I hissed softly when he squeezed my hand softly.

"Catalina…" Eita spoke my full name seriously. "You have my back right?" Eita questioned softly.

"Always, we'll save her together. We'll bring her back." I spoke seriously.

"Are you going to go back?" Eita questioned softly.

Did I really want to go back? Go back to some place where I have no friends…no family…no lover?

"I don't think I will." I spoke softly.

"Good. It would suck to lose my best friend." Eita muttered.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. We really did seem like brother and sister. A couple minutes later I felt my eyes start to close slowly. I was still very tired.

"Leave, I'm going to go to sleep." I muttered softly.

"No, you leave. This is my room now." Eita muttered back.

It went quiet again.

"Can I sleep here tonight Eita?" I questioned softly.

"Idiot, why would I force you to go sleep at the house of your boyfriend you just had an argument with?" Eita murmured annoyed. "That would make me a very crappy older brother." He finished.

I smiled softly, "Good night, Eita." I whispered lying back down.

"Good night, Kat." Eita murmured back lying down next to me our backs still back to back.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

I sat up yawning the next day when I felt the bright sun hitting my eyes. I looked around the empty room noticing how much it had changed since I was staying here. This room looked like a guy room now. There were dirty clothes everywhere, books scattered across the floor. Really the only thing that looked like it has been well taking care of is Eita's guitar. I quickly stood up fearing a giant rat might pop-out any second. I head into the small room where the smell of breakfast was coming from. I walked into the room taking a sit next to Eita who was shoving food down his throat. I served myself some breakfast enjoying Tessai's cooking.

"Tessai, your cooking is still great as ever." I praised happily probably eating just as fast as Eita was. I was hungry, what can I say. Using so much energy really got to me.

"Kat-chan! How I missed your kind words!" Tessai spoke happily and I smiled at him.

"Hey, are you going to school today?" Eita questioned trying to swallow a pancake down.

"No. You?" I questioned drinking some tea.

"No." Eita spoke drinking some tea. "I'm going to start my training. Wanna join me?" Eita asked standing up.

"Nah. I'm going to go take a walk." I spoke standing up while I stretched out. "I want to go someplace quiet, so I can't try to talk with my spirits. I'll join you later." I spoke happily.

"Alright. See yea later." Eita said walking to the secret door that led to the underground training place.

I walked to the front door placing my white sneakers. While I walked out the door I tied my hair up into a ponytail. I wasn't wearing the bandages anymore, so it really didn't matter that I wasn't wearing a sweater over my light blue tank top. I headed to a park finding a nice and quiet place where I could meditate. I found a nice quiet place under the shade of a big tree. I sat down crossing my legs. I closed my eyes trying to go back to my inner world where I knew I was going to get yelled at again.

* * *

**-Kat's Inner World-**

_"You got that right." I heard Koori's voice echo angrily through my mind._

_I slowly opened my eyes the bright sun almost blinding me._

_"I said I'm sorry." I murmured standing up from the grassy field._

_"Sorry, isn't good enough for us." Kage hissed angrily._

_"So how can I get you guys to forgive me?" I questioned crossing my arms._

_"Fight us." Kaji spoke excited._

_"All of you?" I questioned shocked pointing at all of them. "At the same time?!" I added even more shocked._

_"Yes." Ki added standing beside me._

_"That's not fair. It's 10 against one." I whined._

_"You want us to forgive you, right?" Kinzoku spoke seriously._

_I groaned looking at them, "But why fight you guys?" I questioned taking a fighting stance across from them._

_"You want to learn to control our secondary abilities properly. right?" Suna asked looking at me weirdly._

_"You guys are going to train me? This is what this is…training?" I questioned confused._

_"Exactly. So get ready Kat." Mizu spoke politely also getting ready to fight._

_"Because we aren't going to hold back." Inazuma spoke cockily also getting ready to fight._

* * *

**-Couple hours later-**

That wasn't training! Those idiots were trying to kill me! That was revenge! Not training! I walked down the streets of Karakura rubbing my aching shoulders. But I guess I deserved that…that's what I get for not listening to them. I sighed walking.

"_You should talk to him_." I heard Mizu's voice echo through my mind.

I looked at the setting sun and figure he was probably on his way to Kisuke's shop anyway. I jogged off trying to look for him on the route he would most likely take to Kisuke's shop. Since tracking his reiatsu was out of the question. I was about to turn a corner to run down some stairs when I stopped at the sound of Ichigo's voice. I was about to turn the corner happy that I found him, but stopped when I felt Orihime's reiatsu there with him. I leaned against the wall hearing their conversation. I listen to Orihime trying to cheer Ichigo up. For some reason it hurt hearing someone else trying to comfort Ichigo besides me. But I was also slightly jealous of what Orihime was doing. Some friend she was…still trying to get Ichigo to like her. But I can't blame her…who wouldn't fight for Ichigo's love? Thinking back now…I told Ichigo I love him…and he hasn't mentioned anything back. Was I wrong to think he loves me back? I looked up at the setting sun feeling my heart twist in pain. I slowly walked away heading back to Kisuke's shop. Was this the end of my relationship with Ichigo…?

"Kat?" I heard Chad's deep voice come from in front of me. "Are you alright?" Chad questioned concerned.

"I'm fine." I whispered softly hugging myself. "I need to go." I murmured walking away from him.

"_You don't need him_." I heard Kage whisper softly in the back of my head.

"Yes, I do." I whispered to myself.

"_He's crazy about you. Plus he's too dense to notice what Orihime is doing_." Kage added trying to comfort me. Apparently Kage hates it when I feel sad and vulnerable. She hates the fact her powers are triggered by fear instead of something else.

"_How do you know that_?" I countered in my insides.

"_Telepathy_." I heard her murmured before she faded back into my mind to leave me alone.

Orihime never was one of my favorite bleach characters to begin with. Her consist screaming of "Kurosaki-kun" would annoy me to no end. My top favorite female characters are Hiyori, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Tier, Nel and Yachiru. I tried to be friends with Orihime…but maybe I was never meant to be friends with Orihime.

"Still sulking?" I heard Eita's voice up ahead. I walked over to him walking beside him. "Why didn't you talk with him?" Eita questioned.

"He was with Orihime." I mumbled sadly.

"What's your deal with Orihime?" Eita questioned confused. "Also, from what I know…Orihime doesn't have abilities to heal other people." Eita tried to correct me.

"She has them…you guys just haven't seen them yet." I murmured bitterly. Why can Orihime heal other people and not get hurt. She can even restore arms…she's better than me.

"Big deal, she can heal people." Eita spoke shrugging.

"She's better. I can't heal someone else without almost dying." I countered angrily.

"That doesn't make her better. You're strong, smart, stubborn, short-temper, caring and so many other things she's not. In my eyes that makes you better. Plus you also have Kurosaki…doesn't that make you better?" He questioned shoving his hands into his pockets.

I looked up at him surprised. I smiled sadly. He shouldn't be comforting me. I should be comforting him. He lost Rukia. I just got into a stupid fight with Ichigo.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Why?" Eita questioned confused.

"I should be comforting you, not the other way around." I grumble softly.

Eita just laughed at my answer. I looked at him happy to see him laughing. When suddenly I got an idea of what must be done to cheer Eita up.

"I know what can do to cheer you up!" I exclaimed hitting my fist into my hand. "Let's go buy buckets of chocolate ice cream and watch some chick flicks!" I exclaimed happily looking at Eita.

Eita's sweat dropped, "Uh, doesn't that only work for girls?" Eita deadpanned.

"Fine we'll also watch some action movies. Happy?" I stated looking at him.

"Fine." Eita agreed.

* * *

**-Next Morning- Eita's Room-**

I slowly woke up groaning. My stomach and head were killing me. What the hell had happened last night? I slowly sat up rubbing my aching belly. I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes get adjusted to the bright sunlight going into the room. I looked around Eita's room looking at all the empty buckets of chocolate ice cream. I swear, with just my eye scan I counted over 50 buckets of ice cream. Did Eita and I really eat all of this ice cream last night? I slowly stood up quickly doubling over in pain groaning. I felt the puke coming up my throat and I quickly placed my hand over my mouth holding it down. I swear my face was probably an odd shade of green right about now. Oh god…never again. I slowly tried to stand up straight again rubbing my aching stomach. I looked around the room looking for Eita. Oh god, I hope he isn't dead. I slowly walk around the room when I ran into a pile of ice cream buckets. I freaked out placing my arms over my face and stepping slightly away from the moving and groaning pile of empty ice cream buckets. Wait a minute. I tried to lean down, but couldn't without throwing up. Instead I kicked some of the buckets off of the pile. Sure enough there he was, spread out on the floor groaning. His stomach was huge, probably from all the ice cream he ate last night.

"Hey, Eita are you still alive?" I questioned poking his side with my foot.

"Don't, do that." He hiss-groaning. "Do you want me to throw up or something?" he added groaning. "What the hell happened last night?" Eita asked trying to sit up.

"I think we ate all 100 buckets of ice cream we bought last." I spoke stunned at what we had done last night.

"You telling me, we got chocolate wasted?" Eita groaned standing up while rubbing his stomach. **(A/N: I just couldn't help it. When I was writing this part the only thing that came through my mind was, "I wanna get chocolate wasted." I just had to put it in there)**

"Yeah, I think we did." I murmured groaning at what had happen.

"What time is it?" Eita asked looking around the messy room.

I looked at my watch, "7 in the morning." I murmured rubbing my head and stomach at the same time.

"Damn, Kurosaki is probably already here for his training. Let's go I don't want to miss anything." Eita groaned stepping out of the room and I slowly followed after him.

We jumped down into the secret underground training grounds. When I landed I quickly grabbed ahold of the ladder leaning forward getting sick again. Oh god, I'm going to die.

"Oddly enough, I don't feel sad anymore…I just feel like I'm going to die." Eita muttered also holding onto the ladder rubbing his stomach.

"Never again." I muttered getting myself back together.

"Kat-chan! Eita-kun!" I heard Kisuke's sing-sang voice come from behind us. I groaned at the high pitch sound covering my ears.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Eita hissed making his way towards Kisuke, Ichigo, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. I followed slowly after him standing in-between Eita and Ichigo while Eita stood beside Kisuke.

"Oh, come on Harada-kun, why so moody this morning." Kisuke spoke happily giving Eita a light pat on the back.

That was all Eita needed. Eita bend over placing his hands on his knees throwing up right in front of Kisuke. Kisuke freaked out jumping back away from Eita.

"AH! My sandals!" Kisuke shouted freaking out.

Oh god. I also bend over not being able to hold down mine anymore. I also threw up making everyone expect Eita step away from me…or so I thought everyone had stepped away. I felt someone grabbed my hair keeping it from getting in my way rubbing my back softly.

"What did you do last night?" I heard Ichigo questioned annoy.

"Got chocolate wasted." I murmured slowly standing up straight again.

"What do you know, I feel much better." Eita smirked happily at Kisuke.

"MY SANDALS!" Kisuke faked cried.

I can't say that bastard didn't deserve it. That's what he gets for locking us up in a barrier the other day.

"Do you feel better now?" I heard Ichigo questioned concerned. His hand was still on my back softly making circles on it.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

I wiped my mouth clean from all the yucky tasting chocolate ice cream. I looked at my hand grossing out.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I stated grossing out.

"Kat." Ichigo spoke seriously placing his hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk." Ichigo spoke seriously squeezing my shoulder softly.

"We can talk later Ichigo." I whispered softly. I gave him a small smile reassuring him that we will talk later. "We are still dating Ichigo…this is just one of the many silly fights we will have." I spoke softly caressing his cheek. "You just focus on your training." I added softly heading back upstairs.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

******Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

******Well first thing is first. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Angels of Crystals! Kat, Eita and I wish you a happy late birthday we hope you had an awesome birthday and got a lot of presents :)**

******1. Hope u didn't mind the question it just was bugging me because I noticed that it suddenly changed names after a chapter and I couldn't help wondering xD **

******2. Winner of the poll for Ichigo's rival during the soul society arc will be...drum roll please Eita.**

******Eita: Why me?**

******Me: Because I'm your creator and just like I created you I could kill you off =P**

******Eita: Fine.**

*******dramatic drum roll***

******The winner is Byakuya Kuchiki! By a long shot to say the least.**

******3. Also I have decided against the new OCs too many OCs to keep track of .**

******4. Dudes and Dudettes to celebrate reaching a hundred reviews I will be having three special chapters title:**

******An Interview with Catalina Vazquez**

******An Interview with Eita Harada**

******An Interview with Violeta aka Obscurestar**

******Basically you guys can review or pm questions you want Kat, Eita or me to answer.**

******Kat: Yea even personal questions go!**

******Me: Wait, what if I don't want to answer personal questions?**

******Eita: You don't care.**

******Me: True.**

******Kat: So like I was saying questions can range from birthday, favorite color, favorite food, favorite band, dreams, goals, or whatever you have been wondering about one of us.**

******Me: First round of questions can only be for Kat. So any questions posted in reviews or pms will be for Kat to answer and will be posted up with the next chapter. So hopefully I get at least a question or two about Kat.**

******Kat: What does that mean?! People love me! They probably have tons of questions for me!**

******Eita: Right.**

*******Kat elbows Eita's side***

******So next update might most likely be wednesday or maybe before I'm still not sure. But byez**


	17. Chapter 17: The Adventure Begins Part 2

**Hi yea everyone I'm back! Here is the much waited second part to The Adventure begins! Now this is officially the last chapter before they go off to the soul society. The next chapter starts with them landing in the soul society and the real fun begins! So let's get this chapter on the road!**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Not Mention Yet, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibilty or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Not Mention Yet, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Not Mention Yet, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I just own Catalina Vazquez and Eita Harada**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Adventure Begins Part 2**

I stepped out of the shower drying my hair off. I changed into a white tank top with a pair of black sweats. I brushed my hair into a ponytail while I stepped out of the bathroom. I watched Eita picking up all of the empty ice cream buckets placing them in black trash bags.

"From this day forth, I hate anything with chocolate in it." I heard Eita mumbling annoyed while he picked up his room.

"Need help?" I offered finishing doing my hair.

"Sure." Eita replied leaving the bag there.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Eita added going to the bathroom.

I looked around the room picking up what was left of the ice creams buckets. I decide to head back downstairs to watch how Ichigo train, and maybe get some training done myself while I wait for Eita. I jumped down into the hole when I landed with a soft thump. I looked at the ladder sighing softly placing my hand gently on it.

"Listen, I know we had our differences at the beginning…but you helped me out today. So, I forgive you. And speak to no one about this." I threaten the ladder seriously walking away from it narrowing my eyes at it.

I headed over to where I felt Kisuke's reiatsu coming from.

"How's he's training coming along?" I asked standing beside Kisuke.

"Kat-chan" Kisuke whined. "Harada-kun threw up on my favorite sandals! They are all dirty with puke!" Kisuke continued whining about what had happen earlier.

"Get over it." I stated annoyed. "You deserved that and way worse." I hissed glaring at him.

"You aren't still mad about me locking you up in the barrier, right?" Kisuke questioned sheepishly.

I just glared at him, "So, where is he?" I questioned looking around the empty place.

Kisuke pointed down at the ground. I walked over to the edge of the hole looking down into the deep hole shocked.

"What is this?" I questioned trying to remember the name of the lesson.

"This, dear Kat-chan is lesson 2, the shattered shaft." Kisuke explained slyly waving his fan in front of his face. "If in three days Kurosaki-san hasn't regained his shinigami powers…he will be turned into a hollow." Kisuke explained.

I looked at him shocked and then back into the hole where Ichigo was down in trying to get out.

"How long has he been in there?" I questioned seriously.

"Couple of hours; he still has a long way to go." Kisuke assured me.

I walked away from the hole, "I'm going to go train somewhere else." I explained.

I found a nice rock to sit on. I jumped up onto it getting comfortable so I could slip into my inner world.

* * *

**-Inner World-**

_I slowly opened my eyes quickly jumping out of the way barely dodging Kaji's fiery kick. I looked at the burnt spot on the grass where I was just sitting down at._

_"You're getting faster." Kaji spoke happily._

_"But…exactly how fast?" I heard Inazuma questioned appearing out of nowhere._

_"Inazuma." I whispered my hair turning yellow while my eyes turned bright yellow. I moved so fast that anyone watching this fight right now would only see a blur. But to me everything moved in slow motion, I could see Inzauma's punch fly right towards my face. I swiftly dodged all of his kicks and punches while I also tried to land a punch or a kick on him. But he was just too fast, just like me. _

_"You're slowing down!" Inazuma shouted when his round kick collided with my stomach throwing me across the field. "You need to build some more stamina if you want to last long using my speed." Inazuma spoke seriously walking towards me. "Your time limit for each of our secondary ability is 10 minutes. You can barely go 3." Inazuma explained._

_"It takes up a lot of my reiatsu…I can't help it." I spoke panting as I stood back up._

_"That's where Ki comes into place if you're a fighting an opponent with extreme levels of reiatsu." I heard Chi explained walking over to me with Ki beside him._

_"My secondary ability is I'm able to absorb reiatsu transforming it into your own." Ki explained._

_"Does the 10 minute rule also apply to his ability?" I questioned._

_"No, the 10 minute rule only applies to Koori's, Chi's, Kuki's, Inazumi's, Kage's and mine" Kinzoku explained standing there._

_"So, I can heal myself for as long as I want?" I questioned._

_"Yep." Kuki cooed happily._

_"Hey, Kat come out so we can train!" I heard Eita's voice echo through my inner world._

_"I guess training against Eita will help me improve my powers." I spoke softly._

_"Also, we have to work on a way to hide the fact you can only use our secondary abilities for 10 minutes. Stronger and more experience opponents can figure out this weakness in mere minutes." Kage explained before I closed my eyes heading back out._

* * *

**-Underground Training Grounds-**

I blinked a couple of times and almost fell off of the rock when Eita's face showed up in front of mine.

"What's your deal?! Trying to give me a heart attack?" I hissed angrily placing my hand over my pounding heart.

"I heard about Kurosaki. You ok?" Eita asked sitting down next to me.

"He'll make it. He won't turn into a hollow…that we'll have to kill." I explained seriously.

"When do you plan on telling him the truth about yourself?" Eita asked seriously. "About, you know, you not being from this world." Eita clarified a little.

"Soon. Right now he needs to focus on training and getting his powers back." I explained sadly. "Come on, let's go train. Training will help me get my mind off of Ichigo." I whispered sadly jumping off of the rock.

Eita jumped down walking beside me, "Or, we could have another chick flick night like last night." Eita teased.

The taste of puked chocolate suddenly filled my mouth. I turned to glare at Eita.

"Never again." I hissed putting some distance between us so we could start our fight.

"Hey, I mean; I really did enjoy it. Let's just lay of the chocolate next time." Eita suggested.

"Yeah. I mean, who knew you could scream like a little girl." I snickered. Eita's eyes narrowed at me.

"Shut up…berry-kun…my strawberry." Eita spoke taking a girly stance flashing his eyelashes at me while he tried to imitate my voice.

My eye twitched a little while I watched him tried to imitate me. But my face quickly flushed when I realized he had heard me sleep talking.

"Alright, how about we make a pact? Here and now." I suggested seriously.

"Fine, let's hear it." Eita agreed placing his arms behind his back.

"We never speak about last night to no one. I mean to no one." I stated seriously narrowing my eyes at him.

"Deal." Eita agreed nodding.

"Alright." I also nodded taking my fighting stance.

"Alright Kat, show me what you got." Eita spoke happily also taking a fighting stance.

* * *

**-Almost Three Days Later-**

I laid on a rock staring at the fake blue sky of the underground training grounds. I haven't left this place in almost three days. Basically, I couldn't sleep even if I went upstairs. I would just end up staring at the wall listening to Eita's loud snoring. I decided to stay down here waiting for Ichigo to finish the shattered shaft lesson. I mean, a lot of things could still happen while he is down there. I sat up yawning and stretching myself out. I wasn't angry anymore at Ichigo…actually I missed that idiot. I quickly jumped off of the rock watching something crash into the rock shattering it into a million pieces of dust. I stared into the brown dirt cloud trying to figure out who had attacked me. My eyes widen in surprise when I saw about 5 rods of ruby energy heading towards me.

"Kuki!" I shouted. I concentrated hard on my body letting three of the rods go right through my body. I shiver slightly as I felt the rods go through different sections of my body like nothing. Kuki's intangibility took some getting used to.

"This isn't over!" I heard Eita's voice come happily from below me.

I finally landed on one knee looking up at the dirt cloud glaring at it. I swung one of my hands out towards the dirt cloud making the dirt cloud vanish. I gasped shocked when I saw a ruby canon pointing towards me. Eita leaned against it smirking at me.

"Boom." Eita simply spoke.

The canon fired a huge blast of ruby energy towards me.

"Chi! Kinzoku!" I shouted placing my hands in front of me. A huge rock wall formed in front of me blocking the ruby energy. I covered my face with my arms while my steel skin was activated just in case the wall didn't hold.

Once I noticed the ruby energy had stopped I took a jump start up towards the wall to stand on top of it.

"Koori!" I shouted switching from Kinzoku and Chi to Koori.

I landed with a soft thump on the top of the wall and I watched Eita stand there staring at the wall waiting for me to come out. I jumped down towards him stretching my leg out. My foot collided with his stomach throwing him back into a huge rock. Eita made a huge carter on the rock. He stood up groaning while he rubbed his head.

"That's cheating!" Eita hissed standing up straight.

"Using Koori's invisibility isn't cheating." I spoke smugly. I let myself go back to normal standing in front of him placing my hands on my hips. "Are you done, yet?" I questioned smirking.

"No!" Eita shouted happily running towards me.

"But, I am." I stated smiling softly.

"Suna." I stated. I snapped my fingers when the ground under Eita's feet quickly turned into quicksand. The ground sucked Eita up all the way up to his shoulders.

"Not fair!" Eita hissed trying to break free.

"You should know by now how to counter my abilities." I muttered happily.

"The thing is…I do." I heard Eita stated cockily from behind me. Ruby energy wrapped around me keeping me in place.

I looked behind me surprised to see Eita standing there smirking at me. I looked back down at the ground surprised to see the Eita on the ground vanishing into ruby energy. Damn. I should have known he might use a ruby clone.

"Fine, you win this time." I muttered sourly.

"Oh, come on Kat, don't be a sore loser." Eita teased letting the ruby energy untangle from my body.

"You seriously aren't calling me a sore loser?" I asked pointing at myself. "When you lost yesterday you almost destroyed Kisuke's shop." I stated smirking.

"Did not." He growled angrily.

"You also called me some very mean names." I spoke amused remembering yesterday, when he lost.

"I did not!" He growled angrily walking away to where Ichigo, Kisuke, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai where at. "Let's go watch Kurosaki…times almost up, he should be out soon." Eita muttered seriously.

I nodded walking behind him towards the huge hole where Ichigo was being held in.

"KAT-CHAN! EITA-KUN!" I heard Ururu's shy voice yelling our names while we made our way towards them.

"What is it Ururu?" Eita questioned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He's changing into a hollow!" Ururu exclaimed.

I stared at her shock jogging over to the edge of the hole. I looked down into the hole where I could see Ichigo's mask forming quickly. Tessai quickly started to form higher levels of Bakudo to hold hollow Ichigo down. I felt my heart twist in pain at the sight and screams of Ichigo's pain.

"That can't be good." Eita muttered looking down into the hole beside me. "DUCK!" Eita shouted when I felt all of the reiatsu forming down there.

Eita pushed me down forming a ruby shield around us, shielding us from the reiatsu explosion. I covered my face with arms blocking the bright yellow light out of my eyes.

"Something came out!" I heard Jinta shout.

I felt Eita quickly stand up from beside me. I also quickly stood up looking at where there was a small cloud of dirt at. I stared at it, waiting. My heart was beating a million beats per second while I waited to make sure Ichigo wasn't a hollow. I felt my heart stop when I saw a pair of bright red eyes in the smoke. I took a step back just in case things had gone horrible wrong.

"Hey, Kurosaki, you better not be a damn hollow!" Eita shouted taking a fighting stance.

We all stared at Ichigo shocked when we saw him standing there with shinigami clothes, but with a hollow mask on his face. I felt my stomach doing back flips nervously. I couldn't kill Ichigo…even he was a hollow. I watched him grab his broken zanpakuto and watched Eita flinched getting ready to attack just in case. Ichigo suddenly broke his mask making the white pieces of mask fall down to the ground. I felt relief wash over me when my scared eyes stared into his amber eyes once again. I ran past Eita towards Ichigo embracing him in a tight hug. I never wanted to let go of him.

"You did it." I whispered happily hugging him.

Ichigo hugged me back a little surprise that I was there waiting for him. I pulled away smiling at him happily.

"Congrats Kurosaki-san, you passed the second lesson." Kisuke congratulated happily walking over to us.

I stared up at Ichigo ignoring everything Kisuke was saying to him. I wanted to kiss him so bad. Oh to hell with it. I haven't seen or touched Ichigo in more than three days! I just want things to be like they were before everything happened. I watched Ichigo hit Kisuke's with the hilt of his zanpakuto telling him he'll kill him. I gently placed my hand on Ichigo's arm tugging on his black sleeve. Ichigo turned around surprised at my action.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Ichigo questioned bewildered.

I wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him down towards me while I stood up on my tippy toes to reach him better. I placed my lips over his. Oh god…I really did miss kissing him. I could tell Ichigo was surprised at first but he quickly kissed me back with the same amount of emotion as I was kissing him. I pulled away smiling softly. I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to fight with you anymore." I whispered softly.

Ichigo placed his hand over mine softly squeezing it.

"No, I should be apologizing…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should be thankful you saved my life. It's just…if saving my life means you losing yours…I don't want you to save me." Ichigo stated seriously.

"I can't promise you anything." I whispered sadly.

"Ew, gross, get a room." Eita groaned repulsed.

My eye twitched in annoyance at how Eita had ruin a very romantic moment between Ichigo and me. I stepped over to him elbowing him on the stomach. Eita bend over in pain holding his side.

"Alright, now with that out of the way…let's begin your final lesson Kurosaki-san. Since you have so much energy to kill me…your final lesson has no time limit. All you have to do is knock my hat off with your zanpakuto." Kisuke explained standing there slyly.

"Then let's finish this quickly! I'll finish you off in 5 minutes!" Ichigo stated cockily getting ready to fight.

"Very well, let's begin." Kisuke spoke happily.

Kisuke was surprised when Ichigo took a swing at him cutting some of his hat on the front.

"Very good, but don't count me out yet Kurosaki-san." Kisuke spoke slyly pulling his blade out of his cane.

This was going to be the first time I actually saw Benihime go into shikai form. Benihime is another of my favorite zanpakutos. I watched them start their battle when Eita tugged on my sleeve dragging me away.

"Let's go watch Kurosaki get his butt kicked from over there." Eita pointed at a rock.

I walked over to the huge rock not taking my eyes off of Ichigo fighting against Kisuke. I watched Ichigo run around the place trying to dodge Kisuke's attack.

"I didn't run like an idiot like Kurosaki is doing right?" Eita questioned looking at the fight.

"No." I stated sitting down cross legged next to Eita.

"If he's a shinigami, why doesn't he just release his zanpakuto?" Eita questioned crossing his arms annoyed.

"He doesn't know how…yet." I explained to him looking at Ichigo intently.

"Huh?" Eita questioned me when I said yet.

I watched Ichigo stopped running from Kisuke turning around to face him.

"WATCH OUT! IT'S A ZANPAKUTO!" I shouted.

Ichigo looked at me shocked but quickly dodged Kisuke's zanpakuto before it could cause any damage.

"Kat-chan, why do you have to ruin all the fun?" Kisuke whine.

I have to remember to punch that idiot later.

"But she's right. This blade is indeed a zanpakuto." Kisuke spoke smugly grabbing a hold of his hat. "Okiro, Benihime!" I heard Kisuke speak softly.

I stared at his blade watching Benihime go into shikai form. I leaned forward staring at Benihime happily. She's beautiful. I watched Ichigo fight against Benihime. He was losing, no doubt about that. But I just couldn't keep my eyes away from Kisuke's zanpakuto…I always wondered what it would be like to be a shinigami and wield a zanpakuto. Sucks, I'm a fullbringer…but, hey, fullbringers are still cool. I stood up watching the fight intently. Watching how Ichigo started to slow down again.

"What's he doing this time?" Eita murmured watching Ichigo's fight.

I stepped forward jumping off of the rock standing on the bottom of the rock. I stared at Ichigo's broken zanpakuto waiting for it….when it finally happened…

"ZANGETSU!" I heard Ichigo shout.

A bright blue light shot out of his now forming zanpakuto. I watched it, up close. I was watching Ichigo's first Getsuga Tensho. I placed my kage shield in front of me blocking me from any impact that might go sideways. But I stared at the blue light amazed. This is what it meant to be in a serious fight. For some strange reason my stomach started to do back flips nervously at the thought of going to the soul society in just mere days. Everything had already gotten very serious since my fight with Renji. I knew Renji could have killed me at any given moment…but he didn't. The soul society is going to be…amazing.

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

I stood in front of the mirror doing my hair. After Ichigo finished his training with Kisuke and was able to come home I decide to come back with him. This way the Kurosakis wouldn't get too worry about the both of us. I told them I was going to go on a trip with Orihime and they believed me. Tonight, after the festival I was going to go with Eita to Kisuke's house and wait there. Ichigo still doesn't know I'm going to the soul society with them. That stubborn idiot just wouldn't budge about letting me go to the soul society. So, I told him what he wanted to hear. Yes, I feel bad about lying to him…but if I don't do it like this, he would probably lock me up in some barrier or something. I placed my wavy long hair into a lose bun letting my bang hang over my grayish-bluish eyes. I turn to look at the kimono Yuzu and Karin had bought me, insisting that I wear it with them. I let my fingers run over the smooth silky material. The kimono is very beautiful. It's a royal blue color kimono with silver a star patterns on it with a silver slash. I placed the royal blue kimono on like Yuzu and Karin had showed me this morning. I fixed the slash around my waist making the bow on my back. I walked over to the mirror looking at myself, I didn't look half bad.

"Hey, Kat come on, let's go. Karin, Yuzu and my old man already left." I heard Ichigo speak from the other side annoyed.

Since last night, Ichigo has been complaining about going to this festival. I haven't told him that I'm actually really excited to go and watch the fireworks. I opened my door smiling happily at him.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously placing my hands behind my back.

Ichigo stared at me speechless. I smiled a little remembering the day Rukia helped me get ready for my first date with Ichigo. I missed Rukia. She really was the only other person I could talk to besides Eita. I mean, I can talk to Eita…just not about Ichigo because he freaks out. Orihime…haven't talked to her or seen her since the last time I went to school. Tatsuki, she's Orihime best friend, not mine.

"Y-you look beautiful." Ichigo spoke softly extending his hand so I could take it.

I smiled happily taking his hand intertwining our fingers together as we headed off to the festival. We walked in a comfortable silence as we headed to the festival holding hands.

"Is Eita mad at you because you aren't going to the soul society to help?" Ichigo questioned as we walked.

"No, he understands." The only person who is going to mad is you, Ichigo.

"Oh." Ichigo muttered as we continued to walk.

"Why don't you want me to go?" I asked softly as we continued to walk.

Ichigo was about to answer when I could hear people shouting our names. Meaning this conversation was going to wait until later. I squeezed his hand happily dragging him off to where his family and friends where at.

"Kat-chan! You look beautiful!" Yuzu cooed happily.

"Thanks." I blushed embarrassed.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I heard Keigo shout disbelief from in-between Ichigo and me. "WHY ARE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS?!" Keigo shouted flipping out.

"Idiot." Tatsuki stated smacking the back of his head. "They are dating. They have been for a month." Tatsuki stated annoyed standing beside a sobbing Keigo.

"WHAT?! MY BEAUTIFUL KAT-CHAN HAS BEEN TAKEN!" Keigo sobbed. Keigo tried to launch himself towards me but Ichigo slammed his foot into Keigo's face keeping him away from me.

"Idiot, she was never yours." Ichigo hissed annoyed still holding my hand.

I smiled softly. I looked at Orihime from the corner of my eyes seeing her sad smile. Gah, why do I feel so horrible every time I see Orihime? I shouldn't let her sadness affect me so much.

"Alright, everyone let's go have some fun! I have bought some box seats to get a good view of the firework show! Let's go!" Isshin shouted happily running off with everyone.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and I stood there watching them run off happily. I also wanted to have some fun to distract myself from having to lie to Ichigo and also from the fact that in just mere hours I'll be in the soul society.

"Tatsuki, sorry about my old man. You don't have to come if you don't want too." Ichigo spoke rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

"It's ok. I'll be there." Tatsuki assured him.

"Ichigo, can we go walk around the festival? I've never been to one before!" I exclaimed excitedly tugging on his arm.

Ichigo looked down at me surprised when I mention I've never been to one.

"Sure, let's go." Ichigo spoke shocked.

I pulled on his arm dragging him off happily. I turned to wave goodbye to Tatsuki and Orihime. They waved back happily while we continued our walk to the festival.

"Why didn't you tell me you really wanted to come?" Ichigo questioned confused while we walked through the coward.

"Well, I noticed how annoyed you would get when people would mention the festival…so I guess I didn't mention it so you wouldn't get annoyed." I muttered shrugging.

"It doesn't annoy me when you want to go." Ichigo answered back seriously. "If going to these places is what it takes to see you smile again, like you use to when we met…then I'll go anywhere with you." Ichigo stated seriously squeezing my hand.

My cheeks flushed slightly at his words. I stood on my tippy toes placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I pulled away smiling happily at him while I watched his cheek become slightly flush too.

"Being with you…is enough to make me smile forever." I spoke happily smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled back a small smile.

"Come on! Let's go see if you can win me a prize!" I spoke happily.

For a couple of hours Ichigo and I walked around the festival enjoying ourselves. I was a little surprised when Ichigo took me to the river's bankside instead of with his family. Ichigo sat down helping me sat down beside him. I leaned my head against Ichigo's arm happily waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Kat." Ichigo stated seriously.

"Hm?" I hummed happily pulling my head away slightly, so I was looking into his amber eyes.

"Happy late anniversary." He whispered softly. I looked down at my wrist when I felt something cold being placed on it.

I gasped surprised looking at the bracelet. It's a silver bracelet with 4 bright red strawberries around the bracelet. The bracelet is very beautiful and it will always be a constant reminder of Ichigo.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I whispered happily looking at the bracelet.

Suddenly I felt guilty for lying to Ichigo about going to the soul society.

"Ichigo…would you hate me…if I'd go to the soul society?" I questioned softly leaning my head against his shoulder again.

"I would be angry…I could never hate you Kat. The reason I don't want you going to the soul society...is because I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something like what happened last time happens again to you." Ichigo spoke seriously.

Eita's voice then came through my mind again…_he just cares_. Damn, Eita for being right.

"I miss Rukia." I whispered softly.

"Me too." Ichigo answered back.

"I'm going to miss these days." I added sadly.

"Everything will go back to normal once we bring Rukia back." Ichigo spoke seriously.

If only Ichigo knew…after this day…things won't be the same. I pulled away from Ichigo sitting on my knees. Ichigo looked at me confused. He turned around to face me trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Promise me…you'll be careful." I spoke seriously. "I've never had anyone who cares so much about…who protects me…wants me…I don't want to lose you." I stated seriously feeling the tears pooling in my eyes.

"I promise." He replied leaning forward cupping my cheek softly.

I stared into his amber eyes while he stared into my grayish-bluish eyes. I really do love Ichigo. Ichigo leaned forward closing the gap between our lips right when the fireworks went off. The fireworks quickly faded from my background, the only thing I could hear was my heartbeat speeding up. I enjoyed this last kiss with Ichigo…because who knows what will happen to me and Eita in the soul society.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

I stood in Eita's room folding up my kimono I had just changed out of. I was now wearing a pair of tight black capris jeans with a sky blue tank top and a pair of black sneakers. I placed my bracelet on my wrist making sure it was on right. I let my black hair cascade down my back and front not bothering to put it in a ponytail.

"You don't have to do this, Kat." I heard Eita's voice come from the floor where he was laying at.

"He'll be angry…it might strain our relationship a little…but I can't stay here and do nothing knowing all of you are trying to save Rukia. She's my best friend. I'll help save her too." I stated seriously turning to look at Eita who stood up cleaning his jeans off. Eita is wearing a gray button up shirt with the first couple of buttons undone with a pair of black tight jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

"You two ready?" I heard Yoruichi's voice come from the door. "Everyone is already downstairs waiting for us." Yoruichi stated seriously.

"Yeah, we're ready." I stated sadly looking at Yoruichi.

"Then let's go." Yoruichi said jumping onto my shoulder.

Eita and I walked out of his room heading downstairs where everyone was probably already at. We jumped down walking over to where the senkaimon to the soul society was placed. Kisuke was explaining to them how everything worked and that we only four minutes to reached the other side. I heard Uryu saying it was impossible.

"That's why I'll be your guide along with these two." Yoruichi explained seriously from my shoulder. "Eita and Kat these last past few days haven't just been training to get stronger, Kisuke and I have also been preparing them with knowledge of the soul society." Yoruichi explained staying on my shoulder.

"Kat-chan? Eita-kun? You guys are also coming?" Orihime questioned confused.

"Yep." Eita answered.

"Yes." I whispered softly looking away from Ichigo's hurt eyes at the fact that I had lied to him.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Kisuke spoke happily getting everything ready.

"Once the senkaimon opens you will have four minutes to reach the other side. Also, once it opens up all of you have to jump in quickly and at the same time." He explained while Tessai and he started to open the senkaimon. I stared up ahead, finally it was sinking in…I'm go to the soul society. I'm going to meet everyone else…Aizen. I thought that name bitterly. I wonder if he knows about Eita and me too. This is where everything is going to begin. Was I ready? Was I scared? What's going to happen…?

Kisuke watched the bright light shot out opening the senkaimon. Once the bright light was gone nobody was standing there anymore. Kisuke placed his hand on the senkaimon when it shocked his hand away.

"Be careful Kat…hopefully you'll remember." Kisuke spoke softly staring into the senkaimon holding his hat down.

* * *

******Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

******1. I will be starting a new poll. You see I have been messing around with a couple of ideas but I'm not sure if you as the readers want to see that happen. So this is what the poll is going to be about, there will be three chooses:**

******-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

******-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

******-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

******Or you can simply express your vote through a pm or a review. I'm not sure how long this poll will last though...I'm think awhile.**

******2. Thanks to everyone for the questions! Remember to review or pm questions that you would like Eita Harada to answer now.**

******Eita: Come on ladies I know you are all dying to know things about me!**

******Kat: Please, I'm the main OC nobody wants to know anything about you!**

******Eita: I'm Rukia's lover, everyone wants to know about me.**

******Me: Alright you two, enough. I don't understand how you two are best friends.**

******Eita: You tell us you gave me this freak as a friend, partner, and non-blood related sister.**

******Kat: HEY!**

******3. Also...I have horrible news...my laptop appears to be suffering from muteness. Meaning there is no sound coming from my laptop when i try to play my music :/ I tried installing programs, but the problem seems to be something else. So this is the horrible news folks...I'm taking my laptop to get fix and i don't know how long it will take for it to get fix. So i fear there might not be any updates this weekend until next week probably. Sorry :/**


	18. An Interview with Catalina Vazquez

**An Interview with Catalina Vazquez  
**

* * *

A television suddenly turned on and you could see a couple of bright glowing letters that read, "An Interview with Catalina Vazquez" The letters then quickly changed, "An Obscurestar Production" then they slowly switched again. "Created by: Violeta"

Suddenly a voice introducing the host was heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting to you your host for tonight! Violeta!" The voice echo through the staged room while people clapped happily.

"Thank you, thank you!" Violeta spoke happily stepping out of the curtains waving at everyone. Violet is about medium height with brown wavy shoulder length hair and a pair of bright brown eyes. "Hello everyone, just liked I promised an interview with Catalina Vazquez! Where you can ask her all types of questions! So first thing is first I will tell you some basic information about Kat!" Violeta exclaimed happily pulling out some cards with information on it. "First off, her full name is Catalina Alma Vazquez Gomez. She was born in Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico, but was raised all of her life in the United States. She is 15 and will be turning 16 on December 15, her birthday. Kat's hobbies include; running, reading, eating gummy bears, day dreaming about Ichigo-"

"HEY!" Kat shouted butting in. The camera switches to Kat's annoyed face. "That's not true!" Kat spoke annoyed.

"Yes it is. I should know…I created you." Violeta spoke weirdly looking at an annoyed Kat.

"The whole world didn't have to know. " Kat pouts looking away from Violeta.

"Your hobbies include day-dreaming about Kurosaki?" Eita questioned snickering.

"Yours include day-dreaming about Rukia." Violeta deadpanned.

Eita turned bright red stepping out of the view of the camera.

"Now shush. Now where was I…right, hobbies!" Violeta exclaimed happily looking at her cards again. "And training to get stronger. Her favorite food is quesadillas and her favorite color is any shade of blue." Violeta finished off happily. "So, there is some basic information about Kat. Now let's get stared with the fan questions! Are you ready Kat?" Violeta asked Kat who was sitting down on a couch in front of her.

"Bring it!" Kat exclaimed happily.

"Alright, our first set of questions is form Angels of Crystals. First question…what are your top five favorite songs?" Violeta asked.

"Hmm…top favorite songs…alright here I go…" Kat started lifting up one of her fingers. "Decode by: Paramore, Strawberry Fields Forever by: The Beatles, though I prefer the Across the Universe Version, Rolling in the Deep by: Adele, Invisible by: Skylar Grey and Jar of Hearts by: Christina Perri." Kat finished lifting her fifth finger up.

"Next question. What are your top five favorite bands?" Violeta asked looking at Kat.

"Oh that's a tough one…let's see…" Kat stopped talking thinking a little. "The Veronicas, The All-American Rejects, Paramore, Black Eyed Peas, and Fall Out Boy." Kat finished happily.

"Next question. What are your top five favorite singers?" Violeta asked.

"That's easy. Adele, Katy Perry, Burno Mars, Enrique Iglesias, Christina Perri." Kat stated happily.

"Alright, final question from Angels of Crystals. What are your dreams?" Violeta asked looking at Kat for an answer.

"My dreams? That's tough. Um…get marry…" Kat thought trying to think of something else.

"With Ichigo." Eita added snickering from the sidelines.

"Be quiet!" Kat shouted embarrassed. "Now where was I?" Kat questioned herself trying to remember what she was saying.

"Get married with Ichigo." Eita added seriously but secretly laughing in his insides.

"Right, get married with Ichigo. Join the Karakura High School track team. Will, that's more like a goal, Ryo has been telling me to join since she found out about my love for running. Become a professional runner. Win a gold medal at the Olympics. Have a family with at least 5 kids…I think that's all." Kat finished off happily. Kat suddenly turned bright red when she realized what she had said. "Wait a minute! Eita, I'm going to kill you!" Kat roared angrily jumping form her sit while Eita snickered trying to run out of the room.

"Um, Kat has left the room for a couple of minutes. But she shall be back soon. So, I guess we are going to commercials?" Violeta stated bewildered. "Wait! Kat! Don't use Kaji in here!" You could see Violeta standing up running out of the camera's view.

**-Beeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp-**

The screen went blank when suddenly a sign being held by one of Rukia's rabbit drawings appeared on the screen that read, "Please stand by." Suddenly the screen switched again.

"Tired of those stains that just won't come out of your clothes? Well, presenting to you, Bleach!" A woman was heard on the screen. When a black bleach bottle showed up on the screen with a picture of Ichigo using his bankai on one side and in the Bleach logo letters it said bleach. "This new and improve bleach can remove any stain! Thanks to its high usage of Getsuga Tensho! I guarantee you will never have to use different bleach!" The woman spoke happily. The scene suddenly went black again and it switched back to Catalina's Interview.

"Um, sorry about that folks…but Kat got a little temperature mental with Eita. But no worries, Eita was not harm and Kat has calm down enough to continue answering questions. Isn't that right Kat?" Violeta asked Kat. The camera switched to Kat who was being held back from attacking Eita again.

"I'm going to kill you after this! You hear me!" Kat threaten angrily trying to get a hold of Eita again. Eita simply stood on the side line pulling his lower eye lid down and sticking his tongue out at Kat. "Yeah stick your tongue out at me all you want, I'll-" Kat suddenly stopped when she realized she was on camera. She laughs sheepishly sitting up straight. "Um, sorry about that. Let's continue." Kat spoke embarrassed.

"Alright, next question is from Bookgal7 and she wants to know. What are your goals concerning your relationship with Ichigo? As in, what kind of dates do you have planned with Ichigo and will there be a date in soul society? If so, what kind?" Violet asked scanning the small card.

"My goals concerning my relationship with Ichigo…I want to make it stronger so Ichigo doesn't doubt my strength and try to make it last forever. I really don't see myself with anybody else." Kat spoke softly also blushing.

"Yet." Violeta smirked. "Wait till you get to the soul society." Violeta muttered sneakily. "What about the dates?" Violeta questioned rereading the card.

"Dates, I have plenty of dates planned for when we get back from the soul society. Hopefully things will be normal long enough to get some of my dates done. One of them is a romantic walk through the park and we can watch the sunset together! Or, go to the beach!" Kat exclaimed happily trying to think of other dates to do.

"I wonder why the beach." Eita spoke teasingly and smirked at Kat.

"Can I kill him?" Kat asked her eye twitching.

"Not yet, he still has an interview." I deadpanned.

Kat glared at Eita but went back to the questions, "A date in the soul society…most likely when we have rescued Rukia and everything is good." Kat spoke thinking about the bleach timeline.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that." Violeta muttered placing the cards over her face.

"What?" Kat questioned not hearing what Violeta said.

"Nothing." Violeta spoke happily. "Alright, moving onto the next question it's from Lostfeather1. Lostfeather1 wants to know what you think of Aizen and what you will do when you see him." Violeta spoke happily.

"Aizen." Kat hissed annoyed. "I hate him. I mean he's one of those few good looking villains…but I hate him. Aizen hurts a lot of my favorite bleach characters. Also, I find it disturbing that the pedo of Aizen wanted to eat Ichigo. So, basically…hate him. What am I going to do when I see him…?" Kat looked up rubbing her chin trying to think what she would do. "Probably wet myself in fear. I may hate Aizen, but I know I'm no match for him and who knows what he would do to me. I would probably run away from him like a sissy." Kat spoke sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Wise action Kat. Alright, next question is from ShinigamiSaltana. ShinigamiSaltana wants to know: How do you feel about going to soul society after seeing the anime? Are you scared of the battles to come? Cuz I know I'd be crapping myself and dying in the insides…" Violeta read ShinigamiSaltana's questioned to Kat.

"I haven't really thought about it, now that you mention it." Kat's voice becomes a little nervous. "All of the battles that are going to happen in the soul society are intense. I'm not sure if I'm ready for such a battle. But Eita and I are team, so we'll be able to handle anything. But If I was alone…that's another story…I think I would also be dying in the insides. I only fear four things going to the soul society…" Kat spoke seriously. "Aizen, Yamamoto, Kenpachi and…Kurotsuchi." Kat shivered slight at the thought of Kurotsuchi. "I really hope I don't run into Kurotsuchi or Kenpachi. But, I'm always scared before a battle, it's normal to feel fear and nervousness before a battle." Kat explained seriously.

"Alright Kat, next question. Our next question is from Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter. Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter wants to know: Is it annoying having so many other voices in your mind?" Violeta asked Kat.

"Extremely annoying. Especially when I'm trying to concentrate in a battle and I can hear Kage, Kaji, Kinzoku and Chi fighting over how I should fight. Also, they tend to butt into my private moments with Ichigo. So yes, they are annoying. But, there is also a positive side to having so many voices in my head. When I need help with a problem and I have no one to discuss it with, they always help. Also, since each spirit has their different personality it helps to get different type of advice about how to handle my problem." Kat explained happily.

"Man, the person who gave you those powers must really hate you. Hearing people in your head arguing all the time is really annoying." Violeta stated seriously.

"Uh, that was you." Kat deadpanned her sweat dropping.

"Oh, right. I don't hate you though…I envy you." Violeta corrected Kat.

"What's to envy about her? She's violent, annoying and a chocolate addict." Eita snickered happily from the sidelines.

"We agreed never to talk about that again!" Kat hissed trying to jump off of her chair to attack Eita again. But she was being held back by the security guards.

"Will let's ask our last and final questions from Cecilia Worthy before Kat runs off to attack Eita again." Violeta spoke happily looking at the last card in her hand. "Cecilia Worthy's first question is how tall are you?" Violeta asked looking at Kat. "Bring the tape measure!" Violeta yelled. Someone walked out with a tape measure while Kat stood up taking her shoes off. "Let's see…" Violeta spoke walking over to the tape measure. "157 cm which equals, I believe roughly …5'2". Which means Kat is roughly Orihime's height." Violeta explained.

"I'm not that short. But why are you taller Violeta?" Kat questioned annoyed.

"My height is 164cm which is about 5'4". When I created you I imagined you roughly Orihime's height." Kat stated shrugging. "Alright next question. What is your favorite color, maybe you can tell us which shade of blue you prefer." Violeta pointed out.

"While my favorite shade of blue would have to be…sky blue." Kat spoke happily.

"Alright Kat, final question." Violeta stated happily. "The last question Cecilia Worthy wants to ask is; which captain is your least favorite?" Violeta questioned looking at the card.

"MAYURI KUROTSUCHI!" Kat stated dead serious. "I just simply dislike that freak." Kat muttered shivering at the thought of Mayuri.

"Well folks that's all! Hopefully this little interview with Kat helped you guys get a better idea of what kind of a person Kat is and her expectations for the soul society arc. Remember to review or pm your questions to Eita." Violeta reminded happily.

"And sorry ladies, I'm taking." Eita spoke cockily standing in front of the camera.

"Idiot!" Kat screamed throwing her chair at Eita. The chair hit him on the head knocking him over.

"Uh…" Violeta's sweat dropped as she watched them fight. "See you all next time." Violeta waved goodbye to everyone happily.


	19. Chapter 18: Divide and Conquer

**Hi yea everyone I'm back! MUAHAHA! You guys are in luck that I don't mind being a criminal, since I have just kidnapped my cousin's laptop for the day writing these chapters so I could update! You guys are just fabulous reviewers and readers I couldn't let you down by not updating this week :D So, enjoy the first chapter of the Soul Society: The Sneak Entry Arc.**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Divide and Conquer**

"Kat, keep running straight ahead!" Yoruichi ordered from my shoulder while we ran down the dark dangai. I looked around the dark purple walls amazed. This is how it felt to be in the dangai.

I keep running down the dangai with Eita beside me. I noticed the Koryu was slowly starting to follow us.

"Yoruichi, what's happening?" I questioned looking at the koryu following us.

"This is known as the koryu. The koryu prevents enemies from going into the soul society. If you get caught by it, you are as good as dead." Yoruichi explained loudly from my shoulder to everyone.

I looked up ahead and saw a bright light.

"There's the exit!" Eita shouted.

"Let's hurry, we are almost there!" Yoruichi shouted.

"AH!" I heard Uryu shout from behind us.

I stopped running and turned around to see Uryu's cape was caught by the koryu. I was about to run to him when Yoruichi's voice stopped me.

"Stop, Kat!" Yoruichi ordered seriously. "If you use your powers it's the end for all of us." Yoruichi stated seriously.

Damn it. I forget I can't use my powers in here unless I wanted us to get stuck in here forever.

"The same goes for everyone, including you, Ichigo." Yoruichi spoke seriously when she saw Ichigo about to pull his zanpakuto out.

Chad grabbed Uryu ripping his cape off, so he was free. I turned back around once Uryu was free and sprinted down the dangai again. I looked at the bright light up ahead again.

"We're almost there!" Yoruichi shouted.

"What's that?!" Uryu shouted freaking out.

I turned around slightly trying to get a good look at what Uryu was seeing. When my foot tripped over something and I cursed to myself getting ready to fall. A yelp left my lips when someone quickly grabbed me by the waist; throwing me over their shoulder before I could fall. I looked up ahead staring at the fast approaching kototsu. I shifted my gaze up trying to figure out who was my rescuer.

"Ichigo?" I questioned shocked.

"Idiot! First you decide to come and now you almost got hurt!" Ichigo scowled angrily holding onto me tightly making sure I didn't fall.

"Thank you." I whispered softly and smiled at him.

"Be quiet." Ichigo spoke flustered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"RUN!" Yoruichi shouted while the kototsu started to catch up to us.

"Ichigo, run faster!" I shouted from his shoulder.

"Be quiet! That's what I'm trying to do!" Ichigo shouted running faster.

"It's no good! It's going to catch up to us!" Uryu yelled panicking.

I watched Orihime turn around putting her arms in front of her.

"Baigon. Hinagiku. Lily. Santen Kesshun. I reject!" Orihime shouted forming her orange shield in front of us.

I placed my arm over my eyes covering my eyes from the bright light that the impact of Orihime's shield and the kototsu made. I felt the wind blowing all over my face and I knew we were out of the dangai and falling down to the ground. I fixed myself so I was hugging Ichigo. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck pulling him close to me.

"Hold on!" I yelled over the screeching wind.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close.

"Kuki." I whispered. I haven't tried intangibility with myself and someone else. I don't know how much reiatsu I'll use up, or if it will even work.

"Don't worry, Kat! My powers aren't limited to just you, you can make someone else phase just like you." I heard Kuki's voice echo through my mind happily.

I concentrated on Ichigo's body and mine snapping my eyes closed. I focus all of my reiatsu onto our bodies. Please…let it work. I felt the strange feeling of going through a solid object. I opened my eyes staring into the darkness. I quickly used some air to push us back up to the surface before our air supplies ran out. I shut my eyes when the bright light hit my eyes and I held on tighter to Ichigo making sure I didn't let go of him. I felt the cold ground under my back. On top of me I felt something warm and soft, it was heavy, but I didn't mind that weight on top of me. It actually felt nice.

"KAT!" I heard Ichigo yelled my name concerned.

I took deep breaths trying to get my breathing back under control, just like I feared. Using my secondary ability on me and someone else takes a lot of my reiatsu. I opened my grayish-bluish eyes staring into a pair of amber concerned eyes.

"Are you ok?!" Ichigo questioned concerned.

"I'm fine." I mumbled staring into his eyes.

"Are you mad?" I questioned softly still looking at him.

"I was. But I should have known you wouldn't just stand by and watch us leave." Ichigo muttered annoyed at my actions. "Why are you so stubborn?" He questioned annoyed.

"Why are you?" I countered back softly caressing his cheek.

Ichigo leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away staring at me.

"Don't leave my side." He muttered seriously.

"Aye, aye captain." I muttered teasingly.

"Uh-hm" Someone cleared their throat.

I looked around and saw what position Ichigo and I were in. I realized how our position might look to someone else. I was under Ichigo with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Ichigo was using his hands to keep his body weight from crushing me too much. My face went beat red along with Ichigo's and we quickly stood up looking away from each other embarrassed.

"You naughty kids, is that what you do when you are alone?" Eita teased snickering.

"PERVERT! NO!" I yelled trying to look for the closes thing to throw at him.

"Right." Eita snickered.

"Is everyone ok?" I heard Uryu question seriously.

"Yeah. " I answered looking around and noticed the empty streets of Rukongai. This is how the Rukongai looked like. I took a couple steps towards it but stopped when I felt a mild annoying pain on my neck. It was so pain that it hurt, it was just annoying.

"We're fine thanks to Orihime's shield, or else who knows what would have happen to us." Eita muttered rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what Kat did…but she saved us." Ichigo spoke confused looking at me.

"I used my intangibility so we could go through a solid object." I stated shrugging.

"Wow, you can do that Kat-chan?!" Orihime questioned amazed.

"Uh, yeah." I spoke embarrassed.

"That's amazing." Orihime spoke amazed.

"Nah, it's nothing really." I spoke flustered.

"No, it's amazing." Orihime spoke ending this discuss.

"IDIOT!" I heard Yoruichi shout angrily head butting Orihime in the eye.

Orihime covered her eye crying softly at Yoruichi's head butt.

"I told you not to use reiatsu based attacks!" Yoruichi growled angrily. "You're lucky it wasn't one of your Shun Shun Rikka!" Yoruichi continued angrily.

"Yoruichi cut her some slack. She saved you." Ichigo spoke up trying to defend Orihime.

Oh snap. There's that jealousy again. Why do I get jealous of Orihime so easily, especially when Ichigo is talking about her?

"Yes, we are safe. But if it had been one of her Shun Shun Rikka they would have disappeared." Yoruichi explained seriously.

Everyone just looked at Yoruichi. Everyone then started to look around when I saw Eita rubbing his neck like if he was in pain. I stepped over to him while Yoruichi explained where they were at.

"You ok?" I questioned confused.

"Yeah, my head and neck just hurt a little. Must be from the impact, it's nothing." Eita muttered rubbing his neck. Eita looked out into the rukongai, "I feel like I've been here before." Eita muttered confused.

I looked at him looking towards the Rukuongai. Strangely enough….I also got that feeling. Maybe I'm getting it from the many times I watched it in the anime. But why is Eita getting that feeling?

"Hey, is that the Seirei-whatever place you are talking about Yoruichi?" I heard Ichigo ask pointing towards Seireitei.

I turned to look at where Ichigo was pointing at when I saw him running towards Seireitei.

"Idiot! Come back!" I heard Yoruichi yelled angrily.

"Ichigo, watch out!" I yelled watching the huge wall coming down in front of us blocking my view of Seireitei, before I could even get to see it right.

I covered my face with my arms blocking the dirt from getting into my eyes. I quickly removed my arms trying to get rid of the dirt from in front of my face. I stared at the giant white wall in front of us looking at it amazed. I looked up when I heard someone jumping down and I watched Jidanbo jumped down landing front of Ichigo blocking his way. I was about to run towards him when I felt Yoruichi jump onto my shoulder keeping me from moving any further.

"Don't. He can handle it." Yoruichi stated seriously looking at the giant shinigami in front of us.

"But…" I whispered softly my eyes sadden slightly. "I wanted to help." I muttered softly looking at the ground.

"The rest of you don't get near that shinigami, he's dangerous." Yoruichi sated seriously, but was shocked when she saw that Orihime and Chad weren't here anymore. "Orihime! Chad! Come back you fools!" Yoruichi shouted from my shoulder trying to get them to come back.

I watched Jidanbo pull out his huge axe swinging it down towards the ground forming a wall to keep us from interfering with his fight against Ichigo. I stared at the wall taking a couple of steps towards it, but quickly stopped remembering Ichigo can beat this guy. I heard Ichigo telling us to step back that he can handle this. I stepped close to the wall so I was standing beside Chad and softly touched the wall.

"Be careful." I spoke loud enough to make sure he heard me.

"I will." I heard his reply.

We listened to the fight going on the other side and I waited impatiently for the fight to be over. I listen to the sound of metal crushing against metal, watching the huge axe flying through the air. I rubbed my forehead softly when I felt it hurting. I turned to look at Eita from the corner of my eye and noticed he was also slightly rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Are you ok, Kat?" I heard Yoruichi questioned from shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured looking back up ahead when I saw Jidanbo's axes shuttered into pieces by one hit of Ichigo's zanpakuto. I looked at the crumbling wall amazed at how strong Ichigo had gotten in just mere days.

I jumped over the rocks watching Jidanbo break down into tears because Ichigo had broken his axes. I stood beside Ichigo, watching Jidanbo cry…poor thing.

"Ichigo, you're such a meanie. Why did you break his axes?" I stated seriously looking at him.

"I-I-I didn't think they would break that easily!" Ichigo exclaimed. He turned back to Jidanbo asking him to forgive him and that he was sorry.

I smiled softly watching Jidanbo getting all happy again at Ichigo's apologizes.

"I like you." Jidanbo spoke happily. "For losing against you, Kurosaki Ichigo, I'll open up the gate." Jidanbo spoke happily turning around towards the door. "Step back." Jidanbo ordered.

Jidanbo kneeled down and with all his strength started to open up the huge door that would lead us into the soul society. I watched Jidanbo suddenly stop staring at something up ahead.

"Jidanbo, what's wrong?" Ichigo questioned side stepping him.

"Ichimaru…taicho." Jidanbo spoke scared.

My ears perked up at the sound of that name. I quickly jogged forward standing beside Ichigo. I stared up ahead and sure enough there he was…Gin Ichimaru. I watched him walking towards us with his foxy smile that I loved so much. Most people find his constantly narrow slit eyes and mocking politeness to be scary and intimating…but that's what I love about Gin. That's what makes him one of my favorite bleach characters. I stared at him when my head started to hurt again. I placed my hand on my head trying to calm down the pain. My head felt like it was trying to desperately remember something very important. But I just couldn't remember. I stared up at Gin and one of his bright sky blue eyes opened, looking at me shocked.

"My, my, my…opening the gate, even after losing." Gin spoke in a mocking tone. "Since you lost, it's even more of a reason not to open the gate." He stated pulling his zanpakuto out while he walked towards us.

I watched him point his zanpakuto at Jidanbo when suddenly Jidanbo fell onto one knee. The door started to fall down a little but Jidanbo was able to keep it up from falling too far. I stared at Gin shocked. I didn't even see the attack. It was so fast…

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"You shall be punished." Gin spoke mockingly aiming his zanpakuto towards Jidanbo again.

Ichigo quickly ran in front of Jidanbo placing his zanpakuto in front him blocking Gin's attack. I watched Ichigo and Jidanbo go flying backwards. I looked up watching the door start to fall again; I quickly stumbled back before it would fall on top of me. Suddenly I noticed ruby energy form into a huge rectangle underneath the door keeping it falling down.

"Eita." I stated shocked.

"Kat come on! I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Eita shouted from underneath the door struggling to keep the door up.

I turned to look at Ichigo who was slowly starting to stand up again. My gaze switched to Yoruichi who was on my shoulder.

"Be careful, both of you." Yoruichi stated seriously jumping off of my shoulder.

I quickly ran towards the gate grabbing Eita's arm dragging him inside letting the door start to fall down.

"KAT!" I heard Ichigo shout running towards us.

"Kinzoku!" I shouted. A metal rod quickly formed in my hands as I quickly blocked Gin's attack.

I could see Ichigo running towards us while Gin waved goodbye to Ichigo and everyone, finally the huge door slammed down. I pushed on Gin's zanpakuto making him retract it back and I glared at him.

"Hooo, aren't these two displeasing faces to see." Gin spoke mocking surprise. "Catalina…Eita." Gin spoke happily staring at them.

"H-H-How do you know our names?!" I demanded angrily. How does Gin know my name so soon? Does Aizen already know about me?

"Interesting, seems both of you have lost your memories." Gin mused cunningly. "Very well, I'll kill you both before you become a bother to lord Aizen." Gin spoke happily pointing his zanpakuto at us.

"Kat." Eita hissed concerned. I knew what he meant; we weren't supposed to fight anyone yet.

I quickly changed from Kinzoku into another element, "Mizu!" I yelled.

Mist started to form around us keeping us out Gin's sight.

"Hide your reiatsu." I ordered quietly while the mist started to thicken around us. "This way." I said running off down to my right. There was no way we could take Gin on right now. Our mission in here was to get information and inform Yoruichi and everyone when they get in here too.

I turned around after a couple of minutes of running. I was surprised not to see Eita behind me.

"Eita…?" I murmured scared.

Crap. We got separated.

I was about to run back from where I came from when I voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey, ryoka. Don't move." The voice ordered coldly.

I knew who that voice belong to…there was no mistaking that voice. I turned around and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

**-With Eita-**

Eita looked around cursing to himself.

"Damn it Kat, where did you go?!" Eita hissed angrily.

Eita was about to run back from where he had come from when he stopped feeling a very familiar and intense reiatsu coming from behind him.

"Eita…Eita Harada." The voice spoke bluntly.

Eita turned around narrowing his eyes at the person standing in front of him.

"You." Eita hissed angrily.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Crybaby behind the Arrogance**


	20. An Interview with Eita Harada

**An Interview with Eita Harada**

* * *

A television suddenly turned on and you could see a couple of bright glowing letters that read, "An Interview with Eita Harada." The letters then quickly changed, "An Obscurestar Production" then they slowly switched again. "Created by: Violeta"

Suddenly a voice introducing the host was heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting to you, your host for tonight…Violeta!" The voice echo through the stage room while people clapped happily.

Violeta quickly jogged onto the stage smiling happily at everyone, "Hello everyone! I'm back! As you can see the stage wasn't burnt down to ashes last time by Kat! So, today's Interview is about Eita! Surprisingly we got a lot of questions for Eita." Violeta spoke surprised looking at the cards.

"I'm a very wanted man." Eita spoke smugly.

"Please, they only ask so many questions because they don't know anything about you, idiot!" Kat hissed from the sidelines.

"Why are you even here? I thought you were on a date with Kurosaki?" Eita questioned dumbfound.

"And miss this, please." Kat spoke snickering.

Eita just glared at Kat.

"Alright you two, that's enough. I don't want any accidents today!" Violeta stated seriously looking at the first card. "So, let's gets started with some basic information about Eita. His full name is Eita Harada. Eita's birth location is currently unknown. He is 16 years old and was born May 16. His hobbies include; training, eating, cloud gazing, slacking off, annoying Kat, and spending time with Rukia. His favorite food eats mostly everything. His favorite color is red." Violeta finished looking at another card. "Alright now, moving onto the questions!" Violeta spoke happily looking down at the first card. "First question is from Scaehime. Scaehime first question is; Eita, what will you do if Renji starts hitting on Rukia?" Violeta asked. The camera switched to Eita.

"Who's Renji?" Eita spoke dumbfound.

"IDIOT! The red head that I fought against!" Kat shouted angrily from the side line.

"Oh, that guy." Eita mumbled. "Why would he flirt with her? He's the one who took Rukia to get killed." Eita stated angrily.

"Uh, hate to break it to you...but they have been like best friends since they were little." Violeta explained sheepishly.

"Huh?" Eita stated shocked.

"I'm actually a Rukia/Renji supporter back in my world." Kat added form the sideline.

"I'm going to kill him." Eita hissed angrily. "That's what I'll do to him. I'll kill that bastard." Eita stated seriously.

"Um, alright. Next question from Scaehime. What's your favorite element that Kat can use, and why?" Violeta asked Eita.

"Mizu. Why...? Because she can't hurt me with that one. Do you know how many times I have been burnt, buried alive, electrocuted, frozen..." Eita continued complaining remembering back to their training.

"I think we get the picture." Violeta spoke looking at her cards.

"The worst she does with Mizu is get me wet." Eita spoke shrugging.

"Alright, final question from Scaehime. What's your favorite pizza topping?" Violeta asked switching to the next card.

"Um, ham with pepperoni." Eita spoke happily. "By any chance can we get some pizza in here?" Eita questioned looking around.

"No. Next question is from lostfeather1. Lostfeather1 first question is; is there a person that you look up to?" Violeta questioned looking at him seriously.

"My older brother. The person I looked up to was my older brother." Eita spoke seriously. His eyes suddenly become emotionless looking away from the screen.

"You have an older brother?" Kat questioned confused walking over to the set. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kat questioned offended.

"I said **_was_**." Eita spoke bitterly not looking at anyone. "Can we move onto the next question?!" Eita hissed annoyed.

"Um, sure, last question from lostfeather1 is; How much do you think of Kat, as siblings of course! Cause I thought that their little moments of friendship/sibling bonding was so sweet." Violeta finished off. Violeta then glared at Eita, "You better answer truthfully or I'll tell everyone the answer." Violeta threaten.

"Uh, yea." Eita spoke nervously looking at an anger Violeta.

"Let's hear how much you enjoy my company as a sister." Kat spoke smirking.

Eita just glared at Kat, "Kat, may be annoying at times...but she's a great younger sister to have around. I care for her, even though there are times I don't show it. She cares about me even though I always make fun of her. She always has my back and always stands up for me. I think of her as a sister, I don't care that we aren't related by blood...she's still my sister." Eita spoke seriously.

"Eita..." Kat spoke disbelief. "That was so corny!" Kat burst out laughing beside Eita, doubling over laughing.

Eita's eye twitched in annoyance at Kat's reaction, "Shut up." Eita hissed angrily from his seat.

"I never thought you would be so mushy in the inside!" Kat continued laughing. She dropped onto the floor rolling around in laughter.

"Uh, can someone please remove Kat from the stage?" Violeta questioned, her sweat dropping at the site of Eita glaring at Kat on the ground laughing like an idiot.

"I really don't understand how I created these fools as my main OCs." Violeta mumbled switching to the next card. "Alright folks, the next questions are from an anonymous reviewer. Guest's first question for Eita is; when you arrive in Soul Society, which captains do you think you are going to fight first?" Violeta asked looking at her cards.

"I guess Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the only captain I know and have something against." Eita muttered shrugging.

"Which captains are you going to try to avoid?" Violeta asked.

"Well from what Kat has been telling me about the other captains...I think I'm going to steer clear from this Mayuri guy and Zaraki." Eita spoke seriously.

"Why are you usually arrogant?" Violeta asked, but quickly stopped Eita from answering that question. Violeta placed her hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry guest reviewer, but Eita can't answer that question without giving things away that will happen in the next chapter about him." Violeta spoke sheepishly. "Sorry." She added. "Alright, next question from Guest; have you met Kon and what are you thought on him?" Violeta asked.

"Kon? Oh, you mean that stupid stuff animal that Kurosaki carries around with his soul pill. Haven't met him. But Rukia has told me he is annoying and a real pervert." Eita spoke shrugging. "I really don't have a thought of my own about him." Eita spoke bluntly.

"Um..." Violeta travelled off looking at the rest of the review. "Um...maybe I shouldn't read the rest." Violeta mumbled nervously.

"Why not? Read it already." Eita spoke annoyed.

"Also, I bet you that Ichigo will beat you to Rukia? *pulls down lower eyelid and stick out tongue* Good luck getting past Renji or anyone for that matter. Also, what other things can you do with your Ruby Bending? But seriously, good luck in Seireitei." Violeta finished reading softly. She looked up at Eita.

The camera switches to Eita. Eita's eye is twitching in annoyance.

"Uh, Eita, are you alright?" Kat questioned stepping onto the stage.

"Good luck?...Kurosaki will beat me?...I won't get pasted Renji?..." Eita murmured annoyed. "You wanna know what else my ruby bending can do?! How about I shove it up yo-"

**BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP**

"Please stand by" A woman spoke happily on the screen. "We seem to be suffering some technical difficulties." The voice continued while the screen went black and suddenly it went back to the show.

Violeta looked at the camera sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I'm really, really, really sorry about Eita's little outburst!" Violeta spoke embarrassed. "I knew I shouldn't have made Eita so short temper." Violeta spoke to herself. "But, again, I'm really sorry about that outburst people. But, we have clam Eita down enough to get him to answer Guest's question." Violeta spoke happily.

The camera switches over to Eita who is being stripped down onto the chair by Kat's Kinzoku.

"Now, be a good boy Eita." Kat hissed annoyed.

"Whatever. That Guest person started it!" Eita spoke annoyed.

"So, Eita ready to answer the questions?" Violeta asked happily.

"Yeah. You see Guest, I bet you I will get to Rukia first because I have Kat on my side, who knows everything past, present and future." Eita spoke smugly sticking his tongue out to the camera, "I would also be pulling down my lower eyelid if I wasn't strapped down." Eita said smugly.

"Actually, I only know where to find Rukia, not how to get there. To me, all the streets in Seireitei look the same." Kat spoke sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"You aren't helping." Eita hissed annoyed to Kat. "Also, if anyone needs luck it will be Renji. You will see I will get past him. Also, for annoying me so much I won't tell you what else my Ruby Bending can do. You'll have to read the next couple of chapters to find out." Eita finished smirking. "Onto the next questions." Eita spoke bluntly.

"Um, alright. Our next question is from JammerToTheRescue." Violeta spoke happily looking at the card. "What caused you to like Rukia instead of Orihime?" Violeta asked looking the card.

"I guess, because Orihime is too nice and good hearted..." Eita spoke thoughtful. "I mean if she knew about me and my past she would just take pity on me trying to comfort me. Rukia...Rukia is different. She is an independent woman, who doesn't depend on others and didn't try to comfort me when she found out my past." Eita spoke simply.

"Alright, our next questions are from angels of crystals." Violeta spoke happily looking at her card. "What was it like to get chocolate wasted?" Violeta asked looking at her card.

"Interesting, to say the least." Eita began thinking back to that night. "Amazing what kind of things chocolate makes you say and do when you have eaten so much of it." Eita muttered. "But it was gross, sicken, and fun." Eita spoke shrugging.

"Alright our next question is; at one point did you have a crush on Kat?" Violeta asked giving them a creepy smile.

Eita and Kat looked at each other and blushed a deep red.

"Not that I know of...I swear I haven't had any weird feelings for Kat. The only love I have towards Kat is that of a sister." Eita spoke seriously.

"Plus, he's a jerk. I don't know how Rukia stands him." Kat added sticking her tongue out to Eita.

"Alright moving onto the next question before a fight breaks out again. What are your top five favorite songs?"

"Enter the Sandman by: Metallic, The Way I am by: Eminem, I Wanna Be by: Adelitas Way, Back in Black by: AC/DC, and I Will Not Bow By: Breaking Benjamin." Eita spoke without thinking too much about it.

"What are your top five favorite bands?" Violeta asked.

"Adelitas Way, Sum 41, Breaking Benjamin, Taking Back Sunday, and Linkin Park."

"What are your top five favorite singers?"

"Eminem, Skrillex (Does he count as a singer?), Wiz Khalifa, and...I guess I really only have three singers that I listen to. I mostly listen to bands." Eita spoke thoughtful.

"What are you dreams?"

"Have a fight with Kurosaki, Win against Kisuke in a fight, form my own band and get famous, and I dunno get marry and have kids." Eita spoke shrugging.

"With Rukia." Kat snickered while Eita glared at her from the strapped chair.

"What color are your eyes?" Violeta asked.

"Icy blue." Eita responded.

"Our next question is from anonymous reviewer Asuka. Asuka's question is; how would you approach Byakuya because he will be your brother in law, in order to get on his good side to date Rukia?" Violeta questioned.

"For starters, Byakuya annoys me. I don't think I would really do anything to get on his good side. I would probably annoy the crap out of him." Eita spoke truthfully shrugging.

"You just love annoying people don't you?" Kat muttered annoyed.

"Very much." Eita smirked.

"Alright, our final questions are from Cecilia Worthy. Cecilia Worthy's first question is; on a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate Byakuya? (You'll probably choose ten)" Violeta asked.

"You are absolutely right Cecilia Worthy. 10." Eita stated annoyed just thinking about Byakuya.

"Cecilia Worthy's next question is; also, what will you do when Aizen takes the hogyoku out of Rukia?" Violeta asked.

"He's going to do what?" Eita asked shocked.

"I'll explain later." Kat said seriously.

"You better." Eita spoke seriously.

"Kick his ass probably." Eita stated annoyed.

"You mean try." Violeta corrected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eita asked annoyed.

"That you aren't strong enough to beat Aizen." Violeta deadpanned.

"We'll see about that." Eita added glaring at Violeta.

"Alright, final question. Cecilia Worthy also wants to know; When Orihime gets kidnapped, will you go save her? I mean like for real and not because Ichigo decided to go save her so Catalina decided to do what Ichigo wants, and Because Kat is your best friend you'll help her. I mean like because Orihime is your friend." Violeta finished the last questioned.

"Yeah I would. I mean she's a nice girl with a big heart. She's also a friend I couldn't just leave there to die." Eita spoke seriously nodding. "I would defiantly help save her because I want to. Not just because Kat is going because Kurosaki is going."

"Well folks there you have it! For more information on Eita read the chapter that is based mostly on him. It will talk about his background and why he is so arrogant. Also remember to review or pm questions now that you would like me to answer." Violeta spoke happily waving goodbye to the camera. "See yea all next week hopefully." Violeta added.

* * *

**Anonymous reviewer who goes by the name Guest, I hope you don't get offended because of how I wrote Eita's scene when he answered your questions. I just wanted to keep Eita in personality and that's exactly how he would react to someone saying something like to him.**

**Also Anonymous reviewer who goes by the name Arty I'll answer all of your questions in my interview which is the next one :D**

**But onto the next chapter :D click the next button…you know you want to.**


	21. Chapter 19: The Crybaby behind the

**MUAHAHAHA! I still have the laptop kidnapped but it's only a matter time before my cousin comes and beats me up for it xD So, enjoy this awesome chapter where we get a better look of what type of guy Eita Harada was! Secrets will be discovered that will leave you like OMG! How can that be?!**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Crybaby behind the Arrogance**

**-Before-**

Eita looked around cursing to himself.

"Damn it Kat, where did you go?!" Eita hissed angrily.

Eita was about to run back from where he had come from when he stopped feeling a very familiar and intense reiatsu coming from behind him.

"Eita…Eita Harada." The voice spoke bluntly.

Eita turned around narrowing his eyes at the person standing in front of him.

"You." Eita hissed angrily.

**-Now-**

(A/N: For like this first part when I writing it I keep listening to the song "soundscape to ardor" it just added more effect to this moment I think)

"You, how do you know my name?" Eita hissed, fully turning around to stare at the man who had cut him down a couple of weeks ago. "How do you know my name…Byakuya Kuchiki." Eita hissed angrily staring the emotionless face of his enemy.

"At first, I wasn't sure if it was you. Your powers seem quite familiar…but I couldn't connect two and two, not until I stared into Catalina's eyes did I know who you two really were." Byakuya spoke seriously taking a few steps towards Eita.

"How do you know Kat?" Eita questioned confused and anger. "How do you know me?" Eita continued angrily.

"You and I, Eita…we were best friends 110 years ago." Byakuya spoke seriously.

"Ha, I doubt I would be friends with an ass like you. Sending his, own, sister to death." Eita spat angrily.

"Seems your amnesia isn't fake, you really don't remember who you are." Byakuya spoke bluntly. "Very well, I'll kill you now so you don't put further shame to your name." Byakuya stated pulling out his zanpakuto. "As your best friend, that's the least I can do." Byakuya spoke bluntly shunpo out of sight.

Eita looked around shocked at how fast he had moved. Eita thought back to their last fight recalling he wasn't this fast or was he? Eita couldn't keep up with his movements. Eita was surprised when he felt something hit him on his shoulder. Eita looked down at the white light that hit him on his shoulder shocked.

"Hado #4 Byakurai." Byakuya spoke softly stepping away from Eita. "If you would have had your memories, you would have seen that attack coming. Your amnesic self, is very weak, Eita." Byakuya stated looking at his best friend.

"I'm not weak." Eita spoke seriously grabbing his wounded shoulder.

"But, your amnesic self has a better attitude then your old self." Byakuya commented bluntly.

Eita slowly fell to the ground feeling the pain spreading through his body. Eita hit the ground, his vision blurring up as he felt the warm liquid pooling underneath him.

"_Damn that Byakuya…second time_." Eita thought to himself angrily. "_Why am I so weak_?" Eita questioned angrily. "_I couldn't save her…_" Eita thought weakly passing out.

Byakuya looked down at Eita's body remembering the past. He closed his eyes sadly walking away from the traitor he used to call best friend.

* * *

_Eita looked around confused when he appeared in a cemetery in the human world. Eita looked around the empty cemetery when he heard a small boy crying at the distance. Eita slowly made his way towards the sobbing boy and watched two boys standing in front of a grave. The little boy sobbing sat on the ground crying in front of the graves of two people. While another boy stood beside him holding back his tears. Eita stared at the little boy on the ground crying._

_"B-B-Brother…" Eita stated shocked. Eita stared at boy on the ground crying._

_"Hey, Eita, stop crying." The boy standing up growled at the younger version of Eita._

_"But, brother…mom and dad are gone." The younger version of Eita cried._

_"You are such a cry baby Eita. No one wants a cry baby around." The older brother scowled at his younger brother._

_"Not even you Atsushi?" The younger Eita questioned._

_"You're my little brother…I want you by my side even if you are a cry baby." Atsushi spoke softly. His long raven hair just like his younger twin brother framed his face and his bangs almost covered his icy blue eyes._

_The memory suddenly stopped and Eita looked at it confused._

_"What happen?" The real Eita questioned sadly._

_"This isn't a real memory, Eita." A voice spoke seriously._

_"What are you talking about?" Eita hissed angrily._

_"Is that all, are you giving up so soon…Eita?" The voice echoed through the darkness._

_"Who are you?" Eita questioned confused._

_"The only person who knows what type of person you really are." The voice spoke arrogantly. "Why haven't you used my full power?" The voice questioned._

_"Your…power? Who are you? Show yourself!" Eita yelled into the darkness._

_"How about I help you remember!" The voice stated annoyed. "Someone placed a seal on you to make you forget everything about your past." The voice spoke seriously. "But they didn't count on me breaking free from the seal and helping you remember." The voice spoke again._

_"Who are you?" Eita questioned again confused._

_"You already know my name." The voice spoke seriously. "Remember!" The voice ordered._

_Suddenly everything started to change._

* * *

**-More Than 200 years ago-**

A younger version of Eita that looked about 10 stood in the empty streets of the 76th district of Rukongai, beside the younger Eita stood his older twin brother, Atsushi.

"Brother, where are we?" Eita questioned holding back his tears.

"I think this is supposed to be heaven." Atsushi spoke confused. "The last thing I remember is the car crashing, mom asking us if we were alright…then nothing." Atsushi spoke annoyed.

"Where's mom?" Eita questioned sadly.

"I don't know…but we'll find her." Atsushi spoke seriously.

**-Years Later- Shinigami Academy-**

"I'm going to be late!" A teenage looking Eita thought running through the halls of the shinigami academy. "WATCH OUT!" Eita yelled at a boy who got in his way.

But it was too late, they crushed into each other and they both fell to the ground.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!" The black hair boy yelled standing up while he rubbed his head.

Eita stood up rubbing his head too.

"Sorry." Eita muttered embarrassed and politely. "It's just that I'm late." Eita muttered picking his stuff up.

Eita looked at the black hair male. His hair was up in a ponytail with a side bang hanging over his slate gray eyes.

"Whatever." The other teenage male mumbled walking away from Eita.

"Uh! I'm late!" Eita shouted to himself running off to his class.

**-Later During Lunch-**

Eita sat under a tree reading a couple of books trying to study for his finals.

"I can't believe brother already graduated and is already a seated officer." Eita mumbled to himself closing his books.

"Hey, Harada!" A couple of upper classmates shouted.

Eita looked up scared knowing what they wanted. Since Eita's older brother graduated from the shinigami academy, Eita has been bullied by upper classmates. They always force him to do their homework or else they would beat him up.

"So, Harada where is our homework for today?" One of them asked crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't have time last night to do it, since I was studying for my finals." Eita muttered softly.

"Finals?" He questioned. "You are only a second year. You aren't graduating for quite a while, idiot!" The upper classmate spat laughing.

"I was chosen because of my high scores and great swordsmanship to take the test early." Eita whispered softly.

"So what, just because you get to graduate early you think you are better than us and don't get to do our homework anymore?" The upper classmate questioned angrily grabbing Eita by the collar lifting him up.

"Beat him up Kenta! No one looks down on you!" Another upper classmate shouted happily.

"That's a great idea." Kenta spoke throwing Eita against the tree.

Eita groaned softly trying to stand up. Eita looked up scared when he saw the fist heading towards his face. Eita shut his eyes waiting for the punch.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kenta shouted angrily.

Eita quickly opened his eyes looking at his rescuer and was surprised to see the boy from earlier standing there holding Kenta's fist in his bare hand.

"I hate cowards like you, using your strength to torment others. You sicken me." The black hair male spat angrily.

"You little brat…I'm going to kill you!" Kenta shouted getting ready to punch the teenage boy when the upper classmates stopped him.

"Stop, Kenta! Do you know who that is?! If you hit him your days here at in the academy are over!" One of them shouted dragging him away.

The male standing in front of Eita sighed bored turning around to look at Eita.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" The black hair teenager asked.

"I-I-I can't, I'm weak." Eita spoke softly.

"Nah, if you were weak you wouldn't be taking the finals." The male spoke sitting down by tree where Eita was sitting.

"How do you know about that?" Eita questioned shocked sitting down next to the male.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, pleasure to meet you." Byakuya spoke happily extending his hand to Eita.

"Eita…Harada." Eita spoke confused shaking hands with Byakuya. "Kuchiki? You mean your that big shot noble that is supposed to be graduating this year too?!" Eita yelled shocked.

"Yeah." Byakuya mumbled annoyed leaning against the tree.

"Kuchiki-sama I'm sorry for making you have to defend me!" Eita stuttered nervously.

Byakuya punched his head annoyed.

"Idiot, you didn't make me do anything. I saved you because I wanted to. Also, don't call me Kuchiki-sama. I'm your friend, call me Byakuya." Byakuya spoke annoyed from his spot.

"Uh, ok, Byakuya." Eita spoke softly.

After that day Byakuya and Eita became great friends. Eita knew everything about Byakuya and Byakuya knew everything Eita.

**-Couple Months Later-**

Eita had passed his finals and now he was standing around with the others who had passed, waiting to see what squad they got and if they made it as a seated officer. Byakuya had told Eita that he was going to make sure Eita got a seated position. Eita instead that Byakuya didn't have to do, but Byakuya simply told him, "That's what friends are for." Eita walked towards the listen hearing people whispering surprised that someone had been placed as the fukutaicho of the 11th division from the graduated group. Eita stared at his name shock.

**Harada Eita, Fukutaicho, 11th Division**

"FUKUTAICHO?!" Eita shouted staring at his name on the list.

**-The Next Day-**

Eita walked down the streets of Seireitei with Byakuya beside him.

"Byakuya, I told you a low seated position was fine! How-How did you even get me to be place as a fukutaicho?!" Eita yelled-whined.

"Shut up Eita. Why do you always have to be such a girl about everything?" Byakuya mumbled as they keep walking in their new shinigami clothes.

Eita wore his 11th division badge on his right arm symbolizing his rank as fukutaicho of that squad. Byakuya also wore one but this read 6th division symbolizing his rank as fukutaicho of the 6th division. Byakuya's hair wasn't up in a ponytail anymore, he let it hang down past shoulders with his side bang almost covering his slate gray eye. Eita's hair was also slightly longer his bangs hanging over his icy blue eyes.

"Because Byakuya this is too much! People are going to hate me! They already do because I'm friends with a high ranking noble like you. Imagine when people find out I became fukutaicho because of you!" Eita yelled panicking.

"Idiot!" Byakuya yelled punching him on the head. "I asked that you become a seated officer in that division. It was the taicho of that squad that wanted you as his fukutaicho." Byakuya mumbled annoyed.

"You mean…he wanted me as his fukutaicho?" Eita questioned dumbfound.

"Yes." Byakuya answered bored.

"So, rumors were true…the bestie of the heir to the Kuchiki family is a crybaby from Rukongai." I voice spoke teasingly from up on the wall.

Byakuya and Eita stopped walking looking up at the wall where they saw another Eita sitting there. Expect this one has short spiky black hair unlike Eita who has long wavy smooth black hair. But they both had an exact pair of icy blue eyes.

"Brother?" Eita questioned shocked stepping forward.

"Huh, this is your twin brother you were telling me about, Eita?" Byakuya questioned surprised.

"Yeah." Eita spoke happily.

Atsushi jumped down landing in front of them happily. Atsushi walked over to his little brother giving him a brotherly hug.

"See, I knew you would graduate soon enough." Atsushi spoke happily. Atsushi then noticed the fukutaicho badge on Eita's shoulder. "Wow, you are even fukutaicho!" Atsushi exclaimed happily. "Lucky, I'm still 3rd seat of the 8th division." Atsushi spoke pouting. "Guess having an heir from one of the four great noble families comes in handy." Atsushi spoke happily.

"Brother." Eita spoke blushing.

"Now go on Eita. Don't embarrass me or Kuchiki here. Give it your all." Atsushi spoke seriously walking off. "I gotta go, I have a mission. See yea around." Atsushi waved walking off.

"Hey, Eita come on. There is someone I want you to meet." Byakuya shouted from down the street.

"Oh, right!" Eita shouted running down the street to catch up to Byakuya.

"Is it your girlfriend…Catalina was her name?" Eita asked as they walked off to the Kuchiki manor.

"Yep." Byakuya spoke happily.

**-Couple Weeks Later-**

It had been a couple of weeks since Eita had become fukutaicho of the 11th division and things were going great. His taicho was trying to toughen him up and his older brother would come and visit when he wasn't busy. Byakuya and Catalina would also always come and visit him when they weren't busy off planning their wedding. Eita had found out that Byakuya found Catalina about 9 years ago passed out on the forest grounds of Rukongai. They were friends for a year and they have been dating for years now, up until Byakuya purposed to her a couple of months ago. Eita had also become good friends with Catalina, he saw her as a little sister.

Eita sighed looking at his paperwork that his taicho had dumped onto him. "This is going to take forever. " Eita muttered annoyed.

"Harada Fukutaicho." There was a knock on the door and Eita looked at the door shocked.

"Come in." Eita spoke softly.

"Harada Fukutaicho, your present is required at the taicho's meeting room right away." The male informed, bowing at Eita.

Eita looked at him shocked nodding. Eita grabbed his ruby zanpakuto placing it on his waist and shunpo off to the 1st division. Eita reached the huge door when it suddenly started to open. Eita slowly made his way into the huge room where he could see all of the taichos and their fukutaichos standing there. Eita's gaze met with Byakuya's who looked at him sadly. Eita looked at him confused about what was going on.

"Eita Harada, fukutaicho of the 11th squad." Yamamoto's voice boomed across the room. "Please, step forward." He continued.

Eita nodded scared, walking towards the front. But stopped, he saw something lying on the ground with a white sheet over it, covering it up.

"My deepest condolences." Yamamoto spoke softly nodding at his fukutaicho to remove some of the white sheet from the thing on the ground.

Eita looked down at the ground. Eita stared at it shocked. His whole body went pale and cold at the sight of his older brother's lifeless body.

"Atsushi?" Eita whispered shocked. "ATSUSHI!" Eita yelled kneeling down beside his brother. The tears streamed down his cheeks as he gently grabbed his brother's hand.

"3rd seat Atsushi Harada was found killed in the forest early this morning. I believe 3rd seat Harada had found something out and was murdered because of it." Yamamoto spoke seriously.

"Atsushi." Eita whispered his brother's name one last time.

**-Later That Week-**

"AIZEN!" Eita shouted trying to attack Aizen while all of the transforming taichos and fukutaichos lay behind him. "You killed my brother! He found out about you! YOU KILLED HIM!" Eita shouted getting ready to attack Aizen.

But before Eita could move someone stabbed their zanpakuto into Eita's lower back. Eita turned around slightly. He was shocked to see Tosen standing there with his zanpakuto stabbed into his back.

"Tosen…" Eita spoke disbelief.

"Sorry, Harada-kun." Tosen spoke softly pulled his zanpakuto back.

"Goodbye Harada-kun." Aizen spoke softly swinging his zanpakuto down Eita's chest.

Eita fell backwards watching all of his blood splatter all over the place as he fell backwards.

"EITA!"

Eita recognized that voice as Catalina's.

"_RUN_!" Eita thought in his insides as he tried to move to stand up, but it was no use.

Everything slowly started to go black as he watched Catalina's body fall beside his in a puddle of crimson blood. The last thing Eita saw was something dark purple wrap around them both taking them somewhere.

**-110 Years Later-**

A black hole slowly opened up on the ground of Karakura Town. Eita slowly sat up looking around the empty street wondering what had happen. Memories of his supposed human life flashed before his eyes. Eita stood up cleaning the dirt off of his pants walking down the streets.

* * *

**-Present-**

(A/N: During this last part the song I listen to that helped me write this part was "Storm Center")

Eita snapped opened his eyes staring at the white ground of Seireitei. He watched Byakuya's feet slowly walking away from him, giving him for dead. Eita slowly pushed himself off of the ground standing up.

"Byakuya Kuchiki…I remember." Eita stated smugly standing up straight smirking at Byakuya.

Byakuya turned around slightly staring at Eita shocked. Eita cracked his neck whipping some blood from his mouth.

"How about, one round, for all times sake." Eita spoke seriously extending his hand in front of him. "Koukigyoku." Eita spoke seriously his zanpakuto formed in his hands. The hilt of the zanpakuto is ruby color with a black outline and the guard is in the shape of a deform circle.

"Hm, you remember." Byakuya stated bluntly also pulling out his zanpakuto. "Prove it!" Byakuya stated seriously placing his zanpakuto in front of his face. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya stated seriously. The mini pink looking blades scattered all over the place. Byakuya aimed his hand towards Eita.

Eita stared at the upcoming attack smirking happily. Eita swiftly dodged the attack landing a couple of inches from Byakuya.

"Bend! Koukigyoku!" Eita shouted his zanpakuto going into shikai form.

Koukigyoku's blade was thin from the bottom but as it went up it got wider. The tip was to the side and the blade was all deform in a wavy manner. The hilt stayed the same color expect on the bottom of the hilt it has a chain hanging with a U shaped blade on the edge of the chain. Eita held his zanpakuto in his right hand and held the chain with the other looking at Byakuya seriously.

"Don't think this fight is going to be like the last two!" Eita hissed shunpo out of sight and appeared in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya barely blocked Eita's attack staring at him shocked at the force and speed of the attack.

"Rubi Inazuma!" Eita stated seriously.

Byakuya looked at Eita shocked when he quickly shunpo back, barely dodging the pointy red spears that shot out of Eita's zanpakuto with ruby lightning around them.

"You remember." Eita smirked happily placing his zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Koukigyoku's ability isn't just to control that ruby energy…but it's also a lightning base zanpakuto." Eita explained happily.

Byakuya moved his hand aiming the pink petals at Eita again. Eita suddenly disappeared. Byakuya looked at the empty spot shocked. Suddenly he felt a zanpakuto on his back. Byakuya turned around slightly looking at his back, staring at Eita shocked.

"It seems you really have regained your memories…Eita." Byakuya spoke surprised.

"Why aren't you trying to save Rukia? She's your sister right? Why, aren't you trying to save her?!" Eita growled angrily.

"She broke the law. She must be punished." Byakuya stated bluntly.

"If I recall, you weren't much of a rule follower yourself." Eita spoke softly.

"It has been 110 years, Eita…things change." Byakuya spoke seriously.

"No, we only force ourselves to change." Eita hissed back gripping his zanpakuto tighter. "Does Kat remember?" Eita questioned softly.

"No, not yet at least…I'll make her remember." Byakuya spoke seriously.

"Considered this me paying you back for all the countless times you saved me." Eita spoke seriously drawing his zanpakuto away from Byakuya's back.

Eita disappeared and reappeared on top of one of the walls.

"We'll finish this battle later, Byakuya. I have people to save…people to kill." Eita spoke angrily remembering someone.

Byakuya simply stood there letting Eita go. The first attack wasn't meant to kill Eita but simply immobilize him. He never planned on killing Eita.

"Idiot, what about all the times you saved me." Byakuya stated walking away.

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**1. I will be starting a new poll. You see I have been messing around with a couple of ideas but I'm not sure if you as the readers want to see that happen. So this is what the poll is going to be about, there will be three chooses:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**Or you can simply express your vote through a pm or a review. I'm not sure how long this poll will last, though...I'm thinking awhile.**

**2. Thanks to everyone for the questions! Remember to review or pm questions that you would like me to answer now.**

**3. My wonderful laptop is still away getting fixed. So I'm not sure whose laptop I'll kidnap next week to try and get an update up on Saturday. I'm thinking about kidnapping my bestie's laptop next. MUHAHAHA, wish me luck :D**

**Read you all next week :D**

**Chapter Twenty: Too Adorable to Fight**


	22. Chapter 20: Too Adorable to Fight

**Hello everyone I'm back! Sorry this update took forever but I seem to have fallen into what's the word I'm looking for...I don't have an author's block because I know exactly what I want to write, it's more like a lazy-block? (Does that even exist? xD) Point being I have been extremely lazy trying to balance work and updating. But do not worry I will keep updating they might only be once a week but it will be an update right? I also feel like I don't know...this chapter could have been better. I'm losing my mojo =/**

**This chapter is dedicated to Bya-kun. Wednesday manga...real screwed up my week.**

List of Elements:

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Too Adorable to Fight**

**-Before-Kat's POV-**

"Eita…?" I murmured scared.

_Crap. We got separated._

I was about to run back from where I came from when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey, ryoka. Don't move." The voice ordered coldly.

I knew who that voice belong to…there was no mistaking that voice. I turned around and my eyes widen at the sight in front of me.

**-Now-**

* * *

-Nobody's POV-

Ichigo stared at the huge white wall that was blocking his path to get to Kat. He stared at it, his anger raising as he stared at the white wall.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi spoke seriously.

"WHY DID YOU LET HER GO?!" Ichigo yelled angrily. His amber eyes glaring at Yoruichi, with a hint of hurt and concern in them. "She's supposed to stay by my side!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do you not believe in Kat?" Yoruichi stated seriously from the ground. "Do you think she's that weak and defenseless, that she needs you for everything?" Yoruichi continued seriously. "Kat has spent months trying to get stronger. Do you know why?" Yoruichi questioned, her eyes narrowing at Ichigo.

Ichigo just stared at her confused.

"She has been training so hard so she can protect you. So, she doesn't have to depend on you for everything. The only thing Kat wants from you…is to treat her as your equal! Idiot, don't you see it. Kat is just as strong as you. She can take care of herself now. She just wants you to trust and believe in her." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi shocked. Ichigo looked back at the closed wall sighing annoyed.

"_Be careful until I get there…Kat_." Ichigo thought concerned. "_Eita, you better keep her safe._" Ichigo thought seriously walking away from the wall.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I stared at him. I couldn't stop staring. I got this urge….this **huge **urge…to…trap him in a huge bear hug! In front of me stood, Toshiro Hitsugaya! Toshiro! Shiro-chan! My absolute favorite male bleach character! Shiro-chan is number one! I stared at the 133cm (4'4") tall captain standing in front of me. One of his hands was resting on the hilt of his zanpakuto, just in case I attacked him. Oh he's just too adorable! Does he really think I could ever attack him?! I stared into his serious turquoise eyes.

"Don't move ryoka." He stated, again. I just looked at him.

"Hey, listen I don't want to fight you." I stated. I waved my hands in front of me showing I mean no harm.

"Better for me if you don't plan on resisting." Toshiro spoke annoyed. Toshiro pointed his finger at me and I stared at him confused. "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." Toshiro said bluntly.

I looked at him shocked. Bakudo?

"Ah." I yelled surprised when I couldn't move anymore. I looked down seeing the all too familiar six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into my midsection. There was no doubt about it…this is, Rikujokoro. I tried to break free but it was no use. I should have known better than to take Toshiro lightly. He's a child prodigy for god's sake! I looked around trying to find a way out of this. Let me tell you, I see no way out of this.

* * *

**-With Eita-**

Eita collapsed at a nearby roof panting. Eita stared up at the sky holding his bleeding shoulder. Eita sighed softly watching the passing clouds.

"I guess, I over did it." Eita mumbled to himself. "_I barely got my full power back and I decide to go all out. My amnestic self is pretty cocky. What the hell was I thinking?_" Eita frowned. "_Byakuya didn't try to kill me with his attack, but man, he really did try to immobilize me._" Eita thought annoyed.

Eita slowly sat up on the roof looking around the endless mazes of streets in Seireitei. Eita's eyes landed on the huge white tower up ahead.

"_Rukia will soon be taken there. It's better to find her before they take her there_." Eita thought holding his bleeding shoulder. Eita looked at his shoulder. "_But first, I have to take care of this. If I don't stop the bleeding, I could pass out. With this wound and my body not being use to my powerful attacks…I won't be able to win against a fukutaicho. With Byakuya, I got lucky. I was barely able to keep up with his shunpo and attacks. Damn that Byakuya. He got so much stronger_." Eita thought annoyed.

Eita jumped down from the roof walking slowly down the streets of Seireitei.

"_I'll eventually run into a member of the 4__th__ division, I'll get them to heal me. I also have to find Kat before nightfall. Aizen tried to kill her years ago…what's not to say he'll try again. Without her memories…she'll be clueless about Aizen and what happen years ago._" Eita thought concerned.

Eita slammed his fist into the nearby wall angrily, "_Damn it! I get all this power and still can't do anything! I'm going to kill Kisuke when I see him, that damn bastard should have keep my body in shape for when I got my memories back. He only trained this damn body to be able to control that small part of my power I was releasing…my body can only handle 30% of my original power, at the most_." Eita thought angrily. "_I can't even stand a chance against Aizen with this body._" Eita thought angrily.

"Do not worry, Eita. We'll get stronger again." Koukigyoku's voice echoed through Eita's mind.

"Yes, we will." Eita spoke seriously. "_Hang on Kat. I'll be there soon_!" Eita thought running off.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

"I have a couple of questions for you, ryoka." Toshiro spoke seriously walking towards me. He stood in front of me with his hard glare looking at me. He crossed his arms in front of his chest narrowing his eyes at me. I stared at him. "Why are you here?" Toshiro questioned seriously.

I just stared at him.

"Oh, you're so cute!" I squealed happily still trapped in his bakudo spell.

Toshiro's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up! I'm not cute! I'm trying to be serious!" Toshiro yelled. You know, how he usually complains about people not taking him seriously. Yeah, that's what he's doing right now. Oh my god, it's just too adorable!

"Shiro-chan, you look a lot more adorable in person!" I squealed happily.

"Shut up! That's not my name! It's Toshiro Hitsugaya! And it's Hitsugaya taicho to you!" Toshiro shouted.

I smiled happily at Toshiro's reaction. Toshiro's short-temper reactions make me laugh all the time. But, I should probably take this fight more seriously. I mean, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, a captain. He's dangerous when needed to be. Right now, he's only taking it easy because he wants answers.

"How do you even know that name?" Toshiro questioned seriously. I looked at him blinking a couple of times.

That's a good question. How do I explain to him, how I know everything about him? How do I explain that I come from a different dimension…? Damn my mouth.

"Uh, that's a good question." I spoke sheepishly.

"Captain!" I heard a couple of shinigamis shouting.

Oh, this is getting bad. Maybe if I use Kuki I could phase myself through the bakudo spell.

"_Sorry Kat-chan! But, kido doesn't count as a solid object. You can't phase it._" Kuki explained sadly.

Hmmm, then I guess…I'll just have to break free.

"CHI!" I shouted.

Toshiro turned around surprised. His eyes looking at me surprised. I quickly tried to break myself free from the bakudo spell. Come on. Come on. Finally, the bakudo spell broke. I doubled over panting placing my hands on my knees. Chi's secondary ability always takes a lot from me. I quickly jumped backwards watching the tip of a blade swung right down in front of my face, barely missing my face. I crouched down skidding across the street using one of my hands to keep my balance. I finally stopped. I looked up shocked looking at Toshiro who had swung his zanpakuto at me. Cute, but deadly, nice.

"I guess I better start taking this seriously, too." I mumbled softly to myself. I watched Toshiro straighten up pointing his zanpakuto at me. "Kaji! Kinzoku!" I shouted at the same time. One of my eyes turned bright red whilst the other turned bright gray whilst my hair became pitch black.

"You're not a shinigami." Toshiro spoke bluntly, narrowing his deep turquoise eyes at me. He got into a fighting stance. I did the same whilst my metal rod formed in my right hand. I carefully watched Toshiro. I can't take him lightly.

"No, I'm not." I simply replied softly. I didn't want to fight to Toshiro. But if fighting Toshiro is the only one way to get passed him…I'll do it.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro stated seriously pulling out his zanpakuto.

Suddenly fear ran through my body as I watch his zanpakuto go into shikai form. Why do I feel like this? Why am I scared? Is it…because I know what Hyorinmaru is capable of, if I'm not careful? No, I'm scared because…because…everything finally feels real. This isn't a dream. I'm not dead, yet anyways. This is real. I'm really in the bleach world. I'm really dating Ichigo Kurosaki. I really have fullbring powers. It's normal to feel fear before a fight…right?

"_Kat, relax. You have us. With us nothing will ever happen to you. Remember why we are here?! To save Rukia!_" Kage spoke seriously.

"_There isn't time to be a chicken!_" Koori said.

They're right. I'm strong. I can do this. I'll help save Rukia too! My gripped tighten on my metal rod watching the icy dragon heading towards me. Hyorinmaru…really is incredible. That's why it's number one as my favorite zanpakuto…I envy Toshiro for having such an incredible zanpakuto. I placed my rod in front of me twirling it whilst red flames formed around it. The icy dragon crushed into the fiery rod, the impact pushing me back. I closed one of my eyes watching the steam form around us from the ice melting from the heat of the fire. I looked around. This is my chance to get away; the steam is my get away ticket.

"Kuki." I whispered switching from Kaji and Kinzoku to Kuki. I quickly ran through the steam to the nearest wall. I phased right through it not stopping to look back. I ran. I kept running, not stopping. I felt my time limit coming soon. I stopped running and looked around the empty street I was in sighing in relief. I have to be more careful, especially if they are captain rank. I was lucky it was Toshiro, I know everything about him; his attacks, his zanpakuto, his speed and etc. But, if it would have been someone else…like Sajin Komamura, I would have been screwed.

I leaned against the wall panting. I let myself slid down to the ground trying to catch my breath. At least this time my muscles aren't aching and I haven't collapsed. I looked up at the sitting sun. I have to find somewhere to sleep before nightfall, being out in the open can be dangerous. But where the hell am I going to find somewhere to sleep?!

"Catalina Vazquez." I heard a voice speak my name softly. The way my name rolled off of his tongue…made get shivers down my spine. Good shivers, which is weird. It was like my body was used to this person saying my name. I looked up at the person standing in front of me shocked. No way.

* * *

**-With Eita-**

Eita stood up buttoning up his shirt, feeling relief that the bleeding had stopped. Eita looked up at the darken sky frowning.

"_Damn it, I wasn't able to find Kat. Kat's smart, she probably already found somewhere to sleep for tonight. I'll look for her first thing tomorrow morning._" Eita thought to himself. "Hey, jumpy, what's your name?" Eita questioned the 4th division member bored.

"Ha-Ha-Hanataro." Hanataro answered scared.

"Hanataro, thanks for healing me." Eita replied kindly. "Hanataro before you go. Do you know where they are keeping Rukia Kuchiki?" Eita questioned placing his zanpakuto on his unharmed shoulder.

"Kuchiki-san?" Hanataro questioned confused. "Yes, she's being held in the 6th division cell." Hanataro answered nervously.

"Thanks. You better get going before they start looking for you." Eita replied.

"Yes!" Hanataro yelled running of nervously.

"Weird kid." Eita murmured to himself.

Eita jumped onto the roof looking at the direction he knew the 6th division was at. The sun was slowly setting as Eita stood there staring off into Seireitei.

"_Don't worry Rukia, I'm coming_." Eita thought seriously, tighten his grip on his zanpakuto.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I stared at him, feeling my heart speed up in a mixture of fear and…happiness? I don't know why…but my heart feels relief, relief to see him again, like if I already knew him. But, it also beats in fear from when we last saw each other in the human world…Byakuya Kuchiki. I stared at him shocked, desperately trying to get back onto my feet.

"Catalina." Byakuya spoke my name once again. I blinked shocked. How does he know my name? Why is he here? Yoruichi lied. She said that captains don't come out this far, first Toshiro and now Byakuya. Both strong captains, may I add.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned softly. I stood up leaning against the wall trying to stand still. My grayish-bluish eyes started into his emotionless gray eyes. I suddenly felt that intense pain run through my brain, again. It felt like something trying to claw its way out of me. Like it was trying to force me to remember, remember something very important that I forgot about a long time ago.

"Your name has been engraved into my heart, I could never forget it." Byakuya spoke seriously. He stood some distance from me whilst I leaned against the wall trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "I see you don't remember anything either, Catalina." Byakuya spoke my name a little heartbroken.

"Stop saying my name like that!" I hissed annoyed. He adds so much emotion to my name. Only Ichigo does that. Only Ichigo has the right to look at me like that! Only Ichigo has the right to make my heart speed up at his presence! I love Ichigo! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?!

Byakuya stepped forward walking towards me. I looked at him scared, "Stay away from me." I spoke trying to act strong in front of him.

"Why are you scared, Catalina? I would never harm you." Byakuya spoke seriously until our bodies where only inches apart.

"You wouldn't harm me? Don't make me laugh. If I hadn't put that shield up, you would have let Renji kill me, or worse you would have killed me yourself." I hissed angrily finally feeling my energy returning. I stood up straight glaring into his gray eyes.

"I didn't know it was you. The Catalina I knew…didn't have your unique abilities." Byakuya explained bluntly.

"We've never met before. In the human world, that was our first time meeting!" I stated seriously looking at him confused.

"You're wrong. You and I, meet 110 years ago, just like Eita and I meet many years ago." Byakuya stated seriously.

I stared at him confused. 110 years ago? That's when…that's when Aizen started experimenting and the visored were created. But, no, I fell into bleach a couple of months ago! Not years! I don't know Byakuya! I shouldn't know Byakuya yet!

"I see you still don't remember. I shall help you remember…Catalina?" Byakuya stated softly stepping towards me again. I placed my arms in front of my face trying to block myself, just in case he attacked.

I looked at him surprised when he softly grabbed my wrist pulling it away from my face. I just stared at him confused. He looked at me, in such a way that screamed…love. I didn't understand it. His touch made me feel all warm in the inside. Not butterfly warm like when Ichigo touches me, no, this one is different.

"You feel it, don't you, that spark. It has been there since when we first meet all those years ago by that lake." Byakuya stated softly.

I looked up at him confused. Something about him…something about this moment…feels so familiar…like it isn't the first time Byakuya and I have been standing like this. His fingers slowly left my wrist intertwining them with my fingers, softly pushing me up against the wall. I looked up staring into his gray eyes confused at this relaxing feeling my body was getting. My brain was screaming, get away. But my heart was screaming, stay. Byakuya lean towards me placing a soft kiss against my lips and my eyes snapped wide open. I quickly pushed him away stumbling away from him softly placing my hand over my lips.

"W-Why did you do?!" I questioned angrily. "You can't kiss me! Ichigo was supposed to be my first and last kiss!" I shouted angrily.

"That's where you are mistaking Catalina. I have been your first for everything…your first kiss, your first boyfriend…your first everything." Byakuya stated seriously.

I stared at him wide eyed. My…first…everything…? Suddenly I felt my whole body go weak whilst black spots clouded my vision. No way, was my last thought as I passed out. Byakuya quickly caught Kat before she fell to the ground. Byakuya picked her bride style looking at her with a soft smile.

"Your reactions don't seem to change Kat. You also fainted when I rescued you, and you also fainted when I purposed." Byakuya thought back to the first time they met.

* * *

**-Next Day-**

"Pssst." I could hear someone whispering into my ear.

I groaned turning around in a very soft and familiar bed.

"Kat, get up." The voice hissed poking my side.

I groaned annoyed opening my eyes. My eyes looked at the opened door that led out to a sakura garden with a small little pond underneath all of the sakura trees. I blinked a couple of times confused about what was going on. What happened last night? I ran into Byakuya…

I jumped up in the bed looking around the unfamiliar room, but strangely it felt really familiar at the same time. I yelled surprised when Eita's face appeared in front of my face.

"Eita!" I shouted surprised when he quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shush, they'll hear you." Eita spoke seriously sitting down cross-legged next to me.

"Eita…where am I?" I questioned confused.

"You're in the Kuchiki manor, specifically, Byakuya's room." Eita spoke smirking.

"Huh?" I spoke confused. It's like last night all over again. "He's crazy Eita! He's says we meet like 100 years ago! That-That-That-" I stopped when I noticed Eita giving me a weird look.

"So, you still don't remember." Eita murmured softly. "Byakuya is right, you know, about everything. You and he meet nearly 100 years ago. You were engaged. Back then, I was the vice-captain of the 11th division and best friends with Byakuya. I remember that I found out about Aizen being my brother's murderer that night…I went after the captains and vice-captains that were sent that night. Byakuya and I warned you stay home, you didn't listen of course. The last thing I remember is you falling to the ground in a puddle of blood beside me. Then…then there was that purple light that wrapped us." Eita explained softly and slightly confused.

"So, um, you're a shinigami?" I questioned disbelief.

"Yep, guess so." Eita spoke laughing softly. "The only thing I hate about this is…I don't know who Eita Harada is…my old self was so different from the new me!" Eita spoke confused.

"You are Eita, annoying, arrogant, and caring Eita. That's who you are." I spoke softly smiling at him.

"Thanks." Eita said. "Come on, let's go. I know where they have Rukia. They haven't moved her to the senzaikyu yet. If we go rescue her now…we'll only have to deal with the 6th division where she's being held at." Eita spoke seriously looking at me.

I just looked at him thinking. If we go save Rukia now…so many things will change! But really a lot of things have already changed. I thought I told myself I wouldn't worry anymore about things changing anymore…

"Fine, let's go." I replied seriously standing up from the bed. "How are we going…to…leave…" My words slowed down with each word I spoke when I noticed a picture on Byakuya's desk. I slowly made my way towards the picture feeling my heart speed up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Eita questioned confused. He stood behind me looking over my shoulder at what I was looking at.

My shaking hand softly grabbed the picture. I looked at it wide-eyed. In the picture stood a teenage Byakuya with his arm around my shoulder pulling me to him whilst Eita stood on my other side smiling at the picture. I looked at the smile on my face. My eyes reflected nothing but happiness. I felt my head start to hurt again. I gently placed the picture back down rubbing my forehead.

"I remember when we took that picture." Eita mumbled remembering that day.

"Do you think I'll ever remember?" I questioned sadly.

"What if, the only way for you to get your memories back is something cliché like…Byakuya kissing you." Eita stated teasingly.

"He already tried it." I replied softly. I looked at the strawberry bracelet feeling guilty. "Maybe…maybe it is better I don't remember. This way, things don't get so complicated between Ichigo and me." I murmured softly.

"What about Byakuya, you going leave him heartbroken?" Eita questioned seriously from beside me.

I just stood there. My insides were screaming in frustration.

"Let's just go save Rukia. I'll deal with this later." I said seriously.

Eita nodded as we made our way of Byakuya's room so we could sneak out of the Kuchiki manor. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy as we thought it would be. Finally, we reached the wall jumping over it and we ran for it.

"That reminds me. Where the hell did you go yesterday?!" I yelled angrily whilst we ran down the streets.

"Hey, we got separated because you simply said run!" Eita yelled back annoyed. "So, technically this is your fault!" Eita yelled back and I just glared at him.

Couple minutes later, we reached the 6th division and we jumped onto a wall looking into the 6th division. I looked around the 6th division surprised at how huge it was…I always thought it would be smaller.

"This way." Eita whispered jumping down running towards a direction and I quickly followed after him. I guess in some way it's good that Eita got his memories back, he knows his way around Seireitei. For some strange reason as Eita and I sneaked around the 6th division I couldn't help but hear the mission impossible song in my head. Because this really is a mission impossible right now.

We hid behind a corner whilst we waited for a couple of shinigami to pass by us. Eita stepped out of the corner walking towards a close door and frowned at the locked door.

"It's lock." Eita murmured annoyed. "Stand back." Eita ordered.

"Why?" I questioned taking a couple of steps back.

"I wanna try something." Eita spoke smirking. He pointed his hand at the door. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of winds, ye who bears the name of Man! Infemo and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31 Shakkaho!" Eita shouted. A ball of red energy blasted down the door.

I jumped in before Eita. "Kinzoku!" I shouted forming my metal rod in my hand. I knocked out two shinigamis that were in the room. I looked around the empty cells frowning. "Eita, she's not here." I spoke seriously and a little sad.

Eita walked into the room standing beside me glaring at the empty cell.

"Damn it, they took her already." Eita replied annoyed.

"What now?" I asked.

"I guess, we wait until the others show up. Going by ourselves to the senzaikyu would be suicide. It would take both us at full strength just to beat a captain in battle and at least one of us at full strength to beat a vice-captain. It is better we wait for Ichigo and the rest." Eita thought trying to get a plan together. "I suggest we stay low until they get in here." Eita suggested.

Wow, the only Eita would have just suggested we make our way to the senzaikyu. This Eita is weird. But I simply nodded agreeing with him. It was better this way. We made our way out of the 6th division holding cells before more shinigamis showed up.

* * *

**-The Next Day- Captain Meeting-**

All of the captains stood in their spot as the captain meeting was slowly coming to its end.

**(A/N: For this part I imagine that little weird song that usually plays when all the captains gather together. But I couldn't find the name of it anywhere =/)**

"Reports have been confirmed about the two ryokas that were spotted in the 6th division's holding cells. Ex vice-captain of the 11th division, Eita Harada and Catalina Vazquez, two people who were declared dead for about 100 years." Yamamoto spoke seriously to all of the captains in the room. Some captains looked up at him shocked at the sound of those two names whilst others just wonder who they were. "Captain Kuchiki has confirmed that neither of those two have any memory of their past lives here in Seireitei. On captain Kuchiki's request I have left Catalina Vazquez to captain Kuchiki to handle. Eita Harada on the other hand is to be arrested and brought in for questioning." Yamamoto said giving his orders to all of the captains.

Before anything could be said farer on the matter the alarm started to sound through all of Seireitei.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I looked around at all the running shinigami from my spot up on the roof.

"What's going on Eita?" I questioned confused.

"About time they got here." Eita mumbled annoyed. "Look." Eita said pointing up at the sky.

I looked up and I felt my heartbeat speed up. Ichigo, finally everyone was coming.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**1. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**Or you can simply express your vote through a pm or a review. I'm not sure how long this poll will last, though...I'm thinking awhile.**

**2. My interview probably won't be until next week so you guys still have time to submit questions for me.**

**3. I have finally near down the search for Kat's theme song to this three which one do you guys think is better for Kat?**

**-Who we are by: RED**

**-Running up that Hill by: Placebo**

**-The Kill by: 30 Seconds to Mars**

**4. Replies to reviews and pms will be done tomorrow hope you guys don't mind.**

**Byez**


	23. Chapter 21: The Yin and Yang Twins

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Wow, I think this is the longest I have gone without updating! Sorry guys but I have been super busy, I never thought looking for a new job would be so hard! But fingers crossed, I have a couple of interviews this week. Also my bestie is living with me for a whole week so, I have been slacking off having fun with her. But today she forced me to sit down and write a chapter for you guys. So u guys have my bestie to thank for this chapter :D But enough of my rambling onward with the chapter.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to lostfeather1 for her love towards Byakuya. The two new OCs, who probably won't be seen after this, are dedicated to angels of crystals, xxanimeaddictxx, bookgal7, ShinigamiSaltana, SomoneThatExists, Infinity Wolf and Asuka :D you guys are awesome reviewers.**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada, and everything else that isn't part of the original bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Yin and Yang Twins**

_The heart remembers…what the mind forget_

I quickly stood up looking at the nearing ball happily, well, a part of me was very excited to see Ichigo, another…not so much. He's probably pissed, who can blame him. But I'll eventually have to face him. There is also the Byakuya matter that has me all confused…I must be freaking old! But I don't look old…I don't even feel old…so what the hell happened? Gah! This is so confusing, damn it!

"Kat, get down or they'll see us." Eita hissed. Eita grabbed my arm pulling me down beside him. Eita crawled over to the edge of the roof looking down at the passing shinigamis.

I covered my mouth slightly holding back my school girl squeals. Down in front of us stood, Shuhei Hisagi!

"Orders are that the two ryoka that were spotted in the 6th division's barracks are to be arrested. One of them is named Catalina Vazquez, no one is to harm her, and captain Kuchiki will be handling her. Eita Harada, ex lieutenant of the 11th division is be arrested by any means necessary and brought in for questioning. Neither of them have memory of their past lives, so they might be dangerous, please be careful." Shuhei explained.

I pulled back looking at Eita shocked.

"Eita." I whispered softly. How did the hell did we become main targets?! The shinigamis weren't even supposed to notice our presence. Yet, we just became Seireitei's most wanted! Gah, things have really changed.

"I know. Come on, we better figure out where they are going to land." Eita muttered seriously standing up. I quickly stood up beside him following him off of the roof.

"But, Eita…I mean…I only have one person after me, Byakuya! But freaking whole Seireitei is after you!" I spoke seriously.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Eita questioned bored walking down the street.

"Yea, they are after you!" I whispered-yelled. I didn't want to call attention to ourselves.

"He said that neither of us had any knowledge of our past lives here. Byakuya knows I got my memories back, yet, he left that piece of information out. Why, is my damn question?" Eita hissed stopping his movements.

"Are you sure he knows? I don't know, maybe he doesn't." I tried to help Eita figure things out.

"No, he knows. I told him. Also, he especially requested that only he be able to go after you. Don't you see, even though that bastard is trying to follow every single rule and send Rukia to death…he's using us as his exit strategy to save Rukia. Well, me at least." Eita muttered placing his hand on his chain rubbing it deep in thought. "You, he just wants you back. Me, he wants me to save Rukia." Eita finally concluded seriously.

"He…wants…me?" I stop almost hyperventilating.

"Dude, relax." Eita spoke seriously.

"I can't!" I yelled seriously. "Last night I found out Byakuya was my first kiss! My first date! My first boyfriend! I'm not a virgin anymore!" I shouted freaking out.

Eita looked at me wide-eyed and slightly disturb by the last fact.

"Hey, I really didn't need to know that last bit." Eita replied in disgust whilst shivering in disgust. "Big deal." Eita spoke shrugging. "You don't have any first to give to Ichigo." Eita added annoyed.

"It is a big deal! If I ever slept someone it would be that person forever!" I shouted.

"Hey, I heard something over here!" I heard a shinigami shout at the distance.

"Great, now you did it." Eita mumbled annoyed. "Come on, let's go!" Eita shouted grabbing my arm. We ran down the empty streets of Seireitei making sure we didn't get caught.

I suddenly stopped when I felt Ichigo's and everyone's reiatsu appear in Seireitei. I looked up bringing Eita to a stop. Eita looked at me confuse but he quickly looked up at the sky. I watched the spirit orb that had faded away up in the sky.

"Shit, the spirit orb got destroyed." Eita hissed looking at the quickly vanishing spirit orb.

"They got separated." I stated softly watching the spirit orb break into four directions into Seireitei.

"I guess we have no choice…" Eita started of seriously. "We have to spilt up and find them." Eita stated seriously looking at me.

I looked at him scared.

"But you said it would take two of us to beat a captain and at least one of us to beat a lieutenant!" I shouted scared. "We have to stick together! I'm not strong-" I stopped talking when Eita, shockingly, smack me across the back of my head annoyed.

"Don't even try to finish that sentence Kat." Eita growled angrily. "You are strong, you hear me. You don't need me to be able to win against a captain. Chad, Orihime and Uryu…they need us. They aren't strong enough to handle a captain class shinigami like us. This is what Kisuke trained us for." Eita spoke seriously looking at me. "You find Ichigo. I'll find Yoruichi, and then we'll look for the others and regroup near the senzaikyu, understood?"

Yet, even after Eita's big speech I couldn't make my body stop trembling in fear. I was so scared to go by myself. I don't what would happen if I see Byakuya again. What if I ran into Aizen…Gin…Tosen…or worse…Mayuri! My whole body shivered in fear at the thought of running into them. My stomach was doing backflips, also getting a sensation of throwing up. I looked into Eita's icy blue eyes. They held a look of seriousness and concern in them. I wonder how mine looked to him.

"Listen, Byakuya won't hurt you. If you fight him, he won't fight you back, if he does, he will go extremely easy on you. If in any case he still catches you, I'll go break you out. I'm not leaving the soul society without you…you're my sister, remember?" Eita questioned softly. He placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze. "Remember, all of our training, remember you aren't weak…you never were." Eita added.

He's right. I was never weak. I'm not weak. I can do this. I'll do this. I looked at Eita smiling softly and he smirked back at me.

"Let's do this." Eita spoke happily.

"Yeah." I replied back confidently.

"_Don't worry Kat, you have us. Remember, with us you are invincible!_" I heard Inazuma's voice echo through my mind along with everyone else's.

"_Thank you_." I whispered in my insides.

"Be careful Eita." I spoke seriously.

"You too." Eita replied back seriously.

"How cute! Sister, look, we ran into a cute couple saying goodbye to each other!" I heard a girl giggle happily from above us.

I quickly turned to look up on the roof and saw a girl sitting down on the roof. Her knees were brought up to her chin whilst she rested her head on her knees. Her arms were hugging her knees in place against her chest. Her long black hair was tied up into two ponytails with a side bang that hanged over her bright gray eyes, which were staring at me happily. Beside her stood another girl that looked exactly like her, expect, this one has long white hair that hanged over her face covering up one side of her face whilst the other side of her hair was held back by a black hair clip. Her pale-gray eyes stared at me bored. That's when I noticed they were both wearing shinigami clothes with their zanpakutos to their side.

"We aren't a couple!" Eita and I yelled annoyed. Why does everyone think we're a couple?!

"Shiroi, let's take care of this before the idiots of the 11th division show up." The white hair girl mumbled annoyed.

"Whatever you say sis!" The black hair girl spoke happily. She stood up beside her sister placing her small hand on her zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" Eita growled angrily.

"Kuroi Watanabe, 3rd seat of the 8th division." The white hair girl introduced herself whilst drawing her zanpakuto.

"Shiroi Watanabe, 4th seat of the 8th division!" The black hair girl yelled cheerfully also drawing her zanpakuto.

"Remember Shiroi, we can't harm the girl or arrest her, she's the 6th division's responsibility only." Kuroi mumbled jumping off of the roof towards Eita.

"EITA!" I shouted turning to look at Eita who had also drawn his zanpakuto already blocking Kuroi's attack swiftly. The sound of metal crushing against metal sounded so foreign to me. It was like my ears were experimenting a new sound…a new sound I would start to hear more often from here on out.

"You call yourself a 3rd seat?" Eita scoffed mockingly. "The Gotei 13 has really gone downhill, if they placed you as a 3rd seat." Eita continued mockingly.

"Tsk, seems an old man like you still has some skills. But, don't take me so lightly!" Kuroi shouted. "Freeze your enemies to the core, Yukihime!" Shiroi shouted. Her zanpakuto went into shikai form.

Eita's eyes widen when ice shoot out of Kuroi's zanpakuto. Eita quickly jumped back trying to dodge all of the ice. I ran towards him but stumbled back when a zanpakuto swung down right in front of me blocking my way.

"Burn your enemies to the core, Hi no Megami!" Shiroi shouted.

"Kage!" I shouted. The purple shield formed in front of me blocking the flames. "What happen to no harming me?!" I shouted annoyed from the other side of the shield.

"I wasn't going to hurt you. I just did it to keep you away from Kuroi's and Harada-sama's fight." Shiroi spoke happily.

"You really don't think…I'll just stand by and watch?" I questioned seriously lowering my shield down.

"Well, it would be a pity just to stand around and watch. Kuroi isn't much for a fight; she just wants to complete the mission. I, on the other hand love a good fight…so don't disappoint me please, Vazquez-sama." Shiroi replied back to me happily.

I stared at Shiroi's zanpakuto, a little scared. I have never in my life seen or heard of this zanpakuto…I have to be extra careful. God, I'm so scared. I could really die…if I'm not careful around her. I looked at the glimmering orange-red zanpakuto in front of me. I studied the zanpakuto's blade that curved inwards slightly at the bottom. A swirl like flame shape thing is connected to the blade right above a huge circle that is connected to the hilt. The huge circle is orange on the inside but in the inside it changes from yellow to black to white. The tip of the blade is also in the shape of a flame pattern. The hilt has sparkling-orange ribbon wrapped around it with a small swirl line on the bottom of the hilt, orange color too. The remnants of the sparkling-orange ribbon slightly moved from the breeze the warm flames created.

Shiroi slammed her zanpakuto into the ground running towards me. Shiroi took a jump start jumping into the air above me, "Bakudo #62 Hyapporankan!" Shiroi shouted. A blue-white glowing rod of energy formed in her hand.

My eyes widen when Shiroi threw the blue-white rod at me. I watched scared as the one rod quickly turned into a hundred more rods that started to rain down onto me. I quickly tried to dodge all of them barely missing a couple of them. Suddenly everything moved in slow motion as I turned around trying to dodge the remaining rods. Shiroi appeared behind me swinging her zanpakuto down at me.

"Smolder…Hi no Megami." Shiroi whispered.

I stared at the flaming red-orange like whips that shot out from the tip of her blade heading towards me. One of them wrapped around my right arm whilst the other ones wrapped around my left leg and neck. I screamed out in pain when they tighten their grip around my limbs…then it happened.

"AH!" I screamed out feeling the burning sense consume the places where Shiroi's zanpakuto had wrapped around. I could feel my air slowly leaving my lungs as the whip-like thing burned my throat. "Kin…zoku." I whispered feeling the metal like skin start to consume my skin. The burning stopped but I quickly fell to my knees from the weight of Kinzoku. "Chi…" I whispered. I grabbed the whip like thing slowly standing up. I was panting, hard, for air…my body screamed in pain from the burn wounds. I can do this. I trained for this. I can't give up. My grip tightens on the orange thing. I pulled on it slamming Shiroi into the nearby wall creating a huge carter in the process. I stood there panting for air, watching the dust cloud slowly spread around the carter.

"Scorch, Hi no Megami!" Shiroi shouted again from the huge carter.

I quickly jumped out of the way when a blast of orange-red flames shot out from the carter. I quickly switched Kage feeling that Kinzoku and Chi were reaching their first set of time limit. The purple shield block any flames heading towards me.

"Use me and Mizu!" I heard Koori shout angrily. "Koo-" I stopped midsentence shocked.

Everything had happened so fast my brain is still trying to processing what had happen just now. My wide-eyes stared out into the nothing, shocked. My gazed slowly switched looking at the cracked shield in front of me. I slowly followed the zanpakuto that had managed to break through my shield. The blade's tip was inside my right shoulder. I stared at it dumbfound, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"You're scared." Shiroi whispered softly. "There is no room for cowards like you in the Soul Society." Shiroi hissed softly. "You shouldn't have come here…" She murmured quickly, turning her zanpakuto in my shoulder.

I yelled out in pain feeling the blade move around in my wounded shoulder.

"I'll, end your misery…captain Kuchiki probably wouldn't be interested in a weakling like you anymore…you aren't Vazquez-sama anymore…." Shiroi whispered softly drawing her zanpakuto out of my shoulder. "Die." Shiroi softly spoke pointing her zanpakuto at me.

"_KAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIGHT DAMN IT_?!" I could hear Eita's thoughts screaming.

"Incinerate…Hi no Megami." Shiroi softly whispered.

My grayish-bluish hues stared at the huge ball of flame heading towards me. My body was numb, numb with fear. I couldn't move anymore…this was my end…everything ended like this. I die being a coward…weak…useless…I thought sadly closing my eyes.

_"Kat, stop being so scared. If you don't believe you are strong who will? First you have to hold your chin up high…never let anyone look down on you. Words are just words; they only hurt if you let them. No one defines who you are, no one but yourself…you understand me?"_ I heard a voice echo through my mind. It sounded familiar…it sounded like a voice from a long time ago. My heart fluttered at the sound of that voice. Byakuya…where did that come from? It's like my heart is telling me something…something I've heard Byakuya tell me before.

"_Kat, why are you so scared? I'm never going to let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you. I'll always be by your side…_" Ichigo…my heart sped up at the sound of his voice. I felt safe and peaceful at the sound of his voice.

I slowly opened my eyes again feeling Ichigo's reiatsu raising. Ichigo was fighting. Eita was fighting. Why the hell am I playing the dismal in distress again?! I'm not that anymore. I'm Ichigo's and Eita's equal now. I don't need them to protect me. It's my turn to help and protect them. That's it…Catalina Vazquez…we are not to be scared anymore. I told myself angrily slowly standing up whilst placing my hand in front of me.

"Koori." I whispered softly. An icy-white sword formed in my hand and I swiftly cut the huge fire ball in half. The fire ball slowly started to turn into ice. The fire ball turned into ice breaking into a million pieces making it look like it was snowing. The small flicks of ice sparkle under the bright sun of the soul society.

"I can't lose here." I whispered softly. "Ki." I whispered panting for air. My reiatsu is almost gone, using so many abilities like that drain a lot of my reiatsu.

The brown roots shot out from the ground wrapping around a shocked Shiroi.

"What the hell is this?!" Shiroi shouted dropping her zanpakuto to the ground.

"I'm going to borrow some of your reiatsu…hope you don't mind." I mumbled smirking a little.

"What?!" Shiroi shouted confuse.

I started to drain Shiroi's reiatsu watching her slowly pass out. I stopped when she was low on reiatsu, but not enough to kill her. I stood up wobbling. My legs were about to give out…I was going to pass out soon. My blur vision looked out the distance where I could barely make out Eita and Kuroi fighting. I don't need the reiatsu, was the last thing I thought before passing out from my wounds and blood loss.

* * *

**-Nobodies POV-**

Both, Eita and Kuroi, stopped their fighting when they felt Kat's and Shiroi's reiatsu go down to extreme levels and it felt like they weren't fighting anymore.

"KAT!" Eita shouted turning around. Eita looked to the distance and was shocked to see all of the burnt buildings along with frozen pieces here and there. Eita could barely make out a passed out Kat on the ground fighting for her live.

"The ice will melt…she'll heal herself." Eita tried to reassure himself.

"Don't turn your back on your enemy!" Kuroi shouted swing downing her glimmering icy-blue zanpakuto at Eita. Eita quickly blocked the zanpakuto; he studied the zanpakuto in front of him. The tip of the blade bends slightly backwards. Eita followed the blade down watching how it connected to an icy-blue, pointy, upside shape S. The hilt is narrow with sparkling dark blue bandages wrapped around it. On the bottom of the hilt there is a see through icy-blue diamond with the remnants of the sparkling dark blue ribbons flying in the wind.

"Tsk, you really are a pain." Eita mumbled annoyed. "_I can't use Koukigyoku…it will take up a lot of my reiatsu…reiatsu I don't have yet. I should have been more careful when I fought against Byakuya._" Eita thought angrily blocking Kuroi's attack again.

Kuroi suddenly jumped back when dark brown roots shot out of the ground, two of them wrapped around his wrist. Eita looked at the roots shock and was about to cut them off when he felt Kat's reiatsu in them. Eita was shocked when he felt someone else's reiatsu pouring into his body along with some of Kat's reiatsu. Eita looked at where Kat laid and found the other twin wrapped up in similar wood like roots like the ones that were wrapped around his wrists. The wood slowly started to wither away when the reiatsu exchanged was done. Eita grin happily feeling the reiatsu run through his body.

"Thanks, Kat." Eita whispered to himself.

"Don't think just because you have my sister's reiatsu you'll win." Kuroi spoke angrily. "Don't take Yukihime so lightly!" Kuroi shouted jumping towards Eita. "Chill, Yukihime!" Kuroi shouted a blast of ice shout out from the tip of the blade towards Eita.

Eita quickly jumped away dodging the huge blast of ice.

"Why aren't you releasing your zanpakuto?" Kuroi questioned angrily from her spot up on the roof she was standing on.

"Release?" Eita questioned confuse.

"Oh, right. Neither of you remember about your lives here." Kuroi muttered surprised. "This will be too easy." Kuroi spoke bored. "Freeze, Yukihime!" Kuroi shouted swinging her zanpakuto at Eita. Hundreds of pieces of icicles shot out towards Eita.

Eita looked at the hundreds of icicles heading his and he quickly jumped backwards doing backflips dodging as many of the icicles as he could. Eita landed on one knee looking around at the icicles that he dodged.

"Don't underestimate me." Kuroi hissed. "Ice over, Yukihime!" Kuroi shouted.

The icicles turned into tentacles shooting out towards Eita. Eita quickly jumped up but, was shocked when one of the tentacles wrapped around his ankle slamming him back down to the ground. Eita hissed out in pain when his back hit the hard ground below him.

"It's over." Kuroi stated seriously, signaling her tentacles to finish the job.

The tentacles quickly launched themselves at Eita again.

"Bend, Koukigyoku." Eita spoke softly.

A ruby shield formed around Eita blocking the icy-white tentacles from reaching him. Eita sighed relief, watching the shield hold back Kuroi's attack.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, girl, I'm just getting started." Eita spoke grinning at Kuroi.

Kuroi stared at him wide-eyed looking at his zanpakuto that had gone into shikai form.

"Rubi Inazuma!" Eita shouted. Pointy ruby spears shoot out of Eita's zanpakuto with ruby lightning covering the spears.

Kuroi quickly sliced through each of the spears glaring at Eita.

"Such a weak attack, you aren't even trying." Kuroi hissed annoyed.

"_Using too much of my old abilities at once…will drain my reiatsu again like when I fought against Byakuya. But, if I don't put more reiatsu into my attacks I'll lose against her._" Eita thought seriously studying all of his options about what to do against Kuroi.

"Watanabe-san!" People shouted at the distance.

"Tsk, damn it." Eita hissed to himself hearing more shinigamis heading his way.

"Guess it's over." Kuroi smirked happily.

"Guess so." Eita murmured annoyed. "Inemuri!" Eita shouted jumping forward towards Kuroi. Eita softly placed his hand on her face forcing her to go to sleep. Eita held her up gently laying her onto the ground. "_I better grab Kat and we'll split out of here._" Eita thought seriously jogging over to Kat. "Shit." Eita cursed jumping backwards.

Eita watched the blue-white rods of energy slam into the ground in front of him.

"Don't move." A voice order sternly. "Ex lieutenant of the 11th division, Eita Harada, you are under arrest." He continued sternly.

"Hm, and who might you be?" Eita questioned cockily getting ready to fight against the black hair male in front of him.

Eita looked at the tall and lean shinigami with dark gray eyes, short black hair and three straight scars that ran over his eye that led down to his right cheek. On his left cheek he has the number "69" tattooed with a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He is also wearing a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. He is also wearing a sleeveless shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm.

"Lieutenant of the 9th division, Shuhei Hisagi." Shuhei introduced himself seriously.

"I don't want to fight you, kid. I just want to grab my friend and leave." Eita stated seriously pointing his zanpakuto at Shuhei.

"I can't let you do that. I have orders." Shuhei spoke seriously.

Eita was about to run forward to grab Kat when a black cat landed swiftly onto Eita's shoulder. Eita looked at the black confused.

"Yoruichi." Eita mumbled softly to himself.

"Leave her, if you take her now, she'll slow us down and we'll all be caught." Yoruichi spoke seriously.

"I'm not leaving her behind." Eita hissed angrily.

"Byakuya isn't far away. He'll take care of Kat. You know that." Yoruichi spoke seriously. Her gold eyes stared into Eita's eyes seriously. "I know how you feel. She's my best friend too. But right now she's better off with Byakuya than us." Yoruichi stated seriously.

Eita looked at the cat knowing she was right. Eita growled angrily turning away from Shuhei, giving one last glance at the passed out Kat.

"Be safe, Kat…I'll be back later for you." Eita promised himself. "Bakudo #21 Sekienton." Eita spoke softly placing the palms of his hands down on the ground and a red smoke burst out from where Eita placed his hands.

The screen of red smoke gave Eita and Yoruichi enough time to run away. Shuhei slowly stepped towards the cloud of red smoke watching it disappear. Shuhei frown when he couldn't feel Eita's reiatsu anymore.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, we've already called the relief unit for 3rd seat and 4th seat Watanabe. What do we do with the ryoka girl?" One of the shinigamis asked.

Shuhei turned to look at the passed out Kat beside him. Before Shuhei could give orders Byakuya appeared making everyone bow.

"I'll take care of her." Byakuya spoke bluntly. Byakuya kneeled down beside Kat's body softly removing some of her black from her face. He gentle caressed her cheek with his finger. Byakuya picked her up bride style walking away, heading to the 4th barracks.

"Ichigo…" Kat muttered painfully in her unconscious state.

Byakuya looked down at her. Even though his face would never show it, his eyes were another story…they were filled with hurt. But, Byakuya made a vow to make sure Kat would remember who he was and what they had together.

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**Hope the fight scenes weren't too suckish xD I suck at writing fight scenes. Also, I wasn't sure how to describe Shiroi's and Kuroi's zanpakuto…I hope you guys understood it. Sorry if the editing in this chapter was kind of suckish too, my bestie and sister wouldn't be quiet and I couldn't concentrate when I was reading this out loud trying to find my mistakes =/  
**

**Evalyd Yamazaki! Yeah, you are back! I'm glad you liked that little twist I added to the story :D but you are right, all in due time my little grasshopper, everything will be explained in due time. Yep your reading out loud technique has been very useful in helping me improve my write. I actually have you and Bookgal7 to thank both of you guys always help me improve my writing with your awesome reviews :D  
**

**Fun Facts about this chapter:  
**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter was surprisingly strange music xD it was Mountain a Go Go Two by: Kyaputen Sutoraidam (Naruto Ending 7) and Uruwashiki Hito by: Ikimono Gakari.  
**

**-The twins were something a quickly made up for this chapter using the yin and yang concept. Also the concept of being opposite? Like their names mean Black and White, the opposite of dark is light. There zanpakutos are also opposites, ice and fire.  
**

**-I found the last part where Kat says Ichigo's name instead of Byakuya's name very sad :'(  
**

**1. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**Or you can simply express your vote through a pm or a review. I'm not sure how long this poll will last, though...I'm thinking awhile.**

**2. Kat's theme song is officially "Who we are" by: RED**

**3. I didn't have time to write an interview for myself but I'll answer all of your questions. So basically next chapter is just questions and answers about me! So you guys don't have to read it if you don't want to know anything about me :D**

**Byez read yea all Wednesday, I'll be posting my Halloween special that day :D**


	24. An Interview With Violeta

**An Interview With Violeta**

* * *

**Full Name:** I won't tell you guys my real full name so I'm sticking with Violeta but I'll give you my initials SMG. My penname came to be because (Obscure) I love the darkness but it also has other meanings that describe me perfectly well as a human being and (Star) I love to star gaze.

**Age: **18

**Birthday:** March 19

**Birthplace:** In small corn field town in Iowa.

**Current Location: **Middle of nowhere town in Mexico.

**Height: **164 cm

**Favorite Color:**Dark Pink and Black

* * *

**Questions from Arty**

**Q: **After Soul Society Arc, are you going for the Bounto Arc or in any filler arc's?

**A:** Um, no, actually I don't plan on writing any of the filler arc's. I think in this story I'm sticking more to the manga story line. I might do the movies though, but I'm still not sure. But if I were to do a filler arc it would mostly likely be the zanpakuto arc since that is the only filler arc I like.

**Q: **I like Kariya(why can't he get more love from fans?) and Muramasa and will Arturo Plateado also appear(thou he only appears in games)?

**A: **I really don't know why. My opinion towards Kariya is really...um...indifference, since I didn't watch the bounto arc. I think that's the only filler arc I haven't watched.

**Q: **Since Hyogoku needs some time to awaken, so I wanna know what they do during that time before Winter War in fake Karakura.

**A: **That's a good question I'm still not sure. I have a couple of ideas but I'm still not sure. If you guys have any ideas or things you guys want to see let me know.

**Q: **I also have question for Kat if you interview her again(I love her!)

**A: **Yeah I was thinking of doing another interview for Kat and Eita when the arrcanars start to show up.

**Q: **What do you think of Soifon? Is she scary or just plain adorable when she's with Yoruichi

**A: **I LOVE HER! I find her just freakin adorable when ever she's around Yoruichi or talking about Yoruichi! Her obsession with black cats is freakin adorable! I also love her because she can kick butt!

* * *

**Questions from Asuka**

**Q: **I have some questions for you, do you have any pet?

**A:** Yep, I have two. I have an absolutely adorable dog named Maxie and a turtle named Shelly.

**Q: **If not what kind of pet would you like to have?

**A:** Will if I didn't have any pets I would love to have a husky and I would probably name it Yuki since I want it to be pure white with blue eyes.

**Q: **I read you are from Mexico, It's awesome I'm from Mexico as well.

**A:** Really that's freaking awesome! First person I met on here from Mexico.

**Q: **What is your favorite dish?

**A:** My favorite dish is quesadillas.

**Q: **How come do you have an amazing imagination?

**A:**I'm not sure, I think my mother let me fall on my head when I was little lolz. No, just kidding or maybe it's the drugs xD Actually, I really don't know, since I was little I have always had a very active imagination. I guess when i got older and I realized people actually wrote everything they imagined I slowly got into it too. And now here I'm giving it a go trying to become a great writer :D

* * *

**Questions from Bookgal7**

**Q: **Also what would you do if you got to chat with your favorite BLEACH character?

**A:** I would flip! I would mostly faint if I was every in the presence of Shiro-chan! He's my absolute favorite bleach character! After my little episode I would probably have a long conversation with him trying to figure him out.

**Q: **Who is your favorite character?

**A:** I'll name you my top five favorite female Bleach characters; Hiyori, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Nel, and Tier. My top five favorite male Bleach characters; Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Byakuya, Grimmjow and Ichigo.

**Q: **Which captains/visored/shinigami/arrancar scare you the most?

**A:** Captain; Mayuri he's the only captain that freaks the crap out of me. Visored; none, I love them all! Shinigami; Aizen. Arrancar; Baraggan, Yammy, Nnoitra and Szayelaporro.

**Q: **Do you do any extra curricular activities? If so, what kinds?

**A:** Um, work? Does that count lol. Morning walks and going to the gym, I guess are my extracurricular activities now. When I was in high school I was in choir, band and art club.

**Q: **Which Bleach character would you most likely try to play a prank on?

**A: **Toshiro.

**Q: **What would the prank be?

**A:** I'm not sure, but I know I would send tons of candy baskets to him xD But other than that I'm not sure what kind of prank I would pull on him, yet.

**Q: **What character do you think most closely matches you? Why?

**A:** Bleach wise...I think the character that most closely matches me is, Orihime. She's one of my least favorite characters but I'm mostly like her in a lot of ways. Like in Naruto wise the character that closely matches me is Hinata. I'm defiantly like Hinata, I'm exactly like her, actually. Especially when it comes to the guy I like, expect I don't faint when I see him xD

* * *

**Um, I'll answer reviews and pms tomorrow :D**


	25. Chapter 22: The Sinister Feeling

**Hello everyone I'm back! Feeling much better, thanks to everyone for their kind words. Really helped me get back onto my feet. I was going to write a Halloween special but I just couldn't think of something to write, but I'm sure you guys don't mind and instead would probably enjoy more an actually chapter :D Be warned Ichi/Kat lovers this chapter will be all about Bya/Kat. Enjoy!**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Sinister Feeling**

**-Kat's POV-**

I slowly groaned feeling my whole body ache with pain. I tried to open my heavy eye lids; they just didn't seem to obey my orders. I slowly opened them and my eyes were met with the all too familiar ceiling from this morning, I frowned angrily. I could still feel some of my wounds burning…strange…why haven't I healed yet? I slowly tried to sit up whimpering out in pain as I slowly sat up. I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist helping me sit up right.

"Don't push yourself, you are still severely hurt." I heard Byakuya's voice come from beside me. I could hear the concern in his voice and felt my heart fluttered at the thought of Byakuya being worried about me.

"What happened?" I questioned softly. I was finally able to sit up right. I looked at my bandage arms and realized I was wearing a white robe instead of my clothes. "Did you…did you change me?" I questioned a little nervously.

"No, Captain Unohana did. I figured you wouldn't want me seeing you, even though I'm sure there is nothing new to see." Byakuya clarified. My eye twitched annoyed at Byakuya's last comment.

"That's not the point, doesn't matter what you have or haven't seen! Forget you ever saw that!" I muttered annoyed looking away from him embarrassed. I remember then about the fight and I quickly looked at Byakuya concerned. "What about Eita? Did he get arrest?" I questioned scared.

"No." Byakuya answered bluntly sitting down beside me. "Lieutenant Hisagi reported that Eita fled the scene when he felt more shinigami coming. He left you behind, yet you don't seem angry at him." Byakuya stated a little annoyed at Eita's actions.

"He must have felt you coming…figured I was better off with you." I mumbled softly looking at my lap. I noticed I wasn't wearing my mother's bracelet or Ichigo's. I panicked thinking I had lost them. That's why I haven't healed.

"Your stuff, they are on the table." Byakuya commented softly pointing at the table.

I tried to stand up, but it was no use, everything hurt too much to move. I turned to look at Byakuya nervously. I sighed softly getting the courage to actually look at Byakuya. I stared at his long black hair, which was kept up by the intricate white headpieces, kenseikan. It symbolizes his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki family, wearing one on top of his head and another on the right side. I wonder what his hair would feel like…soft…smooth…I wonder if I already know the feeling…? He is also wearing the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf **(A/N: About Byakuya's scarf, in some places it says it's light green, but in bleach wikia it says white. So, I'm sticking to white)**. He is also wearing fingerless white tekkou that cover only the back of his hands.

"Can, you, um, give me my bracelets, please?" I questioned softly.

Byakuya stood up walking towards the chair gently grabbing my mother's bracelet and also grabbed Ichigo's bracelet. He walked back towards me handing them back to me gently. I placed my mother's bracelet on my right wrist and gently clipped Ichigo's on my other wrist. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Mizu." I whispered softly letting my hair and eyes change color whilst water covered my wounds. They slowly started to heal. I sighed relief feeling the pain going away. After a couple of minutes of healing myself I let myself go back to normal. I opened my eyes again and noticed Byakuya looking at me strangely.

"What was that?" Byakuya questioned surprised.

"My powers." I replied softly. I was finally able to move freely without feeling any pain.

"You healed Eita and the ryoka that night." Byakuya stated seriously.

"Yes. I almost died healing them…but I healed them." I explained softly remembering that night.

"Why didn't you let them die?" Byakuya questioned.

"Eita is my best friend and like a brother I never had. Ichigo…will…I love him. Isn't that what you do for someone you love? You are willing to give up everything for them?" I questioned softly touching the bracelet Ichigo gave me.

"The orange hair ryoka…what is he to you?" Byakuya questioned slowly.

I looked at him, "My boyfriend." I replied speaking the truth. But for some reason, I felt guilty for telling him so straight forward. Why was I feeling guilty? I don't understand. "Are you angry?" I questioned softly. If Eita and he are telling me the truth…then he hearing I moved on…must really hurt.

"No." Byakuya simply replied sighing softly. His slate gray eyes stared into mine softly. "If I also moved on a long time ago…I see no reason why you shouldn't have been able to move on." Byakuya replied softly. But I could sense the angry and hurt in his reply. I looked up at him feeling that guilt again. I couldn't stand being the source of his pain.

"I don't mean to hurt you on purpose." I whispered remorsefully. "I-I-I just don't remember anything. I wish I could remember…remember what we had…but I can't." I whispered softly. "The only thing I know is my heart feels something for you, something that my mind has long forgot. But I also know my feelings for Ichigo are true." I explained myself.

"What would you do if you remembered?" Byakuya questioned softly. "I don't believe that would change how you feel about Kurosaki Ichigo, it would only make you realized the deep love you had for me." Byakuya explained softly. Byakuya sat down beside me placing his hand gently onto my cheek.

I stared into his slate gray eyes. My heart was beating like a jack rabbit at Byakuya's touch. My palms were sweating, I was nervous.

"Do you believe knowing what you felt for me, would make anything easier?" Byakuya questioned softly cupping my cheek. I was scared he might try to kiss me again. I don't know I have it in me to hit him again. I think Byakuya noticed my nervousness and leaned back slightly. "I will not kiss you again, unless you tell me to." Byakuya assured me.

"Why, why did you bring me here...Captain Kuchiki?" I questioned confuse. I knew he hated to be called by his first name. I didn't wish to upset him for some strange reason.

"Byakuya." Byakuya simply replied. "You have always called me Byakuya. I see no reason why you should stop now." Byakuya explained to me softly. "You may not remember your love for me. But, I remember very clearly my feelings for you. I swore I would never let anything happen to you, I'm keeping my promise…I made to you." Byakuya explained seriously standing up. Byakuya walked to the doors stopping at it. "Change and shower, I'll make sure breakfast is ready. Also, try not to run away again." Byakuya muttered stepping out of his room.

I slowly got up from the bed looking around the huge room. I made my way towards the chair looking at my clean clothes. I removed all of the bandages from my, now, healed body. I walked into the huge bathroom looking around it strangely. I got that strange feeling of being in here before, again. I hate getting this feeling. I quickly took my shower stepping out and changed into my clothes. I stepped in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. My eyes widen in confused when my hair suddenly changed to gold and my eyes turned bright gold.

"Suna?" I whispered confused.

I hissed out in pain when my head started to throb in pain. I placed both of my hands on my head trying to stop the throbbing in my head. I doubled over in pain holding my hands in place.

"Kat?" I heard Byakuya's concern voice come from the open door.

"Byakuya." I whimpered out in pain holding my head. Byakuya stepped forward placing his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly images ran through my head at his touch.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Kat stood in front of Byakuya's mirror brushing her recent showered hair. Kat giggled happily when a younger Byakuya appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Byakuya softly placed his chin on Kat's shoulder looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Nervous about becoming Mrs. Kuchiki?' Byakuya mumbled asked her shoulder.

Kat smiled happily at her black hair lover.

"No, just, really excited." Kat stated truthfully. She wasn't nervous at all about marrying Byakuya. She knew what she wanted, no questions asked. She knew what she felt for him. She wants to marry Byakuya.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

I looked up at Byakuya a little confused and dizzy at the sudden images that flashed through my mind. Byakuya wrapped his arm around my waist helping me out of the bathroom. He gently sat me down on the chair making sure I was alright.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya questioned concerned.

"My head hurts." I muttered softly rubbing my temples.

"Unohana said it would be normal for your head to hurt. It would mean you are starting to remember." Byakuya spoke a little relief.

"You sound happy at that thought." I muttered softly

"It would make things a lot easier between us." Byakuya replied.

"But, it would make things more complicated between Ichigo and me." I countered seriously.

"Come, you should eat some breakfast. It will help you get your memories back." Byakuya stated seriously leading the way out of his room. I looked at my bracelet noticing it went back to normal. I will have to talk with Suna about this later…I don't understand why I went into Suna mode. I slowly walked out after Byakuya following him to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

Eita yawned tiredly lying down on a roof. Yoruichi jumped onto his stomach looking at Eita seriously. Eita glared at her sitting up right.

"You did a shit of a job keeping my body in shape." Eita spat angrily at Yoruichi.

"If I remember correctly it was Kisuke who trained you for the most part, I barely started to train you." Yoruichi correct him slyly.

"You call that training?! You were trying to kill me!" Eita hissed annoyed.

"How much do you remember, Eita?" Yoruichi questioned seriously.

"Well for starters, you aren't a cat." Eita stated. "Why are you even that form? But, I remember everything." Eita added shrugging. Eita stood up looking towards the senzaikyu yawning a little.

"Keeps me better hidden." Yoruichi stated in her manly voice.

"Right." Eita muttered annoyed. "I haven't felt Kurosaki's reiatsu in a while. They must be hidden." Eita spoke thoughtful. "Kat seems to be doing better." Eita also added relief.

"Did you ever doubt it? Byakuya would never let anything happen to Kat. She was his first love, that's not something you forget easily." Yoruichi reminded Eita jumping onto his shoulder.

"Kat seems to have forgotten about him very easily." Eita muttered annoyed.

"Memory loss isn't something you can control, Eita." Yoruichi stated seriously.

"I know. I just think…Byakuya is better for Kat. Byakuya doesn't hold her back. Byakuya pushes her to move forward. Ichigo…he never lets Kat try, he just wants to protect her." Eita spoke seriously.

"It's not your place to decide for her." Yoruichi stated.

"I know." Eita spoke annoyed. "Let's go, Kat will find an opportunity to escape Byakuya and meet us at the senzaikyu." Eita spoke seriously jumping off towards the senzaikyu.

* * *

**-With Ichigo-**

Ichigo lay down on the cold ground staring at the ceiling of the dim lighted tunnel, his arms resting behind his neck. He focused on trying to find Kat's reiatsu. Since yesterday that he felt Kat's reiatsu fade away slowly he became concerned, fearing the worst. Ichigo closed his eyes sighing softly when he could feel Kat's reiatsu become stronger.

"_She's fine. Don't worry Kat…I'll find you_." Ichigo vowed to himself seriously. "_I'm almost to the senzaikyu, you'll surely be there already waiting for me._" Ichigo tried to assure himself. "_Be careful Kat._" Ichigo thought seriously. "_There is still something I need to say back to you, something I should have told you when you woke up from the coma._" Ichigo thought turning onto his side whilst his fingertips softly ran over the carrot locket.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

"Where are we going?" I questioned confused as we walked around the deserted Kuchiki manor.

"Your favorite place in the manor." Byakuya explained amicably. I walked alongside him looking around the huge gardens. I stopped looking at the small pond with a couple of flowers planted around it. I smiled softly looking at the ground getting that relaxed feeling of being here before.

I looked to my side a little surprised when I felt someone grab my hand softly waiting to see if I would pull it away or not. It felt strange, good strange though. I looked up at him trying to figure out what he was thinking or at least feeling. Damn him, he really is a hard person to figure out. Byakuya tugged on my hand pulling me towards another direction in the garden. I gasped a little surprised when we reached a garden that was secluded away from the main garden. I slowly walked over to the white bench in the middle of the beautiful small garden. I walked around it softly, my hand softly brushing over the white bench. I looked up at Byakuya a little confused at how relaxed I felt here.

"Why does it feel like I've been here before?" I questioned confused.

"This was your favorite place to come when you wanted to be alone. I purposed to you here, too." Byakuya explained.

I walked around the garden looking at the white chrysanthemum flowers and the other different colors of chrysanthemum flowers. I looked up at the huge sakura tree that leaned over the bench casting a nice shadow over it. I looked down at the bench and then back at Byakuya.

"Why won't you save Rukia?" I questioned softly. "Why not keep Hisana's promise you made to her?"

"How do you know about Hisana?" Byakuya questioned shocked.

Oh snap. Uh, what do I say?

"It's, um, complicated…I really can't go into detail." I muttered softly.

"Even with your memories gone, you still say the same things." Byakuya spoke amused.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned softly looking at him.

"I want you to remember. I spent over a 100 years thinking you were dead. I spent several years mourning your death. I spent months fight away my feelings for Hisana, I didn't think it was fair to get over you. After I finally gave in to my feelings for Hisana, she became ill and passed away. I spent another several years mourning Hisana's death." Byakuya explained seriously stepping towards me. He stood in front of me removing some of my hair from my face placing it behind my ear gently. "At first, I felt like I was betraying you and your memory…" Byakuya started off slowly.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about it…" I interrupted him softly. "They say you can love two people at the same time…before I never really paid much attention to that saying. Actually, I thought that wasn't possible. But, now…" I spoke softly. "I don't remember anything…but, I get this feeling around you. Somewhere deep down inside of me I know I love you. But I just can't remember that feeling. But, I know I love Ichigo." I explained softly. "If I moved on, I see no reason why you couldn't have." I explained softly holding his hand. I smiled softly at him.

We stood in silence looking at each other.

"I have to go." I whispered softly holding his hand. "I have to help Eita save Rukia." I spoke seriously.

"I can't let you go." Byakuya replied seriously. "Yesterday you were lucky I was looking for you. Staying by my side keeps you safe." Byakuya explained seriously. "Nobody harms you because I brought you into this family long ago…you were to be my wife…people respect you because of that." Byakuya explained seriously.

I looked at him sadly pulling my hand away from him.

"If you loved Hisana why not keep her promise?" I questioned a little angry. "Rukia is dating my best friend; Rukia is my best friend, too. I won't let anything happen to her." I spoke seriously looking into his slate gray eyes.

"I see. That's why Eita is so serious about saving Rukia. He isn't doing it for you, because you are helping the orange hair ryoka. No, he's doing it because he fell in love with Rukia." Byakuya stated seriously.

"Why else would anyone risk their lives for someone?" I whispered softly touching my chest where the scars Ichigo and Eita were supposed to have where at.

I stepped towards Byakuya placing my hand gently on his cheek and felt the warmth surge through my body again. I closed my eyes softly, feeling my heart content. But, it also felt guilty…I'm with Ichigo, I'm dating Ichigo. I love Ichigo and I have sworn myself to him.

"Maybe, if I had remembered things from long ago…we could have been something, again. I love Ichigo now. I want to be with him now." I whispered softly. "I'm sorry…about this." I added softly. "Kaji."

I opened my bright red eyes staring in his slate gray eyes. They were filled with hurt…heartbreak. My heart started to cringe in pain at the sight of his gray eyes. I pulled away from him stumbling to put some distance between us. A wall of flames formed in between us separating us. I stared at him through the burning flames feeling regret course through my body again. A part of me didn't want to leave his side. Suddenly my vision blurred up. I slowly brought the back of my hand to my eyes. I was shocked when I felt something warm and wet on my hand. I pulled my hand away looking at the tear drops on my hand. I…I…I was crying…? Why was I crying? I quickly made a run for it before I regretted leaving Byakuya's side. I jumped out of the Kuchiki manor looking around the empty streets. I grabbed a fist full of my shirt feeling the pain in my chest intensify. My tears wouldn't stop. They just keep pouring out of my eyes like a freaking waterfall. Why do I feel like this?! It feels like a piece of my heart has been taken away! I suddenly froze in my spot shocked. I looked up at the distance looking at the white towers in the center of Seireitei.

"Ichigo…" I spoke scared. I quickly ran towards Ichigo feeling his reiatsu raising. No, he was already fighting against Renji! I quickly ran down the streets of Seireitei as fast as my legs would take me.

"Catalina-chan."

I stopped dead in my tracks. My body went rigid with fear, all of my blood left my body as I became pale. It felt like I've just seen a ghost, oh how I wish it was a ghost. But no, it's someone much worse. Suddenly that voice caused me to remember something that had happen months ago. I've heard that voice once before already. I slowly turned around. My grayish-bluish hues stared into a pair of sinister brown-chocolate eyes. Those eyes had me paralyzed in fear, I couldn't move. I couldn't run. I couldn't yell. I was suddenly wishing I hadn't left Byakuya's side, he was right, I was saver by his side.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

(**A/N: This flashback is from chapter 8, it's to help you jog your memory**.)

_I stopped walking when my phone went off and I opened it seeing there was a hollow nearby. I texted Eita saying I would take care of it._

**_Kat: I'll take care of it =P_**

**_Eita: Whatever don't screw up =P_**

_Oh nice support, ass. I ran off to the direction where the hollow was at and saw it about to attack a soul._

_"Kage!" I shouted. My eyes turned bright violet whilst my hair turned pitch black. I ran towards the hollow whilst moving my hands around. Shadows shot out towards the hollow wrapping around him holding him down and with my own shadow turned it into a sharp spear slicing his head in half._

_"She's perfect just like I thought." _

_I turned around looking around the area when I heard that voice in my head. It sounded so familiar. I just didn't know where I've heard it before. I looked around confused and let my hair and eyes go back to their normal color. I looked around one last time and headed back home. That was strange. It felt like someone was watching me and then that voice…how did I hear that voice?_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Aizen…" I whispered staring at the brown scholarly hair captain. His squared glasses gave off a small glimmer

A lump formed in my throat. The whole air was filled with a sinister reiatsu…such a sinister feeling. How can no one feel such evil radiating off of him?

"Taking by the fact you haven't attacked me yet…you really don't remember what happened long ago?" Aizen questioned amused taking slow steps towards me.

Every step he took towards me, I took one back scared.

"But, if you don't remember anything…why are you so scared of me?" Aizen questioned amused.

I kept stepping backwards when it happened. My back ran into a wall. Oh god, this is the end. Aizen stepped towards me standing in front of me, looking at me through his squared glasses. He seemed pleased to see me.

"So tell me, Catalina-chan, why are you so scared of me if you know nothing about me?" He questioned.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." I was able to stammer out scared.

"You have always had my interest…there was something different about you, even now your reiatsu is still different from everyone." Aizen stated seriously.

Someone help me, please.

Aizen was about to grab my arm when he suddenly stopped.

"Hm, even though you don't remember him, he still does everything in his power to make sure you are alright." Aizen muttered amazed. "First love, such a silly thing really. Oh well, I will see you around Catalina-chan. Say hello to Eita for me, tell him, I'm waiting." Aizen smirked sinisterly walking away.

_He doesn't know about me, not being from here…_

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Bya/Kat moments. Aizen has finally appeared and what could he possibly want with Kat. Does he or doesn't he know about Kat not being from the bleach dimension. Stay tune to find out more and get the answers to these questions :D**

**Next chapter Ichigo's and Renji's fight! **

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter "First Love" by: Utada Hikaru and "Somebody That I Used to Know" by: Gotye Ft. Kimbra  
**

**-I'm actually cheering for Byakuya at this point, since Kat's and Byakuya's love just seems so cute.**

**-I felt like I'm rushing The Sneak Entry Arc in this chapter anybody else? Or do you guys feel it's fine at this pace or would you like to see more things from the original bleach plot?**

**1. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**2. Byakuya's and Kat's song is "First Love" by: Utada Hikaru. I still haven't found one for Kat and Ichigo.**

**3. Thinking of making a deviantart so all of you can see how I drew Eita, Kat, Kat's bracelet and her spirits, and anything else that isn't part of the original Bleach story line. Not sure yet, but, I'm thinking I probably will, just not sure when.**

**4. So, there are only a couple of chapters lifted for The Sneak Entry Arc. Soon The Rescue Arc will begin and things will get a lot more interesting!**

**Byez guys, I'm not sure when I'll update again but keep an eye open for it :D**


	26. Chapter 23: So Close, Yet, So Far Away

**Ello everyone! I'm back. My excuse for not updating is…it seems I have falling into a procrastinator phase, sorry guys. I gotta shake out of this phase xD But anyways chapter 23 is here! Enjoy my ducklings!**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: So Close, Yet So Far Away

_You are so close_

_Yet so far away_

_Will I ever reach you?_

_Will you ever reach me?_

_I wait the day our fingers will touch again_

* * *

I just stood there taking deep breaths not fully comprehending what had just happened. _That was Aizen, I'm sure of it. He almost took me. I'm confused….does he not know about me not being from here? Does he not know about me, that I know everything that is going to happen? What the hell just happened?!_ I stood there placing my hand over my heart trying to calm it down. _I just need to relax_. I closed my eyes taking some more deep breaths trying to calm down before I went into a panic attack. I sighed looking up to the sky. _And Eita, why does he want me to tell Eita that?_

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_"So, you still don't remember." Eita murmured softly. "Byakuya is right, you know, about everything. You and he meet nearly 100 years ago. You were engaged. Back then, I was the Lieutenant of the 11__th__ division and best friends with Byakuya. I remember that I found out about Aizen that night…I went after the captains and lieutenants that were sent that night. Byakuya and I warned you to stay home, you didn't listen of course. The last thing I remember is you falling to the ground in a puddle of blood beside me. Then…then there was that purple light that wrapped around us." Eita explained softly and slightly confused._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

_What did Eita mean about, he found out about Aizen that night? Did he find out about Aizen experimenting? No, when Eita spoke Aizen's name…there was so much hate in it. No, he found something else out about Aizen. Eita, what didn't you tell me?_ I was suddenly knocked out of my deep thoughts when I felt Ichigo's and Renji's reiatsu again. _Ichigo_. I finished calming myself down pushing myself off the wall. I ran down the direction I felt their reiatsu coming from not bothering to notice there was another reiatsu following me. I jumped onto the roof deciding it was faster this way. I took deep breaths landing on one knee on a nearby building near the bottom of a pair of stairs that led up to the senzaikyu. I looked down when the sound of metal clashing against metal echo through the air. The vast amount of reiatsu covered the whole area making me nervous. I looked down, my heart speeding up in happiness at the sight below me. _ICHIGO!_ My insides screamed at the sight of my orange hair lover fighting against Renji. I could make out some blood running down Ichigo's forehead. My stomach cringe at the sight of Ichigo hurt.

I frowned slightly when I couldn't quiet hear what they were saying from all the way up here. _I should go stand by Ganju and Hanataro, I think that's their names, and wait for Ichigo to finish his battle against Renji_. I was about to jump down when someone grabbed the back of my shirt keep me in place before I could jump down. I turned to look at whoever had grabbed me. I was pissed at the fact someone dared to keep me from my strawberry. I'm so close to him now. I won't let anything stop me from being next to him now. I turned to look at the person glaring draggers at them.

"Let me go, Byakuya." I hissed angrily.

"It's dangerous." He stated bluntly keeping me in place.

"So, let me go. I'm so close to him now, if I have to fight you to get to him…I will." I stated seriously looking into his slate gray eyes with my serious bluish-grayish eyes.

Byakuya didn't say anything. He simply stood beside me making sure I didn't move. I sighed annoyed turning back to Ichigo's fight. _I will find a way to get past Byakuya. I just have to find an opening_. I watched Zabimaru lashed out towards Ichigo and he barely dodged it. I flinched slightly worrying that he might get severely hurt. _Oh, who am I kidding, he's going to get hurt._ I watched Ichigo dodge Renji's attacks, but, whilst he dodged the attacks I noticed Ichigo studying his attacks intently. _I guess Kisuke did teach him well._ I watched Ichigo get the upper hand when Renji attacked for the third time. Ichigo ran towards him ready to attack him when Renji simply move out of the way. Renji swing his zanpakuto onto Ichigo's shoulder cutting him. I gasped scared stepping forward to try and stop the fight. I groaned angrily when I felt Byakuya tug on my shirt pulling me back to my spot. I groaned angrily turning to look at him.

"Let go." I hissed angrily. My hands turned into fist.

"I told you, it's dangerous." Byakuya stated annoyed this time.

"And I told you, I don't care!" I hissed-yelled at him angrily. "He needs me!" I shouted angrily. "I didn't gain these powers to hide behind him! I didn't train so hard to just stand by and watch him fight!" I shouted angrily shoving his arm away from me. "I'm only here to save Rukia. I'm only here because she's my friend, because she means the world to Eita and because she's Ichigo friend. I didn't come back because of you! I don't remember you! I don't know you! Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

_I knew I shouldn't be shouting these things to him. But, I'm angry. I'm just standing around watching Ichigo get hurt whilst this man holds me back. This supposed man I love. I don't remember those feelings. No matter how much my body screams that I did/do…I don't remember those feelings and I don't want to._ I stared into his hurt slate gray eyes with my intense bluish-grayish eyes. I tried to pull away from him again, but it was no use, he wouldn't let go.

"Why won't you let me go?!" I shouted angrily. I looked at the ground angrily away from him. "You're going to force me to say things I'll probably regret later." I spoke angrily still not looking at him.

"Say it." Byakuya stated angrily narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't love you. I don't remember ever having those feelings for you! So…So…So, why won't you let me go?!" I shouted angrily. My eyes shut when I felt anger tears run down my cheeks.

"I would believe those words Kat…if you would look at me straight in the eye when you told me those things." Byakuya replied back curtly.

I snapped opened my eyes looking at the ground below me, ashamed. _He was right. I can't even look him in the eye when I tell him, I don't love him. Is it because somewhere deep down in my heart…I don't want to hurt him. I would be lying to him and myself if I told him I didn't love him. Because somewhere deep down I feel like…I do. I just constantly ignore it. _I shut my eyes in frustration. _Why is this so hard?! Why did it get so hard?! I'm only supposed to love Ichigo! No one else!_I looked up scared when I felt Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuate. I turned back to the battle field and saw a cloud of smoke covering everything. I hugged myself tightly feeling my heart tighten at the sight of all the smoke. I couldn't see if Ichigo was alright.

* * *

**-With Eita-**

Eita stood on the roof looking out to the distance with Yoruichi on his shoulder.

"Ichigo's fighting." Eita muttered softly watching all the shinigamis run past him to the direction he felt Ichigo's coming from. "Seems he's fighting that red head that came with Byakuya." Eita muttered sitting down on the roof watching the sitting sun.

"Kat is near that area with Byakuya." Yoruichi pointed out, also staring out to the direction the reiatsu was coming from.

"Byakuya probably stopped her before she could interfere." Eita mumbled holding his shoulder that had started to hurt again.

"Do you want me to take a look at your wound?" Yoruichi questioned from Eita's shoulder.

"Nah, it just hurts. It's fine." Eita replied bored.

"We should rest for today, Eita." Yoruichi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. It's getting dark anyways." Eita mumbled lying down on the roof. Eita looked up studying the pinkish-orange sky above him. He watched how the clouds were slowly being replaced by stars, the sun by the moon. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow…Yoruichi." Eita mumbled seriously.

"I know. I can feel it, too." Yoruichi also expressed her worries.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I watched relieved when I saw Ichigo standing there panting. _He didn't seem hurt, but I knew he was seriously injured…he just didn't show it_. I continued hugging myself looking intently at Ichigo, waiting, to see what would happen next. _I wish I could stand closer so I could him help…or at least give him some reassuring words. But no, I'm stuck up on this roof because Byakuya won't let me go._ I watched him stand there, deep in thought about something. _Oh god, was he giving up? That, that would be a major change in the bleach plot!_ I was about to jump forward and fight Byakuya off if I had too. But, I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed Ichigo stand up straight…_he looked so sure of himself_. _It was like he had regained his resolve again of why he had come here_. I smiled happily knowing Ichigo would never give up…he wouldn't give into despair so easily. _That's why I love him. He's my beacon of light in the darkness…when I'm lost and confuse…he's my light that guides me back to the light._

He lifted his zanpakuto over his shoulder and I watch him talk with Renji again. _Again, this annoyed me because I can't hear what they are saying…I tried to remember about the first episodes of Bleach…but my memory is very foggy on the events that happened during this arc. I mean, they are like the first episodes…there could be so many small details I don't remember. Like I have no idea what's going to happen tomorrow…what happens after Ichigo defeats Renji…nothing, I can't remember exactly what happens._ I looked at Ichigo when I felt him releasing his energy and I noticed Renji get shocked, almost scared. But just as quickly he lost it he quickly regained his composure, not letting Ichigo's vast reiatsu scare him off.

I watched Ichigo attack Renji once more. Ichigo dodged and countered all of Renji's attacks as he neared him. I stared amazed at the fight before me. I quickly covered my eyes with my arms blocking any debris or dirt from coming into my eyes from the giant explosion caused by Ichigo's attack. I tried to hold my ground but the wind was so strong, if it wasn't for Byakuya's hand on my back. I would have been blown away from the impact of the explosion. I opened my eyes slightly looking through the small cracks my arms made. I tried to see what had happened. I slowly lowered my arms watching Renji's hair get cut loose flapping all over the place because of the wind caused by the explosion. I watched his zanpakuto get destroyed falling to the ground. I sadly watched the scene before me whilst Renji is slightly blown back from the impact. I watched Ichigo talk to Renji once more whilst Renji talks back to him. _I wanted to hear the words exchanged between them. I wanted to be by Ichigo's side right now. I wanted to feel his warmth radiating off his body when I hugged him. I wanted to feel safe and protected once again._ I watched Renji collapse in front of Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted with all my might about to jump down towards him.

I feel someone grab the back of my shirt pulling me over their shoulder.

"ICHIGO!" I shouted again, this time a shout of sadness.

_I know he heard me. Because right before he collapsed he turned to my direction, our eyes briefly made contact before Byakuya shunpo away_. I only saw his lips mouth my name as he passed out. I felt my tears streamed down my cheeks as the senzaikyu got farther and farther away from my view_. I was so close…yet so far away from him, Ichigo._ I sadly closed my tearful eyes letting the setting sun disappear from my view.

"I hate you…"I whispered angrily at Byakuya.

I felt his grip tighten a little around my waist. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it held nothing but hurt. I relaxed defeated on Byakuya's shoulders…I wasn't getting away from him anytime soon.

"You don't mean it." Byakuya bluntly replied.

* * *

**-With Ichigo-Nobody's POV-**

"ICHIGO!" The voice seemed nothing but a whisper from where Ichigo stood, but he was positive he heard right.

"_Kat!_" That was the only thing that ran through Ichigo's mind at the sound of that voice.

Ichigo's head snapped up, looking towards the direction the voice had come from.

"KAT!" Ichigo shouted weakly.

His concerned amber eyes locked with a pair of sadden bluish-grayish eyes that quickly disappeared from his view. But not before hearing her shout his name again.

"ICHIGO!" Was the last thing he heard from her before she disappeared from his view.

"_Kat, I was so close to her! What happen?! Where did she go?! Who took her?!_" All those questions ran through Ichigo's mind as he stared at the roof where Kat once stood. Ichigo's vision started to blur over in darkness passing out. "_Kat…_" Was the last thing he thought about before passing out.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

Byakuya had put me down a while ago, but made sure I didn't make a run for it. _Like I could out run him? Inazuma's speed would only last like 10 minutes! He would catch up to me once I slowed down! _I sighed defeated. I haven't felt Ichigo's reiatsu for a while now, too. He's probably underground with Hanataro who's taking care of his wounds. I quietly followed Byakuya. _We haven't talked since my little outburst a while ago. And I'm glad, because I'm still angry at him. I could've been with Ichigo right now. I wonder where we are going anyways._

"Where are we going?" I questioned bluntly not making eye contact with Byakuya.

Byakuya didn't reply and I just scoffed at him annoyed. _Jerk_. After a while of walking we finally walked into a building. We made our way down a couple of halls when we walked into a room. I gasped a little when I saw Renji's injury body on the ground. I felt my stomach doing back flips…_poor Renji_.

"We should call for the 4th division." I heard Momo whimper sadly.

I stared at the back of her head her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. She is wearing the normal shinigami robes with her 5th division's lieutenant armband. I leaned slightly forward to get a better view of Izuru who also stood there with Momo. I looked at his blue eyes that were looking down at Renji concerned. His shoulder-length blond hair is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head and the third combed to cover his left eyes. He is also wearing the standard shinigami robes with his 3rd division's lieutenant armband.

"That won't be necessary." Byakuya stated bluntly.

I turned to look at him shocked when he stated those words.

"Why?!" Momo questioned just as shocked as me.

"If he was stupid enough to go out to fight alone he should have at least defeated his opponent. I have no use for someone useless like him if he couldn't even win." Byakuya spoke harshly. I stared at him disbelief.

"BUT-" Momo was about to protest angrily when Izuru placed his arm in front of Momo seriously.

"Izuru?" Momo questioned confused.

"I'm sorry about lieutenant Hinamori's behavior, Captain Kuchiki." Izuru spoke apologetically bowing to Byakuya.

"Take him to jail." Byakuya simply ordered walking away from them. I stood there glaring at the ground turning my hands into a fist angrily. I felt Byakuya stop walking when he noticed I wasn't following.

"Catalina, let's go." Byakuya ordered sternly.

I completely ignored him looking at Renji breathing hard.

"_I know what you are thinking, don't do it!_" Chi ordered seriously.

"If you won't help him…I will." I hissed angrily at Byakuya.

I stepped forward before Byakuya could stop me kneeling down beside Renji.

"Kage!" I shouted forming a purple barrier around us, stopping anyone from interfering.

I looked down at Renji sadly.

"Don't worry Renji…everything is going to be ok." I whispered softly.

Renji barely opened his eyes looking at me. It seemed like he was going and coming out of consciousness.

"It's you…why are you helping me…?" He whimpered out in pain. "I tried to kill you…" He stated through pants.

I smiled sadly at him.

"I'm not the type to hold a grudge." I murmured softly. "You're a close friend of Rukia…a friend of Rukia, is a friend of mine." I answered softly. "Mizu." I whispered softly whilst keeping Kage on too.

"Catalina, stop." I heard Byakuya ordered sternly from the other side of the barrier.

Water formed all over Renji's body until he was completely covered by water. The water started to glow bright blue. I whimper out in pain when I felt Renji's more severe wounds absorb onto my body. _I won't be able to completely heal him. I'll just absorb the more serious wounds._ I yelled out in pain when I felt the piercing pain run through my body. I could feel blood running down my body.

"Catalina, stop!" Byakuya ordered worriedly now, when he hear me yell out in pain.

"She's bleeding." I heard Momo state concerned.

"Call the fourth division." Byakuya ordered angrily.

_Yeah, now you call the fourth division_. I continued to heal Renji's body when I felt that he would be ok I stopped healing letting Kage's barrier shuttered into pieces around us. I fell onto my side panting for air. My whole body was agonizing in pain…if this is how Renji felt…I can only imagine Ichigo's pain.

"What did you do?" Byakuya hissed annoyed.

"What you wouldn't." I replied weakly. My eyelids were slowly closing. _I was going to pass out. At least…I saved Renji_.

* * *

**-Nobody's POV-**

Byakuya held onto Kat's bloodily body whilst everyone waited for the fourth division to arrive.

"How sweet." Gin cooed slyly from the wall. "Same old Kat-chan, compassionate for others like always." Gin continued slyly. "But I must admit. She has become a tad rebellious." Gin added amused. "If I remember correctly, she never went against your orders." Gin continued trying to get under Byakuya's skin.

Byakuya just glared at Gin.

"Oh, that face is so scary, Captain Kuchiki." Gin said pretending to be scared by Byakuya's glare.

"Captain Ichimaru." Momo stated shocked.

"Kira let's go. Abarai has been taking care of." Gin stated simply walking out of the room with Izuru behind him. "Oh, before I forget, Captain Kuchiki, an urgent captain meeting has been called." Gin mentioned it casually to Byakuya whilst walking out.

Byakuya didn't reply but just looked down at Kat. Momo laid out another mat for Kat. Byakuya gently placed her down on the mat. Byakuya stood up turning to look at Momo seriously.

"Make sure she is properly taking care of." Byakuya ordered seriously stepping out of the room.

Momo stood there watching Byakuya's retreating back confused at the protectiveness over the girl.

"Wow, Abarai really got messed up." A voice stated bored from behind Momo.

Momo screamed out scared. She turned around and was surprised to see Toshiro standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo stated surprised.

"Oi, I'm a captain now, you should probably address me by my title." Toshiro stated bored whilst looking at Momo.

"Forget about that! How do you captains always arrive in a room without making a noise?!" Momo protested.

Toshiro just looked at her and turned his gaze to Kat who lied on the ground taking deep breaths.

"_It's the same girl from the other day. She must be the ryoka who wasn't to be harm…seems she harmed herself._" Toshiro turned to look at Renji who was almost healed. He narrowed his eyes at Kat seriously. "_She almost completely healed him. But in return she received all of his wounds, such strange ability._" Toshiro pondered confused. "_Almost like a cruse…_" Toshiro contemplated.

* * *

**-Next Day-Kat's POV- **

I slowly opened my eyes still feeling pain running through my wounded body._ It probably still hasn't been 12 hours._ I slowly sat up whimpering out in pain. _Everything hurt so much._ I ignored all of the pain looking around the empty room. I was back in Byakuya's room and he wasn't here. This was my chance to make a run for it. I forced myself to stand from the bed. I lost my balanced a couple of times as I stepped forward. I quickly grabbed ahold of a chair beside me keeping my balance. I placed my hand over my stomach feeling the bandages around it. I felt something warm on the bandage and I pulled my hand away. I saw the red blood on my hand_. I can't worry about it right now…I need to get out of here and go find everyone_. I looked out the window seeing the sun barely rising. _It's barely dawn_. I looked at my wrists and noticed I was still wearing my bracelets. I was also still in my clothes. I quickly sneaked out of the Kuchiki Manor. _After so many times of sneaking out of here, I had gotten pretty good at it_.

I jumped down onto the empty streets of Seireitei groaning in pain when I landed on the ground. I fell onto my side groaning in pain. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. I forced myself to stand up and stumbled my way to the senzaikyu before people noticed I was gone. As I stumbled down the streets as I watched the sun rising and sighed to myself softly. _I'll be able to heal myself soon and then I'll be able to move faster._ I leaned against a wall resting, trying to get some of my strength back.

"Ho, you must be one of those ryokas." I heard a voice state happily from in front of me.

_Great, just what I needed!_ I looked up scared holding my stomach. I saw a large shinigami with thick, bushy eyebrows and long, double-braided hair standing there. His shinigami robes are different from the standard shinigami uniform. It leaves the left side of his chest and abdomen bare. He has a tattoo of three tomoe encircling each other on his left shoulder.

"You being injured might make this a little less exciting. But, it doesn't matter." The man spoke happily.

_This is not good._ I was about to force myself to use one of my abilities when the wall beside me exploded. I stumbled away from the wall covering my face with my arms blocking all the dirt and rocks from hitting my face. I fell onto one of my knees using my hands to keep me up. I took deep breaths trying to breathe normally. My whole body is shaking, _I feel so weak…everything hurts._ I looked up to see what had happened. I sigh relieved when I saw it was Chad. _Thank god. I don't think I would have won against this guy._

"Chad." I panted out happily.

Chad looked down at me shocked when he saw me kneeling there. By the looks of his reaction it seems that I'm in worse shape than I thought I was.

"Kat." Chad stated surprised.

"I, 3rd seat of 8th division, Tatsufusa Enjoji, will not let you pass!" The huge guy in front of us spoke confidently.

Chad quickly stood in front of me blocking my view of the shinigami in front of us. Whilst Chad fought against that guy I tried to use Mizu's healing abilities again, but it was no use. I still couldn't use it. I looked up when I saw Chad punch the shinigami from the corner of my eye. I looked up at the sky watching the guy disappear from my view. _I wonder how that feels? Great, now I'm just thinking random things. Probably from the blood lose._ Suddenly I froze in my spot when I felt a huge and deadly reiatsu coming all the way from the senzaikyu. _What…What…is this…? Oh my god…Kenpachi_.

"Ichigo!" I shouted scared. I quickly stood up facing the senzaikyu that was at the distance. I hissed out in pain holding my stomach. _That was a bad idea. Will everything so far has been a bad idea._

"You felt it too, Kat." Chad questioned me seriously.

I nodded softly.

"We have to go help him Chad!" I stated scared and concerned. Suddenly I started to cough doubling over in pain holding my bleeding stomach. _This really wasn't a good idea._

"Is it ok for you to be moving around?" Chad questioned concerned placing a hand on my shoulder gently.

"No, not really…but, Ichigo needs me." I stated seriously. Sucking up the pain that is coursing through my body I stood up straight again. "We just might move a little slow." I stated sheepishly rubbing the back of my head whilst I held my other arm around my stomach.

"Do you know how to get to where Ichigo is?" Chad questioned.

"Yup." I answered. _I mean seriously, every time I came so close to reaching Rukia someone has to drag me away. I pretty much know my way to the senzaikyu by now._

"Let's go." Chad stated motioning with his head to move forward.

I nodded running after him.

"Wow, now that really was a show." I heard someone speak in a lazy manner. I tried to look for the source of the voice but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I looked up bewildered when I saw red, flower petals gracefully falling down around us. _Strange, there isn't a tree around here._ I looked up where the petals where coming from and watched someone jumped down landing gracefully in front of us with a pink, flowered ladies kimono, draped over him with a straw hat covering his face from us. But, I already knew who it was. The shinigami slowly lifted his straw hat slightly letting us get a better view of him. _Shunsui Kyoraku…_

"Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th Squad Captain." Shunsui spoke in a mellow demeanor. "Pleased to meet you." He added.

I stood there speechless looking at his gray eyes then slowly moving to look at his wavy brown hair. His hair is tied up in his famous long ponytail with his long bang that framed the left side of his face. His face has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheek. _As disturbing as this might sound…he looked…cute? I guess Shunsui and Jushiro are what you could call a school girl crush. I just squeal in delight at their presences._

"Nanao, that's enough flower petals." I heard Shunsui speak.

I looked up, my sweat dropped at the sight of Nanao throwing flower petals. I watched Shunsui cooed happily at Nanao trying to get her to stop throwing petals. I snickered slightly holding my stomach in pain as I laughed. I was laughing because Nanao threw all of the flowers at him and then the basket.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Shunsui stated shocked.

I snapped out of my laughing looking at him confused. I noticed he was looking at me concerned.

"Kat-chan! Is that you! You haven't aged a day!" Shunsui spoke happily waving at me.

Chad turned to look at me confused and I just looked at him just as confused.

"Do I know you?" I questioned confused.

"Kat-chan, that hurts." Shunsui spoke sadly. "I thought I held a special place in your heart and maybe you would remember me." Shunsui spoke harmoniously.

I blinked a couple of times.

"Um, no." I stated sheepishly.

"Why is everyone so cold towards me today?" Shunsui whined sadly.

"Kat, you are going to need to go without me." Chad stated seriously getting ready to fight Shunsui.

"What? No, I'll help you." I stated seriously.

"You're hurt, plus, someone needs to go help Ichigo." Chad explained seriously. "Also, Ichigo has been very worry since you got separated from him a couple of days ago." Chad added.

I smiled happily at the sound of Ichigo's name.

"Be careful." I stated seriously looking at him.

Chad simply nodded. I took a couple of deep breaths closing my eyes. I don't know how long I'll be able to maintain Inazuma and Kuki…but I have to try.

"Inazuma. Kuki." I stated softly.

Even though everything moved in slow motion for me, I'm pretty sure I was just a blur to everyone else as I ran down through the walls of Seireitei at lightning speed. About a minute later I felt a throbbing pain course from stomach to all-around my body. The pain made me lose my concentration and I stumbled a little until I finally fell. I cried out in pain landing on my side. My hair covered all of my face. I just lay there panting for air. I weakly sat up using my arms for support. I started to violently cough. I quickly placed one of my hands over my mouth. The taste of blood filled my mouth and I could feel the warm blood on my hand. _Renji was injury way worse than I thought. I'm surprise he wasn't dead yet!_ I used my other hand to remove my curly hair from my face. I whipped my sweat from my forehead suddenly I realized I was burning up. _I think I have a fever._ I looked up around and realized with Inazuma I had run up the fleet of stairs that I had seen Renji walk down from in the anime. _I'm so close, I can't give up yet. Ichigo isn't that far!_ I found some energy forcing myself to stand up and head towards where I felt Ichigo's and Kenpachi's reiatsu coming from. I ran down the empty streets with huge buildings around them. I could feel my warm blood dripping through the cracks on my fingers. I ignored it. I might pass out from blood loss. But, the 12 hours are almost up. I growled angrily when I reach a dead end. I looked around the dead end street. Finally I looked up. Making a quick chose I jumped to the top of the building.

I landed on top of the building stumbling forward when my legs gave out. I fell onto my knees, using my hands as support I made sure I didn't fall all the way down. I started to cough again blooding splattering against the gray roof below me. My vision blurred up. _I don't know why it blurred up though._ I felt something salty mix up with the blood on my lips…._tears_. I looked at the ground and realized I was crying. _Why was I crying?_ I suddenly felt the whole building shake. My hair wildly blew everywhere from the impact of a huge explosion. I slowly crawled to the edge of the building holding my bleeding stomach. I was pretty sure I was leaving behind a bloodily trail….but I didn't care. _I'm so close now. I can feel it. Is that why I'm crying…? Because I know I'm so close to Ichigo now?_ My fingers finally touched the edge of the building. I slowly lifted my head up looking down. A smiled formed on my lips at the sight. Below me lied Ichigo…passed out with Kenpachi beside him.

"Ichigo…"I whispered happily.

_These were happy tears…I wasn't crying because I was sad…I was happy._ Suddenly I started to see black spots fog up my vision. _No, I can't pass out! I'm so close now!_ I saw a tall male walking towards Ichigo with a black cat on his shoulder. _Eita. Yoruichi_. I tried to yell at them. But my lips wouldn't obey. The darkness slowly consumed me and I passed out.

"Eita…Yoruichi…" Those were my final words I mumbled out before I passed out.

_I was so close, yet, so far away…Ichigo._

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**I believe the next chapter is the last for The Sneak Entry arc. But I'm not sure, because I think I might make it into two chapters. But I'm pretty sure the next one it the last.**

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter "(I Hate) Everything About You" by: Three Days Grace, "Adheridos Separados" by: Panda, "Nuestra Afliccion" by: Panda and "Soundscape to Ardor"**

**-I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I actually feel quite proud about this chapter.**

**1. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**I believe the poll will be coming to an end soon. Not sure when yet.**

**I really don't have much to say today. Expect thanks for your constant support and for really enjoying this story! I mean, when I first started writing this story I didn't think people would read it. So thanks again guys! I love you all and I'm seriously really thankful! Free cookies for everyone! So byez guys, not sure when I'll update again so be on the lookout for it :D**


	27. Chapter 24: The Shattered Petal

**Hola everyone I'm back! Now, I'll update today and tomorrow to wrap up the sneak entry arc. I must say I'm quite pleased with how this chapter and tomorrow's chapter turned out. But at the same time I didn't like it, they are both sad. This chapter is mainly about finding out about Kaji's secondary ability. There will be another chapter later on that will focus on Suna's secondary ability. So onward with the chapter enjoy! **

**Also, small author note before we begin. Words that are written ****_like this,_**** it means Kat can hear their voices from the outside. **

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Fire (Kaji): Not Mention Yet, hair color orange, eye color bright red**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Shattered Petal**

**_Love…such a strange thing._**

* * *

**-With Eita & Yoruichi-Nobody's POV-**

Eita slowly walked towards Ichigo's body with Yoruichi on his shoulder. Eita shoved one of his hands into his pocket looking down at Ichigo's bloody body.

"Sorry Ichigo. Seems we didn't get here on time…" Yoruichi stated seriously.

Yoruichi jumped down from Eita's shoulder landing on the ground beside Ichigo. She looked at his bloody body concerned.

"I'm surprised he's still alive after fighting Kenpachi Zaraki…gotta say, Ichigo has my respect now." Eita stated impressed, kneeling down towards Ichigo. Eita placed his zanpakuto to his side looking over Ichigo's injuries. "We gotta move him and treat all those wounds, now." Eita spoke concerned

"I know." Yoruichi spoke seriously.

Eita stood up grabbing his zanpakuto.

"I'm going to head to the senzaikyu, I feel Byakuya heading that way. Something is going to happen over there." Eita stated seriously looking down at the cat.

"I know. I'll take care of Ichigo. You head over there and on your way there find Kat. Her reiatsu has been fluctuating strangely." Yoruichi stated concerned.

"You felt it too." Eita stated concerned now.

"Yes."

Eita was about to say something when he suddenly felt Kat's faint reiatsu coming not far from where they were.

"Go. I got this." Yoruichi insisted seriously.

Eita nodded jumping off to where he felt Kat's reiatsu coming from. Eita landed on a roof with a soft thump looking around the roof. His eyes fell on a bloody trail. His concerned eyes slowly followed the bloody trail, when his eyes widen in shocked. At the end of the trail was Kat's limp body. Eita ran over to Kat's body gently turning her over and noticed she was barely breathing. Eita placed Kat on his lap looking over her wound body, his insides cringing at the site.

"What the hell happened to you, Kat?" Eita hissed angrily looking at the dripping blood from her stomach wound. There was some dry blood on her mouth and she was deadly pale. "Damn Byakuya, I leave her with you…look at her." Eita muttered angrily.

Eita gently placed her on the ground lifting her shirt a little, removing the bandages and started to heal Kat's more serious wound with the little healing Kido he knew.

"You don't dare die on me." Eita ordered sternly. "We're family now! I lost my brother...I can't lose my sister!" Eita growled sternly.

* * *

**-Kat's POV -**

_I stared around the black abyss blinking a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. _

**_How did I get here? _**

**_Where am I?_**

_My thoughts echoed through the darkness. _

**_I was alone again…I feel so cold here…_**

**_"You don't dare die on me!"_**

**_Strange, that voice…whose voice is that? I feel like I should know that voice._**

**_"We're family now! I lost my brother…I can't lose my sister!"_**

**_Eita…it's Eita!_**

_I quickly looked around the darkness, trying to find the source of his voice._

**_Where are you? EITA!_**

_I shouted into the darkness. I got no reply. The darkness suddenly started to change from darkness into a starry night. I looked around noticing I was standing on roof top…I was back in Karakura Town. I looked to my side when I hear two people talking._

_"Kat, come on, let's go home." Ichigo yawned tiredly._

_"Wait, I want to watch the stars…they are so beautiful today." The other me spoke happily gazing up at the stars._

_Ichigo stared at the other's me back. I watched a small smile form on his lips whilst he watched me._

_"Not as beautiful as you." Ichigo whispered softly._

_The other me turn around slightly smiling a flustered smile at Ichigo. I could see the faint blush on my cheeks from his comment. The memory suddenly froze. I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what had happened. I sigh softy remembering that day. I slowly walked towards the frozen Ichigo standing in front of him. I stared at his happy face. I smiled happily. _

**_I wished things would be like they were...I wondered what would have happened if Rukia wasn't taking? _**

_I placed my hand on Ichigo's cheek, but hand went right through him. Suddenly I was sucked up by the darkness again. I looked around scared. _

**_I don't want to be here…I hate it here. It's so dark. It's so cold. I feel so alone here._**

_"Then you should stop doing unnecessary and stupid things!" A voice hissed angrily._

_I looked around shocked at the sound of the voice. A single flame floated there. The flame suddenly started to take the form of someone and I looked at it confused. I gasped surprised when I saw Kaji standing there with his arms crossed. He didn't look happy one bit._

_"Kaji?" I questioned softly._

_The flames burning around his body lit up the dark abyss._

_"Where am I?" I questioned him confused._

_ "This isn't your inner world Kat." Kaji stated seriously._

_"Then where am I?" I urged._

_"Somewhere…between life and death." Kaji explained seriously walking towards to me._

_"So, I'm dying?" I questioned shocked._

_"Yes. Out of all the stupid things you have done so far…this is by far the stupidest." Kaji lectured angrily._

_"Wait, if I'm dying and this isn't my inner world…why, are __**you**__ here?" I questioned confused._

_"Idiot. You still haven't figured it out?" Kaji questioned annoyed._

_"Figured what out?" I questioned a little annoyed._

_"We have told you, over and over again Kat. As long as you have us…we won't let you die." Kaji explained seriously placing his flaming hand on my shoulder._

_I closed my eyes flinching, waiting to get burned._

_"Fire isn't just destruction Kat. Fire is warmth. Fire is light. Fire is…life." Kaji whispered leaning against my ear._

_I snapped opened my eyes staring out to the nothingness. My eyes were huge with shocked at Kaji's words._

_"All of us were born from the love your mother had for you Kat. My flame is your flame. As long as I'm alive…you'll never die. That's your mother's ultimate and last wish." Kaji explained softly._

_I felt tears pooling up in my eyes. _

**_My mother…my powers were born from my mother's love._**

_"I didn't want you to know about my secondary ability…since you have a tendency to do stupid things." Kaji huffed a little annoyed. "But I guess what I call stupid…other's call it self-giving, compassionate, and all of those noble things. Kat, my secondary ability is resurrection. My element is fire, which means it's not just destruction…it's also life." Kaji explained sadly. "Just like Mizu, if you use my secondary ability on somebody else beside me there will consequences. If you use me on someone else besides you Kat…your life force will be transferred to that person and…you…will…die." Kaji explained seriously._

_Kaji stepped away from me so we were looking into each other's eyes. His bright red eyes stared into my bluish-grayish eyes. I knew tears were streaming down my cheeks by now._

_"But using my power on you also has a consequence. But that one isn't important since it doesn't affect you." Kaji added sadly. "I'll restore your life force now." Kaji explained placing his hand on my shoulder once again._

_I looked at him confused. _

**_But if Kaji's ability is resurrection…if I pass my life force to someone else…won't that mean…_**

_"WAIT! STOP!" I shouted. Trying to pushing Kaji's hand away but I couldn't. His hand was firmly on my shoulder. The tears started to slip down my eyes again. "I can't have your life force…if living means you have to die…I DON'T WANT IT!" I shouted sadly._

_"There you go again with your stupid talk." Kaji chuckled softly._

_I looked at Kaji's flames slowly living his body as they were passed onto my body._

_"Kat, you're strong. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I was glad to call you my master, owner, and friend…I couldn't ask for someone better. Your heart is so pure even after all you have gone through…not one ounce of evil lays there. Kat, you have always doubted yourself, but, I'm going to tell you exactly who you are. Kat, you are a beautiful, intelligent, self-giving, caring, loyal, trustworthy and strong willed person." Kaji explained smiling softly at me._

_I noticed the flames slowly come to an end, the last of the flames going into my body. I watched Kaji slowly start to fade away._

_"KAJI!" I shouted sadly._

_I desperately tried to touch him but my hand simply went right through him._

_"Never give up Kat, stay strong." Those were Kaji's last words before he disappeared from my sight._

* * *

**-With Eita-Nobody's POV-**

"Come on damn it!" Eita hissed angrily feeling Kat's reiatsu slowly start to disappear. "No, no, no what the hell is going on?!" Eita stated panicking.

Eita desperately looked down at her bracelet waiting for her to heal herself but nothing was happening.

"You can't give up! What about Rukia?! Me?! Byakuya?! Ichigo?! Everybody back at Karakura Town is waiting for you?!" Eita shouted angrily.

Eita suddenly pulled away shocked when flames shot out from Kat's bracelet quickly wrapping around her body. Eita looked at the flames confused at what was going on when he noticed Kat's wounds started to heal. Eita sighed relief looking at Kat's healing wounds. The flames slowly disappeared into thin air. Suddenly the reddish looking flower petal from the bracelet shattered into pieces, disappearing into black smoke. Eita looked at the piece of petal that had just disappeared confused.

"What happen?" Eita questioned confused.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted sitting up right. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I quickly looked down at my bracelet looking at the missing piece of flower petal. "Kaji…" I whispered sadly.

"Kat!" I heard Eita shouted relief.

I was suddenly embraced in a tight hug. I quickly hugged him back taking deep breaths.

"What happened?" Eita questioned seriously pulling away from me. "Why did one of your flower petals shatter?" Eita questioned pointing at my bracelet.

I looked down at my bracelet and noticed the reddish looking petal was gone…_Kaji was gone._

"I'll explain later." I muttered softly looking away from Eita heart broken.

I looked down at my now healed stomach. I feel no pain anymore. While not physical…emotional it's a whole other story. Maybe insides were now tearing themselves apart whilst I tried not to start bawling. Eita stood up offering his hand to me. I grabbed his hand standing up whilst I looked around the bloody roof top. Suddenly I remember why I was up here in the first place. I turned around looking at where Ichigo should have been.

"Where's Ichigo?!" I questioned panicking.

"Relax, Yoruichi took him and is healing his wounds right now. He'll be fine." Eita assured me. I sighed softly. "So, are you going to tell me how you got so messed up to the point you almost died?" Eita questioned angrily.

"I…I…healed someone." I whispered softly looking at him.

"Kat!" Eita hissed angrily.

"I couldn't let him die!" I shouted at Eita angrily

"So, better you than him?" Eita stated annoyed. "You know what? I'm not even going to have this argument with you. I'm telling." Eita stated annoyed placing his zanpakuto on his shoulder looking away from me.

"Please, who are you going to tell, Kisuke?" I scoffed.

"Kurosaki...and…Byakuya" Eita stated smirking.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed angrily.

"Maybe this will teach you not to do stupid things." Eita muttered annoyed. "Let's go." He stated walking to the edge of the building.

"Where are we going?" I questioned confused.

"Byakuya is heading to the senzaikyu…something is going to happen." Eita stated seriously.

"Alright, let's go." I stated seriously pumping my fist into the air.

Eita looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I questioned.

"So almost dying is what it takes for you to get pumped up for a fight?" Eita deadpanned.

"Shut up." I hissed punching him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Eita hissed rubbing his arm. "Wounded remember? We don't all have your healing abilities." Eita hissed rubbing his sore arm.

"Hehehe, sorry, kind of forgot." I stated sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. "I'll just heal-"

"I swear to god Kat, if you finish that sentence, I'll personally hand you over to Byakuya and make sure he locks you up where you can't go around healing dying people." Eita hissed angrily.

I shut my mouth at Eita's threat.

"Don't have to be so mean about it." I muttered, pouting I looked away from him.

I was about to tell him something else when I felt Byakuya's reiatsu. I froze in my spot feeling Byakuya's reiatsu not far from where Eita and I stood at the moment. My eyes went wide with shock as I felt it. Eita also stiffed up when he felt Byakuya's reiatsu.

"Byakuya…"I whispered silently beside Eita.

"Let's go." Eita stated seriously jumping off towards the senzaikyu.

I nodded jumping off after him.

* * *

**-With Ichigo-Nobody's POV-**

Ichigo was looking away from a changing Yoruichi very pissed off with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry. It's just…I have gone so long without clothes that I didn't realize it." Yoruichi exclaimed chuckling while she finished putting her shirt on.

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled still looking away.

"It's a shame Kat won't be your first naked woman you see, now." Yoruichi teased making Ichigo go bright red again. "If you are trying to image Kat naked…try, exactly like me, but lighter skin color." Yoruichi cooed happily.

Ichigo got a nose bleed, making Yoruichi laugh harder. Ichigo, embarrassed, sat back up not looking at Yoruichi.

"I wasn't imagining Kat naked." Ichigo snapped angrily. "Kat…" Ichigo mumbled deep in thought. "I'm not sure if I was dreaming or not…but…I think I saw her before I passed out after my fight with Renji…" Ichigo stated slightly confused. Not sure if it was a dream or not. "It looked like someone took her away before she could get near me." Ichigo added looking up at the now changed Yoruichi.

"I wouldn't doubt if he did take her away from that spot." Yoruichi stated seriously sitting down across from Ichigo.

"He?" Ichigo questioned concerned.

Yoruichi's gold eyes looked at Ichigo seriously, "There is something you must know Ichigo…about Eita…about Kat." Yoruichi started off slowly trying to figure out the right words.

"What?" Ichigo questioned confused.

"Eita Harada and Catalina Vazquez were once residents here in Seireitei about 100 years ago." Yoruichi stated seriously. "Eita was the Lieutenant of the 10th division." Yoruichi explained calming.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the new information.

"Eita's a shinigami?!" Ichigo questioned shocked.

"Was." Yoruichi corrected him. "When Eita and Kat appeared in Karakura Town both of their memories of when they lived here disappeared. They forgot everything." Yoruichi explained.

"Eita fighting against Byakuya when they first got here made him realized who he truly was and has slowly been regaining his shinigami powers." Yoruichi explained.

"What about Kat?" Ichigo questioned concerned.

"Kat was never a shinigami…but her reiatsu always pointed her into that direction." Yoruichi explained confused. "I'm not sure what happen to them that night." Yoruichi muttered mostly to herself than to Ichigo.

"You said, "He". Why did this guy take Kat? Did she know him back then?" Ichigo questioned looking at Yoruichi.

"Kat wasn't a shinigami…but the reason she was living in Seireitei was because she was dating and later was engaged, to someone very important here in Seireitei and who was also Eita's best friend." Yoruichi explained with a blank look on her face.

"Dating? Engaged? Important? Eita's best friend?" Ichigo questioned.

"You still haven't figure out who has been keeping Kat from reaching you. The reason Kat and Eita are still not dead, the reason Eita regained his memory…the reason Kat hasn't reached you…" Yoruichi stopped suddenly looking at Ichigo seriously.

"Who is it?" Ichigo demanded angrily.

"Byakuya…Byakuya Kuchiki." Yoruichi stated seriously.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**Oh snap, Ichigo has finally found out about Byakuya. How will Ichigo react to this piece of information? What will happen with Eita and Kat? Will they fight against Byakuya? Will Byakuya fight against them? Tune in tomorrow folks to get answers to your questions! Also, don't feel so sad about Kaji…who knows, maybe it wasn't the end for him ;) **

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter "In My Veins" by: Andrew Belle, "I Was Wrong" by: Sleepstar and "Too Beautiful" by: He is We**

**-It broke my heart when I killed Kaji off. But, it had to be done…a powerful secondary ability like Kaji's couldn't be used without a serious consequence. Also, then Kat would have become too mary sue for my liking. I will go into more detail about Kat's powers in later chapters.**

**-I'm not sure if I mention in early chapters that Kat's flower on her bracelet had 10 petals and each a different color. So yeah, Kat now only has 9 petals on her flower. Strange, now that I think about it…Kaji dying reminds me a lot of when Orihime lost one of hers too. **

**1. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**The poll will close Monday, November 26****th****, so vote, vote, vote! Fullbring and Visored are tied at the moment just to let you know. **

**2. Also, I have been thinking about who Kat should end with up. I mean Ichigo and Kat are cute and Byakuya and Kat are perfect. So, I wondered how Ulquiorra's and Kat's relationship will be. So, I'm keeping an open mind about who Kat should up with…I'm still not sure…even though people voted…but I don't know yet. I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it takes me xD**

**3. Thanks for your constant support and for really enjoying this story! Thanks again guys! I love you all!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Reunions = Disaster**


	28. Chapter 25: Reunions Disaster

**Hi-Hi everyone I'm back and with the final chapter for the sneak entry arc! I'm pretty sure everyone has been waiting for this chapter. So here you go, enjoy!**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Reunions = Disaster**

**-Before-**

_"We're family now! I lost my brother…I can't lose my sister!"_

_"Fire isn't just destruction, Kat. Fire is warmth. Fire is light. Fire is…life."_

_"My mother…my powers were born from my mother's love."_

_"Kat, my secondary ability is resurrection. Just like Mizu, if you use my secondary ability on somebody else besides you, there will consequences. If you use me on someone else besides you, Kat…your life force will be transferred to that person and…you…will…die."_

_"But if Kaji's ability is resurrection…if I pass my life force to someone else…won't that mean…"_

_"Never give up Kat, stay strong."_

_I froze in my spot feeling Byakuya's reiatsu not far from where Eita and I stood at the moment. My eyes went wide with shock as I felt it. Eita also stiffed up when he felt Byakuya's reiatsu._

_"Byakuya…"_

_"You still haven't figure out who has been keeping Kat from reaching you. The reason Kat and Eita are still not dead, the reason Eita regained his memory…the reason Kat hasn't reached you…" Yoruichi stopped suddenly looking at Ichigo seriously._

_"Who is it?" Ichigo demanded angrily._

_"Byakuya…Byakuya Kuchiki." Yoruichi stated seriously._

**-Now-**

* * *

**-With Ichigo and Yoruichi-Nobody's POV-**

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi dumbfound. His face just went blank with no emotion what so ever. His whole body went rigid.

"_Maybe he didn't hear me right_." Yoruichi thought amused. "Oi, Ichigo, did you hear me?" Yoruichi questioned Ichigo. Her dark skin hand slowly waving in front of Ichigo's face trying to get some type of reaction from him.

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi blinking a couple of times. He still seemed to be having trouble processing what Yoruichi had just told him.

"SHE WAS ENGAGED?!" Ichigo finally snapped, but quickly doubled over in pain at the sudden movement.

"Idiot! Don't move around like that! You'll open up your wound again!" Yoruichi scowled angrily at Ichigo.

"Not just to anyone! Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo growled angrily looking down at his lap. "I gotta go get Kat!" Ichigo stated seriously about to stand up.

Yoruichi quickly pushed him back down.

"Ichigo! Look at me!" Yoruichi ordered sternly.

Ichigo stopped moving around and stared at Yoruichi angrily.

"Kat's fine, she's with Eita at this moment, they'll be here soon." Yoruichi tried to reassure Ichigo.

"Does she still love him?" Ichigo questioned. Jealously evident in each word he spoke.

"I don't know. I told you Ichigo, she doesn't remember anything from before." Yoruichi stated seriously. "Plus, you should be asking her, not me. You should ask Kat this when she gets here." Yoruichi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ichigo clutched a fist full of his pants looking away from Yoruichi angrily.

"_Engaged? She was engaged! To Byakuya! I'm surprised that bastard hasn't had her killed for leaving!_" Ichigo thought angrily. Ichigo suddenly tensed up at his last thought, "_What if…what if he also sends her to get executed._" Ichigo thought panicking.

"I know what you are thinking, Ichigo." Yoruichi stated, sighing softly. "But he won't, he loves her too much to do anything that would harm her." Yoruichi answered Ichigo's silent question.

"Why didn't he take her back when they first came to Karakura Town?" Ichigo questioned bitterly.

"He didn't recognize her. Like I said before Ichigo, Kat didn't have shinigami powers…she didn't have any type of powers. They had declared Kat and Eita dead, since their bodies were never found." Yoruichi explained seriously.

Ichigo was about to ask more questions when both of their eyes widen in shock at the sudden surge of reiatsu. Three extremely powerful reiatsu echoed through all of Seireitei.

"Kat." Ichigo stated seriously.

"That's defiantly Eita's, Byakuya's and Kat's reiatsu." Yoruichi stated shocked at the sudden vast of reiatsu spilling from all three of them. "They are going to fight." Yoruichi stated seriously.

"I have to go help her!" Ichigo stated forcing himself to stand up.

"Oi, Ichigo! Stop, you're still wounded! You won't be of any help!" Yoruichi stated trying to stop Ichigo.

"They need me!" Ichigo stated seriously. "She needs me." Ichigo finally stated softly. He grabbed Yoruichi's flying device breaking through the boarded-up cave entrance.

"ICHIGO!" Yoruichi yelled seriously after him.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

Eita and I ran as fast as we could across the roof tops. We finally landed on the last roof top, right in front of the huge white building. It's a breathing taking view from where we are standing. I never thought the day would come that I would be standing here. I let the breeze softly blow my hair all over the place. I suddenly felt nervous. My heart beat sped up as I stared down at the huge fall from the roof. _If I don't land on the small bridge that is connected to the senzaikyu…let's just say it's a long fall down._ My hands started to get all sweated and strangely cold. What's about to happen is going to be the real deal.

"Rukia." I heard Eita muttered happily.

I turned to look at him. I saw how a small smile formed at his lips as he stared down at Rukia who stood right in front of us. My gaze followed his and I felt slightly relief knowing Rukia was fine. I looked down at the narrow bridge when I found Ganju lying on the ground, bleeding out. I felt my heart stop at the sight of his gory looking body. _If I'm not careful…I could end up like Ganju._ I gulped scared at the thought of ending up like Ganju.

"Wait! Brother, stop!" I heard Rukia begging as she stood in front of Hanataro trying to protect him from Byakuya's upcoming attack.

Eita and I quickly, but, swiftly jumped down from the roof landing on the wooden floor. We landed on one knee with a soft thump trying not to make any noise. I looked up shocked when I noticed Jushiro Ukitake standing there looking at Eita and I shocked. I looked at the tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. _But really, how else would you expect him to look like, he's sick. But, up close you can actually tell he looks very sick. _I looked at his white long hair that almost reached his waist. Some of his white hair is parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eyes. I stared into his soft and warm green eyes. _For an older and sick looking guy…he pretty hot. No, no, no Kat, don't think like that! Focus at the task at hand._ I noticed he was looking at me weirdly. Like he knew me…_great, someone else who knows me, but I don't remember them_. I was snapped back to reality when I realized Byakuya had raised his zanpakuto towards Rukia and Hanataro ready to attack. I stood up closing my eyes when I suddenly felt everything moving in slow motion as I ran past a shocked Jushiro. I appeared in front of Byakuya grabbing ahold of his wrist stopping him from swinging his blade down at Rukia. I let my head fall whilst I tightly held Byakuya's arm in place.

"Kat…" I heard Rukia stated breathlessly.

"Don't, you dare hurt her." I hissed angrily looking up at him seriously. My determined bright yellow eyes stared right into his shocked slate gray eyes. "I won't let you hurt my friends." I continued angrily.

Byakuya stared down at me shocked but he quickly composed himself, hiding all trace of emotion from his face.

"Oi, Byakuya, how about you step away from your sister and just let us go." Eita stated bored from behind Byakuya.

Byakuya roughly pulled his wrist from my grip stepping sideways. I saw Eita standing there softly tapping his zanpakuto on his good shoulder. I noticed Eita's eyes leave Byakuya and they slowly looked past me. I turned around slightly seeing Rukia standing there speechless at the sight of Eita. I stood up straighten myself out. Relaxing, I switched out of Inazuma.

"Eita." Byakuya stated bluntly.

"So, what do you say, I grab your "sister" then Kat and I make a run for it." Eita stated shrugging at his simple request.

Byakuya stood between us with an annoyed look on his face. Byakuya slowly closed his slate gray eyes as he thought about it. Byakuya abruptly disappeared from my view and shunpo towards Eita. I was about to shout his name when Rukia beat me to it.

"EITA!" Rukia shouted concerned.

I blinked confused when Byakuya's blade hit nothing but the air. I slowly turned to my side shocked. I saw Eita standing beside me with his back to Byakuya. Eita simply smirked staring at the speechless Rukia in front of him. I noticed Jushiro and Byakuya started to talk whilst they looked at us. I pulled my gaze away from them turning around to face the still speechless Rukia.

"Rukia!" I exclaimed happily. I felt tears pool up in my eyes. I jumped towards her embracing her in a tight huge. "I'm so glad you're alright!" I whispered happily.

"Kat…" Rukia stated shocked.

I pulled away happily from her. I saw the tears forming in her violet eyes as she looked at us.

"Idiots!" She yelled closing her eyes. "I told you not come!" Rukia shouted some more at us. "You guys are going to get killed! I told you if you followed me I wouldn't-" Rukia was suddenly cut off.

I blinked a little as I watched Eita crush his lips against Rukia's. Rukia stood there stunned at Eita's action. _Heck! I was shocked! I'm mean, that's what I call having guts! Kissing your girlfriend right in front of her brother! You have to have guts to do that!_ Eita pulled away smiling softly at Rukia.

"You complain too much." Eita simply stated. "I'm here now, so you can hate me all you want later. Now…just stand there quietly while Kat and I take care of Byakuya." Eita stated smirking at Rukia. "Just yell the occasionally, Kat and Eita. You could also try something like, my lover is the best! He's so strong!" Eita added winking at Rukia

Rukia blinked confused looking at us but quickly looked away blushing at Eita's statements, "Idiot…I could never hate you." Rukia stated softly still not looking at Eita.

I turned back around coming face to face with Byakuya and Jushiro. It seemed like they were also done talking about whatever they were talking about. I slightly stepped forward whilst Eita also slightly stepped forward beside me.

"So, taking by your attack early you aren't letting us go that easy." Eita stated sighing annoyed. "Whatever, I guess we'll just fight our way through you." Eita added smirking at Byakuya.

I turned to look at Eita seriously remembering about his wounded shoulder. _He won't be able to fight at 100% with that shoulder. I'll heal him. That way he'll stand a better chance of beating Byakuya._ I stepped towards him about to place my hand on his shoulder when he angrily growled at me.

"Don't even think about it." Eita hissed glaring down at me.

"Come on Eita! If I don't heal your shoulder you won't be able to fight at 100% against Byakuya!" I hissed back just as annoyed.

"No." Eita stated firmly.

"You said it yourself, it's almost healed! So, nothing bad will happen to me!" I argued back annoyed.

"You said it yourself, Kat, you also need to be at 100% to be able to fight against Byakuya. How will you fight against him with a wounded shoulder?" Eita stated seriously, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm already use to the pain…your shoulder wound will be nothing compare to others." I stated seriously.

Eita looked at me seriously whilst I stared back at him just as seriously. Eita sighed annoyed knowing I was right.

"Fine." Eita agreed a little unwillingly. "If it starts to hurt or you can't fighting anymore. Stop. Fighting." Eita stated the last words sternly.

I nodded quickly placing my hand on Eita's shoulder.

"Mizu!" I stated letting the water spill onto Eita's wounded shoulder. The water started to glow and too long after I felt the throbbing pain of a healing wound on my shoulder. I whimpered softly. _But this wound was nothing compare to the other ones I have healed so far, I could live with this one._

I stepped away rubbing my sore shoulder.

"Ready?" Eita muttered seriously removing the sheath from his zanpakuto.

"Yeah." I stated placing my hand in front of me. "Kinzoku!" I shouted a metal rod forming in my hand.

"It's going to take both of us…to at least keep Byakuya's guard down." Eita stated seriously pointing his zanpakuto at Byakuya. "Oi, Byakuya." Eita stated.

Byakuya turned his gaze from me to Eita. Eita and Byakuya stared at each other seriously. It's like they were exchanging words, but only they knew what they were saying. _Gotta say, it was quite annoying not knowing what they were saying or thinking._

"Don't hold back." Eita stated seriously.

Eita took a fighting stance while I did the same.

"Bend, Koukigyoku!" Eita shouted making his zanpakuto go into shikai whilst he chucked his sheath behind us making sure he didn't hit anyone.

"Eita! Kat! Wait! Just run, I don't want you guys getting hurt!" Rukia shouted from behind us franticly.

"Oi, Rukia, have a little more faith in me. After all…there is so much you don't know about me yet." Eita stated. Rukia couldn't see Eita's face expression, but he was smirking. _I guess…simply seeing Rukia was all it took for Eita to go back to being his old self_. _I'm glad._ "When we were younger Byakuya and I always tied when training…let's see who is better, Byakuya." Eita stated happily speed walking towards Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at Eita with a blank expression also speed walking towards Eita.

"Inazuma." I whispered keeping Kinzoku and Inazuma on at the same time. I watched intently as Eita and Byakuya suddenly shunpo towards each other.

The sound of metal crushing against metal echo through the air making shivers run down my spine. I felt how their enormous reiatsu spilled out from them as their blades met again and again. The air around got so thick. _I mean, I had no trouble standing around it or breathing. It just made me get all nervous and excited. This is how it felt to be in a real fight with two powerful people…amazing._

"_Kat, let's do this! Kaji gave his life for you, let's not waste it away!_" Kinzoku stated cockily in my insides and I smirked happily.

_His right, I'm done hiding behind fear. Kaji believed in me, I won't let his sacrifice go to waste!_ I ran forward whilst Byakuya was busy blocking Eita's blows. I took a jump start jumping over Eita twirling in midair, everything moved in slow motion. But to everyone else it is probably just a blur. I slammed the tip of my rod down towards Byakuya with all of my might, making sure the lightning wrapped around the rod. I swiftly landed on my knee in front of Eita. I stared down at the wood floor. I stared at the black spot on the wooden bridge where the lighting had hit. The spot also has a small dent from the impact of my rode. I slowly stood up letting the wind blow my hair out of my face and I stared determinedly at Byakuya.

"I told you, I won't let you hurt my friends!" I stated seriously feeling my reiatsu rising.

"How about we get serious Byakuya?" Eita questioned smirking beside me.

"As you wish." Byakuya stated clearly annoyed at how things are turning out.

Byakuya placed his zanpakuto in front of his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya stated bluntly.

I watched shocked at how, what looked like pink flower petals slowly broke away from his blade into the air around us. But I knew better, those weren't flower petals, they were miniature blades, but with the light bouncing off of them. It made them look like sakura petals. The grip on my rod tighten, he was actually getting serious.

"Relax. He won't hurt us…much." Eita whispered softly beside me. "I know him. He's trying to scare us off." Eita added not taking his gaze from Byakuya.

"Come on Byakuya, you and I both know you would never go back on a promise. Won't harming Kat make you go back on a promise you made to her." Eita taunted seriously whilst glaring at Byakuya.

"Taking you down would be enough of a distraction for Kat. Then I can bind her from moving." Byakuya simply countered.

"This fight won't turn out like our last one." Eita stated seriously. Eita tighten his grip on his zanpakuto angrily. "I have too much at risk right now, I can't let you win." Eita continued getting serious.

"We will see." Byakuya stated annoyed.

Byakuya's reiatsu suddenly blasted out whilst Eita's also blasted out from right beside me.

"_Don't let them scare you. You're just as strong as them, show them!_" Inazuma stated from deep within me.

I held my rod tighter. My knuckles were probably white by now…_but Inazuma and Kinzoku are right. I can't back down now. Kaji was right. As long as I have them with me, I'm never alone. I won't lose. I became stronger to protect those I love._ I stared up at Byakuya angrily when I suddenly felt my reiatsu reaching levels just like their reiatsu. Byakuya blinked surprised at the surge in my reiatsu. _I'm quite surprise myself…but, I guess always had it in me. I just never really bother to look for it._ The power surging through me at this moment felt so incredible. _I feel invincible! Like no one can defeat me!_

"Lightning Vortex." Eita stated seriously pointing his zanpakuto at Byakuya.

I watched lightning form at the tip of his blade as lightning shot out from the tip of his blade in a vortex matter towards Byakuya. I covered my eyes slightly protecting my eyes from the bright red light of lightning that shot out. _Wow…I didn't know Eita was this strong…had he always been this strong? _

"Look alive Kat! This still isn't over!" Eita stated happily running forward once the blast cleared. I saw a pink wall shielding Byakuya from Eita's attack. The pink wall had barely stopped Eita's attack.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts quickly running behind Eita. I slammed my rod into the bridge jumping onto the railing from there I pushed myself into the air. I clapped my hands together slowly pulling them apart whilst small pieces of metal formed in between my hands.

"Eita!" I shouted once I was ready.

Eita quickly caught on swiftly moving to the side. I threw the small pieces of metal towards Byakuya. Byakuya was about to dodge them when at last minute they turned into thin pointed spears. I landed swiftly at the railing perching myself on it watching how Byakuya was barely able to dodge the spears. _Also, I almost pee myself since I'm slightly acrophobia. Did I forget to mention that?_ Some of the spears just scraped his shinigami clothes and his captain haori, I cursed softly to myself. _He's fast. But really, what else would I expect from this man. _I jumped off of the railing running towards him. With Inazuma's lighting speed I appeared in front of him quickly throwing a punch at him. He quickly dodged it. I continued to throw a sequence of punches and kicks at him whom I had learned from Yoruichi when we were training. I was more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than Eita. Byakuya was surprised at my swift, fast and powerful swings. Finally, I saw an opening. I was about to punch him when he swiftly grab my wrist twisting my arm behind my back. I groaned out in pain falling to my knee at the sudden painful move. I used my free hand to keep my balance. I panted trying to catch my breath. I have reached my limit for now with Inazuma's secondary ability. I quickly switched back to normal waiting to see what Eita would do.

"Surrendered Eita…or I'll eliminate Kat." Byakuya spoke emotionless.

My eyes widen when those words left Byakuya's lips. I couldn't see anyone's face reactions since I couldn't lift my head up without hurting myself more. Also, Byakuya happen to twist the arm with the wound I had just barely healed off of Eita. I whimper slightly in pain, but tried not to scream. _So much for not hurting me…_

"You won't hurt her. You love her. She means everything to you." I heard Eita stated seriously from across us. I wonder how his face looks. "You vowed to always protect her and make sure no one harmed her. You may come off as an asshole and cold-hearted bastard now, but, the Byakuya I knew is still behind this sorry excuse of an act you put on. It would kill you if you hurt Kat in any way." Eita concluded and I could hear some smug in his voice.

I felt Byakuya's grip loosen on my wrist making sure he didn't hurt me too much. _Wow, Eita is right. He won't hurt me._

"Let her go." I heard Eita finally state seriously. "Let all of us go." I could hear some pleading in his voice.

Suddenly his grip tighten a little, again. But not so much that it hurt.

"I'm afraid I can't, I'll arrest both of you for your treacheries crimes against the Soul Society." Byakuya stated seriously.

I felt my heart drop at the sound of those words. _Byakuya was going to through us in jail…not just Eita, but, me too_. _But really, what else would I expect. I mean, he's probably tired of chasing after me all the time._ I felt tears well up in my eyes. _I needed to do something. I couldn't just give up._

"Fine, have it your way." I heard Eita hiss angrily. Eita was probably hurt by Byakuya's reply too. "I guess…this is where our friendship ends Byakuya…it was nice while it lasted." I heard Eita muttered somewhat remorsefully at the turn out of this fight.

Suddenly I felt a very powerful reiatsu approaching us. A gasp left my lips. _He is here!_ My insides screamed with joy. A painful yelp suddenly left my lips when I was roughly pulled up from the ground. I looked up shocked as I saw a huge black and silver zanpakuto swing down right in front of my face. The tip barely missed my face. I turned to my side and saw Byakuya standing there glaring at the person in front of us. I noticed Byakuya's arm was protectively wrapped my waist keeping me close to his side. _Even after everything…his threat was nothing but a lie…he could of let that zanpakuto hurt me…but he didn't. He wasn't going to hurt Eita or me…did I really mean so much to this man?_

"Let her go." I heard a voice state angrily mixed with jealousy.

I suddenly froze in my spot at the sound of his voice. The butterflies in my stomach that seemed to have been dead for the last couple of days suddenly came back to life. Just by the mere sound of his voice. I slowly turned around tearing my gaze from Byakuya. I felt my heart stop at the sight in front of me. _Ichigo…it really was him_. I looked at his bandaged up torso feeling my heart cringing in pain at the sight. _But strangely enough, I'm also checking out his well tone chest._ I quickly snapped out of my perverted little thoughts. _Those thoughts aren't for right now. They will have to wait until later when we aren't in danger. _I felt my eyes glaze over in tears when my happy grayish-bluish eyes locked with his loving amber eyes.

"I-ICHIGO!" I shouted happily whilst trying to break free from Byakuya's hold. But to no prevail, he wasn't letting me go. "Let me go! Byakuya let me go!" I shouted desperately trying to break free from his tight hold.

"Didn't you hear her, let her go." Ichigo growled angrily placing his hand on his zanpakuto getting ready to attack.

"Kuki." I muttered letting the wind shot out from my body pushing a shocked Byakuya away from me. I smiled happily at being free from him. I ran towards Ichigo losing my footing once or twice since the tears were blurring up my vision.

I quickly and desperately ran towards him before someone could stop me again from reaching him. Even though the distance between us wasn't much, it still felt like miles apart. _I'm so close now! He's just at arm's length!_ Finally when I collided with something warm and soft I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso making sure he didn't slip away from me. I felt his arms quickly wrap around me just as tightly keeping me in place.

"Ichigo…" I muttered happily into his chest.

I felt him leaned down to my ear, "I love you, Kat…I should have told you sooner." He muttered regretfully into my ear. I hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Ichigo." I spoke back happily.

I pulled away slightly from him staring up at his relief face. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but the kind of kiss I have in mind I don't think would be appropriate around so many people. But that didn't stop Ichigo from kissing me. _Not that I mind_. He placed his lips softly on mine and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into the kiss. I kissed him back happily. We pulled away when we heard someone coughing beside us. I looked to my side and saw Eita smirking at us. _God, he was never going to let me live this down. _

"How about you two love birds wait until you have a room?" Eita snickered and I just glared at him.

Ichigo grabbed my hand making his way towards Hanataro who stood there shaking for dear life.

"Hanataro are you ok?" Ichigo questioned concerned. He gently placed his free hand on his shoulder. Eita stood beside us also making sure Hanataro was alright.

"Yes." Hanataro mumbled softly.

"Good to see you again Hanataro, glad you are ok." I heard Eita stated.

How does Eita know Hanataro? I looked at Hanataro who smiled nervously at Eita.

"Thank you, Harada-san." Hanataro mumbled softly.

Ichigo pulled me away from Hanataro before I could introduce myself to him. We made our way towards Rukia who stared at as with wide eyes. It was like she still couldn't believe all three of us were here to save her.

"You idiots…" Rukia muttered looking at the ground away from us. She looked back up at us with her tearful violet eyes. They held happiness mixed with sadness. "I told you not to come…I told you I would…" Rukia was cut off by Eita.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that you would hate us." Eita mumbled not really caring.

"Ichigo is all messed up…" Rukia stated shaking a little.

"Shut up." Ichigo finally stated not letting Rukia finished.

_Seriously what is up with Eita and Ichigo not letting Rukia finish a freaking sentence? They are so rude some times._

"You can yell all you want at us later." Ichigo stated seriously looking down at Rukia. "Right now, we are here to save you." Ichigo added looking at Eita and me. We both nodded seriously.

"Yeah, Rukia, so be a little happier that we are here to save you!" I spoke happily placing my free hand on her small shoulder reassuringly. "Everyone is working hard to save you. We won't let anything happen to you." I spoke confidently smiling down at Rukia.

She stared up at me with her shocked violet eyes and I just smiled happily.

"Form this point on, all your opinions will be rejected!" Ichigo shouted pointing an accusing finger at Rukia.

Rukia stared at him dumbfound.

"What?! What the hell kind of way is that to rescue someone?!" Rukia shouted angrily at Ichigo.

"Gotta agree with Rukia…who died and made **_you_** boss, Kurosaki." Eita snapped a little annoyed too.

"I'm stronger, so it's only fair I'm the leader." Ichigo stated sticking his tongue out at Rukia and Eita. They both grew an irk mark on their forehead from Ichigo's childish act.

"Uh, how about we all just, relax." I muttered trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"How about we figure out who's the strongest! Right here, right now!" Eita stated glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo glared right back at Eita.

"Bring it. You think just because you were some high and mighty shinigami before, I would be scared of you?" Ichigo taunted.

"Guys!" I stated whining. _God, this feels like when we were back in Karakura Town all over again._

Suddenly we all stopped our yelling and talking. We just looked at each other. I guess we all realized what our little bickering reminded us of. All of us laughed a little pulling away from our childish-like fight.

"None of you have changed at all…" Rukia mutters sadly.

"Listen Rukia…we are all here to save you. Whether you want to be saved or not…we are still going to do everything in our power to save you." Eita stated seriously standing in front of Rukia. "That's what people do for people they love." Eita spoke seriously looking right into her violet eyes. I smiled happily at their little scene. I saw a small smile form on Rukia's lips from Eita's words.

"Eita, Kat…stand back. I'll take care of Byakuya." Ichigo stated seriously turning back to face Byakuya. He gently let go of my hand but not before giving it a soft squeeze.

"Ichigo, wait!" I stated seriously grabbing his arm again. "You're hurt! Let us help you!" I pleaded softly.

Ichigo turned to look at me smiling softly. He gently squeezed my hand.

"I'm going to be fine." He stated confidently. "I promise you, everything is going to be fine, Kat." Ichigo muttered seriously letting go of my hand as he walked forward towards Byakuya.

I was about to stop him. But Eita placed his hand gently on my good shoulder keeping me in my spot. I turned to look at him scared.

"Eita…?" I questioned confused.

"He'll be fine. If things start to get rough…I'll interfere." Eita stated seriously.

I nodded softly looking back at Ichigo and Byakuya getting ready to fight. I felt my heart start to speed up at the sight of Ichigo and Byakuya about to fight. _Oh god. This can't be good._

"I don't know how you got shinigami powers again, but this time…I'll take them away for good." Byakuya stated bluntly flash stepping towards Ichigo.

I felt my heart stop. My eyes could barely follow Byakuya's fast moving steps towards Ichigo. I was about to yell Ichigo names out as Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo. I bite my bottom lip nervously when I noticed Ichigo swiftly block Byakuya's attack. I stared at Ichigo amazed…_he really has gotten stronger_. I felt my tensed shoulders slowly start to relax as I looked at the fight going on in front of me.

"Byakuya Kuchiki…I can see you now." Ichigo stated cockily blocking Byakuya's attack.

"Don't get over your head with one lucky block. You are still nothing compared to me." Byakuya stated bluntly._ For some reason I felt there was a doubling to the last part he added. _His looked at me and then back at Ichigo. _Oh yeah, that definitely had a double meaning to it. _

Ichigo glared at Byakuya getting ready to attack him again. I watched Ichigo attack Byakuya again. The fight quickly started to unfold before us. Eita also stands on the other side of Rukia watching the fight intently. Rukia stands in between us watching nervously. _Frankly, I was also really nervous about how this fight would turn out._ _I don't know how much longer Ichigo will be able to fight against Byakuya with the severe wound he has on his stomach_. I wanted to run over to him and heal him. But I knew he wouldn't let me heal his wound. I felt my heart tighten as I watched Byakuya about to release Senbonzakura.

"ICHIGO RUN!" I heard Rukia shout from beside me seriously.

Eita was about to step forward when he stopped, like he felt something coming. I looked at him confused but quickly turned back around when I heard Byakuya talking.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya stated bluntly.

I watched his blade glow bright pink. I ran forward. Hopefully I would reach Ichigo before he completely released Senbonzakura. I suddenly froze in my tracks when I saw someone jumped down swiftly in front of Byakuya. I looked at the white bandage that wrapped around Byakuya's zanpakuto keeping it from scattering. I stared at the dark skin woman shocked. She is kneeling in front of Byakuya holding the bandage tightly in her hand making sure it didn't unwrap from Byakuya's zanpakuto. Her long purple hair blew in the wind softly. I stared at her shocked.

"Yoruichi…" I stated out of breath.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**Ouch, major cliff hanger for you guys! I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but the sneak entry arc ends here. So, next chapter is officially the first chapter for The Rescue arc. I'm so freaking excited to start writing this arc! Since we are only a couple of chapters away from Kat finally getting her memories back :D**

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter "Damage" by: Fit For Rivals, "Make a Move" by: Icon for Hire, "I Wanna Be" by: Adelitas Way and "Over" by: High and Mighty Color.**

**-I loved this chapter…but I still felt like it could have been better for some reason. I don't know maybe I'll change some things later. **

**1. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile or simply review or pm your vote:**

**-Do you think Kat should keep her fullbring abilities.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a shinigami.**

**-Do you think Kat should lose her fullbring abilities and become a visored.**

**The poll will close Monday, November 26th, so vote, vote, vote! **

**2. Guest reviewer who only review on chapter one and didn't even bother to read the rest of the story. I guess I should thank you for your review. Made me feel special that someone actually took their time to read a chapter and flame me. Feels like I'm doing something right with this story :D But seriously, it's just one hurtful review out of 247 awesome reviews *shrugs* I'll live. **

**3. Scaehime-chan! It's so great to hear from you again! I'm glad things worked out for you. Sorry to hear about your stories, hopefully someone has a digital copy of them for you :)**

**3. Once again, thanks to everyone for your constant support and for really enjoying this story! Thanks again guys! I love you all!**

**Next up date, I'm not really sure…depends how hectic my week is. If it's not so hectic I'll probably update around say Thursday but if it's busy there won't be an update until Sunday. Bye-bye for now :D**


	29. Chapter 26: Crossroads

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! So good news, everything with the paperwork is finally finished! Yeah for me. But I still have lots to do. I also have mixed feelings about this chapter, it's good but I think it could be better. I feel like it has more spelling and grammar errors, I didn't spend a lot of time editing it =/ But enough of my rambling! Here's chapter twenty six hope you enjoy it! **

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Crossroads**

**-Nobody's POV-**

Everybody stood on the narrow bridge watching Byakuya's blade glow a bright pink. Kat quickly made her way towards Byakuya and Ichigo across the bridge. Her face has lost all trace of its tannish color from the fear of not making it on time to save Ichigo. Kat came to a sudden halt when she saw someone jump down swiftly in front of Byakuya. Kat watched how a white bandage wrapped around Byakuya's zanpakuto keeping it from scattering around them. Kat stared dumbfound at the dark skin woman in front of her. Yoruichi is kneeling in front of Byakuya holding onto the bandage tightly, making sure it doesn't unwrap from Byakuya's zanpakuto. Yoruichi's long purple hair blew freely with the soft breeze that blew along; the breeze also made Kat's long curls blow in the wind.

"Yoruichi…" Kat stated out of breath. Kat just stared at the woman shocked.

"You…" Byakuya simply stated annoyed. He narrowed his eyes at the purple hair woman in front of him.

"Long time no see, little Byakuya." Yoruichi taunted Byakuya with his old nickname.

It is obvious Byakuya isn't the slightest happy to see Yoruichi again. Yoruichi turned to look at Byakuya from the corner of her eyes amused.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya stated bluntly. Byakuya pulled his zanpakuto away from Yoruichi. He ripped the end of the bandage off, but, still keeping his zanpakuto wrapped in the bandages.

Yoruichi simply stood up putting some distance between Byakuya and herself. Yoruichi's back is facing Ichigo's whilst she looked at Byakuya with an amused look.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido and the former Corps Commander of the Correction Corps." Byakuya stated bluntly still looking at the purple hair woman in front of him annoyed. "It has been a hundred years since your disappearance; I had given you for dead." Byakuya added.

"You should have figured if she wasn't dead, neither was I." Yoruichi stated happily turning her gaze to Kat. Kat looked at her confused at why she was looking at her. "She's my best friend; I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Yoruichi stated smugly.

"Yoruichi, I'm glad you came to help. But like I told Kat and Eita, I don't need help." Ichigo stated seriously from behind Yoruichi.

Yoruichi turned slightly to look at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes, they held nothing but seriousness.

"You, beat him, without mine, Eita or Kat's help?" Yoruichi questioned mockingly. "It would take both, Eita and Kat, at full strength to even bring Byakuya down on one knee. What makes you think someone critically wounded like you can beat him?" Yoruichi questioned him seriously.

Ichigo looked at her shocked by her words. Ichigo was about to say something to Yoruichi when Yoruichi disappeared from everyone's sight. Kat looked around confused when she found Yoruichi in front of Ichigo. Kat gasped scared when Yoruichi shoved her hand into Ichigo's stomach making some blood splatter out. Kat whimpered scared as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

"Idiot, you still aren't strong enough to beat him." Yoruichi simply stated seriously. Yoruichi pulled her hand out of Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo was left speechless as he quickly passed out onto Yoruichi's awaiting arms. Yoruichi securely held Ichigo in her arms.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

"I-I-ICHIGO!"I stammered scared. I slowly took a step towards Yoruichi and Ichigo, but quickly stopped when I heard Jushiro's voice echo through the bridge.

"That was medicine wasn't it?" I watched Jushiro question her seriously from where he is standing. His black eyebrow furrowed whilst he slightly frowned. "It's a powerful anesthetic." Jushiro stated seriously looking at Yoruichi. "What do you plan on doing with him?" I watched Jushiro question her further on her intentions with Ichigo.

I looked at Yoruichi who simply looked at Jushiro whilst she held onto Ichigo. I was shaking from fear and slight anger towards Yoruichi. _How dare she hurt Ichigo?!_ I felt my hand turn into a tight fist angrily.

"Whatever it is, she won't get away from here that easily." Byakuya stated bluntly.

"Oh, you've learned to talk big little Byakuya." Yoruichi stated smirking at Byakuya. "Trying to act tough so you can impress Kat?" Yoruichi taunted furthered.

_Wait. Yoruichi knows about me and Byakuya? Does that mean I already know her? Dear lord, how many people do I know that I don't remember meeting?! Holy snap! Does that mean I already meet Shinji, Hiyori and everyone else? Kisuke is going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get back to Karakura Town_. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Byakuya scoff at Yoruichi's comment.

"Also, if I remember correctly…you never once beat me in a game of tag." Yoruichi stated slyly looking at Byakuya.

"We will see about that now." Byakuya stated annoyed. He freed his zanpakuto from the white bandages that wrapped around his zanpakuto.

Suddenly they both disappeared from my eyesight. I blinked a couple of times confused. I looked around the small bridge trying to find them. I was finally able to get a small glimpse of them moving around the small and narrow bridge we stood on. I looked at them worriedly hoping nothing happened to an unconscious Ichigo on Yoruichi's shoulder. I wanted to interfere and help, but, I knew I wouldn't be of any use. I would only get in Yoruichi's way. I wasn't fast like them unless I was using Inazuma. Right now, I was trying to get some reiatsu and energy back before I used anything major like my secondary ability. I watched their little cat and mouse game intently. I looked at Yoruichi land all the way down the bridge. I could make out her smirk on her face. I looked around trying to find where Byakuya was. I gasped scared when I saw him appear behind Yoruichi. I ran forward when I saw Byakuya's zanpakuto swing down towards Yoruichi cutting her down. I knew it wasn't her, but, I couldn't hold back my reaction.

"YORUICHI!" I shouted; scared. I stopped in my tracks holding my hands tightly to my chest as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

I watched how crimson blood splattered out from Yoruichi's wound as she slowly fell backwards. I whimpered out in fear and concerned for my mentor/friend and my orange hair lover.

"Do you really think you could out run me with that sluggish flash step?" Byakuya questioned coldly.

I sigh relieved when I saw Yoruichi appear on Byakuya's outstretched arm. Byakuya turned slightly, glaring at the purple hair woman perching herself on his arm.

"Did you think you could catch me with that sluggish flash step?" Yoruichi countered back smugly.

I smiled at the fact Yoruichi was able to escape Byakuya's attack. This is getting bad and quickly. I never thought this moment would be so intense like it feels right now. My legs are right about ready to give out from all my mix emotions I'm feeling right now. Despite everything, this is still freaking cool. Yoruichi flashed step away from Byakuya's arm. I looked up when I heard her voice coming up from the roof Eita and I had jumped down from not too long ago.

"Three days." I heard Yoruichi stated seriously looking down at Byakuya.

Byakuya just looked up at Yoruichi with an emotionless face.

"It's only going to take me three days to make this boy stronger than you little Byakuya." Yoruichi stated smugly getting ready to flash step away. "For now, we will postpone this fight until then. You may follow us if you wish, but, the Goddess of Flash will not be caught so easily by the likes of you." Yoruichi stated proudly disappearing from the roof.

I blinked a couple of times trying to figure what had just happen. Everything happened so fast, they both moved so fast. My heart pounding a million beats per second at what had just happened in front of me. _Now what? Yoruichi is gone, but, Eita and I are still here. We could easily take Rukia now and make a run for it too. But, I'm sure Eita and I won't get away so easily…they will follow us. After all, we will be escaping with a prisoner._ I gulped nervously. I turned to look at Eita slightly. I could see him deep in thought. Oh jeez, what are we going to do now?

* * *

**-Eita's POV-**

I watched Yoruichi flash step herself away from us with Ichigo on her shoulder. _Bitch. Yeah, she gets away and leaves us with the melodramatic of Byakuya! I swear, he has become a real A-class douche over the last 100 years, or maybe he was always like this._I turned to look at Rukia from the corner of my eyes her petite body stood there shaking uncontrollable. This isn't good. I need to get her out of here, fast. I kneeled down chanting a couple of verses in my mind. I stabbed my zanpakuto onto the floor in front of me. I placed my palms onto the ground.

"Bakudo #21 Sekienton!" I shouted. Red smoke burst out from my palms engulfing us; Kat, Rukia, Hanataro and I.

I jogged over to Rukia picking her up and threw her onto my shoulder.

"E-E-EITA! What are you doing?!" Rukia questioned me angrily whilst I held onto her body tightly. My gripped tighten softly around her slim waist.

"KAT!" I shouted through the thick red smoke. I could make out Kat's figure up ahead. She just stood there.

_Damn it, this isn't time for Kat to start acting like an idiot. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. She's just like a real younger sister, always annoying me._

"KAT!" I shouted again. Kat finally snapped out of her trance quickly turning away from Byakuya as she ran back towards me. She stumbled a little scared and nervous towards me. I looked down at her seriously keeping Rukia securely on my shoulder.

"Grab Hanataro and let's get out of here, too." I ordered sternly.

Kat nodded seriously about to grab Hanataro.

"Shit." I muttered to myself as my whole body went stiff.

Through the thick red smoke I could see the shimmering pink looking blades heading our way. There isn't enough time for us to dodge them.

"KUKI!" I heard Kat shout.

I turned to look at her watching her black hair turned into snow white and her once grayish-bluish eyes turned bright orange. A huge wind vortex wrapped around us. I looked around the spinning vortex watching the small pink blades slam into the vortex trying to break their way through to us. _Damn that Byakuya, is he really going to hurt us? He's really starting to piss me off_. I stood there glaring at Byakuya who stood only a few feet away from where we stood.

"Kat!" I heard Rukia shout concerned from my shoulder.

I turned my gaze from Byakuya looking at Kat who had fallen down onto one knee. She was sweating and panting as she held up the vortex around us. _Kat has used up a lot of reiatsu. I'm surprised she was still able to pull this off. But, this vortex won't last long. Damn it, what the hell are we going to do?! Kat is quickly weakening, I can't do anything major without being weaken just like her. If I do anything in my state, I would have to leave Rukia behind again and Kat would have to carry me away._ I looked down at Kat who was slowly losing focus of the wind vortex around us. _Damn it!_I quickly placed Rukia down. Rukia's violet eyes looked up at me confused as I lowered her down. I stared down at her cupping her face with both of my hands.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back for you. I won't let them kill you." I stated seriously looking into her eyes.

"Go." She softly whispered placing her small hand over mine.

I felt my heart cringe in disgust and pain. _I couldn't leave Rukia behind and take Kat. But I couldn't leave Kat behind and take Rukia. Rukia and Kat are the most important people in my life_. I softly caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"I don't want you or Kat to get hurt because of me." Rukia stated seriously. I could see her fighting back the tears that were slowly pooling in her sad violet eyes. "Run." She added just above a whisper.

I growled angrily leaning down towards her placing a deep and passionate kiss on her soft lips. _I felt like I couldn't properly explain what it is I'm feeling right now towards her, so, I showed her what it is that I'm feeling_. As I pulled away I noticed the daze look in her eyes and realized she fully understood what it is I'm feeling.

"I love you. I'm not going to lose you, too. I'm not losing anyone anymore. Not you. Not Kat." I stated seriously. _I may have lost my brother. But I'm not losing Rukia or Kat anytime soon_. "I'll come back for you." I stated dead serious. I stared into her sad violet eyes with my serious icy blue eyes.

I quickly pulled away from her standing in front of Kat. I looked at Kat from the corner of my eyes and she weakly looked up at me confused.

"What are you doing Eita?" Kat questioned me confused.

"In your current state…you'll only be able to carry one person, max." I stated softly, but seriously. "If you take Rukia…they chase you and catch you both. But, if you take me…they won't bother to chase us and you'll get away." I stated seriously. I aimed my palm at Byakuya who stood in front of us.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Kat questioned annoy.

"Get ready to lower your wind vortex." I stated seriously. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" I chanted loudly. "NOW!" I shouted at Kat. I watched the wind vortex quickly disappear from in front of me "Hado #63 Raikoho!" I shouted.

I watched the yellow spiritual energy of lightning form an orb on my hand. I stared at Byakuya seriously. I fired the massive concentrated strike of energy at my once best friend. A massive explosion echo through the bridge, thick black smoke clouded the whole area. I quickly felt all of my reiatsu drain away from my body, using a high level Hado was going to do that to my body. It wasn't ready for such a kido attack yet. I fell onto one knee using my hands to steady me so I wouldn't fall down all the way.

"Eita!" I heard Kat's concern voice come from somewhere in the thick black smoke.

That was really the only thing I heard before I started to see black spots in vision. _I guess I really did overdue it. I'm sorry, Rukia. I'll be back, I promise. I won't let them kill you. I'll get stronger again. I'll get strong enough to protect you. I'm going to make sure I never see you sad again. I'll save you…Rukia….I promise…_

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I let the wind vortex fall as I panted for air. My whole body was slowly starting to ache. Not like last time…but it was getting there. I coughed out panting for air. My lungs were burning, screaming for the much needed air that wasn't reaching them fast enough. A yelp left my lips when I was thrown back. I huge gust of wind below all around the narrow bridge we stood on. I quickly got my balance back before I fell backwards placing my arms in front of my face blocking any debris that might head my way. I slowly lowered my arms when I inhaled some of the thick black smoke, causing me to choke. I quickly cough, rubbing my eyes which were stinging from the black smoke.

"Eita!" I shouted concerned.

My stomach cringed in fear. _What the hell am I supposed to do?! Relax, Catalina! Take deep breaths! Grab Eita and make a run for it! Hurry! Move! _I ordered my body to move but it was frozen in fear.

"_Forget your fear_!" I heard Koori growl angrily in my mind.

"_Grab Eita and run_!" Kage urged seriously.

I turned to look at Rukia who stood there coughing along with me. I quickly jogged over to her embracing her in a tight huge. I heard a confused gasp leave her lips.

"We'll be back! We won't let you die!" I told Rukia seriously.

Rukia looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled softly before I ran back into the smoke, looking for Eita. I tripped over something making me fall face first onto the ground. I ground out in pain holding my throbbing head. I rolled onto my side softly rubbing my temple. I looked down at what I tripped over. I gasped shocked when I saw Eita laying there out cold. I quickly stumbled onto my feet kneeling down beside him placing one of his arms around my shoulder. I quickly stood up pulling him up with me. _Damn Eita, what the hell do you eat?! You're so freaking heavy! _I wrapped my arm around his waist trying to keep his body steady so we both didn't fall again. I ran out of the smoke dragging Eita along with me. I gasped surprised when I stumbled across the railing of the narrow bridge. I was getting ready to jump over the railing when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you really going to betray the soul society?" I heard Byakuya's stern voice questioned me seriously.

I gulped in fear. The smoke had quickly vanished already and I just stared out to the blue sky in front of me. I held Eita tighter making sure I wouldn't drop him as I stood there giving my back to Byakuya.

"Look at me when I talk to you Catalina." He ordered annoyed.

I slowly turned around staring at him scared. My heart was beating so fast right now. I could hear in the back of my ears. My whole body was shaking. I don't stand a chance against him alone.

"Are you going to betray, me?" Byakuya questioned me.

I stared at him with fearful eyes. I tried to find my voice so I could answer him. _My heart is in chaos, fighting over whether to scream no or yes._ _A small part of my heart felt like I had to stay loyal to Byakuya but a bigger part screamed my loyalty was now towards Ichigo. And it is right. I love Ichigo. Maybe there was a point and time I loved Byakuya…but, I don't remember it and I don't feel it anymore. I have Ichigo. I want Ichigo. I love Ichigo. As much as my heart will hurt for leaving Byakuya behind, it wouldn't hurt as much if I leave Ichigo behind._

"I-I-I'm sorry." I stammered out sadly. I could feel the tears pooling around my eyes. "Whatever we had, it's in the past…I don't even remember it. True somewhere in my heart it screams that I love you, but, I'm not sure about those feelings. The only thing I know…is…that I love Ichigo. Ichigo is my present and future. I'm not betraying you by leaving, I'm betraying Ichigo if I stay. Maybe if I remembered what happened…things would have been different between us Byakuya. But, I love Ichigo. I'm sorry." I whispered closing my eyes. _I couldn't stare into his heartbroken eyes. It is too painfully to watch his eyes turn into sorrow. But it is the truth. I don't love him. I took a deep breathe_. "Kuki! Inazuma!" I'm going to make a run for it. I don't know how long I'll last with my low levels of reiatsu and using two secondary abilities at the same time.

Before anything else could be said between Byakuya and me, I quickly vanished from their eyesight jumping down the bridge. The fierce wind blew all around us blowing my hair all over the place. I got ready to land; I landed with a soft thump on the ground making a run for it using Kuki to phase through anything that got in the way. I'm panting for air. My arm muscles ached from Eita's weight. _But, I couldn't stop. I couldn't risk that Byakuya might be following us._

"_Kat, you have to stop. I seriously doubt it's a good idea for you to fall into a fit of agonizing pain with Eita passed out. Enemies could still show up_." I heard Inazuma stated seriously.

_He is right. If I keep pushing myself, I'll fall into a very weaken state and I won't be able to defend Eita and me._ I came to a sudden stop huffing for air. I stumbled forward in the empty forest. The only sound is the sound of birds singing. I gently lay Eita down as I stumbled to a nearby tree. I roughly slammed my back onto the tree; the tree bark roughly scraping my back. _It hurt…but, I didn't care. I'm a mess right now. My heart is aching…it feels like a piece of my heart was torn from me just now._ My tears finally streamed down my cheeks. _I couldn't control them anymore._ I slowly slid down the tree, sobbing. _Everything feels like it's crumpling right in front of me. First Kaji! Then we are forced to leave Rukia behind! I broke Byakuya's heart! Why do I even care about the latter! I shouldn't care! It shouldn't hurt this much! Kaji…Kaji is gone!_ My tearful eyes stared down at my bracelet. _It's my fault Kaji is gone! I shouldn't have healed Renji! I knew he was going to be alright! I'm selfish…my whole power is selfish! I have this amazing power but I can only use it on myself! I can't help others! Falling into Bleach wasn't supposed to be like this!_ I continued to cry letting my sorrow and pain leave my body_. I need to grief Kaji's death properly…I need to understand why I feel like I'm missing a piece of my heart…I just need to get myself together…_

* * *

**_Where am I?_**

_My voice echoed through the endless landscape of sand. I looked around the brightly light landscape, the bright sun shining over me. Strange thing, I wasn't hot, it wasn't hot here. The only sound I could hear is a slow clock ticking._

**_Hello?_**

_I questioned again. Nothing. I took a step forward; my bare feet sunk into the soft gold sand. I kept walking forward when I noticed I'm walking up a hill of sand. I slowly reached the top looking down the steep hill confused. At bottom was an endless number of floating brown doors. I blinked a little confuse. I quickly slid down the hill making sure I didn't fall on my way down. I skidded to a stop when I finally reached the bottom of the steep hill. I slowly walked to the first placing my hand on the bronze door knob.__"No, not that one." I heard a soft voice echo through the deserted desert.__I stepped towards the next one._

_"No…" I heard the voice whispered again. "The gold one." I heard the voice whisper._

_I looked around the endless number of doors confused. There isn't a gold door. They are all brown. Suddenly all the doors turned into sand vanishing from my sight. I gasped shocked. The only door reminding was a shimmering gold one. I slowly made my way towards the shimmering gold door. My hand softly grabbed the silver door knob. I turned the door knob hearing the clicking sound of the door opening. I opened the door and the door swung open on its own. I gasped shocked staring into the darkness._

**_Hello?_**

_My voice echo into the door._

_"KAT!" I heard Ichigo's concern yells echo from inside the door._

**_Ichigo…_**

_"KAT!" I heard Eita's painfully cries coming from inside the door, too._

**_Eita…_**

_I stepped into the door quickly running into the darkness trying to look for them._

_"KAT!" I suddenly heard Rukia's cries._

**_Rukia…._**

_I quicken my steps trying to find where their voices were coming from._

_"Kat!" I heard Byakuya's concern voice._

**_Byakuya…_**

_I stopped when I saw a bright white light coming from the distance. I quickly ran towards that direction. I finally reached the end of the light quickly regretting I ever walked in here. I watched Aizen cut another me down right in front of me. Byakuya and Rukia kneeled down behind me. Ichigo, Renji and Eita lay scattered on the ground of the execution grounds._

**_What's going on?!_**

_I watched the blood splatter everywhere from the wound Aizen inflicted on me. I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I watched myself get killed. I ran forward trying to stop him from killing me. Once I reached Aizen to try and push him away, I simply went through him. I stumbled forward trying to get my footing right. But I still fell forward landing on my side, I quickly turned around sitting down looking at the scene in front of me. I watched how the other me coughed out blood, it gently ran down the corners of her lips. I felt my heart stop at the sight._

_"You're a threat to me; your knowledge of the future might be useful to me. But I know you would never join me, even if threaten. So, I'll kill you now." I heard Aizen state seriously._

_My stomach cringed in fear. I got myself onto my knees trying to stand up._

**_NO! STOP!_**

_I screamed trying to save myself. I placed my hand on the ground when I felt something sharp and cold. I quickly looked down. I gasped shocked._

_"KAT!" I heard multiple voices shout._

_But I just kept staring down at the ground. My tears getting the dirt underneath me wet. I suddenly felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. A cold breathe below into my ear._

_"You are going to die Catalina." The voice chuckled darkly. "This is your future if you stay here." The voice continued laughing darkly._

_I started to hyperventilate, my sobs getting out of control._

_"Don't listen to her!" Suna's voice echo seriously._

_"KAT! WAKE UP!" Kage ordered seriously._

_"She's a liar!" Kinzoku stated angrily._

_Whoever was behind me just continued to laugh._

_"You're going to die, Kat! You're going to die!" She chanted laughing happily.  
_  
I snapped opened my eyes panting. I quickly sat up shaking. I looked around the dark forest feeling my sweat running down my face. It seems it's already night fall. I looked down at my bracelet. I stared at it shocked, it is glowing bright gold. _What was that? What the hell just happened?! Who the hell was that?! Am I…am I really going to die?_

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**So I gave you guys a kind of foreshadowing of what's to come, I'm thinking the next couple of chapters are going to move a little fast. Since it's basically going to be Ichigo, Kat and Eita training, I really want to get to the day of execution since that's when things really start to pick up. Also, cookie to whoever can guess who the dark creepy voice in Kat's mind is. Hint, it's not something obvious like all of you are thinking ;) **

**Also I was looking at the detail timeline on bleach wikia. It says August 5th is the first day of bankai training and then it says August 6th is the day of the execution. Wasn't it supposed to be three days? So my question is…am I wrong or is the timeline wrong?**

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter Three Days Grace new album "Transit of Venus"**

**-I felt maybe Byakuya was a little OCC, what do you guys think? **

**1. Poll is finally over. Seems the majority of you guys want Kat either to keep her fullbring or become a vizard. Now that I know what you guys want to see happen with Kat I kind of have an idea of what to do with Kat. But, thank you to everyone who voted! It really helped me figure out what to do with Kat :)**

**2. What did you guys think of Eita's POV? Would you guys like to see some more of Eita's POV?  
**

**3. Thanks to everyone for your constant support and for really enjoying this story! Thanks again guys! I love you all!**

**Next update, I'm not really sure…sorry guys, but that is how the month of December and hopefully only the beginning of January will be like. My goal is to finish this story before May/19, that's the day I started to write this story. I got the courage to post the story up on FanFic in July. Aren't you all glad I wasn't too chicken to post this story up :D Byez guys take care!**


	30. Chapter 27: Grieving

**Hey guys, I know, I know what you are thinking. FINALLY! That's my reaction too! I had this chapter finished like since Friday but I just had gotten around to proof reading it and getting some time to post it! Gah, this month is really crazy for me! But no worries I have excellent news to cheer you guys up there are only two chapters left until Kat gets her memories back. This chapter focus on Kat grieving over Kaji's death and blaming herself and it eventually leads up to everyone finding out that Rukia's execution was moved up again for the last time. Also I started a new Naruto story it's a Gaara/OC :D**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Grieving**

**-Kat's POV-  
**  
I sat up panting for air. My lungs were desperately burning for air. I blinked a couple of times clearing my eyesight from my tears. _What was that? Also, why is Suna activated? Could these nightmares have something to do with Suna's secondary ability?_ I shivered slightly when I felt a soft breeze blow across the empty forest. I looked around the dark forest confused. _It was already night time...how long have I been asleep?_I slowly looked around noticing Eita's unconscious body not far from mine. I quickly crawled over to Eita's body gently flipping him onto his back. I hissed out angrily and my eye twitched in annoyance.

***snoring***

_HE'S ASLEEP! The bastard is asleep! How the hell can he sleep during a time like this?! I have a mental breakdown and he's soundly sleeping!_I growled angrily standing up whilst dusting myself off. I grinned evilly placing my hand on my hip. I kicked Eita on his side making him roll across the forest floor until he slammed into a tree.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted. He slammed into the nearby tree.

Eita groaned angrily rolling onto his side holding his aching side. I softly rubbed my wounded shoulder I had healed from Eita earlier. _I still can't heal it; which means it hasn't been 12 hours yet._

"Where the hell are we?" Eita questioned angrily rubbing his probably bruised rib from my kick.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is collapsing here after I managed to get away from Byakuya." I murmured rubbing my tired eyes. _Who knew crying so much could tire someone out.  
_  
"Why didn't you take us with Yoruichi?" He questioned me. Eita leaned against the tree rubbing his side and then stretched out yawning a little.

"Maybe because I don't know how the hell to get there!" I snapped angrily. I rubbed my throbbing head annoyed. _My head was hurting so freaking much right now; I thought it was going to explode_. _Also, it doesn't help my heart feels like it has been stabbed, ripped out, thrown to the ground, stomped on and shoved back in._I sighed sadly looking down at my bracelet.

"You gonna tell me what happened to your bracelet earlier today?" Eita questioned seriously, now.

I looked over at Eita. He sat against the tree trying to get his energy back. His icy blue eyes stared at me seriously.

"I-I-I can't…use Kaji anymore." I finally whispered sadly. I looked down at my bracelet looking at the spot Kaji should have been at. The little red petal wasn't there anymore...Kaji wasn't in my inner world anymore.

"What do you mean?" Eita questioned confused.

"After Ichigo's fight with Renji..." I was cut off by Eita's confusion.

"Renji?" Eita questioned confused.

"The red head, remember the guy I fought with in the human world." I stated in a disbelief tone. _Seriously I can't believe this guy doesn't remember who Renji is. I mean, Renji is like his main competition against Rukia, idiot._

"Oh right, pineapple head, ok continue." Eita stated waving off his stupid question.

"Well, Byakuya took me away from the scene when Ichigo and Renji collapsed. We ended up going to where they had taken Renji. Byakuya was going to send Renji to a cell without getting his wounds healed. I couldn't let that happen, he was severely wounded, he would have died. So, I did the only thing I knew to do..." I traveled off remembering.

"You healed him!" Eita snapped angrily. "He was dying from his wounds and you healed him?!" Eita questioned angrily. "That's by far the stupidest thing you have done!" Eita stated angrily.

I let my head drop at Eita's last words. _Stupid is right. I healed Renji without thinking about the consequences that it would have on me. Eita is right, stupidest thing I have done._

"I know..." I whispered my voice cracking. A huge lump formed in my throat as I tried to hold back my tears.

_Why am I still crying? I shouldn't have any more tears left.  
_  
"Kat...?" I heard Eita questioned me softly.

"You're right. Kaji and you are right! Healing Renji was the stupidest thing I did! Kaji is gone because I didn't think my actions through! Worst part is. I knew Renji was going to fine! But I still stubbornly healed him!" I shouted. I stared at Eita with my tearful eyes. "Kaji is dead...and it's my entire fault." I whispered sadly. The tears that had pooled around my eyes finally broke free streaming down my cheeks.

My knees gave out. I fell onto my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't breathe. My vision was nothing but a blur. I used one of my hands to support my weight whilst I grabbed a fist full of my shirt try to hold my aching heart. I was losing it again! I felt someone roughly grab me by my upper arms lifting me up. My tearful bluish-grayish eyes stared into his serious icy blue eyes. I was suddenly shocked when I felt a stinging pain on my right cheek. I wasn't staring into Eita's eyes anymore. I was staring into the dark forest behind Eita with wide eyes, shocked. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I blinked a couple of times when my hand softly touched my stinging cheek, it hurt, but not to point it would leave a mark. I turned my gaze to Eita again, shock written all over my face. Eita's face was still serious with no trace of emotion in them right now.

"You-You-You...hit me..." I whispered stunned. My tears gone, but strangely, I wasn't scared of him.

"I slapped you, but hardly." He snapped angrily. "Look at you, you're a fucking mess! It's pathetic!" He hissed angrily. "What the hell happened to you? Yes, Kaji died. It's a natural thing that happens in life! To me your actions seem stupid, but, to anybody else they are noble and giving. Because that who you are. You are a compassionate person. I find your actions stupid because I care about you like a little sister and I don't want to see you get hurt. Ichigo also finds your actions stupid because he loves you Kat." Eita stated seriously tighten his grip on my arms. "This pathetic cry baby isn't you. Yes things seem horrible right now, yes it hurts, and yes it feels like the end of the world. You lost someone you cared about, but, it'll get better. You will slowly move on and find new people to slowly help you heal that pain. Kaji wouldn't want you living like this, right?" Eita questioned me.

* * *

**_"I didn't want you to know about my secondary ability…since you have a tendency to do stupid things." Kaji huffed a little annoyed. "But I guess what I call stupid…other's call it self-giving, compassionate, and all of those noble things."_**

**_"Kat, you're strong. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I was glad to call you my master, owner, and friend…I couldn't ask for someone better. Your heart is so pure even after all you have gone through…not one ounce of evil lays there. Kat, you have always doubted yourself, but, I'm going to tell you exactly who you are. Kat, you are a beautiful, intelligent, self-giving, caring, loyal, trustworthy and strong willed person." Kaji explained smiling softly at me._**

* * *

Kaji's last words ran through my head_. Kaji wouldn't like the fact that I'm blaming myself for his death. Eita is right. I probably looked pathetic and stupid right about now. This wasn't me anymore, hadn't I changed? These last couple of days felt like I've been taking a step back from the person I really am. Yes, Kaji died…but, I shouldn't be wasting my life away like this. Kaji gave his life for me so I could live._

"I don't know how to make this pain go away…Eita." I whimpered tearfully.

"You gotta suck it up! Crying won't bring Kaji back." Eita stated seriously. "I know it hurts now…I should know. Kat, I had an older twin brother…his name was Atsushi Harada." Eita stated softly. He looked away from me his eyes narrowing as he glared at the ground.

"You-You…had a brother?" I questioned shocked.

"Yes." He stated softly.

"What happened to him?" I questioned confused.

"He was murdered." Eita stated seriously.

"By who-how?" I stuttered shocked.

Eita sighed sadly. His gaze turned back to me letting his arms fall to his side.

"You know how I told you, when we were in Byakuya's room that I found out about Aizen that night?" He questioned me seriously.

"Uh, yeah, did you find out he was evil…? Did I tell you?" I questioned confused.

"No, you didn't tell me anything. I found out Aizen killed my brother that night." Eita stated bitterly glaring at the ground again.

"Aizen…but-but-but-why-how-I don't understand!" I stated confused.

"I don't know exactly why Aizen killed Atsushi. But that night, I went after the Captains and Lieutenants so I could avenge my brother's death." Eita stated seriously looking at me again. "Kat, you and I aren't that different…our lives are very similar. We both have gone through tons of shit in our life. So much pain that not many people understand or will probably feel. I know you feel like you don't know what to do with Byakuya and Ichigo…but maybe when you get your memories back you'll understand your feelings for Byakuya and compare them with your feelings for Ichigo. Maybe then, you will understand what to do. I also know how it feels to lose someone you loved." He stated looking at me. I looked at Eita with huge eyes. His face held concerned and sincere. Those are some emotions I never thought I would see on Eita's face.

"You're right." I choked out.

"Then snapped out of it!" Eita stated bluntly. I blinked at him confused. "Don't give up. Kaji sacrificed his life so you could live on. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste." Eita stated smiling at me softly.

I launched myself towards him embracing him in a tight hug. Eita hugged me back just as tightly.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk…but, you make a great big brother." I stated softly.

"I know." Eita stated cockily.

I pulled away from him smiling at him when I smirked at him. I suddenly elbowed him on the stomach making him double over in pain.

"What the hell?!" Eita hissed in pain holding his side.

"That's for hitting me." I stated smirking at him. Eita looked at me disbelief but just smirked at me.

"I slapped you. If I hadn't slapped you, you would have had a mental breakdown, idiot." Eita stated smirking at me. He straightened himself up still rubbing his side a little.

"Whatever." I murmured looking away from him.

"_Kat…we need to speak with you_." I heard Mizu's gentle voice echo through my mind.

"_What for?_" I questioned confused.

"_We are having Kaji's funeral…_" Mizu replied softly.

"_I'll be there…_" I answered back sadly.

Eita noticed my frown and eyed me weirdly.

"What's up now?" Eita questioned confused.

"Do you mind watching my body while I go into my inner world?" I questioned him softly.

"Why, what's up?" Eita asked curiously.

"Kaji's funeral." I murmured softly.

Eita nodded softly, "Sure go ahead, I'll take you back to the hideout where Yoruichi and Ichigo are at." Eita stated nodding.

"Thanks." I replied smiling at him.

"Hop on." Eita stated. He pointed at his back with his head. I climbed onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck whilst he grabbed my legs. "Damn, how much do you fucking weigh?" Eita murmured.

My eye twitched annoyed. I pinched him on his neck not letting him go.

"What the hell, let go damn it!" Eita hissed out in pain running around like an idiot. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! Let go damn it!" Eita hissed in pained. He stopped running as he grabbed my arm tugging on it so I would let go.

"You bastard, you complain about my weight?" I hissed annoyed. "Have you tried carrying your ass?!" I continued annoyed.

"Okay, okay, okay, truce!" Eita stated still pulling on my arm.

I smirked in victory letting go.

"I hate you." Eita stated annoyed.

"Oh, we all know that's a lie Eita." I cooed in victory.

"Whatever, just shut up and go to your damn inner world." Eita hissed annoyed.

I just shrugged my shoulders as Eita headed towards the secret underground training grounds. I closed my eyes focusing on my inner world.

* * *

_I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the bright sun hitting my closed eyes. I blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the bright sunlight. I gently placed my hand over my face blocking some of the bright sunlight._

_"Uf!" I exclaimed when someone tightly embraced me. I shivered a little because they were soaking wet. I looked down and saw Kuki hugging me tightly._

_"Kat! Thank god you are okay!" Kuki whimpered happily from the embraced._

_I looked around and noticed everyone was soaking wet._

_"Why are you all wet?" I questioned looking at them confused._

_"Since Kaji died it hadn't stopped raining here, Kat." Mizu stated softly._

_"Why?" I questioned confused._

_"Because you couldn't accept Kaji's death!" Koori hissed annoyed._

_"The despair you have been feeling clouded this whole place up and it wouldn't stop raining." Kage stated annoyed shaking her head, trying to get it to dry._

_"I'm sorry." I mumbled softly._

_"Don't be. You had every right to be sad Kat." Suna assured me softly._

_"Ready?" I heard Kinzoku's stern voice come from behind me._

_I turned around and saw Kinzoku and Inazuma standing there._

_"This way." Koori spoke softly._

_We slowly made our way towards where Ki and Chi were standing. I noticed they were standing around something; it looked like a….body. My pace picked up as I slowly headed towards them gently pushing my way through them. I took a deep breath at the sight of Kaji's lifeless body._

_"I thought his body turned into ashes?" I murmured kneeling down beside his body._

_Everyone stood around me._

_"No, for some reason Kaji's body didn't disappear like we thought it would." Ki explained._

_"What now? Do we bury him?" I questioned softly._

_"No, Kaji wanted his body to be burn until there was nothing left but ashes…if such thing every happened." Koori stated softly._

_"It's like he almost knew his body wouldn't disappear." Suna murmured softly._

_"How do we, you know…" I stated softly standing up._

_"Stand back." Chi ordered everyone._

_We took a couple of steps back. Chi made a small barrier around Kaji's body._

_"Ki." Chi stated seriously._

_Ki raised his hands up into the air. I watched how a thin piece of wood formed around Kaji's body. _

_"Inazuma."_

_Inazuma stepped forward snapping his fingers. A bolt of lightning shot out from his finger lighting the pieces of wood on fire. I stood there watching Kaji's body slowly being consumed by the flames. I watched the flames feeling my tears pooled around my eyes again._

* * *

__**-Flashback-**

**_"Hey, brat!" I heard Kaji's annoyed voice come from behind me._**

**_"My name is Kat!" I hissed just annoyed._**

**_"Does it look like I care? No, now come on, your training with me beings now!" He hissed dragging me away from the woody area I was at with Ki._**

**_"Hey, let me go! You can't do this, I'm training with Ki!" I stated angrily trying to break free from his grip._**

**_"Ki, I'm taking her with me." Kaji stated bluntly throwing me over his shoulder. I yelp surprised at his harsh movements._**

**_"Let me go you bastard!" I shouted hitting his back repeatedly._**

**_"Ouch, oh, ouch that hurts." Kaji stated mockingly._**

**_I growled angrily shouting for help._**

**_"Ki! You'll pay for this!" I shouted swinging my fist at him._**

**_Ki just jumped back into a tree completely ignoring me._**

**_After a while Kaji finally sat me down. I looked around the grassy meadow we were standing on. I noticed it was much warmer here than the other places in my inner world. I looked up at the bright sun placing my hand over my eyes to block some of the sun._**

**_"Alright, before we get started I'll be addressed as Kaji-sama, got it." Kaji stated smirking at me._**

**_My eye twitched annoyed, "Ha, you wish you bastard!" I shouted angrily crossing my arms over my chest._**

**_"Tck, you either call me that brat or I won't train you!" Kaji scoffed smirking._**

**_I looked at him shocked._**

**_"You're kidding right?!" I yelled angrily._**

**_Kaji leaned towards me placing his ear in front of me with his hand on his ear waiting for my responds. "I'm waiting my little grasshopper." Kaji stated still smirking._**

**_I growled angrily looking away from him, "Can we please get started with my training…" I travelled off softly._**

**_"I'm waiting." Kaji simply stated._**

**_"Kaji…sama." I spat annoyed._**

**_Kaji's smirk got bigger if possible._**

**_"That's it my little grasshopper, now, let's get started with some anger management classes." Kaji stated smugly._**

-End of Flashback-

* * *

**_God you were so annoying Kaji. We were always fighting…but, I always felt like I got better along with you._**_ I thought sadly looking at the flames that had totally consumed Kaji now. I watched his body slowly turn into ashes. I fell onto my knees letting the soft-moist grass stained my knees. I softly hugged myself feeling the tears slip down my cheeks again as I watched Kaji's body burn._

_"I'm…sorry…Kaji…" I choked out._

* * *

**-Eita's POV-**

I jumped onto the roof top of a nearby building. I looked over my shoulder when I heard Kat whimpering. I noticed some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm…sorry…Kaji…" I heard her mumble sadly.

I sighed making sure I wouldn't drop her. _She's going to be aching and blaming herself for a while about Kaji's death. But it can't be helped. Grief is not something you can get over so quickly._ I looked around the empty streets of Seireitei; making sure no one was lurking around. I looked up at the dark sky above me sighing softly. _I know how you feel Kat…it'll go away with time. The pain, the guilt, the sadness…it'll go away_. I jumped off to the next roof but quickly stopped when I felt two powerful reiatsu coming from the distance. I furrowed my eyebrows. _What the hell is going on over there?_ I looked at Kat on my back and sighed softly. _Sorry Kat, seeing Ichigo and Yoruichi is going to have to wait_. I jumped off towards where I felt everything coming from. I landed on a roof hiding my presence from everyone. I gently placed Kat on the roof and slowly crawled to the edge of the roof looking down at what was happening. I was surprised when I saw two captains getting ready to fight. One of them caught my attention and my insides growled angrily at the sight of the silver hair captain. His constantly narrowed to slits eyes stared at his opponent in front of him. I watched his mocking glared feeling the angry raise as I stared at him.

"Gin…Ichimaru Gin." I hiss-whisper angrily.

I watched the short, white hair captain release his zanpakuto as they fought it out. I suddenly rolled onto my side when I heard Kat groaning. I quickly crawled over to her.

"Shush or else we'll get caught Kat." I murmured seriously.

I watched her eyes slowly open up in confusion.

"What do you mean…?" She questioned still kind of out of it.

"Look." I pointed to the edge of the roof.

Kat blink a couple of times trying to focus on what was going on. I crawled back to the edge of the roof with Kat closely behind me. I watched Gin continue to fight against the short hair captain.

"That's…Toshiro…and…Gin!" Kat exclaimed shocked. I looked at her shocked. _But then again, I shouldn't be shock about these kinds of things anymore. Kat isn't from this world and she knows everyone and everything, well, expect about me._ I turned my attention back to the fight.

"We should help Toshiro." Kat stated seriously from beside.

"You sure?" I questioned seriously.

"Yes, I feel like if we don't interfere something bad will happen." Kat stated seriously standing up.

I stood up beside her when I noticed the white hair captain dodge Gin's attack. I quickly flash stepped towards the girl lying on the ground; the blade was heading towards her. I quickly drew my zanpakuto blocking Gin's attack with my zanpakuto. I looked up at Gin and he narrowed his eyes at me when they ever so slightly opened. His zanpakuto quickly retreated back as he blocked Kat's kick that throw him across the roof. I jumped back onto the roof landing beside Kat. I watched Gin stare at Kat shocked when he noticed a small crack on his zanpakuto from Kat's kick.

"If you don't leave now Gin, we'll be your opponents." I stated seriously from my spot placing my zanpakuto away.

"My, you two really are a pain." Gin simply stated. Gin broke some of the ice away that remain on his arm.

"We could say the same." I spoke bluntly glaring at him.

Gin walked away leaving us there. I noticed the white hair captain was about to run off after him.

"Wait, Toshiro!" I heard Kat exclaimed seriously.

I watched him turn around and look at Kat surprised.

"Leave him, right now you have more important things to attend to." Kat stated seriously pointing to the ground where the girl laid unconscious. "Momo needs help right now, Gin can wait." Kat assured him.

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded seriously.

"Let's just say…we aren't enemies. We're on the same side Toshiro." Kat stated offering him a small smile. He simply looked at us with his turquoise eyes.

He turned away from us flash stepping towards the passed out girl.

"Captain!" I heard a woman's voice echo at the distance.

"Kat, we should go, it won't be good if more people show up." I stated seriously.

Kat looked at me nodding. We took off towards the hiding spot I knew Yoruichi and Ichigo were at.

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

Eita and I landed on a nearby building watching the rising sun. Its soft golden rays slowly lighten up Seireitei. I sighed softly remembering back to what had just happened. _Wasn't Rangiku supposed to show up on time and protect Momo? But she was still too far away for her to have saved Momo. If Eita and I didn't show up…would Momo have died? _I stared out to the rising sun, my hands turning into a tight fist. _Things will start soon…_

"Kat." Eita stated seriously beside me.

"Yes?" I questioned softly.

"I have a bad feeling." Eita stated seriously, still staring at the rising sun beside me.

"Me too." I whispered back softly.

"What's going to happen?" He questioned slowly.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it. It might seem bad at first…but, everything will work out." I turned to look at him smiling softly.

"You sure?" Eita questioned me seriously.

"Yes." I replied back.

"Come on, let's go, we're almost there." Eita stated bluntly.

We took off again towards the secret underground training grounds just below the Sokyoku Hill. Once the sun was fully up we landed on a building not far from the Sokyoku hill. I sighed relieved that we were almost there. We continued with our pace when I noticed Renji's reiatsu not far from ours. He was already close to the entrance at the Sokyoku hill.

"Kat." Eita stated seriously.

"Relax. He's on our side, now." I stated softly.

We reached the entrance of the dark cave slowly making our way inside. I took a deep breath once inside. We're finally here. We walked towards the hole that leads down to the underground training grounds. We reached the edge of the hole and we could hear Renji and Ichigo talking. Eita and I quickly jumped down landing with a soft thump not far from them. Ichigo and Renji looked at us shocked.

"You…" Renji stated his eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Kat! Eita!" Ichigo spoke just as shocked.

"Took you two long enough to get here." Yoruichi scowled at us.

"Eita over did it when we escaped Byakuya, so he passed out and I had to carry him away. Also, since I didn't know how to get here I had to wait until Eita woke up." I stated sheepishly.

Everybody's sweat dropped and I just laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"So, what about Rukia's execution?" Eita questioned seriously. _He must have also overheard the conversation Ichigo and Renji were having when we jumped down._

"Rukia's execution has been moved again." Renji stated seriously.

I gulped getting ready for what he is about to say.

"Rukia's execution is…29 hours from now." Renji stated seriously.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. _Even though I knew what was coming, I couldn't help but be shocked. Rukia is my friend now. There is difference from watching it and not knowing the person from when you know the person and are actually living it._ I noticed Eita's hands clinch into a tight fist at the news. I felt my heart tighten whilst my stomach was doing back flips getting all queasy. _Tomorrow, everything is going to go down. I couldn't shake away this bad feeling I was getting or my nightmare from last night. That voice…..that sinister and dark voice…I couldn't shake it off either. Was I really going to die tomorrow_? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Eita hiss angrily.

"Tomorrow." Eita hissed angrily.

"I'll be doing my own bankai training over there without getting in your way." Renji stated seriously. "I have already accomplished materialization of my zanpakuto's spirit. I just have some finally touches to do with my bankai training." Renji explained letting us see Zabimaru's materialized form.

I looked at the huge monkey looking thing with a snake as its tail standing behind Renji. _Zabimaru…wow._ Renji walked away with Zabimaru behind him.

"I also need to train." Eita stated seriously heading towards another direction. I watched him walk away. _He probably wants to be alone right now._

I turned to Ichigo who was standing there shocked along with Yoruichi. I stepped towards him placing my hand on his shoulder gently. Ichigo looked down at me still shocked.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. You'll reach bankai and we'll save Rukia and go back home." I spoke softly placing my other hand on his cheek. Ichigo still looked down at me.

He gently placed his hand on my still wounded shoulder. I flinched a little when his fingertips softly touched it.

"Did...did Byakuya hurt you?" Ichigo questioned sternly.

"No. I healed Eita's wound so he could fight Byakuya on pair. I'll heal it later." I stated softly.

"Kat, listen, about Byakuya…" I cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Ichigo was confused at first but he quickly returned the kiss. Ichigo placed one of his hands on the back of my neck running his fingers through my hair. I pulled away before the kiss got more heated. Ichigo leaned his forehead against mine whilst I took deep breaths.

"I-I-don't remember anything. But all I know is that I love you and I'm going to continue to love you." I whispered seriously. I stared into Ichigo's soft amber eyes with my bluish-grayish eyes.

Ichigo smiled softly caressing my cheek. I smiled at him happily, "You better get back to training. I'll be somewhere else training too." I stated softly placing one last kiss on his lips and walked away to train.

I looked around the secluded area I had found. I sighed contently. _This place should do. Now, I just need to speak with Suna about last night and brush up on controlling two elements at the same time. I need to able to last when I fight tomorrow. I can't be getting in the way tomorrow. I can't die._

"_Kat._" I heard Kinzoku's voice echo through my mind.

"What's up?" I questioned softly.

"_We need you to come to your inner world_." Kinzoku stated seriously.

"Huh, what for?" I questioned a little confused. "Either way, I was already heading there." I replied shrugging. I slowly sat down on the ground crossing my legs. I gently placed my hands in my lap.

"_We are going to start the final stage to your training._" I heard Koori stated seriously. "_You are finally going to complete your power. This way, you can finally use our full power_." Koori explained.

I sat there momentarily shocked.

"_Use your full power…_" I whispered stunned.

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**So I was finally able to figure out the time line thingy since I re-watched a couple of episodes and I was able to smash everything up into this chapter. So, next chapter is the morning of the execution! Yeah! Finally! I have been waiting to write the next two chapters like since forever! But you guys are only two chapters away from Kat getting her memories back!**

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter "Life is Beautiful" by: SIXX:A.M. and "Goodbye my Friends" by: SIXX:A.M.**

**1. Hmmmmm, strange I haven't nothing to say today lol. I guess only thing I have to say is thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed! You guys are awesome! I love you all :D Thanks again!**

**Next update…hopefully sometime this week. But, I'm not making any promises guys, sorry.**


	31. Chapter 28: Lights Out Part 1

**Hello everyone! First update of 2013! Yeah! But anyways…please don't kill me! Gah, I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long. But hopefully this extra-long chapter will make up for the long wait :) This chapter only turned out freaking awesome because I have an awesome new beta reader. Thank you, Evalyd Yamazaki! So, here's chapter 28 enjoy!**

**List of Elements:**

**Water (Mizu): Healing, hair color turquoise, eye color bright blue**

**Ice (Koori): Invisibility, hair color white, eye color bright white**

**Earth (Chi): Superhuman Strength, hair color brown, eye color bright green**

**Air (Kuki): Intangibility or Phasing, hair color white, eye color bright orange**

**Metal (Kinzoku): Steel Skin, hair color silver, eye color bright gray**

**Lightning (Inazuma): Lighting Speed, hair color yellow, eye color bright yellow**

**Shadow (Kage): Telepathy, hair color pitch black, eye color bright violet**

**Wood (Ki): Absorb Reiatsu, hair color brown, eye color bright brown**

**Sand (Suna): Not Mention Yet, hair color gold, eye color bright gold**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lights Out Part 1**

'_You're going die….you're going die….you're going die!'_

I sat up from my place on the ground, groaning in pain. After training all day and into the night, I had passed out at some point. I sat up slowly, glancing around the empty training room with a wince.

'_Doesn't it ever get dark in here?' _I thought_, _shading my blurry eyes. _'I wonder what time it is.'_

I sighed softly, slowly getting to my feet and stretched out my sore muscles, yawning. I looking around again, blinking a couple of times when I noticed a hot spring not far from where I was standing.

'_Hmmm, don't those hot springs have some kind of healing abilities…?'_

It was like a light bulb suddenly turned on over my head, causing me to grin happily.

'_I'm too exhausted to use Mizu right now. So, I guess this will do.'_

I walked towards the spring, quickly stripping down and neatly piling my clothes by a rock near edge. I eased myself in, smiling softly at the warmth of the water against my skin. Taking a deep breath, I submerged the rest of my body, feeling content.

'_Oh yeah, this feels good. I can already feel it healing my wounds, and my muscles are returning to normal. I should really get myself one of these.' _I thought happily, taking a breath as I rose out of the water, brushing some wet hair from my face.

I leaned my head back against the edge of the spring, feeling relaxed, letting the hot water wash away all my worries. I sighed, closing my eyes as I tilted my head back.

'_Dude, this is like my first bath I have had in days…gross. I don't even know how long I've gone without a shower._' I thought, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

I smiled contently, letting my thoughts slowly wonder to other random things while I continued to enjoy myself.

A sudden strangled gasp not far from the hot spring caused me to crack open one eye, both eyes snapping open when I saw it was Ichigo standing there. His own eyes were as huge as saucer plates, his face quickly flushing and turning a bright red. I submerged myself more into the water, feeling a blush crept onto my own cheeks.

"K-K-Kat!" Ichigo stuttered embarrassedly, stumbling back clumsily.

The strange thing was that he wasn't doing anything to look away. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind him staring. It was just weird knowing Yoruichi, Renji or Eita could walk in on this scene and never let us forget it happened.

"Uh…" I stated, my mind struggling to form some kind of coherent sentence. Finally it was able to come up with something. "Y-you should probably turn around." I murmured, feeling embarrassed and shy.

Ichigo quickly turned around, his body going stiff. Once I was sure he wouldn't peek I quickly stepped out of the hot spring, changing into my clothes. Part of my mind was screaming, the naughty part might I add: _'NO! You should have asked him to join you!'_ While the other side, the good, innocent side, was screaming: _'Good girl, you two aren't ready for such a step in your_ _relationship.'_

I sighed, relieved once I finally finished putting my tank top back on. I turned around, walking towards the still tensed Ichigo not far from me. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling his whole body tense up even more, if that was even possible. He turned around slowly, awkwardly, looking at me with a very flushed face.

"I-I-I'm SORRY!" Ichigo practically yelled, stuttering in panic.

I giggled softly, plastering a soft smile on my lips.

"Ichigo, relax, its ok." I stated, giggling a little. "Or what, are you telling me you didn't like what you saw?" I questioned teasingly, raising any eyebrow at him with a smirk.

He stiffened again, eyes wide.

"What-NO! I mean-YES! I mean-what I saw was ok but…No wait! I meant perfect-No, beautiful-GAH!" He exclaimed, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in a frustrated panic.

After a second he seemed to notice me watching and he looked away, blushing brightly. I smiled endearingly.

'_He looks so cute when he blushes.' _I thought happily._ 'Just like a strawberry…and he's all mine.' _I grinned gleefully.

"You look so cute when you're all nervous and blushing." I giggled.

He turned back to look at me, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"So, why are you here?" I questioned seriously. "Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me.

"I needed to talk to you. I mean, earlier we didn't get to talk much…I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ichigo finally stated, his amber eyes boring into my grayish-bluish ones with concern and seriousness.

I smiled up at him taking, his hand into my mine. He intertwined our fingers together as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I fine Ichigo. I'm perfect, actually. I missed being with you. Eita is such horrible company. He ditches me, hits me, and lectures me all the time." I said, rolling my eyes. "Blah. He's just annoying." I murmured annoyance clear in my voice.

"HEY-!"

Ichigo and I quickly turned in alarm, thinking we heard something. I turned to look at him, bewildered.

"Did you hear something?" I questioned, frowning in confusion.

"I thought I did. Guess it was nothing." Ichigo stated, shrugging it off.

Silence fell between us again when he gently squeezed my hand.

"Eita told me what happen to you these last couple of days." He whispered softly. "Do you…want to talk about it?" He questioned slowly, hesitant.

I turned away from him, glancing at the ground sadly.

"I almost died…Kaji died." I whispered softly, my eyes moving to my bracelet.

"I mean, earlier I was mess. But I come here, I see you…and kiss you…. Suddenly everything feels perfect again. I feel like I can start healing…but…" I looked back up at my boyfriend, feeling my heart clench. "I'm feeling guilty over Kaji's death and I know…that will never go away." I whispered softly.

There was no pity in Ichigo's eyes as he stared back at me. No anger or blame, just concern and understanding.

"Everything will be alright, Kat." He whispered softly. "Kaji's death wasn't you fault. I understand how you feel. I felt exactly the same way when my mother was killed. I'm not going to lie and tell you it goes away. Because it doesn't, you just learn to deal with it." He continued lowly, still staring into my eyes. "And, I know…I probably won't understand your need to save other people, even when you know it puts your life in danger. But, I'm glad you're alright now…even though it was at the cost of Kaji." He finished, gently moving some of my damp hair behind my ear and cupping my cheek. I sighed contently at the warmth of his hand, closing my eyes.

"I really missed you Ichigo. I'm sorry I left your side…when you asked me not too." I stated, pressing his hand closer to my cheek.

He sighed lowly, closing his eyes for a second before looking back at me.

"I can't keep you chained by my side all the time Kat…I have to learn to trust that you are strong. Even though I would rather you stay with me so I can protect you." Ichigo stated truthfully.

"Did Yoruichi knock some sense into you?" I questioned, smiling up at him.

"Somewhat." Ichigo murmured with a shrug.

He took a deep breath, seeming to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "She…she also told me about Byakuya." He said quietly, voice slightly shaking, causing me to frown.

I could tell he was angry. He was angry, but not at me. He looked away, glaring at the ground with a passion.

"I won't lie to you, Ichigo." I said seriously. "Things with Byakuya are complicated right now. All I know for sure is that I love you. I want you." I reassured him, placing my hand on his cheek, turning him to face me again. "I can't remember anything from this supposed life I had here, but whatever it was…it's a thing of the past. I'm living in the present now, and that's all that matters." I explained to him softly.

I stood up on my toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I pulled back slightly, whispering against his lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, Kat. Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow." He whispered, his sweet breath blowing into my face, making my knees go weak.

"I promise, if you promise to be careful too." I murmured back.

"I promise." He nodded determination in his eyes.

He placed his lips over mine, kissing me sweetly. I ran my fingers through his soft orange hair.

'_I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Ichigo Kurosaki. It's incredible_.'

His tongue softly slid across my bottom lip, causing me to start in surprise. He was always so shy when we tried to be more intimate with each other. I parted my lips, letting his tongue explore and meeting it with my own. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him while his other hand went to my neck. His fingers gently trailed across my skin slowly, making me shiver in pleasure. His fingers tangled into my hair while his lips and tongue softly trailed along my jaw line, causing me to moan softly. I gasped for air, tilting my head to the side, giving him more skin to explore. His lips wondered down my neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses in their wake. My legs were completely turned into jelly by now. If my arms weren't wrapped around him and his own arm wasn't around my waist, I would have been on the ground already.

"Whoa, look at them go!" Eita's voice suddenly called out, wolf whistling.

Ichigo and I froze.

"Hey, Yoruichi! I thought you said Ichigo was too naive to do anything with Kat?" I heard Eita question, snickering.

"Seems these two have some tendencies to do naughty things when alone." Yoruichi said with a mischievous grin.

Ichigo and I quickly pulled away, glaring over at the two who were standing there, amused and wolfish grins plastered over their faces.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Kurosaki!" Eita grinned teasingly, giving him a thumbs up in approval.

"What are you two doing here?!" I questioned angrily, stomping my foot and pointing my finger accusingly at them.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok. But, seems we had nothing to worry about. Ichigo was keeping you great company!" Eita teased happily, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed in embarrassment, his face flushed a deep scarlet, just as mine was.

'_We were caught in the act of making out! Just great. These two will never let us live this down!' _

"Oh, come on you two. No need to be embarrassed." Yoruichi cooed happily. "At least now I know you two have a healthy teenage relationship. I was getting worried my Kat here wasn't getting any from you, Ichigo." Yoruichi continued teasingly.

I felt my cheeks burn a deeper red. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ichigo was also blushing deeply, a horrified look on his face.

'_What the hell is wrong with this woman?! She doesn't even look like a pervert! This is so embarrassing!' _I thought in mortification.

"H-H-HEALTHY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Ichigo screamed, pissed. "YOU TWO ARE PERVERTS!"

"Ha, the only pervert here is you Kurosaki." Eita stated with a smirk. "Who's the one who walked in on Kat in the hot spring?" He questioned, one eye brow raised while he crossed his arms.

Ichigo gaped, lost for words.

"Were you spying on us?!" I shouted, outraged and horrified.

"Needed to make sure you guys didn't do adult things while we were in ear shot." Eita stated, shrugging nonchalantly. "We didn't want to be scarred for life by what we might have heard."

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, my fists clenching.

'_I'm going to kill him_.'

"Anyways, it was Yoruichi's idea to spy on you." Eita added, jerking a thumb at the woman next to him as he started walking toward me.

All teasing was gone from his face as he suddenly grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Eita! What are you doing?" I demanded indignantly, jerking my arm in his hold.

"You two can finish your make-out session later. Right now, I need to talk to you." He stated, annoyance clear in his voice and body language.

"Jeez, what's got your panties in a bunch?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"Abarai." Eita hissed, eyes narrowed in irritation.

I blinked in confusion, tilting my head in intrigue.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I'll bring your girl back later Kurosaki!" Eita shouted. "Don't worry, we'll keep everything G rated!"

I glared at his back while my eye twitched in annoyance.

'_Oh yeah, I'm going to kill him. Once Rukia's safe, he's dead.'_

Once we had reached an area far away enough from Ichigo and Yoruichi, Eita let me go, plopping himself down on the ground with a frustrated growl. I sat down next to him, laying back to watch the fake blue sky above us.

"You knew about Renji and his relationship with Rukia, didn't you?" He questioned lowly.

I didn't look at his face, but I could tell he was very irritated.

"Yep." I simply replied. "Big deal, Eita." I stated with a shrug. "They grew up together and have a long history. If Rukia felt anything for Renji she would not have started dating you." I replied casually.

"What if at the time she was confused and just said yes to me? What if once she sees how far Renji is willing to go for her, she changes her mind?" Eita questioned seriously, frowning.

I could make out some fear in his voice, and that kind of freaked me out. I wasn't use to hearing it, it didn't sound right. I sat up slowly, crossing my legs and facing him seriously.

"She wouldn't do that to you, Eita. Rukia isn't the type of girl who would just accept you if she wasn't sure. If she did it's because she knew exactly what she felt for you and what she felt for Renji." I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Plus, you two will have to learn to get along. You're both part of Rukia's world now. You're her boyfriend and Renji her best friend. It'll be hard, but you have to try, for her." I said seriously, voice soft.

Eita sat up, looking at me with a worried frown.

"What if you are wrong? What if I become nothing more than the best friend?" He questioned me sadly.

"You won't be." I assured him.

"You sound so sure." He stated with a raised eye brow, looking skeptical.

I sighed, letting myself fall back to the ground, "I just feel like everything will work out." I whispered, closing my eyes. That was a lie. I felt like tomorrow something horrible was going happen. But for some reason, I felt like things would work out for Eita and Rukia.

"How are you so optimistic?" Eita questioned, throwing me an annoyed look, wrinkling his nose.

"If I don't have faith…then who will?" I questioned, rolling onto my side. "Goodnight Eita." I whispered softly.

"Night, Kat." Eita mumbled back quietly.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

I felt someone poking my arm, causing me to groan angrily and turn onto my side.

"Five more minutes, Eita." I murmured tiredly.

"I'm not Eita." A voice stated seriously.

I rolled over, cracking open one of my eyes only to see Renji standing there. I slowly sat up with a yawn, glancing at him confusedly.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking up at him blurredly.

"It's time to go." Renji replied seriously.

I blinked a few times, suddenly realizing where I was and what was going on.

'_Today is Rukia's execution.'_

"That's right…I almost forgot." I muttered, moving to standing up. I dusted myself off, noticing Renji looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him awkwardly.

"Uh, I wanted to thank you…for healing me. Eita and Ichigo told me about your healing abilities and what happens when you heal someone. Eita said you died and had to sacrifice one of your spirits." Renji said quietly. "I'm sorry. I caused you a lot of trouble."

I shook my head. "Don't be. I told you already, a friend of Rukia's is a friend of mine. You didn't deserve to die or suffer like that." I explained.

"Friends?" I smiled, extending my hand to him happily.

Renji looked at me, seeming a little puzzled, but nodded, finally taking my hand.

"Alright then, let's go save Rukia!" I chirped happily.

We started walking toward the entrance, seeing Eita standing beside Yoruichi. I walked over to him with a smile. He nodded back at me.

"Ready?" He questioned. I simply nodded, feeling determined.

"Do you think he'll reach bankai in time?" I heard Renji ask Yoruichi.

"He will." I stated seriously.

I turned to look at a panting Ichigo, blood running down his forehead. "He'll make it." I stated confidently.

"We should go." Eita spoke seriously.

Renji and I nodded. We followed him out of the underground training room and up into the cave. We stood at the edge of the entrance, getting ready.

"Alright you two, promise me you'll be careful. I don't want any more life threatening wounds." I murmured half-jokingly.

"If you heal me Kat, I'll make sure to save your ass and then kill you myself." Eita threatened. I smiled at him, taking it as a, "Kat, please don't heal me, I don't want to see you get hurt, you're an awesome little sister." Psh, like that would ever come out of his mouth.

"I really don't want you healing me either, if means you'll come close to dying." Renji stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"God, neither of you is any fun." I mumbled, looking away with a pout. "Let's go."

Renji and Eita took the lead, while I jumped after them. As we approached the Seireitei I stopped on top of a nearby building, feelings Toshiro and Rangiku's reiatsu not far from us. Renji and Eita stopped a few feet ahead of me.

"What's wrong?" Eita questioned, looking back at me with a frown.

I turned to look at him.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." I stated seriously.

"Kat." Eita said slowly, his tone full of warning. "Listen, Kurosaki made me promise that I would take care of you and you really aren't making it easy." Eita hissed, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Eita. I won't heal anyone. I just feel like I really need to be there." I spoke, looking into his eyes carefully.

Eita looked at me, trying to figure out if I was lying or something. He sighed, defeated, running a hand through his hair with a growl.

"Fine. Be careful. I don't want to have to fucking deal with Kurosaki later if you get hurt." Eita stated, gazing back at me with a meaningful look.

I nodded once, turning to jump off towards Toshiro and Rangiku. I gave Renji and Eita one last small smile before I disappeared from their sight.

'_I wonder what would happen if I saved Toshiro and Momo from getting cut down by Aizen?'_

* * *

**-Eita's POV-**

I stood there, watching as Kat jumped off to who knows where.

'_Kurosaki is going to kill me_.'

I turned to look at Renji, who was also watching Kat jump away, and I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

'_Thanks for leaving me with him, Kat. This day just keeps getting better and better.'_

"We should get moving." I said flatly.

Renji simply nodded. As we continued our way towards the execution grounds, I slowed down, seeing that we were approaching a group of shinigami up ahead. They were guarding the entrance to the grounds. Renji took the lead, knocking some of them out as I followed, joining him as I knocked them out with the hilt of my zanpakutou.

"Renji!" I called, hitting a shinigami in the stomach, causing him to pass out. "Go on ahead; I'll take care of them!"

Renji took off as soon as the words were out of my mouth, only giving me a nod in acknowledgment.

I finished knocking out the shinigami and looked around at them, hearing groans of pain. I took a step, preparing to leave when I stopped, a familiar reiatsu suddenly bearing down on me. I looked up, glaring into the distance in the direction I felt it coming from; the same direction Renji had gone.

"Byakuya…" I said lowly, eyes narrowed.

'_Damn it, that idiot might have reached bankai, but he still won't be any match against Byakuya_.'

I stepped, running towards the two flaring reiatsu. I skidded to a stop, landing on a nearby building with a thump, making sure to hide my presents. I slowly made my way toward the edge, peering over the side at Byakuya and Renji. They were standing there, zanpakutou braced against each other.

Renji looked like he was having a hard time blocking Byakuya's attack, while said man simply stared at him, passive as ever.

'_Damn it Byakuya, why the fuck won't you just let this go?! I should probably step in, Renji won't win this. But if I know that…why won't my body move? Is it because I know that idiot won't let me hear the end of it if I interfere…?' _I thought, clenching my teeth in frustration.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"I thought I did the right thing by letting her go. By letting her join the Kuchiki clan…" Renji spoke lowly, leaning against a rock across from me.

I watched him with a frown, taking a rest before beginning my training again.

"But I was wrong…that man doesn't care about her. I want to get stronger so I can suppress that man. My goal has always been him…" he said with a growl, clenching his fist and glaring at the ground with a heated scowl.

I looked back at him, closing my eyes with a sigh.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

'_Renji, you are an idiot. Just because you've reached bankai…just because you know his moves…just because you know his zanpakutou, and just because you want to surpass him, doesn't mean you'll win. Bankai is something you spend years training to master. Yes, you have reached bankai, but even I could defeat you now with your poor control over it'._

I stared down at Renji, my face emotionless, but my jaw clenched.

'_You can't win. I know that. He knows that_.'

I took a step back when I saw Renji getting ready to call on his bankai. I threw an arm over my face, blocking the huge gust of wind and pieces of rock that broke free as his reiatsu rose. My hair whipped around my face as I crouched down, the wind strong enough to make me take a step back.

As the wind started to die down again, my grip tightened on my zanpakutou as I slowly lowered my arm. I stood up slowly, taking a step forward again and gazed down at the huge skeleton-like snake below me.

"Hihio Zabimaru." Renji called seriously.

I watched as Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Renji, annoyance apparent on his face.

"You…when did you achieve bankai?" Byakuya questioned, frowning.

I sighed quietly, kneeling down on one knee by the edge of the pillar, rolling my eyes.

'_Seriously Byakuya? Have you really become so detached from everyone that you didn't even notice your own lieutenant's advances in his training? I hate to admit it, but Abarai has the potential to surpass Byakuya and I one day. Not right now, obviously. He's still a little green. He has lots of training to do before he can fully master his bankai and take us on.'_

"Captain Kuchiki, you still won't move out of the way?" Renji questioned intensely.

'_He isn't going to move Renji. He's a stubborn bastard. If you want to get past him… you'll have to kill him.'_

"I'm afraid I can't. The difference in our power is too obvious. You can't even make me fall to one knee." Byakuya stated plainly, voice as emotionless as ever.

'_Tsk, you've gotten pretty arrogant haven't you?'_

I quickly stood up, jumping away as I saw Zabimaru heading to crash headlong right where I was standing. I flipped, dodging as pieces of plaster and rock flew through the air with a huge crash, the wind from the force of the impact causing me to flit around until I regained my balance.

I floated in the air, standing upside down as I watched Byakuya dodge all of Renji's attacks. A cloud of dust kicked up, covering some my vision. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see where Byakuya had disappeared too. I kneeled, still upside down, searching…there! I leaned forward, watching as Zabimaru's snake-like head flew towards the captain in a rush of roaring wind. He drew up his zanpaktou in a flash, just barely blocking Renji's attack.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya mumbled.

I watched as little pink blades began to scatter and surround Zabimaru's segments, whirling and twisting in the wind like so many cherry blossoms.

'_This fight is almost over.'_

I watched as Zabimaru began to fall apart, the pink petals damaging his individual pieces. Byakuya swiftly landed in front of Renji, the different sections of Zabimaru's body scattered around them. I slowly stood, frowning.

'_It's over. Byakuya's won_.'

Suddenly, the broken pieces of Renji's zanpaktou slowly began to float from the ground, snapping back together in flashes of bright energy. I watched, eyes wide, as Renji grinned at his captain, who's own eyes had widened in surprise, if only slightly.

"Zabimaru's joints are connected by my reiatsu. You didn't break him; I purposefully let them fall apart!" Renji shouted in triumph.

Segments of Zabimaru burst from below Byakuya's feet, causing him to jump back with a flip, landing on one knee, his back facing Renji.

'_Tsk, brat.'_ I thought, crossing my arms in annoyance._ 'You're annoying because you want to try taking my girl away. But, I guess you wouldn't be a half bad rival.'_ I smirked, leaning my zanpaktou on my shoulder. '_What are you going to do now, Byakuya? Finish him off?'_

"You're on one knee now aren't you?" I heard Renji question, his voice laced with confidence. "I thought you said I wouldn't be able to get you down on one knee?" Renji continued, almost mockingly.

I glanced at Byakuya, feeling slightly bewildered.

'_Interesting. Now what will you do, Byakuya? What are you going to do with Renji?'_

I watched as Renji readied himself for another attack as Byakuya stood, his zanpaktou at his side.

"I WILL WIN!" Renji shouted, flinging his whip-like zanpaktou at his rival, wind howling around them.

Byakuya, seemingly un-phased, lifted his palm at the incoming attack.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui."

I threw an arm over my face as a huge burst of bright blue spiritual energy flew from his palm, causing a screen of smoke to cover any possibility of sight. A huge crash rang out, causing the whole place to shake, more dust rising into the air.

'_I guess I shouldn't be calling you an idiot, Byakuya_.'

I narrowed my eyes, whipping my hand through the air back and forth in annoyance as the smoke started to slowly dissipate. I raised my eye brows as my vision cleared, reveling Zabimaru, limp on the ground next to the apathetic captain.

'_Tsk, damn. He really isn't an idiot_.'

"The attack wasn't meant to blind **you**, but to confuse the movements of your bankai." Byakuya stated, pointing his hand at Renji, whose eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Byakuya called.

Renji grunted in pain as six thin, wide beams of light slammed into his midsection, causing him to bow over, gasping for air.

'_Rikujokoro. You're really going to finish this aren't you?'_

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten Renji, but I also have bankai." Byakuya stated, his voice and face calm as ever.

Byakuya held his zanpaktou out, blade facing downward. He slowly released it, letting it fall.

"Bankai." He murmured.

I watched with wide eyes as the zanpaktou slowly sank into the ground, causing ripples of white energy to flow outward as it disappeared.

'_Shit!' _I thought in a panic, quickly unsheathing my zanpakutou. '_Bend! Koukigyoku!'_

A shield instantly surrounded me, blocking the forceful impact as Byakuya's bankai materialized. A few seconds later I lowered my shield, revealing the huge sphere that had formed around them. I blinked a few time, staring at it in awe.

'_You really are serious about not letting anyone rescue Rukia._' I thought angrily, placing my zanpakutou back in its sheath.

It was only a few minutes later that Byakuya's bankai slowly started to disappear, reveling the two shinigami, still facing each other. It was still, quiet, and then suddenly the building behind Renji crumbled, falling to the ground with an earth shattering crash, dust billowing outward. My eyes snapped back to Renji in shock, watching as he just stood there, frozen, as blood started to run down his face. A heartbeat later, blood sprayed from his body, causing him to jerk forward and land on the ground with a low thud. I slowly closed my eyes, breathing outward as I blocked out Byakuya and his arrogant little speech. Renji never stood a chance.

I opened my eyes again, looking up ahead to the execution grounds, then back at Renji, who was trying to rise to his feet.

'_Damn it, I don't like you…but, if something happened to you…Rukia wouldn't like it.'_ I thought, clenching a fist in anger and frustration. '_I'll be there soon Rukia; I won't let them kill you. But I can't let this idiot die either. Kat didn't risk her life trying to save him once just to let him die now.'_

Renji had made it to his knees, but was now held in place by various glowing pink blades all around him. Byakuya stood over him, pointing one of the swords at his face, looking for the entire world like a king lording over his subject. I frowned, irritated at the sight.

'_It's over Renji. You lost. If you continue to push yourself…you won't be able to save Rukia.'_

I slowly let myself drift to the ground, landing with a soft thump behind a building a few feet away from them. I kneeling down, clenching my fists as I watched them from the shadows in silence. I didn't want to hear the words Renji was saying, blocking them out as I watched him try to raise to his feet again. He jerked himself upwards, shattering the pink blades around him and charged towards Byakuya, catching him by surprise. I looked away as the two made contact, catching the sight of a spray of blood out of the corner of my eye. I looked up then, only to see the upper half of Renji's blade fall to the ground beside him, the sound of metal hitting the concrete ground echoing through the eerily silent area. Only a second passed before the rest of Renji's blade crumble into pieces, Renji slowly pitching forward, finally losing consciousness. I took a slow step forward, watching Byakuya as he removed his scarf, tossing it over his fallen lieutenant.

"Your fang indeed reached me that time." Byakuya stated quietly, turning away from the fallen shinigami.

I came to a stop at Renji's side, sighing softly as I looked down at him.

'_I have mixed emotions about how I should feel about him._ _But I know I can't let him die, or let Byakuya kill him.'_

I looked up, noticing said man had stopped walking. He was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do you wish to fight me too, Eita?" Byakuya questioned, his voice almost daring.

I scoffed, looking away from him and back at Renji.

"I have better things to do than to end in a draw with you." I replied flatly.

"I'll deal with you later, Eita." Byakuya promised, making his way toward the execution grounds.

I stood there, scowling at Renji's bloody body, shoving my free hand into my pocket as I did.

I looked up, suddenly feeling another reiatsu heading toward us. It was familiar. I sighed in relief as I looked at the black haired woman in front of me with an emotionless face.

"Harada-kun." She spoke, nodding in greeting.

"Unohana-sama…." I stated softly, nodding back. "Are you going to heal him?" I questioned seriously, looking back down at Renji. I held onto my zanpakutou tightly, just in case she decided to attack.

"Yes." I heard her simple reply.

I watched her carefully as she made her way towards Renji. After a moment I turned away from her, taking a step to leave when her voice stopped me.

"Be careful, Harada-kun." Unohana spoke quietly, gently.

My grip tightened on my zanpakuto as I looked up ahead. A smirk slowly made its way to my lips.

"I learned from the best, Unohana-sama. I won't lose so easily, not this time." I stated with determination.

I walked away from them, making my way towards the execution grounds.

'_Hold on Rukia. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, feeling Toshiro and Rangiku's reiatsu not too far from me.

'_It's been a while since I felt Byakuya and Renji's reiatsu rise. The fight should be over by now. If things get too out of control, I'm sure Eita will stop them. Right now…right now I have to focus on saving Toshiro.'_

I kept jumping, coming to a sudden stop when I felt something echo through Seireitei. I turned around, facing the Sokyoku Hill, eyes wide as I gasped in shock.

'_It's STARTING! Inazuma! I have to hurry and catch up to them_. _It's only a matter of time before they reach the Central 46 Compound.'_

* * *

**-Eita's POV-**

I flashed stepped as quickly as I could before I reached the bottom of Sokyoku Hill.

'_Renji will most likely catch up as soon as Unohana is done healing him and he wakes up. By then hopefully, I'll already have Rukia and Kurosaki will have showed up. And I still need to look for Kat! Where the hell did she run off too anyways?!'_

The Sokyoku suddenly burst into flames, slowly solidify into the shape of a giant phoenix, causing me to come to an abrupt halt. I felt my heart skip a beat.

'_Shit!'_ I picked up my flash step, pushing myself to go faster. '_I'll worry about the consequences later. Once Rukia is safe_.' I thought, gritting my teeth against the strain in my legs.

I reached the bottom of the hill, not bothering to slow down as I jumped onto the wall and starting running upwards. I smirked, feeling something familiar coming closer.

'_Guess Kat had her reasons to be so optimistic about you._'

I finally reached the top of Sokyoku Hill, landing behind the few gathered captains with a soft thump. I looked up at the huge flaming bird, which was stalled thanks to Ichigo standing there, blocking it with the flat his zanpaktou.

'_I guess I owe you one, Kurosaki'._ I sighed softly, lowering my zanpakutou as I ran towards the Sokyoku as it began to back away from the shinigami blocking its path_._

'_Looks like he could use some help._'

I ran past the captains, who stared at my passing back, looks of shock on their faces. I noticed Sui-Feng stare at me with a dumbfounded look, and I couldn't help but smirk. I took a running leap, flash stepping to the top of the Sokyoku cross, finally appearing beside Kurosaki.

"Took you long enough…Eita." Ichigo stated, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, placing my zanpakuto over my shoulder. "Kat decided to wonder off somewhere, and then I had to make sure that idiot Abarai didn't die." I stated with an annoyed shrug.

"Is she alright?" Ichigo questioned with a concerned scowl.

"She'll be fine. We'll look for her after we get Rukia." I stated seriously, lowering my zanpakutou. "But first, let's deal with this." I spoke, watching the giant phoenix flapping it wings, ready to attack again.

"Yeah." Ichigo stated seriously, facing forward.

"Eita!" Rukia exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief. "You idiots! Run! You two won't be able to stop it this time!" she screamed desperately.

"We'll just have to see." I muttered smugly. "Bend, Koukigyoku!"

"A zanpakuto….?" I heard Rukia question, wonder in her voice.

Ichigo and I launched forward, ignoring Rukia's pleas to run away. At the last minute, before either of us could attack, a dark purple cord wrapped around the Sokyoku's head, trapping it in place. I looked down, seeing Captain Ukitake standing there, holding a huge shield in front of him with the Shihoin crest on it.

'_Captain Ukitake…? Guess we have a captain on our side.'_

I watched as Captain Kyoraku suddenly jumped beside Ukitake, pulling out his zanpakuto. I suddenly realize what they were going to do.

"Stop them! They're going to destroy the Sokyoku!" I heard Sui-Feng shout angrily at the gathered lieutenants.

Kyoraku and Ukitake stabbed their zanpakutou into the shield, quickly causing the Sokyoku to extinguish in front of Ichigo and me. I sighed in relief, turning to look at Ichigo seriously.

"They destroyed the Sokyoku. Let's grab Rukia and get the hell out of here." I said.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. We jumped back over to the Sokyoku cross, landing with a soft tap. I turned to Ichigo, who was looking at me with a smug expression.

"Go ahead; I'll let you rescue your girl. I did the hard part already." Ichigo snickered.

I glared at him, narrowing my eyes in annoyance as I pulled my zanpakutou from its sheath.

"Tsk. Sure, that's your reason." I said, layering my voice with sarcasm. "Or you're just not strong enough to destroy it yourself." I snickered.

'_Destroying the Sokyoku cross requires a lot of power, power which I can't use yet without exhausting my body.'_

Ichigo scoffed, grabbing his zanpakutou by the white bandage as he glared back at me.

"Fine, I'll finish the job for you." Ichigo replied, smirking.

"You idiots! Stop! You two aren't strong enough! You're going to get hurt! Eita, please!" Rukia shouted at us. I turned to look into her tearful face, grinning.

"The only idiot here is you, Rukia." I stated, smugly. "Like Kurosaki said the other day, your opinions will be rejected. We came here to fucking save you and god damn it, we are going to save you. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Kat, Renji and I aren't just going to stand by and watch you get killed." I stated, looking into her purple eyes seriously.

"So just shut up already…" Ichigo added. I watched as he stabbed his zanpakuto into the cross, a bright light engulfing us.

"Because…" Ichigo and I stated at the same time as everything went white.

As soon as the light cleared I stood there beside Ichigo, holding Rukia tightly in my arms, bridal style.

"We're going to save you!" Ichigo and I stated together, standing on what remain of the Sokyoku cross.

I looked down and noticed everyone staring up at Ichigo, clearly shocked that he was able to single handedly break the Sokyoku cross. I also looked over at him.

'_Kat…I actually see it now. I see why you have so much confidence that Ichigo would save Rukia. You're one lucky girl, Kat.'_

"You…you idiots." Rukia muttered softly, burying her face into my chest, grabbing a fist full of my shirt. "What do you plan on doing now? You can't out run all those captains and lieutenants!" she shouted, voice muffled.

"We'll fight." I simply stated. "Ichigo didn't train that hard for nothing. Right Kurosaki?" I questioned, glancing at the orange top beside me.

"We'll beat every single one." Ichigo stated with a serious nod.

"Eita…" Rukia whispered against my chest. I looked down at her in question.

"I love you, too." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me, softly placing a kiss on my neck.

"I love you." I whispered back, tightening my hold on her small body.

The sound of fighting suddenly sounded, causing me to look up. On the other side of the execution grounds was a wounded Renji, standing there and panting hard as a few unconscious guards lay around him. Rukia perked up in my arms, looking at him happily.

"Renji! You're alive!" She shouted in elation. "I'm so glad!"

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the back of her robe, lifting her out of my arms and into the air with one hand. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What the hell are you doing Kurosaki?" I questioned in apprehension.

"You and I have to take care of the captains. Renji can take care of Rukia." Ichigo said simply, as if that explained everything.

"I know that, but what the hell are you doing with her?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion.

"YO RENJI! CATCH!" Ichigo shouted, grinning.

My eyes widened in horror as I watched him throw Rukia to an equally horrified Renji down below. I heard her scream in terror as she rocketed straight into Renji's stomach, causing both of them to go rolling into the ground, a cloud of dust raising around them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kurosaki?!" I exclaimed angrily, grabbing him by the collar of his black robes. "What if that dumbass didn't catch her?!" I demanded, pointing down at them.

"You should go with them." Ichigo said suddenly. "You love her don't you?"

"I know if I could, I would be with Kat right now, instead of here." Ichigo told me solemnly. "She's needs you, I can take care of things here." He assured me.

My eye twitched in annoyance. "Then why the hell did you throw her?!" I hissed angrily, wishing I could burn a hole into his face with my eyes.

He shrugged dismissively. "I thought you would stop me." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

I let go of him, elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain with a grunt, rubbing his stomach. I turned to look down at Renji and Rukia, who were already running away, the lieutenants following after them.

"I'll return the favor." I said, watching them carefully.

Ichigo slowly stood up straight, looking at me in confusion, still holding his stomach.

"I'll find Kat and make sure she's alright. You focus on beating everyone here." I stated, turning to grin at him. I flash stepped away, hearing Ichigo murmur a thank you.

I flash stepped in front of the lieutenants, causing them to come to a sudden stop. They stared at me with wide eyes as I leaned my zanpaktou on my shoulder. I grinned at them.

"Harada-san…" Sasakibe said lowly, surprise in his voice.

"Sorry guys. I can't have you going after my girl and the Abarai idiot." I stated with a smirk.

"Ha, don't make me laugh! What can a ryoka like you do?!" I stared at the man in front of me.

He was rather large, wearing the standard shinigami robes with a large purple collar around his thick neck. He was also wearing what looked like expensive, but tacky jewelry.

I scoffed at him. "I'll take all three of you out before my zanpakutou even hits the ground." I said, smirking arrogantly.

The big guy glared at me, drawing his own zanpakutou while the other two did the same.

"Crush! Gegetsuburi!" The big guy exclaimed.

I watched as his zanpakutou transformed into its shikai. The blade slowly changed into an oversized spiked mace on a chain, which was attached to the hilt of his zanpakuto.

I looked then at the tall young woman next to him. She had gray eyes and short messy silver hair, two long braided strands hanging down the side of her face.

"Run, Itegumo." The woman called, her zanpakuto splitting into two smaller blades from the hilt.

I looked at Sasakibe next, who frowned at me.

"Pierce, Gonryomaru." He said, calling his own weapon to shikai.

'_I better take care of Sasakibe first.'_

I threw my zanpakutou up into the air, launching myself at Sasakibe as I did. He quickly swung his zanpakutou at me, but I easily dodged the attempt at an attack. I flashed step beside him, and before he could react, elbowed him on the side of the face. He flew back, tumbling to the ground, unconscious.

I turned to the other two, flash stepping towards them before either could attack. I held back a bit as I punched the woman, but it was still enough to send her flying back, causing her to hit the ground hard. I turned toward the big guy then, balling my fist and breaking through his shikai as he came at me. I landed the hit into his stomach, and like the others, he went flying back.

It seemed like everything had moved in slow motion for me, but to everyone else, I knew it had just been a blur. I grinned, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

I suddenly heard nearing footsteps, causing me to scoff in amusement. I reached up for my zanpakuto as it fell, grabbing it by the hilt and unsheathing it in a flash. I turned, blocking the other zanpakutou as it came down toward me. The sound of metal crushing against metal echoed through the execution grounds, the force causing sparks to fly.

'_Finally, after almost 110 years, our zanpakutou crash against each other again.'_

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Byakuya." I stated, smirking at him.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at me, causing my smirk to widen.

"He's all yours, Kurosaki." I said simply, flash stepping away before anyone could stop me.

I sheathed my zanpakutou quickly as I ran down the stairs, hearing Renji and Rukia's voices up ahead. I appeared beside them, startling Renji who looked at me with comically surprised face.

"Hand her over, I'll carry her now." I said plainly, holding my arms out.

Renji nodded, stopping just long enough to hand Rukia over as we continued running down the steps.

"Eita! We have to go back! Ichigo will get hurt! You need to go back and help him!" Rukia protested.

I looked down at her with a frown.

"Idiot! Ichigo told us to run away with you!" Renji yelled at her angrily.

"But he needs help! He can't win alone!" she protested, concern all over her face.

"Idiot." I said quietly, looking up as we continued to run.

Rukia looked up at me, eyes swimming in surprise. I ignored her, continuing to stare straight ahead.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Renji, Ichigo and I sat down, resting after our long day of bankai training. I was leaning against a rock, my eyes closed, when Renji spoke, causing me to open one at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, you." Renji called to me, a note of seriousness in his voice.

I sighed softly, opening both of my eyes to look at him.

"The names Eita, Abarai." I stated, throwing him an annoyed glare.

"Why are you trying so hard to save Rukia?" He demanded, eyes focused on me intensely.

I noticed Ichigo had also turned to look at me.

"It's simply really." I stated, yawning. I turned to look at him seriously. "When you love someone, you do whatever it takes to make sure they are alright. I love her, so I'm going to do everything in my power to save her. My body may not be at its full power right now, but I'll make do with whatever it offers."

Renji nodded slowly, looking a little taken aback by my reply. He turned to look at Ichigo then, the same serious look on his face.

"Why are you trying to save Rukia, Ichigo?" He asked.

I turned to look at him, also curious as to his reasons.

"Rukia saved my life once. I need to pay back my debut to her. It was thanks to her I got the power to be able to protect my family, my friends and…Kat." He answered, closing his eyes.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"You saved him once…he just wants to repay his debt to you." I said quietly. I looked down at Rukia, who looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"I thought I had changed his life for the worst…I regretted changing it." Rukia mumbled sadly, burrowing her face against my chest.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be alright. Right now, there is only one person strong enough to beat Byakuya. And that's Kurosaki. He'll win." I assured her.

'_Kat must be starting to rub off on me.' _I thought, bemusedly.

"How are you so sure?" She questioned.

"He saved you." I said simply, shrugging.

"He's not going to go down without a fight." Renji added reassuringly.

"Now we just have to find Kat and we'll get out of here." I stated seriously.

"Where is she?" Rukia questioned, glancing at me seriously.

"I don't know." I muttered, frowning.

'_Wherever the hell you are Kat…be careful.'_

* * *

**-Kat's POV-**

I finally came to a stop when I realized I was at the entrance to the Central 46 Chambers' compound.

'_Damn it, I hope I'm not too late!'_

I ran down the narrow pathway, toward the main doors of the building, skidding to a stop when I saw that the door had already been cut down. I cursed to myself angrily.

'_Crap, Toshiro is already here!'_

I quickly ran inside, jumping over the pieces of the door lying in my path. I deactivated Inazuma as I ran, the stairs seeming to go on forever.

'_This is worse than Kisuke's ladder!'_

I kept running, losing my step once or twice, but forced myself to keep up the pace.

'_Please, don't let me be too late!' _I thought, pleadingly.

I came to a slow stop as I entered into a wide, dark room. Squinting, I peered through the darkness, covering my mouth with a horrified gasp as I realized where I was. I bit my bottom lip hard, trying not to let a scream of horror come out of my mouth. I felt the faint taste of blood on my tongue as I stared into the room with wide eyes. I leaned over, grabbing a fist full of my pants as I groaned in disgust, my stomach churning at the sight in front of me.

I felt my eyes tearing up as I looked at 46 bodies, all stiff and lifeless.

'_All of these people were cut down and murdered in cold blood by…by…Aizen_.'

I stared into the lifeless eyes of one of them, feeling fear wash over me.

'_These people are really dead. I could end up like them_.' I thought in terror, taking a step back from the horrible scene before me.

'_Aizen could do this to me at any moment…'_

I froze in place when I felt a hand land on my shoulder, my heart pounding in fear.

'_Aizen_…!' I slowly turned, eyes wide as I prepared to come face to face with the horrible man.

I gasped in surprise, relieved to see who it was.

"Toshiro! You scared me!" I yelled. I placed my hand over my quickly beating heart, taking a deep breath.

"You." Toshiro spoke in a stunned voice. "Why are you here?" He demanded, his face slowly melting into its usual serious scowl.

"I'm here to help you. You thought there was something wrong with Rukia's execution, and you were right. But everything is not what you think. You were wrong about a few things." I told him urgently, staring into his turquoise eyes as he looked at me questionably.

"I can help you. I can tell you the truth" I said seriously.

Toshiro looked at me suspiciously, eyes narrowed. My eyes softened as I stared back at him, extending my hand to him. Toshiro looked at my hand, still frowning with suspicion. Finally he sighed, slowly lifting his hand, taking mine.

"Very well." Toshiro stated seriously. "What's the truth?" he asked, dropping my hand.

"Yes, Gin is behind everything. But, he isn't alone." I told him lowly. "He's working alongside Aizen and Tosen."

Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise and shock at my words, and then narrowed in anger and accusation.

"Aizen is dead." He spat.

"No he's not. He's the mastermind behind everything! He killed everyone here and is still here somewhere!" I said intensely, trying to get him to believe me. "We have to find him and stop him!"

Toshiro stared at me, his eye narrowed to slits. I swallowed nervously as I waited for him to decide whiter or not to believe me. Then he nodded, causing me to let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. As he started to turn away, I grabbed his shoulder, making him look back at me.

"Whatever you see, whatever he tells you…don't believe him." I stated seriously. "He'll just try to provoke you. Everything will be fine." I said. "Don't lose your cool and attack in a fit of rage, understand?"

Toshiro looked at me in puzzlement, but nodded. "Let's go."

We made our way past the dead bodies of the 46, quickly running down multiple hallways and stairs wells, heading toward the center of the building, where we knew Aizen had been hiding.

We finally come to a stop inside a huge room, not unlike the one the 46 had been in. Well, actually, I skidded to a stop beside Toshiro, who was glaring up at something above our heads. I looked up, surprised to see Gin standing there along with Aizen.

'_Why is Gin here? I'm having some trouble remembering…Why is he down here in the first place with Aizen? Why are you here, Gin?'_

I was too busy trying to figure out what it was that I was forgetting to notice Toshiro had disappeared from my side. Before I realized it, he was already behind Aizen and Gin, looking at something.

"Toshiro!" I shouted urgently.

I ran forward, running past Aizen and Gin, feeling chills run down my spine as I ran past them. I came to a stop beside Toshiro, freezing as I laid eyes on what was in front of me. I gasped at the sight of Momo's body lying on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her pale and lifeless form.

"Momo…" I whispered in pity, looking at all of the blood, feeling my stomach go queasy at the sight.

I was about to step towards her when I froze, hearing Aizen speak. I turned, watching him as he spoke to Toshiro.

"No one but Gin has ever been fit to be my lieutenant." Aizen spoke plainly, almost pleasantly. "Momo's admiration for me made her easy to control, since admiration is the furthest quality from understanding."

I clinched my hands into tight fists, feeling anger flow through me.

'_I may not like Momo because she was so ease to manipulate, but she doesn't deserve this! Nobody deserves to be used and then tossed aside like they're garbage!'_

I looked at Toshiro in alarm when I heard him draw his zanpakuto. I watched, eyes wide as he took a fighting stance, releasing his bankai.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted, reiatsu flaring angrily, causing me to cover my face with my arms at the cold blast of wind.

I gasped in realization. "Kage!" I shouted, a purple sphere taking shape to protect me from the ice forming around us.

I slowly lowered my barrier and arms, shivering at the cold sensation that now surrounded us. I stared at Toshiro's bankai, awed at the sight. But, before I could say anything to try and stop him, he lunged himself at Aizen.

"TOSHIRO! DON'T!" I screamed.

I started to take a step forward but quickly froze place, gasping in horror as I watched Aizen's zanpakuto slash Toshiro across his chest, blood splashing to the ground. Tears pooled in my eyes at the sight, running down my cheeks as I watched him fall at Aizen's feet.

"TOSHIRO!" I yelled, running forward without a thought.

"Kin-!" I suddenly jerked to a stop, a piercing pain shooting through my stomach.

I coughed, eyes wide as I felt something warm and metallic tasting run down the sides of my lips and down my chin. My hands slowly made their way to my stomach, feeling he tip of something sharp piercing out from my flesh. I tore my gaze away from Aizen, looking downward.

My tank top was slowly changing from light sky blue to a dark blue, a dark stain spreading outward from the wound. I stared down at the tip of the blade, shock running through me. I slightly turned my head, only to see Gin standing there, his usually fox-like smirk on his face.

'_Gin…Gin stabbed me!'_

His smirk stayed in place as he roughly jerked the blade from my stomach, causing me to scream out in pain, falling to my knees. Despite the pain, I was able to reach one of my hands out, bracing myself from falling to the ground, the other wrapping around my gushing stomach wound. I panted, trying to get air into screaming lungs, but it didn't seem to come fast enough.

"Catalina-chan, I'm afraid I have no use for you." Aizen said calmly, walking toward me with a smooth stride. "After studying you for the last couple of days, I have finally figured you out." He said with a genial smile.

"You don't remember anything from the past, that much I know, or else you would remember all your hate for me from 110 years ago." He explained, kneeling down in front of me. "You know the past, present and future."

His fingers wrapped around my neck slowly, causing me to let out a strangled gasp of fear. His grip tightened as he started to choke me, his fingers digging into my skin. I couldn't even fight him; my whole body felt weak, exhausted. His hand squeezed tightly, cutting off what little air that filled my lungs.

"You may know everything, but I don't need help from someone who could never swear their loyalty to me." Aizen explained lowly, lifting my limp body into the air, raising his zanpaktou as he did. "Goodbye…Catalina-chan."

What happened next seemed to move in slow motion. Aizen swung his zanpakuto down, creating a huge slash across my chest. I could only watch as my blood splattered into the air, Aizen smirking sinisterly at me.

I wanted to scream in pain and anger and hate. I wanted to yell he wasn't going to win, that he was defiantly going to lose if he erased my existence from this world. But nothing would come; my mouth couldn't make a sound.

Could I really do that to everyone? Could I just leave them and surrender to the cold and dark embrace of death…?

My whole body started to numb as I fell backwards, roughly slamming into the cold floor underneath me. I stared at what looked like an endless black ceiling above me, my vision blurred from tears. I was just lying there…dying.

'_I hate you Aizen_.' I thought angrily, my vision starting to go black as I slowly passed out.

'_I'm sorry…you guys….I'm so sorry…'_

…..

…..

'….…_Mizu_…'

* * *

**-Eita's POV-**

I jerked to a sudden stop in the middle of the street, Renji stopping beside me, a look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" Renji questioned, puzzled.

I frowned, looking up into the sky as I felt Kat's reiatsu fluctuating dangerously low.

'_Kat! What the hell did you do?!'_

"It's Kat." I said, seriously.

Just as I was about to elaborate on what was going on, Tosen suddenly materialized in front of us. I narrowed my eyes at him, angrily tightening my grip on Rukia.

"Captain Tosen?" Renji exclaimed in surprise.

Before any of us could say or do anything, Tosen flung a huge white cloth around us, surrounding us in darkness.

'_Damn it, what the fuck is going on now? Kat, hang on!'_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, causing me to close my eyes against the sharp pain of being temporarily blinded. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. I looked around, puzzled at what had just happened, until I realized where I was standing. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the execution grounds we had just left.

'_Sokyoku Hill…? Why the hell are we back here? What the hell is going on?!'_

"Eita-kun. Abarai-kun." A familiar voice greeted us happily.

I growled angrily at the sound of that voice. I turned, still holding Rukia against my chest as Renji stood beside me, just as confused as I was.

"Aizen." I hissed angrily, my eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Aizen would be dead right now.

'_This is the man who killed my brother…the man who almost killed Kat and me that night. Sosuke Aizen.'_

"Captain Aizen…?" Renji murmured, his voice layered with awe at the supposedly dead man standing before him.

"Put Rukia down, and leave." Aizen requested, his voice polite as always.

Next to me, I could feel the surprise and confusion rolling off Renji in waves. I narrowed my eyes to slits. This was not good. Not good at all.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**So what did you guys think? I know I'm evil, I don't update in weeks and now I leave you in a cliff hanger again. But I promise now that the holidays are over I'll try to update faster. Also happy late holidays to everyone and happy New Year!**

**Fun facts about this chapter:**

**-Music inspiration for this chapter "Hell Above" by: Pierce the Veil, "Castle of Glass" by: Linkin Park, "Lost in the Echo" by: Linkin Park and "Requiem for the Lost Ones" by: Shiro Sagisu.**

**1. New Poll folks! Alright, so I have been thinking about this a lot for the last couple of weeks. Kaji is my favorite spirit, so I decide to a make a poll and see what you guys think about Kaji coming back to life. Now if Kaji comes back to life he won't have his secondary ability anymore and at first Kat won't able to use fire either. She'll have to re-master Kaji's petal. So the poll is open in my profile and like always you can vote in reviews or pms, too. If you vote more than once in a review or pm I'll add it to the poll count. **

**2. I have booked my plane ticket for Jan/15. So, after January 15 I won't be updating until I have settled into my new home. So I'll roughly say I won't be updating for like 3 weeks or so. But no worries I'll try to update a lot during the 14 days I have reminding before I move back to the states :)**

**3. I also changed the summary. It now says Ichigo/OC/Byakuya and slight Ichigo/OC/Ulquiorra later. Also, I changed the characters thingy. Instead of it being Ichigo & Ulquiorra it's now Ichigo & Byakuya. I did this for obvious reasons. I don't want to spoil anything for anyone if they haven't read that far into the manga or watched.**

**4. I have also moved up The Past Arc. Chapter 30 will have to do with The Past Arc. So hopefully everyone has read or watched that arc already. I'm warning you guys ahead of time so I don't spoil what happens for anyone.**

**Next update…I'm not sure when. I'm also trying to write a couple of chapters for my Naruto story before I move. But chapter 29 is about halfway written. So, hopefully it won't be long before I update again. Bye guys! Thanks to everyone who is supporting the story, reviewing, favorites and follows. All of that means the world to me.**


	32. Chapter 29: Lights Out Part 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! With another wonderful chapter to this wonderful story all of you guys love to read. Now I'm not going to rumble about my life and why I haven't posted in months. So we'll just cut to the chase and let you guys read Chapter 29: Lights Out Part 2! Enjoy my beloved readers! Also thanks to my wonderful beta reader Evalyd Yamazaki!**

**(I'm not adding Kat's list of abilities in this chapter since she isn't in it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own Catalina Vazquez, Eita Harada and Catalina's spirits.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lights Out Part 2**

I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. I looked around, puzzled at what had just happened, until I realized where I was standing. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of the execution grounds we had just left.

'_Sokyoku Hill…? Why the hell are we back here? What the hell is going on?!'  
_

"Eita-kun. Abarai-kun." A familiar voice greeted us happily.

I growled at the sound of that voice. I turned, still holding Rukia against my chest as Renji stood beside me, just as confused as I was.

"Aizen." I hissed angrily, my eyes narrowed. If looks could kill, Aizen would be dead right now.

'_This is the man who killed my brother…the man who almost killed Kat and I that night… Sosuke Aizen.'_

"Captain Aizen…?" Renji murmured, his voice layered with awe at the supposedly dead man standing before him.

"Put Rukia down, and leave." Aizen requested, his voice polite as always.

Next to me, I could feel the surprise and confusion rolling off Renji in waves. I narrowed my eyes to slits. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Captain Aizen…? How are you still alive?!" Renji questioned with huge shocked eyes.

I growled angrily, pulling Rukia closer to my chest protectively.

"That's the least important of all things. What the hell did you just say?" I growled in anger and disbelief, my eyes narrowing at the man in front of us.

"Strange, has your ability to hear diminished over the years…Eita-kun?" Aizen questioned. You could hear the amusement in his question, a provocation hiding there so I would attack him.

'_If I let my anger get the best of me in this situation, again…I'll end up like last time. I can't lose this time. I won't lose Rukia like I lost Atsushi all those years ago! I won't! I need to figure out what the hell is going on!_'

Suddenly I felt something linking itself to my mind.

_"Those of captain, lieutenant, or deputy-captain status of the 13 court guard squads, as well as all of the ryoka, this is 4th squad Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."_ A woman's voice echoed through my mind. I turned towards Renji who was most likely hearing the same thing. _"This is an emergency message from the 4th squad Captain Retsu Unohana and I. Everything that I'm about to tell you is true."_ I listened intently at the information she was relying to everyone and scoffed angrily.

'_This still doesn't explain why Aizen wants Rukia!_'

_"Also, 5th squad Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, 10th squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and the ryoka Catalina Vazquez have been cut down by Souske Aizen."_

I felt my body go rigid at the mention of Kat, the words "cut down" and Aizen all in the same phrase.

My eyes widened in shock. '_W-W-What?! That's why I felt her reiatsu lower so drastically_.' My eyes stared right into Aizen's murderously. '_He killed Kat, again! I'm going to fucking kill that fucking bastard._' I snarled angrily.

"Kat…" I heard Renji whisper in disbelief beside me. I toned out the rest of the message, formulating my moves and strategies of what to do next. Because taking Aizen down would require a lot of work and power; it won't be easy. It never was easy.

"Aizen…you're fucking crazy if you think we'll hand Rukia over." I hissed, keeping Rukia as close to my chest as possible, while my other hand gripped my zanpaktou tightly.

"We refuse to hand her over, Captain Aizen." Renji stated stubbornly, causing me to glance over at him. He had drawn his zanpakutou, taking a few protective steps in front of us.

'_I really should be the one to fight. Renji is still wounded from his fight against Byakuya. He won't stand a chance against Aizen in that condition._'

"Abarai." I stated seriously, causing him to look at me from the corner of his eye. "Take Rukia. I'll take care of Aizen." I spoke seriously, slowly lowering the girl in my arms back onto her feet.

"You're still wounded from your fight against Byakuya. You can't win against him like that." I explained, trying to get my point across to the stubborn idiot.

He simply scoffed at me with a smirk. "You take care of Rukia. I'll take care of Aizen." he replied cockily.

I scoffed back in annoyance at his reply, rolling my eyes with a sigh. I really didn't want to start an argument with him. I pulled Rukia closer to my side, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, keeping my zanpaktou in a defensive stance.

"I see. You two have always been rather stubborn." Aizen mused softly, causing Gin place his hand on his zanpaktou. "No, it's alright." He simply stated, waving Gin off.

He slowly began to advance towards us with a sinister smirk on his lips. "It can't be helped if you two refuse to just put down Rukia Kuchiki and leave. I'm also trying to understand the feelings you may both hold for her." He stated in a slightly amused tone, eyeing Abarai and I.

I felt a rush of jealously surge through me at the thought of someone besides me having these strong feelings for Rukia. But I couldn't let that get in the way now. Right now I have to focus on keeping Rukia safe, and deal with Abarai later.

"I guess you'll have to leave your arms behind…Eita-kun." Aizen spoke darkly, swinging his zanpaktou towards Rukia and me, by passing Abarai.

In what felt like minutes but must have been only seconds, I felt the razor sharp edge of his blade tear through my left shirt sleeve and cut into skin. I hissed softly at the feeling of warm liquid ooze out of the wound as I swiftly dodged and landed on one knee, only a foot or two away from where he still stood. Renji quickly appeared at my side, making sure I was alright.

"I'm impressed Eita-kun. Even though it has been more than a hundred years since you've used flash step, you can still dodge." Aizen stated in a voice that was slightly impressed mixed with a touch of amusement.

Eyes on my bleeding wound, he swung his zanpaktou to his side, tossing the dark red liquid onto the ground. I growled angrily, feeling my warm blood run down my arm and over the hilt of my zanpaktou until it steadily dripped onto the ground.

"Eita!" Rukia shouted in panic from my embrace.

"I'm –*huff*- fine." I managed to state in-between breaths, squeezing her upper shoulder reassuringly, her tearful eyes roving over my wounded arm.

"Your arm…" Rukia whispered softly, concerned evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about it." I replied simply, my grip on her tightening.

"You ok?" Renji questioned me seriously from his place from beside us.

"I'm fine, Abarai." I replied curtly. I turned to look at him seriously. "Don't underestimate him." I ordered sternly.

Renji blinked, but nodded his head.

"I'm serious, Abarai." I hissed seriously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I won't." Renji replied, voice hardening.

I sighed in annoyance. '_Why the fuck are you so stubborn?_'

"Abarai-kun, I strongly suggest you leave Rukia behind and run. As your former superior I rather not have to kill you." Aizen stated, standing a couple of feet away from us.

"You'd rather not kill me?!" Renji mocked angrily, pointing at himself. "What about Momo? Why did you kill her?" He demanded hatefully, pointing off into the distance, in the direction the Central 46 was located.

"You could say killing Momo was a type of mercy." Aizen replied, tauntingly. "I had trained her not to be able to live without me." He finished with a smirk. "It was quite a merciful death."

I narrowed my eyes. '_This guy…was he always this kind of man? All those times my brother warned me to stay clear of him… to be careful around him…did Atsushi really see this man instead of the one I saw?_'

"But to being truthful, I didn't want her to die by hands. That is why I wrote a fake letter hoping Kira-kun and Hitsugaya-kun would fight and kill her." Aizen explained in a flat tone, not one trace of remorse in his voice for what he done to a loyal subordinate. "However, things didn't go like I had planned. Eita-kun and Catalina-chan interfered." He spoke, his piercing brown eyes glancing at me.

"So that's it?" Renji growled, waving his free hand angrily. "Kira and Hinamori…they were just puppets to you?! You manipulated them however you wanted?!" Renji questioned, taking a threatening step forward.

"Not just them Abarai-kun…you and Eita-kun were also important pieces." Aizen replied.

I felt anger rise in the pit of my stomach at his words. '_Not just me…he was also using Captain Hirako. My brother and his captain were right about this man. Kat was always so hesitate around this man all those years ago. She always made sure someone was with her when she was around him. She knew __what he was. She tried to warn me and I didn't listen all those years ago._'

Renji narrowed his eyes, gripping the hilt of his zanpaktou tighter. "I get it now. You, you're not the Aizen I knew." Renji stated, staring at him seriously.

"He never was that person, Abarai." I stated angrily. I stood up, cradling Rukia with my good arm. I glared at Aizen, trying to burn holes into his face. "Right?" I questioned, voice hard.

He smirked at me, "Indeed Eita-kun. The Captain Aizen everyone knew was just an illusion, just like everything else." He concluded with a sly smirk. "The Sosuke Aizen everyone knew…never existed to begin with."

Before I could stop him, Renji jumped into the air, hovering high in the air.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

The long whip like zanpaktou flew forward, causing the two faced man to smirk wider, lifting his own zanpaktou above him and effortlessly blocking Renji's attack. I hissed in frustration, tightening my grip on the hilt of my zanpaktou.

'_Damn it. Abarai's shikai won't be enough to stop him. I have no choice…I'll have to use it._' I thought seriously, clenching my jaw. '_It's going to take a huge toll on my body. But it'll work at least until back up shows up._'

Renji swiftly landed a few of feet in front of us, pulling his whip like zanpaktou back. The six blade like segments quickly retreated back as once again Renji attacked.

Aizen stood there un-phased, simply lifting his hand up and stopping it just as effortlessly as the last attack. He latched on to the first segment of Zabimaru, and with a simple tug tore Renji's zanpaktou apart. The pieces fell all around them, scattered across the ground. I gently lowered Rukia down, letting her stand beside me again.

"Eita…?" She questioned up at me in bewilderment, a tint of concern laced in her voice.

"Stand back." I ordered sternly.

I watched her from the corner of my eye, seeing her look at me sadly. She placed her hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Be careful." She whispered sadly, slowly stepping away.

I turned back to the fight, watching as Aizen slashed the red head across the chest. Blood splattered everywhere as he slowly fell to his knee, causing Rukia to shout his name behind me. I took a deep breath ignoring whatever the hell Aizen was telling Renji as he neared him. I closed my eyes, concentrating my reiatsu while I slowly ran my hand over my blade.

"Bend, Koukigyoku." I muttered.

I opened my eyes, lowering my zanpaktou to my side. Renji was still on his knees, blood dripping from the gashes covering his chest, staining the sandy ground.

"Last time Abarai-kun, step aside." Aizen threaten curtly.

"Please, please, wait Captain Aizen! I…!" Rukia shouted, panicking.

She started to run past me but I quickly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to my side. I glared down at her, my eyes narrowed.

"I told you to stay behind me." I spoke in a soft, angry voice.

"But Renji…!" Rukia spoke, eyes wide in fright and panic.

Before I could reply Renji's voice echoed through the wide grounds.

"I refuse." He panted, voice stubborn and angry.

"Renji…" Rukia mumbled in bafflement. Her violet eyes were wide as she stared at her friend in what seemed like a mix of amazement and horror.

"Just be quiet, Rukia!" Renji hissed angrily. He was panting hard and I could tell his wounds were bleeding severely.

"Don't you let her go, Eita." He ordered sternly.

He looked back up at Aizen, grinning like a mad man. "I'm not stepping aside you bastard."

Aizen stared at him with a slightly mystified expression that soon melted back into that familiar condescending smirk.

He lifted his blade into the air. "Very well. Have it your way." He said plainly.

I grabbed Rukia, wrapping my arm around her slender waist and holding her firmly against my side.

"Hold on." I muttered.

Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck as I flash stepped towards Renji, who was still on his knees, refusing to move despite that fact he was nearly sliced up like sashimi. I smirked as I appeared kneeling in front of him, another reiatsu appearing beside me. A loud clang rang out, echoing across the air as a streak of black suddenly appeared.

My red zanpaktou over lapped the black blade forming an X that kept Aizen's blade at bay, keeping it from slicing Renji in two.

"Yo." Ichigo stated coolly. "Why are you kneeling on the ground Renji? Was taking Rukia and running away too much for you?" He questioned smugly, looking annoyingly proud of himself. "I've come to help, Renji, Eita." He grinned at Aizen triumphantly.

"Took you long enough." I scoffed in annoyance.

Ichigo smirked, nodding at me. In the same movement, we thrust Aizen's zanpaktou away, jumping back to put some distance between him and our group.

"Ichigo…Eita…" Renji started off, sounding serious.

"Huh?" I questioned, holding Rukia closer to my chest.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry you two had to come and save-."

"What the…?!" Ichigo snickered.

He looked at us from the corner of his eyes with a smug smirk. "You two look pretty beat-up considering you were only carrying Rukia around. For two supposed lieutenants, this seems to be a pretty heavy job for the two of you to handle." He said, continuing snicker at us.

My eye twitched as I stepped forward, irritated.

"Pretty cocky comment coming from the bastard that looks like he's about to pass out!" I hissed.

"Yeah Ichigo, you look pretty wobbly yourself. Shouldn't you be resting in a bed somewhere?" Renji questioned raising a tattooed eyebrow.

Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed in outrage. "Is that how you thank someone who just saved both of your asses?!" He yelled, eyes wide.

"Who said we needing saving?" I questioned, raising my voice as I leant forward. "I was about to go bankai on his ass when you showed up!" I said, getting up in his face while Renji did the same.

"Are you stupid or something?! I was going to thank you! But then you...?" Renji stopped halfway through his sentence.

"Mmmuh….guh!" A mixture of weird sounds filled the air.

Renji, Ichigo and I looked at each other dumbfound.

'_Shit!_' I thought, freaking out as I quickly glanced down at Rukia, only to see her turning blue in my grip.

She pushed herself away from my chest as I quickly loosened my hold on her, gasping for air. Her face was a bright red as she panted.

"Hey, Rukia…?" Renji questioned, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"You ok?" Ichigo concluded.

Rukia looked at me, glaring darkly. I gulped, chuckling nervously at her.

"Rukia, I swear it was an acci-!" I was cut short as her fist collided with my chin.

"Buffoon!" She exclaimed angrily. "Were you trying to get me to set a new record for holding my breath?!" She demanded loudly, waving her fist around furiously.

I chuckled sheepishly, rubbing my now sore jaw. "Uh, sorry."

We looked up at Aizen, Gin and Tosen, who had been watching us in silence. Ichigo suddenly tensed, gripping the hilt of his zanpaktou angrily.

"Eita…" Ichigo stated darkly, eyes narrowed at Aizen. "Is it true?" He finally whispered tensely.

"Yeah." I muttered seriously. "It's been awhile since I've felt her reiatsu…it's true." I whispered softly, placing my hand gently on Rukia's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"It was him." Ichigo growled in question, glaring at the man in front of us. Aizen's face held that same infuriating smug smirk. "Aizen…" The name fell from Ichigo's mouth like venom.

"Yeah, that's him." I simply replied.

'_Kat. What the fuck where you thinking?!_' My insides screamed angrily.

"Do you two still have enough energy to run?" Ichigo questioned seriously.

I narrowed my eyes at his back. "It's no use Ichigo. Even if you stay behind you won't be any match for Aizen, Gin and Tosen together." I stated plainly. "We can't out run them either." I added, facing the three captains in front of us.

"What are you talking-?!"

"Right now the only one with enough energy to fight Aizen is me." I stated, cutting him off. "I've fought against him already and I know what to except." I clarified, letting my arm fall from around Rukia's waist. I stepped away looking at Ichigo and Renji seriously.

"I just need you two to keep him busy while I get ready. It's been about 100 years since I've used my bankai in battle. With this body I need a minute or two to get ready." I muttered, annoyed at the fact.

"Bankai…?" All three of them questioned in disbelief.

"Who do you three think you're talking to?" I questioned, feeling slightly offended. "I wasn't 11th division's lieutenant for no reason." I replied, cockiness slipping into my voice.

"Even though Zabimaru is broken…it still has its uses." Renji stated, taking a step forward to stand beside Ichigo.

"It should be able to give Ichigo an opening so he can attack and give you enough time." Renji stated seriously, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I nodded. I turned to look at Rukia, taking a couple of steps towards her to reach out and cup her cheek. In the background I could hear Ichigo talking about something, but I ignored him, staring into Rukia's violet eyes. A mixture of concern and fear swirled in them, causing my heart to twist slightly.

"Stay behind me and don't move." I ordered sternly. "If something happens…run. Do you understand?" I questioned her firmly.

She placed her hand over mine and nodded softly.

"I will." She whispered softly.

"Higa Zekkou!" I heard Renji shout.

I turned, taking a couple of steps away from her. I stood, blocking everyone's view of her as I closed my eyes and focused on gathering my reiatsu.

'_I didn't think I would have to resort to using my bankai. If I use it now it's going to take a huge toll on my body, but it can't be helped. If using my bankai is the only way I know Rukia will be safe…I'll use it_.' I thought firmly, no hesitance in my decision.

'_Koukigyoku…you ready?_' I questioned my zanpaktou.

"_I've been ready for over 100 years, Eita_." Koukigyoku stated seriously. "_Let's avenge Atsushi's and Kat's deaths._" Koukigyoku spoke angrily.

"ICHIGO!" I heard Rukia shout in a panic.

I tightened my grip on Koukigyoku's hilt, trying to concentrate harder.

'_Almost there…_' I thought anxiously.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted again.

I smirked. '_There…!_'

I opened my eyes only to see Aizen making his way towards me. I couldn't keep my smirk from widening.

I held my zanpaktou out in front of me, then let it go, satisfied when I saw it floating where I had placed it in the air. Placing my palm on the edge of the hilt and my other on the tip of the blade, I clapped my hands together, causing my zanpaktou to disappear as my hands came together. Bright red lighting suddenly crackled all around me, mixed with a bright red reiatsu.

"Bankai." I stated lowly.

'_What I thought were powers like Kat's was actually my bankai. That's why when I used it I would get so tired. But even with the training I did these last 3 days I can only hold it for so long before my body gives out. But...there is still one more thing I had to learn to control in those three days..._' I thought seriously, remembering back to my conversation with Yoruichi.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_**"Eita, we need to talk." Yoruichi spoke seriously, walking towards me. I looked up, staring at her in confusion. **_

_**"About?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows together.**_

_**"What do you remember about that night?" Yoruichi questioned, her own eyes furrowed in a serious expression.**_

_**"Aizen cutting me down, Kat showing up…She was taken down too and then nothing." I stated, voice laced with annoyance. "Why?" I asked.**_

_**"That night the others were affected by something Aizen created. When I got to them they were in the advanced stages of hollowfication." Yoruichi explained gravely, crossing her arms over her chest. **_

_**"Kisuke used the Hogyoku on them hoping it would reverse the effects on them, but instead it turned them into something else. They still have their shinigami powers but they also obtained hollow powers." Yoruichi finished. **_

_**She stared at me, holding out a finger in thoughtfulness, pointing it at me. "I believe the same thing started to happen to you and Kat that night. But somehow both of you were able to suppress the process. I fear your inner hollow has been plaguing you since you got your memories back...am I wrong?" she asked. **_

_**I looked at her, then turned away angrily. My hands were fisted so tightly I'm sure my knuckles were white as snow. **_

_**"Yeah… What about Kat? Has she been having this problem too?" I asked angrily. **_

**_"I don't know." Yoruichi replied frankly. "But she has been acting a little strange lately. I think maybe since she almost died her inner hollow finally decided to make itself known. Most likely Kat herself doesn't even know. I'm afraid that during a fight she might lose control of herself." Yoruichi explained, her voice lined with slight worry._ **

_**"Another thing that has Kisuke and I worried is the fact that Kat doesn't have one ounce of shinigami reiatsu left in her body. When I met Kat **__**again **__**I could feel her shinigami reiatsu, but it still wasn't strong enough for her to become a shinigami. Something happened that night to her too, and I fear that something is different from you and everyone else." Yoruichi concluded softly, her voice mixed with concern.**_

**_I could only at her disbelief._ **

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"I can deal with whatever the fuck you did to me! But Kat, you crossed the fucking line when you tried to kill Kat." I hissed dangerously.

I brought my fingertips to my forehead, sliding my hand downward. A black liquid looking substance slid from my fingers and over my face, slowly taking the form of a pitch black mask. From the top left corner of my forehead started a bright red line, slashing across my mask down to my chin, another smaller looking line slashing down from the corner of my right eye down to my chin, forming a deformed X. My black and gold eyes glared piercingly out from the dark holes that surrounded them.

"Aizen, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to avenge my brother's and Kat's death!" I yelled in my dark hollowfied voice.

"My, it seems your body was also infected that night, Eita-kun." Aizen spoke amusedly.

His intrigued, sinister eyes stared at me. Studying me, like a predator studying its prey. I growled angrily, my hands turning into tight fists, my nails digging deep into my skin.

"Everything ends now." I hissed angrily, jumping towards him.

Aizen raised his zanpaktou, getting ready to block.

"Always quick to attack Eita-kun, never patient enough to observe." He commented knowingly.

I glared at him, building up bright red reiatsu on my right fist.

"Shut up!" I roared, swinging my fist at him to land a critical blow on his stomach. It sent him across the grounds, his body falling limp in the distance.

I watched it, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

'_It can't be this easy_.' I thought. '_If I didn't win that night with one blow, how could I win now?_' I questioned, second guessing myself.

A low chuckle filled the air, causing me to blink in surprise. I stumbled back in shock when I realized Aizen's body wasn't there anymore.

'_What the…?!'_

"EITA!" Rukia screamed in horror behind me.

'_Shit_.'

Everything happened so fast I couldn't even feel his reiatsu move as I turned around to look at her. It didn't even hurt. I didn't even see it coming.

'_Why? Why? Why?! Why the fuck do I always lose against him?! Why must he always kill everyone precious to me?!_' I thought in rage and frustration.

I lowered my gaze from Rukia's sad, wide and tearful eyes, only to stare at the tip of a blade sticking out from my chest, dark red blood coating the sharp silver steel. My whole body had gone numb on impact. I didn't feel anything. I couldn't even move my body anymore.

'_I'll never be strong enough to protect the people I love. I'll never be strong enough to avenge my brother's death. I lost against him again. Even in the end I'm still a fucking crybaby..._' I thought bitterly, my eyes glazing over in tears as everything slowly faded to black.

'_I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry Kat. I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm sorry...Rukia. I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye...I'm so sorry I couldn't win..._'

Eita fell to his knees, zanpaktou still jutting from his chest. Blood slowly trailed down from his mouth, his once vivid black and gold eyes slowly becoming duller. Aizen roughly jerked the zanpaktou out, splattering blood everywhere. Eita fell forward slowly, his body slamming into the cold hard ground, his black mask shattering into pieces as it did.

Rukia stared at Eita's lifeless body in shock and horror. Her big tearful eyes stared, not being able to process what had just happened. A pool of blood slowly formed around Eita's limp body.

"EITA!" She screamed, her voice tearing from her throat.

"Now, where were we?" Aizen questioned calmly, stepping towards a petrified Rukia. Her huge eyes stared at him in terror, not knowing what to do, her body too paralyzed in fear to move.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Violeta's AKA Obscurestar's News/Ideas/Random Stuff Section:**

**Muhahahaha, I leave you guys in another cliff hanger after months of not updating. I'm evil I know. But no worries, I'll try to update faster this time. Now let's see, what do I have to say today...hmmm...I really don't have anything to say. Poll results, you guys want Kaji back, so he's coming back! So read yea all later guys! Thanks to everyone who is supporting the story, reviewing, favorites and follows. All of that means so much to me!**


End file.
